Sasuchan in Art School
by Kasa Nichi
Summary: Sasuke dislikes people but when he meets his loud, immature, sexy roommate, he can’t help but like him-a lot. How can Sasu handle the feelings Naru evokes in him and how will Naru keep his hands off Sasu? Well, he won't. fluffy,tons of smut Narusasunaru
1. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke

I do not own Naruto

Chapter One: Meeting Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto panted and shrugged his duffel bag, portfolio, and laptop messenger bag to the floor of his new dorm room. He rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck before he flopped onto his new bed.

_Why the fuck can't a huge rich school like this fix their elevators before orientation day?_ Naruto thought and groaned inwardly at his aching legs. _Six fucking flights of stairs without A/C carrying at least 50 pounds of luggage! I should sue!_ Naruto flipped over and propped up on his elbows. _At least I got here before my roommate and got the corner bed._ Naruto grinned to himself and bit his lips in excitement at the thought of what he should do first. Grab lunch, get a coke, go find Kiba, or Gaara, or start on his new idea for his comic, or unpack—

Naruto jumped when the door to the room burst open and banged loudly against the wall. Seconds later a huffing, swearing, silver haired teen stumbled into the room with three times Naruto's luggage swamping him down. He heaved with an impressive curse and threw the suitcases and bags onto the other bed.

"Suigetsu! Don't treat Sasuke-sama's things so carelessly!" A high pitched female voice announced the woman who came in after him, dressed rather sexily in Naruto's opinion, in a blood red half buttoned shirt and tight, impressively short shorts.

"Fuck you, Karin, you didn't have to haul the ice princess' shit up three floors!" The silver-haired boy, Suigetsu, bared his teeth, to reveal rows of spikes like a sharks. Naruto grimaced, still unnoticed by the two.

"It's not my fault you're a whore for money! And don't call Sasuke-sama 'ice princess', you sea urchin!" The girl put her arms akimbo and leaned her weight to one side and Naruto raised an eyebrow, appreciating the suddenly very good view of her shorts-clad ass.

"Karin, move." A dark, velvety voice came from the hidden door and Naruto piqued when both the teens straightened and closed their mouths. A man that looked to be slightly shorter than Naruto walked in, but the black hair that stuck up on the back of his head like a duck made up for it. Naruto giggled at the image of a duck's butt and three pairs of eyes turned to him.

_Oh shit…_

The silver haired one leered and took in Naruto's disheveled state, eyeing the slip of skin visible where his shirt had ridden up.

"Hey, blondie, what do you say to a quickie sometime?" Karin turned to Suigetsu in disgust and the shorter brunette blinked.

Naruto twitched. Did he mean sex? "Sorry, man, don't swing that way." Karin sighed and ran a hand through her choppy hair and the brunette glared to the side.

"Y'sure? A blowjob is a blowjob, y'know." Karin growled and slapped him upside his head.

Naruto's stomach churned. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Thanks though…" _I guess…._

Sasuke stared at the blonde laying on the bed through the corner of his eye. The man had an incredibly smooth sexy voice, gorgeous glittering crystal blue eyes, impossibly bright blonde hair, and a beautiful tan. Sasuke had seen pictures of Adonis, and those paled in comparison to the awkwardly smiling teen sprawled on the bed in wrinkled clothes. Sasuke tried to gain his composure; he was not going to allow himself be attracted to his roommate, especially not if said roommate was straight.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, this bastard knows where to find me," Suigetsu jerked a thumb to point to Sasuke and Sasuke had to bite his lip slightly to keep from hissing at him like a disgruntled kitten.

"I'll be sure you're the first to know if I ever turn gay." The chunk of sunshine smirked sexily and Sasuke felt his groin stir. That would not do. He reached into his pocked and took out his wallet and plucked out a five from the thick wad of cash nestled in the leather sleeve.

"Suigetsu." He growled and the silver haired man turned back to glare at him and Karin stopped sneering. He almost smirked when the blonde boy perked up and shifted to see him better. "Here's your five dollars. Now leave. You too, Karin." Suigetsu snatched the bill away with a sneer before he turned back and gestured for the blonde to call him and left the room. Karin looked at Sasuke for a moment before she followed the fish man out into the hall.

Sasuke followed them stiffly and shut the door. He stalked back to the room and glared at his bed, which was under a curtain-less window full of sunshine.

"You should have that horny bastard on a leash." A husky whisper came from the other bed and Sasuke willed his libido down.

"Hn."

Sasuke heard rustling and glanced back to see the blonde stretching out on the bed, making his shirt ride up to expose a tan hip. "Can't you speak? You look Japanese, so you should be pretty damn fluent in English."

Sasuke's head snapped to stare at his roommate.

"How do I know?" Damn the sexy smirk. "I'm actually half Japanese, half English. Lived in Japan till I was ten." The blonde turned onto his stomach again. "You like a J-rock fan or something? You look like someone from one of those boy bands."

"Hn." Boy bands?

"Can't pronounce your L's, then? That's okay, I understand." The blonde teased and Sasuke glared at him. The blonde grinned. Sasuke's cock twitched. "Ore Naruto dattebayo."

Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. "You speak like you're five and you're named after food?" Sasuke asked.

"He speaks!! Ten awesome points for me!!" Naruto chuckled to himself then turned his narrowed gaze back to Sasuke. "Hey, I was little when I was in Japan and I like talking like that, teme. And what the fuck is wrong with my name, huh?"

"Nothing, dobe, but unlike Suigetsu, don't expect me to eat you. I hate raamen." Sasuke almost blushed. Bad mouth, running on your own like that!

Naruto jumped up and Sasuke scowled to see he was several inches taller. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU HATE RAAMEN!? IT'S MANNA ON EARTH!!" Sasuke cringed at the crackly volume so different from the huskiness.

"It's processed plastic and wheat and salt."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he scowled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked.

Naruto leapt onto him and before he knew it they were engaged in a full out brawl on the floor of their room on the first day of college, five minutes after they'd met.

"Hey, Naru—" Kiba stopped short when he saw a shifting pile of limbs on the floor. One was obviously his ADHD blondie but there was a pale, dark-haired thing clinging to and punching the sunbeam.

"WTF??" Kiba screamed and Naruto and Sasuke paused, each gripping the other's collar and poised to punch the other's face.

"Stop, you retards."

Sasuke growled and Naruto shoved away. "Who the hell you calling a retard, dog breath?"

"You, retard."

Naruto growled and was ready to pounce on Kiba when a redhead popped up behind the brunette.

"Already fighting, are we?" He asked coolly, his icy teal eyes studying them.

"He started it!" They both shouted and pointed at each other.

"I wonder why I'm friends with you two; I hate kids." Gaara sighed.

"HEY!" They screamed in unison.

Sasuke huffed and Kiba turned to glare at him.

"And who's this emo?"

"Uhh…dunno."

"Dumbass! You got in a fight with your roommate and you don't even know his name?" Kiba smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, ne?" Gaara studied the raven, who barely nodded in response.

"Uchiha? As in the huge company?" Naruto's eyes got big.

"Hn."

"Dude! I love your brother!" Naruto screeched like a fan girl and Sasuke cringed. "He is like so awesome! Is he here to see you off? How is he?" Sasuke continued to glare as Naruto spouted off questions about his oh-so-dear brother.

"Wait, is this Itachi we're talking about? The guy you've had a boy crush on for half your life?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke felt a new wave of hate for his brother flood over him.

"Shut up! No one's supposed to know the great Uzumaki has lapses in his heterosexuality!!" Naruto squealed and threw a pillow at Kiba.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but everyone figures you're bi cuz you act so flaming sometimes."

"It's true." Gaara chimed in.

"Ewwww." Naruto scrunched his nose up and Sasuke didn't want to kiss him. Because he wasn't going to fall in lust with his straight roommate, damn it, not even with the possibility of getting him drunk and pretending to be Itachi to lay the sexy blonde.

"Remember junior prom?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out in concentration and then giggled. "But that was totally a joke!"

"Except that you look really good as a woman."

"Eww, you weren't checking me out were you?" Naruto scrunched up again and Sasuke wanted to strangle the brunette for the panicked look that was obviously a yes.

"N-no! Why would I do that, man?" Kiba stuttered. Oh, fuck, he couldn't be found out!!

"Orientation starts in five minutes." Gaara informed them and three minutes later Sasuke was alone in his room. He sighed and made his way to the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

Subject: Oh

I fucking hate you.

xXxDiexXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed at the dramatic text and stared at the back of his little brother's head that stuck out in all the lighter hair colors and more traditional hair cuts.

He glanced at his parents to make sure they were enthralled in the welcome speech. It wouldn't do for them to find that their children were texting instead of being respectful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachi aniki

Subject: RE: Oh

What did I do now?

xXxslowly?xXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke growled at the text and contemplated if he should tell him the truth for risk of him and the sexy blonde reuniting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

Subject: RE: Oh

Do you remember a blonde tan dobe by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?

xXxpainfullyxXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's heart leapt and he snapped his phone shut in panic. How did Sasuke remember Naruto? He had met him once because he'd been at summer camp but only for one weekend. The blonde ten year old had spent July in the summer home next to the Uchiha's and he had had his first crush on the little ball of sunshine at the tender age of fifteen. It had been the first time Itachi had ever had sexual feelings and he had bottled them up hard and tight because 1) Naruto was ten 2) no way was he gay and 3) his father would have killed him (literally) if he had found out. Oh, god, had Sasuke just remembered how he had accidentally pushed them together when they'd been fighting that one weekend they saw each other and they had accidentally kissed? Sasuke had pretended to gag for an hour and Naruto cried to Itachi that Sasuke-teme had stolen his first kiss. Itachi had wanted to die and out of shame it had never been mentioned against in the Uchiha household. Of course, no one knew that Itachi had actually stolen Naruto's first kiss when he was asleep a week after he had started coming over and Itachi had fallen for him. Itachi thought of what he might look like now and had to tilt his head back to hold back the nosebleed. Fuck, this really wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachi aniki

Subject: RE: Oh

Why do you ask?

xXxyoufirstxXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What the fuck does he mean, why do I ask? Ughhh, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!_ Sasuke glanced at the blonde two rows in front of him and saw that he was texting someone as well. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He'd have to find a way to get the blonde's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

Subject: RE: Oh

I'll kill you, bastard. Because he's my roommate and apparently he worships the dirt you walk on

xXxfuckyouxXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Unknown (14208675409)

Subject: Itachiniichan?

This still your number? It's Sunshine

kitsune

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuzuku


	2. Sunshine

I do not own Naruto

Chapter Two: Sunshine

Itachi felt his heart stop. Naruto was Sasuke's roommate? Holy fuck, did that mean Sasuke was jealous? Sure sounded like it. And how did Naruto still have his number?! Did Naruto think of him as much as he thought of the blonde rascal? Breathe, Itachi, breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachi aniki

Subject: sucks2bu

Unlike you, he recognizes my supreme awesomeness

xXxincest,otouto?xXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachiniichan

Subject: Sunshine!!

I can't believe you still have my number? How come you never texted me before? How are you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke gripped his phone, wishing he could strangle Itachi through it.

Naruto blushed and felt his heart flutter. Damn the stupid childhood crush, it'd never die if he got this excited by one text! He licked his lips and leaned forward in his concentration of his reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

Subject: Please

Pull your head out of your ass and realize I'm the sexier of us

xXxyouwishxXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Sunshine

Subject: RE: Sunshine!!

Sorry, never thought about it before! I've only had texting for a few months, the cell phone was a graduation gift. I'm doing good, except I have Sasuke-teme for a roommate (his friend offered me a blowjob! Why do you let him hang around ppl like that?!)

kitsune

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's inner self grinned at Sasuke's text, but it quickly turned to a scowl at Naruto's parenthesis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachi aniki

Subject: RE: Please

Heh, sounds to me like Naru-chan likes me more

xXxhaxXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachiniichan

Subject: RE: Sunshine!!

Awesome, you have to text me all the time now, if you don't have unlimited, I'll pay for you to get it. I'm sorry my brother's such a teme, I don't know where I went wrong with him, he was such a cute kid… (Was it the silver-haired punk? I'll kick his ass)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke growled and looked back to scowl at his brother. Naru-chan?! But his brother was smiling at his phone. Which meant he was texting someone else, or he was a gentle sadistic bastard. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw the blonde was bouncing in his seat a bit and was biting his lip and glancing at his phone every two seconds. He glanced back to see Itachi close his phone and sure enough when he turned back to Naruto, the blonde jumped and flipped open his phone. That bastard!!

Naruto held in his squeal; Itachiniichan was protecting him!! Naruto wanted to hug his phone but Kiba was already giving him weird looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

Subject: you fucker!

Stop texting Naruto this instant!

xXxi'llkillyouxXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Sunshine

Subject: RE: Sunshine!!

Are you here at Sasuke's orientation? (thanks!)

kitsune

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi smirked. His brother's jealous streak could be so cute sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachi aniki

Subject: make me

:p

xXxhesminexXx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachiniichan

Subject: Sunshine!!

Sure am, Naru follow Sasuke teme, I'll be waiting ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke snarled and watched Naruto read the newest text that made the blonde glance around, looking like he'd just found Nirvana. What the hell was Itachi telling him?

Naruto bounced nervously in his seat. Itachi was here! But what if he didn't like Naruto anymore? What if he wouldn't like Sunshine all grown up? Naruto bit his lip in anxiety and ran his hands through his hair, unknowingly giving it a more ruffled, sex hair look. Kiba glanced at Naruto and tried not to drool. He loved when Naruto messed up his hair even more than usual. It made him want to shove him against a wall and fu—Kiba shut down his mind immediately, despairing inwardly at how efficient he had become of stopping his mind from dirty thoughts of his best friend.

Naruto looked up at Kiba, worry and excitement shimmering in his deep sea eyes and Kiba grinned back effortlessly.

"'Sup?"

"Itachi is here!" Naruto whispered loudly.

Kiba wanted to scream in frustration. "Are you meeting him?"

"Yeah! He said to follow teme."

"Teme?"

"My roommate, the duck butt guy."

Kiba laughed at that and his awkwardness nearly disappeared.

"Ne, Kiba, have you met your roommate yet?"

"Yeah, it's this gangster looking guy with round sunglasses. Named Shina or something like that."

"Sounds kinda creepy."

"Yeah, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not." Kiba pretended to shudder.

Naruto turned to his other side and Kiba noted that he still had his phone clutched close. He was obviously nervous.

"Gaara, have you met your roommate?"

"Indeed."

"And?"

"Neji Hyuuga. Cousin to Hyuuga heiress Hinata Hyuuga, and just as weird."

"I think I remember reading about them…" Naruto trailed off thoughtfully.

Gaara turned to smirk at him. "I didn't know you could read."

Naruto stared before he turned red with anger and started whispering shouts at the redhead for insulting his intelligence.

"—just because I'm blonde—"

Suddenly, the whole auditorium around them burst into applause and stood to join their family. Naruto stood and fiddled with his shirt.

"I guess I should follow Sasuke, ne."

Gaara shoved him in the raven's direction and Kiba glared at the floor. Naruto shot them a nervous smile and jogged to follow the Uchiha.

Sasuke met with his parents, who nodded at him and turned to find the dean; which left him glaring at his particularly smug brother.

He opened his mouth to say something but a large yellow and gray blur shot past him and latched itself onto the older Uchiha.

"Itachiniichan!!" Naruto squealed and Itachi shook away his shock and hugged the firm lean body back.

"Hey," Itachi greeted and Naruto had to hold back another squeal at how dark and sexy his voice had gotten since mid-puberty.

Naruto pulled back and stood up straight, staring at his childhood friend. Itachi was several inches taller than himself, and he had grown his hair out even more and it fell around his face gracefully. Naruto held back a snicker at the faint eyeliner that complimented the already beautiful eyes.

"Lookin' good!" Naruto teased with a wink.

Itachi smirked at how Sasuke's hands clenched. He stepped closer to the blonde and stared down at him. The blonde hair was as spiky as he remembered it, though the bangs were longer, falling around naruto's face and framing it beautifully. His eyes were still as bright and clear as the summer sky and Itachi almost smiled at the joy shining in them. Rose lips, tantalizing tan, firm, slender build. Itachi silently thanked god that black hides things very well, he was half hard just looking at the sexy teen his Sunshine had become.

"Not too bad yourself," Itachi smirked at him and ruffled the blond's already mussed up sexified spikes. "I can't believe how much you've grown. You're even taller than Sasuke has gotten." Itachi looked at his already huffy little brother.

"Sunshine?" The trio turned to meet a shocked Mikoto. "Is that you?"

"Mikoto ba san!" Naruto grinned and chuckled at her. "You look just like how I remember you!"

Mikoto smiled and blushed slightly. "My, you sure have grown, haven't you? Are you still a little ball of energy?" She chuckled.

"Maa, I'm not little anymore!" Naruto pouted and Itachi and Sasuke shifted slightly to ease the pressure in their pants.

"That's right." Her smile turned nostalgic. "All my little babies are all grown up. I feel so old!" She giggled to herself.

"You don't look a day over twenty, ba chan! You'll probably be like Tsunade, still twenty at fifty!" Naruto scrunched his face up and chuckled.

"Thank you, I think… how is your aunt? Oh, why don't you come to lunch with us so we can be more comfortable while we catch up, ne?" She looked at her husband, who nodded his consent.

"Honto?!" Sasuke twitched at the blonde's Japanese. "Yeah! Just, can I go tell my friends so they don't come looking for me?"

"Of course, dear. We'll wait here, hurry back, okay?"

"Be right back!" He shouted and sprinted away to find Gaara and Kiba.

"That's Naruto? The brat from the summer home?" Fugaku asked.

"Isn't it wonderful? I always wondered what became of him. It's good to see he's doing so well, and in such a good school with Sasuke!"

"He's my roommate." Sasuke grumbled.

"Really?" Mikoto's eyes got big and she smiled at her youngest son. "It's all so wonderful!"

"Gaara! Kiba!" Naruto shouted out to the boys who were making their way out.

They turned and stared at the practically glowing blonde.

"Oh, my GOD!! He's the sexiest man alive, I swear to god! And miko ba chan is here, too! 'nyway, they've invited me to lunch so I'll see you guys later, k?" The blonde turned on his heel and waved before he disappeared back into the crowd.

Kiba bit the inside of his lip and fought down the sickness that rose at Naruto's words.

"He'll never know he's hurting you unless you tell him." Gaara said softly, staring into the crowd.

Kiba looked at the ground. "I know. I just wish he weren't so blind sometimes."

"He won't be repulsed, Kiba," Gaara looked at his brunette friend, and could tell by the flinch that he'd hit the nail on the head. "You're his best friend. He'll help you get over it."

"I know."

Gaara turned them the other way and started them to the door. "Let's go get some lunch and then go visit Kankuro and Akamaru."

Kiba half-forced a grin and draped an arm over Gaara's shoulders. "Careful there, Gaara, you're earning good guy points."

Kiba grinned full out when Gaara shoved his hand off his shoulder.


	3. First loves

I do not own Naruto

Chapter Three: First loves

Naruto stared in amazement at the restaurant that the he was going to eat lunch in.

"So, what's your major, Naruto? Are you a sculptor like Sasuke?" Fugaku asked from across the table.

Naruto snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm not entirely sure. My counselor is going to help me since my art is a mix between hand drawn and digital enhancement, we have to find a good balance."

"What do you plan to do once you graduate?" Mikoto smiled brightly at him.

"Um…I'm thinking anime, maybe; something cool definitely."

Mikoto laughed lightly. "You know, Itachi still has every drawing you gave us."

Naruto turned to the seemingly stoic raven to his right. "Is that true, Itachiniichan?"

Itachi debated between glaring at his mom, smirking at Sasuke, or trying to seduce Naruto. He compromised. "They're in a safe in my room. They've also been scanned and added to my screensavers."

Naruto's eyes got wide and sparkly and Itachi held back from molesting him. He couldn't be sure the blonde was even gay. And he could only imagine how freaked out Naruto would be to find out his brother-figure held sexual feelings for him. That was like him wanting to screw his otouto. He cringed at the memory of the Uchihacest pictures he'd discovered one day. Speaking of Sasuke, the boy was glaring at him with all his might.

"Really?!" Naruto sounded like he was on cloud nine. Mikoto giggled.

"Yeah." Itachi smiled very slightly and Naruto looked like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"That seems pretty creepy, aniki." Sasuke growled from the right of Naruto.

Naruto whirled on the youngest Uchiha instantly. "Shut it, ice princess."

They glared at each other and Mikoto fidgeted. "Boys, come on."

"I don't think it's creepy, otouto." Itachi smirked. "After all, isn't it normal to keep trinkets that remind you of your first love?"

And suddenly everyone was staring at him. His father looked ready to have a heart attack. His mother looked surprised that he would bring it up. She was the only one he'd told. Sasuke's glare had increased a hundred fold and Naruto was gaping at him cutely.

Just then the waiter arrived. His father cleared his throat and ordered for himself and Mikoto and Itachi smirked when Sasuke and Naruto were too focused on him to even look at the waiter while ordering. The waiter raised an eyebrow and left.

"What do you mean your first love?" Naruto whispered.

Itachi smiled and Naruto's mouth opened just a little wider. "You were my first and thus far only crush, Naruto."

"What about that girl you dated last year?" His father asked, sounding as close to hysterical as Uchihas could get.

Itachi never took his eyes off Naruto's. "You made me date her, Father. I had no interest in her."

His mother turned to her husband and tried to calm him. Sasuke was fuming.

"Itachi…" Itachi's almost groaned when Naruto whispered his name and blushed.

"I—you were my first crush too." Naruto half-giggled in embarrassment and Mikoto stopped fretting over her husband and turned to stare at the boys in shock.

Only one thought ran through Sasuke's mind. _Fuck._

:break:

Naruto stared up at the ceiling in a daydream of bliss. He had seen Itachi, the man he'd had a crush on for eight years and didn't think he'd ever see again. And then his whole heterosexual world got flipped onto its hands and knees when Itachi said that Naruto was his first love and even ASKED HIM OUT!!

Naruto turned and squealed into his pillow in his excitement.

"God you're a freak."

Naruto removed his face from the pillow to see Sasuke standing in the doorway of the still steamy bathroom looking at him with a classic 'wtf?' expression.

Naruto giggled and rolled back over. "Ne, Sasuke-teme, is Itachiniichan going to get in trouble with your dad?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked to his bed. "Why don't you ask him?" He really didn't want to talk-let alone think-about his brother right now. He'd gone to the store after lunch to buy curtains so he wouldn't try to murder the bastard after he asked Naruto out.

Naruto stared in curiosity as Sasuke took out whatever was in the bag. He'd been dying to sneak over and peek while Sasuke was in the shower but he'd managed to resist. Naruto scoffed when it was revealed to be black curtains.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Black curtains in a white room? Couldn't you have at least gotten blue?"

Sasuke turned to glare at the blonde. "The window is by me, I'll put whatever fucking color curtains I like."

"Hmph. No wonder you sculpt. You have no sense of color scheme whatsoever."

Sasuke gripped the curtain rod tighter. "Fuck you."

Naruto grinned and opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately with a troubled expression. He'd almost said what he usually says when a guy tells him that: 'sorry, I'm straight,' but now he pretty much had a boyfriend. So, what was he then? Bi? Or was it just because Itachi was a damn pretty man? Naruto bit his lip and stared at Sasuke putting up the god awful curtain. He watched the small shoulder blades shift under Sasuke's bare milky skin and twitched. Gay? Or did sexy just run in the family? Naruto growled and tossed himself back over to stare at the pillow. He was too old to be questioning his sexuality, damnit! His brain oh-so-helpfully reminded him that lots of people didn't come out till after like their fifties. Naruto groaned into his pillow. He really didn't want to have to see if he got off on gay porn.

Sasuke turned and stared at the groaning blonde across the room. What the hell was he thinking about that was making him make those noises? Sasuke grit his teeth and flopped down on his bed when it occurred to him that more than likely it was Itachi.

Sasuke jumped when a loud squawking erupted from the other side of the room. Was that a …chicken? Naruto rolled onto his back, not surprised in the least, and took his phone from his pocket. Sasuke stared when he realized that was the blonde's ringtone.

"Hello?...It was good, ba-chan….it's okay, I understand…you'll never guess who was here!"

Sasuke climbed under his blankets and sulked. It was only six thirty but he was more than ready for the day to be over already.

"Turns out my roommate is Itachi's little bro…yes, that Itachi…even cuter…mah, he asked me out!" Naruto held the phone away from his ear, counting down for the yelling. Sure enough, Tsunade started yelling like no tomorrow.

"Of course I'm going…shut up, Erosannin…I'm eighteen, ba-chan, I can take care of myself…god, I shouldn't have told you…alright, alright!...the rest is in the storage unit, I'm going to get it on Saturday, I brought enough for the week…yeah, that'd be awesome, my bike only carries so much, I almost crashed four times on the way here…yes, I wear my helmet every time…yeah, yeah…listen, I gotta go…bye, love you too." Naruto sighed and snapped his phone shut.

"Silence your phone in here; I hate chickens."

Naruto sneered and leapt off his bed and stomped to the lump under the covers of the other one. He poked the lump harshly and it twitched away. "Make me, bastard!"

He growled and ripped the covers off the silent lump. Sasuke turned slowly to glare at the blonde in outrage and almost blushed when he saw the blonde staring at him. He did blush and snatched back the covers when he realized he was only in boxers, having kicked off his pajama bottoms while Naruto was on the phone.

Naruto snapped out of his daze when the youngest Uchiha sat up and ripped the covers from his hand and burrowed back under them.

"Go away."

Naruto huffed and walked back over to his bed. He sat on the edge and tried to remember if Itachi's skin was that creamy looking. He sighed when he had to conclude that Sasuke took after their mom and Itachi more from their dad and so had darker skin. He flopped back down onto his bed and sighed. He could tell he was still in shock from Itachi asking him out, and he dreaded getting past that into the freaking out stage.

Sasuke twitched when groaning filled the room again. What the hell was that idiot thinking about so hard that it hurt? Sasuke almost peeked his head out when he heard a very low but very deliberate 'fuck that,' and lots of rummaging.

He heard clattering and swearing and wiggled around to look very discretely at his roommate. He almost snickered when he saw the blonde dobe trying to untangle ear buds. The blonde sighed and picked the knots apart and plugged the ear buds into an iPod and tucked the iPod into his pants pocket. Sasuke's eyes widened until he was sure his eyelids would tear when the blonde started rocking his hips and lip syncing to whatever he was listening to. The raven continued to watch with wide eyes as the blonde continued dancing as he heaved his duffel bag up and started putting his clothes away. Sasuke could feel the blush building as he stared at the swaying and undulating hips and started thinking very dirty things. He flung himself back to facing the wall and under the covers and listened to the sound of the blonde's baggy gray pants swishing. He peeked out again when he heard the door open. The rough looking brunette with the weird cheek tattoos came in and stood staring at Naruto and Sasuke almost growled at him. The brunette picked up a sock from the bed and flung it at Naruto. A tan hand whipped up to catch it and he looked up at the brunette, who jerked his head up in a 'sup?' gesture.

Sasuke almost fell out of his bed when something dark and guttural sounding erupted from the blonde's mouth casually.

Kiba took a step back and Naruto took an ear bud out. "I'm going to take away all your German music if you keep attacking me with languages I don't know." Kiba warned.

Naruto smiled and ruffled the hair on the back of his head. "Sorry, Kiba, it just kinda happens when I listen to German on repeat."

"I know. It's just creepy though." Kiba shook his head. "What did you say? It sounded like you were going to kill me."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke decided he really needed to sleep before he exploded or something from all the wide eyes and blushes and shock.

"I asked if you wanted to help me."

Kiba gave him a disbelieving look. Naruto threw the sock that had been thrown at him back at the brunette, who dodged.

"Sure, I guess."

"Will you finish my clothes for me? I need to get my art stuff."

"Okay."

"Want me to sing to you?" Naruto asked with an evil grin.

Kiba's eye twitched. He really wouldn't mind but if it was going to be in that dark language…

"You can sing if you have to."

Naruto grinned even bigger and danced over to his art bag, speaking German under his breath. Sasuke sulked as he watched the brunette stare at Naruto's ass before snapping back to reality and turning to the clothes.

Sasuke scowled and rolled back over, determined to sleep this time. He looked at the clock he'd put on the window sill and scowled harder when it told him it was only seven. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to ignore the sounds the other two were making and an hour later he heard the door click and then silence. Two hours later he heard the door open and a lot of shuffling and swishing of clothing and knew that the dobe was undressing for bed. He bit his lip in the effort that it took to keep himself from looking but a couple minutes later the room was filled with soft snores and Sasuke felt his whole body relax.

He closed his eyes again and within moments he was asleep.

Tsuzuku

sorry if it sucks, kinda writers block...ninja there won't be any updates for over a week but hopefully when i get back there will be at least a couple more chapters up


	4. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Chapter Four: Reminiscing

Sasuke practically stalked the blonde for the rest of the week, worrying himself almost sick while he tried to figure out how to at least become friends. From what he could tell, it shouldn't be too hard since the dobe had charmed everyone he had met into the past week into being friends enough that it was a good twelve people surrounding him during lunchtime. Sasuke, however, didn't have any classes with him during which to strike up a conversation and the blonde had barely been in the dorm room except to sleep all week.

Sasuke's head snapped up in surprise when the dorm room opened and his coal eyes followed every movement as the blonde entered and flopped on his bed. Sasuke blinked in shock before he reached up and whipped off his reading glasses and hid them under his pillow.

The blonde across the room sighed and snuggled into his pillow. Sasuke leaned forward over his laptop and watched the blonde shift around in his baggy jeans and orange t-shirt.

"Naruto?" He clapped a hand over his mouth but the blonde shifted to look at him.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke froze. He wanted to say 'nothing' but he wanted to make friends, not annoy him. "Um…what are you doing tomorrow?"

The blonde gave him a weird look and flopped with his pillow until he was facing Sasuke. He cuddled into his pillow and Sasuke almost smiled.

"My guardians are going to come and drive me around to get the rest of my stuff from storage and then at five, I think…" the blonde trailed off and checked his phone for something. "Yeah, at five, I'm supposed to meet your bro for our date."

Sasuke sat back against the wall, careful not to sit on the hidden glasses. "You don't sound excited."

The blonde smiled tiredly. "I am! I'm just so exhausted from all the newness and the people who wanna hang out, I haven't gotten a moment to myself to just relax! I've barely had time to sleep! I was hoping to get a nap in before dinner but I don't think I'll be able to sleep…"

Sasuke felt a wave of guilt washing over him. "I'm sorry, I'll stop talking."

"No, no, I've wanted to talk to you and I couldn't sleep unless you left the room and I locked it anyway."

"You want me to keep talking?"

"Yeah."

"…I don't have anything to talk about…" Sasuke wiggled awkwardly and shut down his laptop.

"Bullshit." Naruto rolled again and stared at Sasuke, who was laying his laptop on the nightstand and was subtly moving his glasses behind the laptop. "Tell me your life story. Tell me why you don't like Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I saw how you glared at him the whole time. What'd he do to you?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, who just kept his patient stare focused on the youngest Uchiha.

"Nothing, I just hate him."

"You don't just hate people, Sasuke." Naruto smirked at the glaring raven.

"I do."

Naruto laughed and propped himself up on his elbows. "Maybe, one day, when we're good friends, you'll get drunk and tell me."

Sasuke glared hard at the blonde, who just grinned wider. "I don't drink."

"Of course not, you're underage here for another few years."

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow into slits. "So tell me why you like Itachi so much."

Naruto sighed wistfully. "Well," He flopped his hand gaily and pursed his lips. "I was a wee lad of ten and my Uncle took me to the summer home for a month so he could work on his perverted stories and he basically left me on my own to go swimming as long as I came back to eat with him and call my Aunt so she knew I was still alive. So, my second day there I was already bored with the house so I was outside just wandering around. I was walking around the woods when suddenly I saw this moving shadow out of the corner of my eye." Naruto smiled down at his pillow. "I went closer, trying to sneak up in case it was a fox or a bunny or something but the closer I got I realized it was a boy. I snapped a twig and he looked up from the big book that he'd been reading and caught me like a deer in headlights. He had such dark eyes, and such pale skin, I thought he was a vampire and I almost ran away but then he said something to me."

"I thought Itachi was mute until his valedictorian speech."

"No, he wasn't," Naruto chuckled and shifted his pillow. "He asked what my name was. We talked for a little bit and he got up and walked towards me and I stared up at him, trying to figure out why he had lines on his face and finally I asked him, without meaning to. I bet you'll never guess what he did then."

"Raped you on the forest floor and now you have a sexual fixation on his face-lines?"

Naruto glared at him and bared his teeth a bit. "You're sick."

"I know." Sasuke smirked at him.

"No, he did nothing of the like. He laughed at me. He laughed so hard he started crying!"

"You must have mistaken him for someone else. It's been scientifically proven Itachi can't manage anything past a semi-annual chuckle."

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Naruto pouted at him and Sasuke threw his hands into the air. "Anyway, after that, I attached myself to his hip. He was really nice to me, he'd make a plate for us both for lunch and we'd both eat off it and if I wanted something your mom had made, he'd make sure I got my fill and he took me swimming and fishing and read to me, and we had sleep overs and we talked a lot, mostly me, but he talked some too." Naruto turned a wide, slightly creepy gaze on Sasuke, locking their eyes. "Want to venture a guess of what he talked about most?"

Sasuke just held the intense gaze.

"He would talk on and on when I was half asleep under a tree about his adorable little brother who was away for the summer. About how cute you were and how he wished he wasn't so busy with school so he could play with you more like he could with me. And then you showed up for your weekend away from wherever you were."

"We've met before?" Sasuke's head snapped up in surprise. Why didn't he remember?

"Yeah, just for that weekend. I'd forgotten, too, until I heard Gaara say your name. Anyway, you showed up and I was determined to be extra nice to you and make sure you got to play with your aniki as much as I got to and then you walked in and I freaked out. You were the prettiest little girl I'd ever seen!" Naruto giggled and Sasuke scowled. "I didn't believe Itachi when he tried to tell me it was his otouto, I told him little boys didn't have big pretty eyes like that and then he told me I did and I almost fainted, I was blushing so hard." Naruto laughed. "You really did have gorgeous eyes. When he got me back out there, you were staring at me like I was retarded and I felt like I was cuz I could only stare at your eyes. And then your sweet little mouth opened I knew for sure that it'd be an angel's voice and I would have proof you weren't a little boy." Naruto glared at the rosy raven. "And then you called me a dobe. I couldn't believe it! You were a little bastard! I ran at you to tackle you but Itachi held me back and soothed me while I yelled at you and you just smirked at me."

"You're still a dobe."

"So, we created this rivalry for your aniki's attention," Naruto went on, ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke sulked when he realized he was lucky Naruto didn't point out his blush at Naruto's description of his ten year old self. "I was determined that my Itachiniichan would be much better off with me as a little brother than some little snotty girly boy. Itachi tried to get us to play nice, and—" Naruto snorted and Sasuke twitched. "Once he tried to get us to hug and make up, but he accidentally pushed me and I fell on you and we both lost our first kiss."

"What?!" Sasuke flinched back against the wall in shock and stared at the blonde across the room.

"Yup. I have your lip virginity, pretty boy." Naruto smirked and licked his lips mockingly.

"Why don't I remember this?!" Sasuke could feel his face double its heat and he resisted the urge to run into the bathroom and scream in shock.

"Probably blocked it out. We avoided each other the rest of the day and we must have brushed our teeth twenty times." Naruto smirked.

"When you left, I was tried to convince Itachi to get rid of you cuz you were rotten, but he only smiled and tapped my forehead. It was a week later that I had to leave with my uncle back home and my uncle and your mom made sure we had each other's addresses so Itachi and I wrote each other for several years, until junior year, when I got so swamped with school work and he was in the middle of establishing his branch of the company that we just couldn't find the time to send letters anymore. He gave me his e-mail and cell phone number but I didn't have a computer or phone so I never got the opportunity until recently to even get in contact with him."

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke and Sasuke felt something get warm that wasn't his cock.

"Your brother is one of the nicest people I know. One of the most reticent and slightly creepy ones, but the kindest one and he loves you very much. Even in his letters, he still talked about you with such pride and affection; it always made me kinda jealous. You should be nicer to him."

"Like hell I will, he made me lose my first kiss to a dobe."

"Fucking bastard, I lost my first kiss too!"

"Psh, you would be so lucky to lose it to an Uchiha."

"God, you're still an asshole."

Sasuke didn't like the contempt lacing those words. He was supposed to making friends with the dobe, damnit! "Hn."

"You shouldn't frown, you'll ruin your pretty face." Naruto smirked when the light blush returned to his roommate's cheeks. For an asshole, he sure was easy to read.

"Stop calling me pretty!" Sasuke scowled harder and glared at Naruto's laughter.

"But you're cute when you blush!" Naruto laughed harder and Sasuke felt ready to die from humiliation when he felt his blush grow even more. He was about to leap out of his bed and run to the bathroom when Naruto jumped and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Naruto rolled over onto his back and Sasuke willed his blush down. "Hey, Kibs…no…reminiscing with Sasuke-teme…hey!...yeah, just a sec." Naruto covered the bottom of his phone and turned to newly composed raven. "Hey, wanna grab some pizza with us?"

Sasuke stared in shock. They'd practically just had a fight and he was being invited to pizza?

"Sure."

Naruto turned back to his phone. "He said yeah…shut up…" Naruto stood up and gestured for Sasuke to get ready. The raven mimicked the blonde in getting out of bed and putting on his shoes. Naruto's hand hovered over his nightstand. "Hey, how much room is in your car? …Seriously, dude? …you need a bigger car, man…yeah, yeah, we'll meet you there then…kay, bye." Naruto snapped the phone shut and grabbed his wallet and keys off his nightstand. "You cool with riding with me?"

Sasuke rose his eyebrow. "Of course." Sasuke waited while Naruto grabbed an army green backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

Naruto smiled and led the way down to the parking lot. Sasuke looked around confused when Naruto stopped by a shiny black and orange motorcycle. Naruto flipped his backpack onto the seat, reached inside, and threw a shiny black helmet at Sasuke.

"You drive a motorcycle?!" Sasuke looked at the powerful vehicle in front of him in fascination. He'd always wanted one, but hadn't gotten around to all the necessary things.

"Yeah." Naruto smirked at him and slid the orange helmet over his own head. "Do you know how to secure your helmet?"

Sasuke stared down at the helmet blankly.

Naruto chuckled and stepped closer. "Guess that's a no." Naruto took the helmet out of Sasuke's hands and jammed it on his head. "Just don't kill me if your duck butt gets messed up, Kiba's car is full." Sasuke jumped when warm fingers brushed his jaw as Naruto secured the straps under his chin. He shivered at the tiny touches and almost closed his eyes. "There, all set! Let's go!" Naruto smacked the side of Sasuke's helmet with a huge grin and Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto straddled the motorcycle and unlocked it and tilted his head for Sasuke to get on. "Get on and off on that side so you don't get burned." Sasuke bit his lip and awkwardly straddled the seat behind Naruto. "You gotta hold onto me so you don't fall off, okay?" Naruto smiled back at him and Sasuke twitched before he licked his lips and nervously wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Make sure you hold on tight. Lean with me when we turn and we'll be fine."

Sasuke nodded and wiggled closer to the blonde, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. Naruto nodded and threw down the black shield of his helmet and started the bike. Sasuke swallowed the scream rising in his throat as they exited the parking lot and accelerated to faster than ten minutes an hour. He screwed his eyes shut and clinged closer to Naruto's shoulder. He felt the blonde's chest vibrate as he chuckled and blushed slightly. He peeked over the blonde's shoulder only to duck again in terror. Naruto stopped at a red light and turned back to Sasuke.

"If you want to adjust, do it now, I can't have you shifting while we're moving."

Sasuke wiggled and clinged lower on the blonde. "We're going to be turning soon, so just go with me, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and squeaked when they started again. He peeked out of Naruto's shoulder when they started turning and felt his adrenaline rising. He felt his lips tilting upwards as he absorbed the fact that he was on a MOTORCYCLE!! He swallowed his childish fear of wheels and felt excitement quiver in his stomach.

His heartbeat doubled again when Naruto shifted and a heady scent of spicy orange and masculinity wafted into Sasuke's nose. Sasuke leaned closer to the blonde and rested his chin on the soft shoulder. The driver shifted and Sasuke wondered what his face looked like right now under the black visor. Sasuke held close to the blonde and was about to nuzzle the strong shoulder but they turned into a parking lot and pulled up in front of a pizza parlor.

"Get off the same side you go on and take off your helmet." Naruto's muffled voice came past the visor as he angled the front and turned the bike off.

Sasuke did so and watched Naruto swing his leg over and off the bike and removed his helmet. Naruto slung his bag off again and stuffed the orange helmet in and held his hand for Sasuke's. He shoved the second one in and zipped the bag back up, leaving Sasuke to shift nervously. Naruto finally turned to the raven and stared. Sasuke blushed and fidgeted slightly. Then Naruto started laughing, loudly.

"Your hair!"

Sasuke twitched and reached back to check his hair.

"What are you talking about, dobe? My hair's fine."

"I know!" Naruto gasped for air. "It just fluffed right back up!" Naruto clutched his backpack close and flailed for air.

Sasuke huffed and shoved past the struggling Naruto into the pizza parlor. "Dobe."

"Duck butt."

"WHAT?!"

The blonde laughed and slipped past Sasuke and slinked into the direction of the tattooed brunette that had stood to greet them. Naruto glanced back at the raven, laughter dancing in his sapphire eyes, and Sasuke felt his breath catch and the warm feeling come back.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Echoed in his mind.

Tsuzuku


	5. Disgruntled

Disclaimer: I do not own

Chapter Five: Disgruntled

Sasuke glared through the breathing opening in his comforter at his cell phone, which was getting louder with each passing moment, trying to wake him up as he had programmed it to do. He gritted his teeth, concentrating on setting it on fire with his psychic powers. That he didn't have. He growled, shoved back the covers, grabbed the phone, and threw it against the wall across the room. It shattered and fell to the floor like metal and wire confetti. He glared at the pieces and almost jumped when a loud snort came from the lump across the room. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and forced himself off his bed and to Naruto's. He froze and his brain and hormones snapped from half-asleep to overdrive.

Naruto had apparently overheated during the night because the comforter and the pajama pants that he'd worn to bed were bunched up at the foot of the bed and Naruto was curled to his pillow in half-off dark blue boxers. Sasuke stared at the fully exposed hip and felt his own pajama pants tighten when he realized the sandy tan was either natural or the dobe went around naked a lot. Sasuke barely raised his hand in time to catch the squirt of blood that shot out of his nose. He forewent kicking the blonde in revenge for being mostly unclothed and sexy this early in the morning and walked as gracefully as possible with an erection to the restroom to take a shower or two.

:break:

Naruto stretched and yawned and froze when he felt something very odd. He looked down at his nether regions and held back a giggle when he saw that he was practically naked, his boxers were riding right above where his flesh took on a different definition. He reached down to play with the little blonde curls but remembered just as he was about to fluff them that he didn't have his own room anymore. He looked up sharply only to discover Sasuke's bed was quite obviously empty. Which meant that weird sound was the shower.

Naruto sighed and snapped his boxers back in place and reached for his pajama pants that had started to eat him alive at two in the morning. He jumped when his hand landed on something warm and wet. He would have felt it in his boxers if he'd had a late night emission so what—Naruto stared in confusion at the small dark red smear on his palm.Since when did he bleed in the night? Naruto looked down at his sheets and saw a couple more droplets of blood. That meant someone had bled on his bed. Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust. He glanced around the room and perched at the edge of the bed when something glittery on the floor caught his eye. The remains of some small electronic were littered on the carpet some three feet under a new dent in the wall. Naruto looked from the scraps of metal and wire to the blood on his sheets, and back, trying to connect the dots. He gasped and leapt out of his bed and ran to the bathroom door.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Naruto banged on the door and burst in when there wasn't an immediate answer.

He squinted past the steam that swirled in the room and made his way to the shower curtain.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" He heard a squeak and the water jump. Sasuke's head peeked out past the curtain a second later. Naruto tried not to laugh at how normal and like Itachi Sasuke looked with wet hair.

"What?" Sasuke hissed, his cheeks rosy from the heat and with anger.

"Are you okay? There was a broken phone and blood—"

"I'm fine!" Sasuke hissed louder and shifted slightly.

"…you sure?" Naruto looked at the raven curiously. He seemed oddly out breath. "Do you have asthma or something?"

"Naruto. Get. Out."

Naruto's eyes got big and then narrowed into a scowl. "Fine, teme, I was just making sure. Don't bleed on my sheets if you're not injured, shit." Naruto huffed and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Sasuke let himself fall back and lean against the wall. When had he turned into such a pervert? He'd been jerking himself off the whole conversation. Sasuke looked down at himself and wondered if he should be disgusted or frustrated. His cock bobbed at him happily at having gotten to see Naruto's ass swaying out the door. He groaned and fisted himself so hard and fast it almost hurt and he almost collapsed when his orgasm tore through him.

He glared down at his now slightly sore member and swore to himself that he'd never do such a pathetic un-Uchiha thing again.

:break:

"Teme! Hurry up, you pussy!" Naruto swore when his aunt smacked him hard upside his head.

"Watch your language, brat!" Tsunade chided and shoved past him with her five boxes full of books. "Besides, you have no room to talk, you're the one carrying the easy stuff."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her pigtails and turned back to wait for Sasuke, who was struggling with getting a bulky junk box off the ground of the storage unit. Naruto sighed and walked back the huffing and frustrated raven.

"Come on, teme." Naruto flopped his bags ontop the box and hefted the other side of it. They walked haphazardly back to the truck, where Naruto's guardians and Itachi were waiting for them.

"You needed help, otouto?" Itachi asked, taking the bags from the top of the box, letting them toss it onto the bed of the truck.

"It's bigger than he is." Tsunade commented, amusement lacing her voice.

"I can think of a few things that are bigger than he is." Jiraiya smirked and scanned Sasuke's somewhat slender stature.

Tsunade scowled and smacked her brother squarely in the chest. "That's disgusting."

"What?!" The white maned man protested in a very whiny voice and rubbed at his chest.

"Because there are only two things you could be talking about and they're both sick."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, curious as to what these two things were, but figured it was better not to ask.

Itachi opened a back door to the truck and gestured Naruto in. They all loaded on the truck and began the journey back to the dorm room. Sasuke stared out the window, trying his best to ignore how warm Naruto's thigh was against his own. He still couldn't believe the blonde had made friends with him that easily. They had had little semi-friendly quarrels all through the dinner last night and Naruto had invited him to help out with the storage stuff, to get some exercise, some sun, and some time to figure out why he hates Itachi so much. Sasuke glared at the sidewalk flying by out the window. Later today was Naruto and Itachi's date. He contemplated stalking them and sabotaging the thing but that was below him. Maybe he could find someone in the span of a few hours whom he could pay to go stalk and sabotage the event.

They pulled in backwards into a space in the parking lot by where the elevator closer to the dorm room was and Sasuke leapt out of the truck, eager to get away from the blonde's inviting warmth.

:break:

Sasuke stared at Naruto once again putting his things away hours later.

"So did you come up with anything?"

"What?" Sasuke twitched in annoyance at the random question.

"About your dislike for Itachi." Naruto clarified and stood straight, done.

"Hn." In truth, Sasuke knew exactly why he hated Itachi so much. The damn bastard was perfect and took all the attention. Sasuke had strived his whole primary education years trying to beat his aniki, only to fail miserably. And the worse thing was that no one ever even acknowledged how hard he worked, only that he didn't achieve the goal. "I still say it's none of your damn business."

Naruto huffed. "You're so stubborn." Naruto grabbed his keys and slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Well, then, I'm going off for my date. I don't know how late I'll be but leave the bathroom light on for me if I'm not back by the time you go to bed."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "You're going like that?"

Naruto looked down at his beloved scruffy jeans and faded soft orange t-shirt with a blue duck at the bottom on his hip. "What's wrong with this?"

Sasuke contemplated if he should tell Naruto that most likely Itachi would take him to a nice restaurant and would be somewhat embarrassed at the homeless look his date had.

"Nothing, I guess. Have fun, don't sleep with him on the first date." Sasuke scowled at the thought and avoided Naruto's glare by picking up the text book he'd been trying to read the past hour and searched for his place.

"You're such a bastard."

"Hn."

:break:

Naruto trudged into the dorm room and threw his things onto his bed. He looked over and saw the large still lump that meant Sasuke had gone to bed already. Naruto kicked off his shoes and grabbed his pajama pants and headed to the bathroom. He tugged his shirt off and threw it to the floor, followed by his jeans. He climbed onto the sink counter and sat next to the sink and wet his toothbrush.

He still couldn't figure out the date. Itachi had seemed as amused by his outfit as Sasuke had been disbelieving. Turned out they went to some fancy place for dinner where everyone was dressed in a tux or something close to it. Naruto had wanted to leave within five minutes because of all the glares and digusted looks from the other customers and even the fucking waiters. But he didn't want to offend Itachi, especially since he knew Itachi would be even more uncomfortable in some hole in the wall burger joint so he sat still and tried to act proper. Itachi had clued him into a lot of boring details about his life since they'd stopped sending letters and Naruto had tried to find a common ground they could talk about but all he could find was their childhood memories. After the somewhat awkward dinner they went to the park, where Naruto relaxed immediately and climbed up the monkey bars and beamed down at Itachi. Itachi had smiled up at him and Naruto had been reminded at once why he'd had a crush on this man almost half his life.

After that not much had happened. They'd said goodnight, and parted ways. Naruto bite his toothbrush, making more toothpaste to swell in his mouth. Itachi hadn't even tried to hold his hand or anything. Naruto spit out his toothpaste and rinsed out his toothbrush and mouth. Naruto didn't know much about homosexuality but he couldn't imagine that it was too much different from heterosexuality and he knew from experience that in a straight relationship there was a lot of hand holding. Sakura, for instance, would pout anytime he broke the connection back when they had dated. Naruto's frown deepened as he shimmied his bottoms on. Weren't gay guys supposed to be like really horny, too? Was Itachi just the exception to the stereotype, then? Naruto huffed to himself as he gathered his clothes and exited the bathroom. He didn't like being uncertain of himself and things in his life. How was he supposed to be his usual airhead loud self if he was trying to think all the time?

Naruto placed his cellphone on the nightstand and glanced over at Sasuke's sleeping form again. He sighed and settled under the covers and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Oh well, he'd figure it all out eventually.

Tsuzuku


	6. Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Six: Naruto's Skills

"What are your plans for today?"

Sasuke twitched when he looked up from buttoning his shirt to see Naruto leaning against the bathroom doorframe brushing his teeth in nothing but boxers.

"I have to go get a new phone."

Naruto paused in his brushing and the toothpaste around his mouth swelled even more. "At eight in the morning?" Naruto spoke past the plastic in his mouth and turned back into the bathroom to spit it out. Sasuke waited until Naruto came back to get dressed.

"Like any normal healthy individual I'm going to eat breakfast." Sasuke sat on his bed and pulled on his socks.

Naruto tsked and tucked his belt into the loops on his dark blue jeans. Sasuke was gaining better control of himself to not look at the half-naked dobe as he constantly reminded himself that he was better than that and even then that the blonde was Itachi's. "You Uchihas are never normal."

Sasuke looked up as Naruto pulled on a light blue polo and ruffled his hair.

"Got another date?" Sasuke asked, taking in the flattering outfit.

Naruto made a weird face and shook his head. "No, but I want to talk to you about that later. I actually have a job interview at that pizza place we went to before at nine."

Sasuke hesitated on responding to either of those statements and decided to test his limits. "Do you want to have breakfast together? Save gas and all that?"

Naruto stared at him. Sasuke fidgeted. "How would you get back?"

"I could go get my phone during your interview and then come pick you up. My cousin dropped off my car last night, we can take that." Sasuke fidgeted as Naruto stared at him.

And then Naruto gave Sasuke the biggest grin he'd ever seen in his life. Sasuke could have sworn he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Alright then, Sasuke, let's go." Naruto grinned and Sasuke hurried to tie his laces while Naruto slipped on his flip flops.

Sasuke held back the grin that was threatening to burst onto his face when he saw the blonde waiting for him by the door with a gentle smile.

He grabbed his keys and wallet off his nightstand and rushed out the door, a chuckling Naruto following him.

:break:

Sasuke sat in a booth exploring his new phone as he waited for Naruto. He took a picture of the glittery red vinyl of the booth and replaced the god awful phone company background with it. He sighed softly and took a sip of his coke, checking the clock and the door to the back again. Suddenly an obviously ecstatic Naruto burst through the door. He turned to the manager of the store and grinned brightly while he shook the man's hand. He man smiled back faintly and Naruto pranced over to the booth Sasuke was sitting at and slid in opposite him.

"I got the job!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, his face scrunched into a very anime-esque expression of glee. "I get to start in two days, and all the tips I make are mine!"

"Is that good?" Sasuke tucked his phone away and raised an eyebrow at Naruto's disbelieving look.

"Hell yeah, that's good! At my last job they did the divvying up the tips between everyone, so even though I brought in more than everyone else combined practically, I got a fraction of what was mine. I hated it."

"You're that good of a waiter?"

Naruto leaned back and grinned smugly. "I am _such _an amazing waiter that I have broken every record of tips received at every restaurant I've worked at. I get asked out at least three times every shift and I have even received parent hook ups, adoption offers, and marriage proposals."

Sasuke felt his jaw go slack.

Naruto chuckled, his eyes closing to cute little slits. "Kiba has the collection of numbers I've received. We tried to count once but gave up after 2000. I think it's fair to say I was justified in being disgruntled that I had to share my amazing tips with normal waiters."

Naruto opened his eyes in another gently amused smile. "You'll be attacked by fangirls with your mouth all open like that."

Sasuke snapped his jaw shut and glared mildly at the blonde.

The waitress who had given Sasuke his coke walked over and leaned back in a classic flirting pose. Sasuke shot Naruto a look but the blonde was busy smiling up at the brunette.

"So you're going to be working here?" She smiled back down at him.

"Yup, starting Tuesday. Name's Naruto"

"Awesome. We've needed a good waiter to replace the jerk we used to have. But you look really nice, Naruto."

Naruto smirked slightly and Sasuke's stomach coiled when the blue eyes flitted down the girl's body before smiling back up at her. "So do you."

The girl's smile grew wider and she stepped forward and brushed her fingers against Naruto's forearm. "I'm working all day Tuesday, so I'll probably be the one training you, though I doubt you'll need it. My name's Kara, so just ask for me when you get here and if you have any questions before then, my number's in the employee guide the boss gave you so feel free to call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I appreciate it, Kara. I look forward to seeing you Tuesday, then." Naruto tilted his head and smiled in a goodbye gesture and the girl waved and half-skipped back behind the counter.

"You're cheating on my brother already?" Sasuke hissed. The nerve of that girl! Is that how Naruto got all his tips?

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him, his smile fading.

"You two were so obviously flirting it made me sick."

Naruto looked confused. "I wasn't flirting."

"The hell you weren't. You checked her out."

"I did not! She looks good in those colors!" Naruto smirked and shrugged. "I guess it just comes naturally. People tell me all the time I'm a flirt. I don't mean to; don't tell Itachi, he might get weirder." Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly and Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Weirder? Is that what you said you wanted to talk to me about?"

Naruto perked up and leaned forward across the table. "Yeah! Is your family like super strict on physical stuff or something?"

Sasuke twitched. They surely hadn't had sex already, although, the blonde hadn't been home at eleven when Sasuke had gone to bed.

"I suppose. We all like our space. A lot of space." Sasuke mumbled, taking another sip of Coke.

"Hm…" Naruto fell back against the booth and looked out the window pensively.

"Why?"

Confused blue eyes landed back on him and Sasuke felt his stomach do something weird again.

"He didn't touch me at all last night. Didn't even attempt to hold my hand. It felt like I was just being awkwardly reunited; the only time it felt like a date was when he smiled at me."

Sasuke choked. "Itachi can smile?!"

Naruto snickered at Sasuke's strangled exclamation.

"Yeah, you should see it. It made the whole confusing gay thing worth it. But if he asks me out again, we're going somewhere more casual, damn it." Naruto glared at the window.

"So are you his boyfriend?" Sasuke asked testily.

Naruto sighed and knocked his head on the table. "I don't know! With a girl, I would've been a boyfriend the second we agreed to go out, but I don't know how gay things go cuz apparently they don't even hold hands on the first date!" Naruto banged his head on the table again.

"Shouldn't you talk to him about it then?"

Naruto peeked up at the carefully stoic raven. "Do you hate me or something? You're being awfully helpful for him being the brother you supposedly hate."

Sasuke glared. "You're the one who wanted to talk."

"True, true." Naruto propped his face up on his palm and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke twitched and fiddled with his straw, refusing to meet the clever blue eyes. "You know, for a bastard, I think you're turning out to be a really cool friend."

Sasuke didn't know whether to feel relieved or wince at the 'friend'. "Hn."

"And so you go back to the bastardliness." Naruto groaned and let his chin drop back to the table. "Hey, let's go get lunch somewhere."

"You don't want to stay here and flirt yourself a free meal?" Sasuke glanced at the brunette girl behind the counter.

Naruto growled. "I didn't mean to flirt, damn it. It shouldn't even count. And no I don't want to eat here, I'll be eating here too often after a couple days as it is."

Sasuke stared at the dobe. "Then where are we going?"

"There's a burger joint down the street."

Sasuke took his new phone out and checked the time.

"Hey, gimme your phone real quick!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before he surrendered his phone and went to pay the waitress for his soda.

Naruto followed him. "You have Itachi as aniki in here?"

Sasuke scowled back at the snicker in Naruto's voice as Kara dropped his change into his hand.

"Bye, Naruto." Kara chirped and Naruto glanced up from Sasuke's phone and waved before he followed the raven to the Mercedes Sasuke had gotten as a graduation gift.

Naruto handed Sasuke his phone back and Sasuke put it in the cup holder. "What'd you do to it?"

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's suspicious tone. "I just gave you my number, that's all."

Sasuke's heart jumped a little. Damn it, he had thought he was getting better.

"Hn."

Naruto snickered and gave Sasuke directions to the tiny burger place he'd seen on their way here.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke for ordering a side salad like a girl but when they sat down at the slightly sticky table, Naruto's mouth started watering at how refreshing the lettuce that was disappearing into Sasuke's mouth looked.

"Stop staring at my mouth, it's creepy." Sasuke grumbled and Naruto pouted and crossed his arms but a minute later Sasuke pushed the remaining half of the salad across the table to him. "Here."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in surprise. "You wanted it, right?" Sasuke asked boredly.

Naruto looked down at the salad and felt something grow warm in his abdomen. The bastard was really turning out to be cool. "Thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke offered his fork and sighed in agitation when Naruto scrunched up his nose at it. "I don't have mono, dobe. I don't even have cooties." He thrust the fork in Naruto's direction and the blonde smiled at the little joke and took the utensil.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Naruto let a little smile set itself on his lips as he looked at the bored raven. Yes, he was definitely getting to like this Uchiha.

Tsuzuku


	7. Second Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Seven: Second Date

Sasuke felt his shoulders sag as he unlocked his dorm room door. Naruto turned and greeted him briefly before he turned back to his sketchpad. Sasuke rolled his shoulders and tossed his bag onto his bed before he went into the bathroom and started the quickly-becoming-daily ritual of trying to scrub all the clay from under his nails.

The past week had been as quietly hectic as last and Sasuke was starting to get the feeling the first several weeks were doomed to be like this. Naruto had been home after dinner everyday except for the two days he'd worked the evening shift at the parlor. Sasuke had been shocked despite Naruto's speech at how much the blonde come back with in tips. They had had a lot of random short comfortable conversations since their outing together and Sasuke had learned a lot more about the blonde.

Naruto's parents had died before his first birthday and his Aunt and Uncle had taken joint custody of him, and had nurtured him the best that they could despite that they hadn't raised any kids of their own. His family was half-Japanese and his mother had been American, so he was a quarter Japanese and his uncle had taken him to live with him in the land of the rising sun until Naruto was ten when his uncle had gotten a publishing deal back in America and Naruto's aunt started wanting him back for American schooling. He had learned German from his mother's father, who he had visited for a year when he was fourteen. His oldest friend was Kiba from his first day freshman year back from Germany.

His art, as Sasuke had observed, wasn't a traditional anime style. It was a mixture of those cute girly things like Hello Kitty and Strawberry Shortcake with a touch of sketch and shaded half finished style and genius coloring. And he mixed them all at different levels, depending if it was for a class or his webcomic.

Sasuke had learned about Naruto the most the past week from the comic, entitled 'Sunshine in Art School', that was apparently Naruto's life story with weekly updates.

Sasuke had learned alot about all of the friends he had met at the pizza parlor as well as a lot about his relationship with Itachi and the two boys who had been with him the first day of school. He had learned that during high school Naruto had started as a waiter at 15 at his distant cousin's restaurant and usually went on a casual date with one of the customers who asked him out every other Friday night until he met one Haruno Sakura.

Apparently the dobe had been deeply infatuated with this girl, if the hearts in Naruto's chibi character's eyes were any hint. It would seem that they had a mutual break up a year ago and were still friends, though Sasuke couldn't remember any pink haired girls at the pizza parlor.

:sorta flashback:

He'd read all 180 comics in an hour and a half yesterday while Naruto was at work and despite himself, he'd laughed and had almost cried when Sunshine's faithful pet fox Kyuubi died. He'd been snickering at the comic about Itachi from last weekend when Naruto had come in. Sasuke froze and they stared at each other. Naruto rose a blonde eyebrow and dumped his bag before he sauntered over to where Sasuke was perched on his bed.

Sasuke had jumped and clicked on the home key to make it seem like he was checking his e-mail but Naruto leaned over Sasuke, so smooth and casual that Sasuke couldn't breathe and he felt his pants tighten a bit. Naruto clicked the 'go back one page' icon and Sasuke felt like dying. Sasuke watched the back of Naruto's neck tense in surprise. Naruto clicked the icon again and it went to Naruto's comics on meeting Sasuke and the Uchiha's. Naruto looked back at him slowly with a knowing smirk that made Sasuke's pants tighten even more and shift so the heat of his laptop was off of his growing erection.

"I bet you got walked in on while masturbating and made the whole situation worse by pretending nothing was going on when you were younger." Naruto smirked and straightened to stare at Sasuke with dancing amused eyes.

Sasuke felt his face flare. "What?" What the hell was Itachi telling him?!

"Ha, you're really bad at hiding things, Sasuke." Naruto had grinned, his sexy unpredictable look regressing back into his sunshiny self. "So what'd you think of it?"

Sasuke had blushed and tapped his fingers on the keys, all too aware of the problem under the laptop. "I like the way you draw everyone. And you're very perceptive."

Naruto grinned. "Ha, Gaara says I don't pay enough attention to him and Kiba to get their characters right."

Sasuke just stared up at the blonde. If any of his family or few friends had caught him reading something like this, they would have frowned immediately, and made some Uchiha comment. Though, it was Naruto's comic, so he wouldn't get onto Sasuke for reading it.

"Hey, sign the guestbook for me? Tsunade ba-chan gives me twenty bucks for every signature."

"Alright."

After that, they had gone to bed, and nothing else had been said about it.

:end of sorta flashback:

Sasuke rinsed out the scrubber and dried off his hands and went in to sit beside Naruto at the desk.

"Hey." Naruto didn't even glance up from his sketch.

"Homework?"

"Yeah, gotta finish it and get ready." Naruto switched utensils and glanced at Sasuke before he went back to his sketch. Sasuke had also learned that Naruto was surprisingly quiet and calm when he was drawing something. "Your brother asked me out like an hour ago for a date tonight. I swear he doesn't think I have anything to do, the way he texts me randomly in class."

"So are you going to talk to him tonight?" Sasuke leaned on his arm and watched Naruto, who surprisingly didn't mind him staring as he worked.

"I don't know. I'll see if it comes up. I just feel so awkward, you know." Utensil switch. "What with him five years older and a business man and he's so quiet and sexy. It's rather intimidating."

Sasuke smirked. "What is that they say in movies? Something like don't date someone you can't be yourself with?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Yes, but how many people could possibly be completely normal with him?"

Sasuke paused and shrugged. "His friends."

Naruto frowned slightly. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at the unfamiliar expression on the handsome tan face. "He has friends?"

"A few. He probably only talks about them as co-workers." Sasuke offered.

Naruto hummed and scanned his sketch. He snapped the spiral shut and stood. Sasuke watched with feigned boredom as Naruto changed his shirt and grabbed his things.

"Don't know when I'll be back. But if he hasn't touched me at all an hour into the date I'm coming back early to finish my other homework so don't put my stuff away like you did the other day." Naruto smirked and Sasuke refused to blush as he remembered Naruto's 'wife' comment when Sasuke had tidied Naruto's things after him. "Wish me luck, ne." Naruto smiled brightly at him. Sasuke stared after him.

Naruto smiled softly when he heard Sasuke whisper 'good luck' as he closed the door behind himself.

:break:

Naruto tapped his fingers on his thighs as he stared at the menu. He'd asked Itachi to take him somewhere a little more casual and it sort of tweaked him if this was casual for Itachi. Sure, having burgers was an improvement and the lobster was cheaper than the last place but it was still almost sixty dollars.

The blonde risked a glance up and surveyed the crowd. Again, not one person with a T-shirt on besides him. Even the few children that were there were in private school uniforms. He glanced at Itachi and jumped when he saw that the deep red eyes were staring right at him with an unnerving intensity.

Naruto laughed nervously and glued his eyes back on the menu.

"You are still uncomfortable, aren't you?" Naruto cringed on the inside at the tone in Itachi's low voice. It wasn't frustrated, it wasn't annoyed, and it wasn't concerned, but it edged closely to all three.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to stuff like this, you know." Naruto smiled up at him and Itachi stared a bit more before he closed his menu and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table, which surprised Naruto. He thought elbows plus the table equaled a no-no.

"Is the selection more to your tastes?" He asked and Naruto wondered again where the smiling boy he'd known he was ten had disappeared behind this indifferent business-like mask.

"Yes."

Itachi nodded and gestured a waiter to come over. Naruto soaked in the stiff uniform and blank face of the waiter. He could understand that tips from a place like this would probably equate to his own even for the worst waiter but he didn't think he could stand being in a hot uniform and taking shitty attitudes without grimacing. Naruto made sure to say please and thank you every time he spoke to man. Dip shit didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard.

Naruto fidgeted with his silverware after they ordered and his menu was taken.

"Tell me about your week." Naruto almost gaped. He recapped Itachi about every thing through their texted messaging. What else could have possibly happened in the past hour?

"Um, I caught Sasuke reading my webcomic." Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his ear.

"Webcomic?" Itachi took a sip of his water.

"Yeah. I started it in freshman year. It's about me and all my peeps." Naruto let a real smile take over his face. "He looked really scared when I caught him, too, like he expected me to yell at him. It was kinda funny."

Itachi seemed to be thinking of something so Naruto tried again. "So, anything interesting happen at work?"

Itachi looked up, a tiny annoyed twitch answering for him. "Deidara managed to blow up another intercom." _Deidara must be one of his 'friends',_ Naruto thought. "If it weren't for me, he'd be long gone and he shows his cheeky gratitude by calling me 'weasel'."

A laugh burst out of Naruto before he could stop it. Itachi looked at him. Naruto shut his mouth quickly, worried that he'd upset Itachi. But then a small but sincere smile lit up the normally blank face. Naruto grinned in response and leaned closer, resting his arms on the table.

"Ne, maybe I should start calling you that. And you can call me 'fishcake'." Naruto winked and grinned at the vaguely shocked looking Itachi. Then Itachi smirked and leaned forward and laid his fingers over Naruto's.

Naruto held back a shiver at how cold and damp Itachi's fingers were from his water. But Itachi saw it and smirked a little wider.

"I don't know; I'm still rather fond of 'Sunshine'." Itachi purred across the table and laced his fingers subtly with Naruto's.

Naruto beamed at Itachi, feeling happy and strangely proud at the touch and comment.

The tension drained from Naruto and despite the less-than-comfortable atmosphere of the restaurant, Naruto managed to laugh and smile through the whole meal.

:break:

Naruto sighed when Itachi killed the engine after he parked in front of Naruto's dorm room. Naruto had managed to keep up a good mood between them but sitting in the car at the end of the date was always awkward.

"Oh, you see the neon sign that says 'pizza'?" Itachi looked in the direction that Naruto nodded in. "That's where I'm working now. Maybe you could stop by and visit me sometime."

Itachi's head whipped around so fast Naruto cringed back into the seat, waiting for the raven's head to snap right off and land in his lap. Thankfully, that didn't happen.

However, Itachi staring at him like that seemed even scarier.

"You didn't tell me you had a job."

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Aa? I could have sworn I did."

"And you're working at some dirty restaurant?"

"Actually it's a lot cleaner than you'd think." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Why?" Itachi whispered, his dark voice carrying a hint of anger in it.

Naruto immediately got defensive. "Why what, Itachi?"

"Why are you working there? You could have asked me for help, I could have gotten you a real job."

Naruto glared at the red-eyed man in front of him. "If I had wanted your help, Itachi, I would have asked for it. And waiting is a real job, it's probably harder than anything you could have given me." Naruto unlocked his door and opened it. "Goodnight, Itachi."

Naruto felt guilt bubble up in his chest as his anger dissipated on the elevator ride up (yes they finally fixed it) and he crossed his arms in front of his chest to try to contain the bad feeling that threatened to overwhelm him. It wasn't Itachi's fault he had reacted that way, that was just the world he lived in. In Itachi's world waiters were servants not even worth a glance and any place where the lobster didn't cost sixty dollars was a cockroach infested dump.

And Itachi just wanted to help Naruto in his own infuriating way.

Naruto covered his face with his hands when the elevator pinged open. He'd had a really stressful first couple weeks of college, he really didn't need to be fucking up his love life already. He inhaled deeply and walked down the hall to his dorm room, gaining his composure.

He unlocked the door and was relieved to see Sasuke was awake with his laptop on his bed.

"You jacking off?" Naruto asked lazily, pausing at the bathroom in case the raven was and Naruto needed to leave him for another couple minutes.

Sasuke jumped at the raspy, stressed, sexy voice that came from the door. He looked up to see a very worn out Naruto standing by the bathroom door. Then it registered what Naruto had asked. "No!" Sasuke could feel his cheeks color slightly. Sometimes the dobe could be so vulgar.

Naruto yawned and walked the rest of the way into the room. "Are you going to bed soon?"

"Not for a bit longer." Sasuke watched the blonde shuffle to his bed and empty his pockets onto the nightstand.

"Do you mind if Kiba spends the night over here? He's not that loud of a snorer." Sasuke minded very much but one look at the blood shot blue eyes told him it would be very asshole-y of him to deny Naruto right now.

"Sure." Sasuke said as nonchalantly as he could and went back to playing solitaire. Naruto nodded and speed dialed someone on his phone. "Hey, Kibs, can you come spend the night with me?...yeah, just one of those times…thanks, I owe you." Naruto hung up and went to change into his sleeping clothes. He came back out and had just finished dragging a couple other blankets out of the closet when someone knocked.

Sasuke watched from under his lashes as Kiba embraced Naruto and the blonde clinged back. The brunette was patting between Naruto's shoulder blades and whispering into the blonde mop of hair. Naruto nodded and broke away from the embrace and Kiba followed Naruto into the room. Sasuke almost snickered when he observed the paw print pajamas but the situation was far too somber for that. The two moved with the ease of a ritual to arrange the blankets to give Kiba extra blankets on half of the twin sized mattress. Sasuke frowned when he realized that the brunette who obviously was in love with the dobe was going to be sleeping on Naruto's bed that barely comfortably contained Naruto's impressive stature. They sat at the edge of the bed and started talking to each other. It was somewhat difficult for Sasuke to hear what they were saying since the words weren't really meant for his ears but he could make it out.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's just been really stressful the past couple weeks. All my teachers piled up work on me so that they could start 'customizing' our classes to fit our needs and shit."

"Yeah, they did that for us too." Kiba offered softly.

"And you know about the first date?" Sasuke strained harder to listen. Kiba nodded. "Well, it was better this time, he even kinda held my hand but then he drove me here and I pointed out the pizza parlor and he got upset that I was a waiter and that I didn't ask his help for a job and I snapped at him and I feel so bad!" Kiba pulled Naruto into another hug and they jumped when Naruto's phone vibrated loudly against the nightstand. Kiba opened it and read it out to Naruto. "It's from Itachi. 'I'm sorry, Naruto, it was not in my place to judge how you live your life and I appreciate that you are your own man. I keep forgetting that you're not the little ten year old I used to know. I will try my best to recognize your adulthood from now on.'"

Naruto gasped and buried his face in the brunette's neck. "I'm a horrible person!"

"No you're not, Naruto. You've worked hard your whole life, you're not used to accepting help or having things offered to you besides ass." Naruto managed a chuckle. Kiba stroked Naruto's hair and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the affection evident in the action. "I'll send him a 'thank you and goodnight see you later' message, is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Kiba apparently did so and laid the blonde down and brought him close to his chest. Sasuke glared at the intimate scene and turned off his computer. He turned off the lights and minutes later Naruto's soft half-snores filled the room. Sasuke was staring at the blank ceiling trying to figure out what he had just witnessed.

"Don't worry about it, Uchiha." The brunette's gruff voice reached him from beside the passed out blonde.

"What?" Sasuke didn't want to believe the dumb mutt had read him so easily without even looking at him.

"This happens about twice a year. He pints up all the negative feelings and lets them all out at once. His semi-annual break down, if you will. It's nothing to be worried about. He'll be fine again in the morning."

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement and his energies turned from worried to being jealous that it was Kiba cuddling the vulnerable blonde and not himself. So what if he'd only know the man a couple weeks? He'd never felt attached to another human being before the blonde dobe. Sasuke repeated that thought and swore to himself.

He officially had a crush on the moron.

Great, just fucking great.

Tsuzuku

I used to be like that, with semi-annual break downs when I'd practically cry myself to sleep. Now I have them every few months because of all the stress, it sucks.

I'm going to be internet less again come sunday night for another week, but it's the last one...


	8. Winter Break Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Eight: Winter Break Day One

The next morning Sasuke sat on his already made-up bed which he contemplated what to do about the blonde in the shower.

He'd never had a crush before, so maybe it wasn't that bad. From what he could tell, it was a very middle school thing and would be over shortly. But how was he supposed to handle it? Just continue ignoring everything or make some competition for Itachi.

Sasuke twitched at that thought. He'd been competing with Itachi his entire life, he was sick of it. Besides, if Naruto ever found out it was a competition, he'd probably get mad.

So ignore it, then. Sasuke nodded to himself and got ready for his day.

:break: :timeskip:

Sasuke watched his brother and roommate flirt with growing unease. Oh, how he wanted to yell at them for doing this in front of him in public. In a very crowded airport terminal at that. It was winter break and Itachi had invited Naruto to his and Sasuke's annual brotherly ski trip, which Sasuke hadn't been too happy about. It wasn't like he wanted to spend time with Itachi, and it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Naruto, he just really didn't like spending time with them together because together they went into couple mode. After their fight, they had made up nicely and the following date was the last Sasuke had heard of their relationship. After the first kiss, Naruto had kept him, and even Kiba, in the dark. Sasuke closed his eyes but magically the little gasps and giggles that Naruto was making rose above all the other noise in the terminal. Sasuke felt his stomach coil in all-too-familiar jealousy and frustration. He had tried to get rid of his crush, had tried to accept that Naruto wanted to be with Itachi and vise versa but Naruto kept drawing Sasuke in more. And Sasuke was getting sick with helplessness.

"Will you two stop?" He hissed, snapping his eyes open to glare at them. Naruto looked up in surprise from his position of practically sitting in Itachi's lap. Itachi turned a cool, calculating gaze on him and leaned even further into Naruto's neck.

"Why, otouto, embarrassed to be with a couple of gays?" Itachi smirked and Sasuke fumed. Itachi knew perfectly well that the younger Uchiha was gay as well but he seemed to enjoy rubbing in the fact that he wasn't out of the closet yet.

"No, it's just kinda gross to watch my brother molest my roommate." Sasuke grit out and Naruto chuckled.

Itachi leaned up and licked Naruto's ear, making the blonde jump and squeak. "You sure you're not jealous?" Itachi murmured to him. Sasuke glared harder at his brother and looked away.

"Itachi, don't be mean to Sasuke. This is you two's thing, you should be spending time with him, not me." Naruto chided Itachi softly.

Another thing that Sasuke hated about being with them together was that Naruto's solution to fitting to Itachi's attitude so that they were more comfortable was to become soft and submissive. It make Sasuke's insides flame up with hate every time Naruto did something that he would never do in the dorm room with him and Kiba, even when he was acting gay. Like the blushing. Oh, how Sasuke hated the blushing.

Sasuke risked a glance over to see that Naruto was sliding off Itachi to sit between them. Sasuke jumped and his heart rate tripled when Naruto's warm strong hand gripped his own. He cursed and prayed that Naruto wouldn't notice anything as the blonde brought Sasuke's hand to join Itachi's on his lap. Sasuke glared at Itachi's smirk.

"You two behave and be nice to each other like good boys." Naruto glared mildly at them, completely unaware that they were silently daring each other to do something to the dobe.

Sasuke was certain that Itachi was aware of his crush on the blonde and that it wasn't just casual teasing and it pissed him off so much.

He vowed to himself silently that he would work hard to break the two up on their next, long overdue fight.

Naruto jumped when their flight was called and the raven's withdrew their hands from the blonde's lap.

Naruto leapt up and gathered his bags and half-sprinted to the gate, only to have to pause for the sloth-like Uchiha's to catch up with him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled when Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist as they walked up the gate. It was going to be a long flight.

:break:

Sasuke sighed inwardly in relief when they got to the hotel. The flight had indeed been long. Naruto and Itachi had flirted for an hour and a half straight and some of the suggestions the blonde had made caused Sasuke to wonder if they were already fucking. However, after a while, Naruto had calmed down and fallen asleep against Itachi's shoulder. Sasuke had refused to look at them the whole rest of the flight and almost killed the flight attendant when she offered him things because the mere thought of food or drink made the coiling anger of his stomach from jealously turn to sickness.

Naruto had woken up briefly when they got a cab but went right back to sleep on Itachi and Sasuke had been forced to stare out the window and try to ignore the burning heat of Naruto's thigh against his. Itachi shook the blonde awake and Sasuke crawled out of the taxi to get his luggage.

Naruto yawned loudly as they entered the lobby and the workers all glared at him. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head in what Sasuke could now recognize as a nervous habit. Itachi went to check them in and Sasuke waved Naruto over to the waiting area. They made their way to a pallid dark haired man about their age, who looked up from an art book when they approached.

"Naruto, this is the cousin who's staying with us as well, Sai. Sai, this is Itachi's boyfriend, Naruto."

Sai stood and plastered a fake smile onto his face. "Ah, so this is Itachi's bitch."

Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced with a hard glare.

"Sai, don't be an asshole." Sasuke growled and Itachi walked up behind him.

"Don't forget who funds your schooling, Sai. If I were you, I wouldn't go around insulting family friends." Sasuke caught Naruto's little wince.

Sai looked up at Itachi with a cold look and shrugged.

"There are only two rooms so—"

"I claim Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and draped an arm over Sasuke's shoulders and beamed down at him.

Sasuke smirked at the angry scowl that Itachi had to clear before Naruto turned to him.

"Don't me mad, Itachi! I'm used to rooming with Sasu! Plus, I don't want to be molested in my sleep." Naruto grinned innocently and Sasuke felt his shoulders relax slightly. They weren't fucking, then. Wait, since when was his name 'Sasu'?

Itachi growled slightly in the back of his throat and thrust the electronic key towards Sasuke. "Fine. Room 315. Sai and I will be in 316."

Naruto nodded and pushed Sasuke towards the elevator. "Let's go!"

They managed to get an elevator all to themselves and Sasuke was surprised when Naruto sagged against the wall and sighed. "Dude, I like your brother and all, but he's really hard to stay with for extended periods of time." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Especially with you around."

"What'd I do?" Sasuke was seriously confused.

"He gets super flirty when you're around, it's kinda annoying. It's like he's trying to make you jealous or something."

"Hn." It works.

"Don't 'hn.' Me! You have no idea how exhausting it is to hide my overwhelming manliness with him!"

"You're rather conceited, aren't you?" Sasuke gave Naruto a side-long glance and Naruto smirked.

"No, I used to be conceited." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm just perfect." Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it. What do you see in my brother if you have to hide your 'overwhelming manliness' around him? Haven't you learned anything from those chick flicks you insist on going to see?" Sasuke was still amazed at how much Naruto could make him talk.

"Hey, don't diss the chick flicks, man, they teach people some deep stuff."

"Then why aren't you practicing it in real life?"

Naruto didn't answer. The elevator dinged open and Sasuke rolled his stuff out and turned down the hall.

"What are you going to do if he asks you to move in with him next year, Naruto?"

"I'll tell him I'd rather stay in the dorms."

Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto, just outside their room. "He may have let you off easy now, dobe, but it won't stay that way for long. Especially once you guys start having sex." A little part of Sasuke was happy that Naruto flinched at that. "This isn't healthy, Naruto. You need to stop acting around him or break up before you get yourself into something you'll regret."

Sasuke slid the key into the lock and they put their things away wordlessly. Sasuke snuck glimpses of the blonde as he moved about the room and was worried to see a blank expression on the usually lit up tan face.

The rest of the evening was awkward. Everyone was glaring, worried, avoiding, or a mixture of all three. Except for Sai, he just made fun of everyone and soaked up the glares with a grin.

Itachi kissed Naruto's cheek and hugged him before they parted ways into their rooms.

Sasuke changed and brushed his teeth and came back into the room to see Naruto sitting cross legged on the bed he had assigned Sasuke.

"You're right." Naruto looked up at the raven and sighed. "But I don't know how to stop, I'm so used to pretending now."

Sasuke yawned and sat next to the blonde. "Just stop. Be yourself, don't melt into that annoying submissive stance the second you see him."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a half-smirk. "I melt?"

"You melt." Sasuke confirmed.

"Hm. I'll try tomorrow. You help me, okay?"

"Hn."

"Bastard."

"Idiot. Get off my bed."

Naruto huffed and stood and smiled when Sasuke was thrown off balance from the suddenly shifting bed. "Heh."

"Shut up, dobe; go to sleep."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven and Sasuke scowled. Naruto grinned and went to get ready for bed. A few minutes later he tucked himself into his bed and whispered good night to Sasuke and turned the light off.

In the security of the dark, Sasuke smiled into his pillow. He was glad Naruto had wanted to room with him, he would have missed the dobe's soft good nights.

Tsuzuku


	9. Winter Break Day Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Nine: Winter Break Day Two

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto dress in skiing clothes. He never thought someone could look hot in padded clothes, but even in orange, Naruto pulled it off. The blonde snapped a pair of goggles on his head like sunglasses and grinned down at the waiting raven.

"Alright! Mission: 'Be Myself!' begins! Come on, teme." Naruto waved Sasuke up and they met up with Itachi and Sai in the hallway.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sai's belly shirt but hey, if his asshole cousin wanted a frostbitten belly button, he wasn't going to complain.

"Morning!" Naruto smiled at them brightly and bent his knee and leaned his shoulder back in the damnable submissive pose. Sasuke poked Naruto hard in the side to get past the padded vest. "Ow! Teme, that still hurt!"

"Good. You're doing it again. Stand like a man, dobe." Sasuke hissed and Naruto's eyes widened. He straightened his legs and leaned back casually. Sasuke nodded discreetly and Itachi glanced between the two.

"What's going on?"

"Aw, nothin', 'Tachi. So what are we eating for breakfast?"

"I heard the breakfast bar here was actually decent." Sai offered, picking at his nails.

"Let's go!" Naruto smiled wide again and Itachi stared in confusion and then surprise when the blonde grabbed his hand and half-dragged him to the elevator.

:break:

"So? So? Am I doing good?" Naruto poked Sasuke in the side several times, grinning like he was five.

Sasuke smacked the hand away and crossed his arms as they climbed the steps to go to the ski rental hut. "Yes, you're doing fine. Now leave me alone."

Naruto pouted and said something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid teme' but Sasuke ignored it. Naruto huffed and ran to catch up to Itachi and Sai. Sasuke caught up with them when they got to the hut.

"Do you know how to ski, Naruto?"

"Of course! What else is there to do in Germany with a hermit grandfather?"

Itachi's eyes widened and Sasuke almost laughed. Itachi had yet to read Naruto's webcomic and so knew very little of Naruto's life between ten and eighteen.

"You lived in Germany?"

"Yeah, for a year." Naruto paused and chuckled. "You didn't know that?"

"No."

"There's a lot you don't know about Naruto, aniki." Sasuke smirked at Itachi's glare.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and Itachi glared harder. "But you like snowboarding more, don't you?" Sasuke asked just to rub it in Itachi's face.

Naruto smiled brighter and laughed lightly. "Stop showing off, Sasuke."

"It's not my fault he doesn't know anything about you." Sasuke argued and approached the hut to rent his skis.

"So do you know German?" Itachi asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Jaa!" Naruto laughed and said something in the weird dark-sounding language.

"And what does that mean?"

" 'I'm getting impatient! Let's get the skis already!' " Naruto laughed and joined Sasuke at the counter.

Naruto poked Sasuke and asked if the salesman they if had snowboards and yelled in delight right in Sasuke's ear when the man said yes.

Naruto blew them kisses and departed to another area of the resort, telling them to call him when they were done.

Sasuke smirked at Itachi's confused look and led the way to the lift.

:break:

A couple hours later they all met up for lunch and despite that Itachi might see, Sasuke found himself smiling at the blush of excitement and cold that lit up Naruto's tan cheeks.

"Oh, my God!! I forgot how good it feels to do things like this! I can feel the burn already!" Naruto yelled and stretched in such a way that had all three Uchihas shifting uncomfortably. "So how was your skiing?"

"Fine." Itachi answered and guided them to a table in the hotel restaurant.

The Uchiha brothers sat on either side of the blonde as usual and Naruto glanced from one to the other in excitement.

"So tell me about this year in Germany." Itachi started, leaning close to the blonde. Naruto leaned forward on his elbows and shrugged.

"Nothing much happened. My aunt figured he was going to die soon and she wanted me to meet my mom's family even if there were only like two people still alive so I went and lived with him up in a little mountain village and learned to ski and make fires and speak German." Naruto smiled softly at a memory. "I'm really quick with languages since all I do is talk so a few weeks in I was speaking to him in my stilted German and he replied with his broken English and sometimes we'd be trying to think of a word at the same time and neither of us could find it in either language and we'd end up cracking up. He was cool for an old stubborn man." Sasuke resisted the urge to touch Naruto's arm to comfort the nostalgic look in his eyes. He felt something crack deep inside him when Itachi did it instead and got a dazzling smile.

Sasuke bit his lip to hold in the hallow hurt that resounded through his chest. He leaned back as casually as he could and crossed his arms tight to keep everything in.

"Are you cold, Sasuke?" Naruto looked over at him and Sasuke's pain almost faded at the concern shining in the sky blue eyes. Sasuke nodded dumbly, curious as to what Naruto would do.

Naruto jumped a little and leaned back and unzipped his poofy orange vest and handed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at it in shock for a moment before he took it and shrugged it on. He almost gasped at how warm it was as it enveloped his chest. Naruto grinned at him.

"You don't look half bad in orange, teme."

"Shut up; you probably think anyone looks good in orange." Sasuke mumbled as he zipped the vest up to his chin and twitched as the fluffy collar tickled his cheeks.

Naruto laughed and snickered at Itachi. "Oh no, I got your brother to try on my hoodie, just because I was curious. I thought I'd killed him, he looked so washed out." Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smiled so warmly that Sasuke had to hide behind the collar to make sure Itachi didn't see him blush. "But you look good. You remind me of those orange cream hard candies!" Naruto chuckled softly and Sasuke stared at Itachi's menacing glare. He clutched the vest closer to himself and turned his gaze back to Naruto, who was staring at him with an odd smile.

The waiter came and interrupted the moment and Sasuke allowed himself to smile when everyone was busy ordering their drinks and inhale the scent of fake snow and Naruto that lingered on the orange vest.

Naruto stared at the Uchihas after the waiter was gone with a pensive expression.

"What is it, Naruto?" Itachi asked, amused at the curiosity that brightened the blonde's eyes.

"It's been bugging me, how do all of you have such girly eyebrows? Do you guys pluck them or something?"

Sasuke and Itachi looked stunned so Sai decided to answer. "I produce enough estrogen that I don't need to. However, a couple years ago, those two went for laser hair removal as a brotherly bonding experience."

Naruto glanced at the brothers in disbelief. And then he burst out laughing.

"Looks are important in the business world that my father participates in and I do not have the time or patience to constantly touch up trivial things."

Naruto gaped at Itachi. He turned to Sasuke and was amused to see the raven blushing hard and trying to hide in the vest.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a levity that made Sasuke glare at him.

"My otouto apparently has a morbid hatred for body hair. He was the one who brought up the idea but our parents wouldn't allow it if I didn't go with him."

"So do you shave too?" Now that Naruto thought about it, the few times he had seen Sasuke's legs, they had been very white.

Sasuke mumbled something into the fluff and Naruto turned to Itachi.

"He went for a practically full body removal. I'm sure whatever else he didn't trust them with he waxes."

Sasuke glared hard at his brother for sharing his more intimate hygiene habits with his roommate and cousin.

"What's your issue with body hair?" Naruto looked ready to bust with laughter any second.

"It's gross. It tickles and itches and it's everywhere."

"He might have been traumatized when he learned about mites in the second grade. He'd scrubbed himself until he was sore in the shower when he got home that day, determined to kill them all."

Naruto did burst. He laughed so hard his eyes started watering and everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at the hysterical blonde.

Sasuke scowled at his brother, who just smirked right back and Sai took a sip of his water, content at the outcome of the conversation as Naruto started gasping for air.

:break:

Sasuke jumped when Naruto's phone vibrated against their legs. Naruto smiled at him sheepishly and leaned even closer to Itachi to fish it out of his pocket.

Sasuke returned his gaze to the mountain. After dinner they had moved to the balcony of the restaurant and were all leaning over the railing, a little too close for comfort because of the limited space.

Naruto flipped his phone open and swerved back to Sasuke when Itachi tried to read the message over Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke pretended his heart didn't jump at the increased warmth as Naruto leaned against him to read his message in peace.

"Shit." Sasuke turned his face towards Naruto slightly; the fluff from the vest tickled his nose if he turned much farther.

"What?" The Uchiha brothers asked at the same time and glared at each other.

"I totally forgot Sakura is coming over in a couple days." Naruto typed something quickly and snapped his phone shut.

"I thought it wouldn't be a problem since she'd coming that day after we get back?"

"Yeah, one day to get ready! At least Ino's throwing that party so she won't just be at our room the whole time."

"Is she annoying or something?"

Honestly, Sasuke was rather wary about meeting Naruto's ex-girlfriend. Especially since she was staying with a friend of Naruto's on campus for the remainder of the winter break, which was three days.

"No, she's really and cool and sweet and stuff but—" Naruto glanced at the expectant Itachi. "Hey, Ita! Will you go get me that drink that guy has? It looks good!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What kind of drink is it?"

"I dunno, but it's orange!" Naruto grinned eagerly and Itachi huffed and left to go back in for the drink.

Naruto turned back and leaned towards Sasuke and whispered in his ear. Sasuke refused to jump unlike a certain part of his anatomy. "She's kinda like Itachi, just so, you know, THERE. You have to act a certain way around her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You seem to make a habit to date people you can't be yourself around."

Naruto whined and moved away, much to Sasuke's displeasure. "I can't help that I get in over my head!"

"Break up with Itachi."

Naruto stared at him in surprise. "What?" His voice was barely audible but Sasuke could hear the shock.

"You aren't meant to be submissive, which is what everyone becomes around him. I bet you even let Sakura take charge of the relationship."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

"A relationship is supposed to be equal, right?" Sasuke looked directly into the wary cerulean orbs.

"Yeah…" Naruto thought back to all the chick flicks he'd ever seen.

"Your relationship with Itachi is clearly not equal. You automatically place yourself below him, which isn't abnormal; everyone does. But being beneath someone doesn't correspond with your personality anymore than it does with mine."

"For being single, you sure think you know a lot about relationships."

Sasuke hesitated and scanned Naruto's defensive stance before he nuzzled his nose into the collar of the blonde's vest to muffle his voice in the hopes of Naruto not hearing him.

"I'm single because I hadn't found anyone equal. The only thing close to a relationship I've had was just as imbalanced as you and Itachi and I suffered for it."

Sasuke saw Naruto's body language melt again and he darted his eyes warily to Naruto's.

"I know you think you hate your brother and all and you're trying to protect me as your friend, but help me out a little more, will you? I really want to try to make it work with Itachi. I really like him, you know." Naruto smiled and Sasuke felt the crack get deeper when he noticed the hint of loneliness behind the smile.

"I guess. But I don't see why." Sasuke grumbled and just then Itachi reappeared with Naruto's drink.

"Don't see why what?" He asked, obviously very displeased at how much Naruto and Sasuke had been whispering to each other the whole day.

"Why I like his grumpy big brother." Naruto smiled sweetly and took the offered drink. Sasuke had to look away when Naruto leaned up and gave Itachi a thank-you kiss.

Sasuke could feel Itachi's suddenly confident smirk burning into the back of his head. "Again with the jealousy, otouto?"

Sasuke turned to glare at his brother and hotly deny it but he was distracted by the sight of Naruto sucking on the straw of his drink with a look of bliss on his face. Naruto released the straw with a wet noise and he turned to Itachi.

"This is delicious! What is it?!" Naruto wrapped his lips around the bright red straw again and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry.

"It's a frozen daiquiri."

Sasuke's eyes snapped up from Naruto's mouth to his brother's face. "You're giving him alcohol?"

Itachi shrugged. "He has to learn to hold his liquor at some point. And I didn't think he'd appreciate me making it virgin, since it's already a rather soft drink."

Naruto laughed. "Thanks, Itachi."

:break:

An hour and four daiquiris later (Sasuke didn't know how the blonde didn't have a brain freeze), Naruto was leaning on Itachi and playing with his hair with the fascination of an infant as they rode the elevator to their rooms.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he watched Itachi arrange a trash bin by Naruto's bed and instructed Naruto to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Naruto argued that he wasn't tired yet but a strict Uchiha look from the elder raven sent him stumbling as fast as he could into the bathroom.

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Make sure he doesn't sleep in his clothes and that he actually goes to sleep."

Sasuke nodded and waited for the inebriated dobe to get out of the bathroom. He pulled back Naruto's covers for him and sat on his bed and set the alarm on his phone. Naruto came out in nothing but boxers and Sasuke had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the tan chest. It'd been a while since he'd seen the blonde so openly unclothed since their dorm room was usually rather cold and Naruto was quick to change.

Naruto approached Sasuke with a little smirk and he was about to tell the blonde to get into bed but just as he opened his mouth, Naruto straddled him, effectively killing all words in his throat.

Naruto leaned close to the raven until their foreheads were barely an inch away from each other and Sasuke looked on, stunned and helpless, as Naruto started unzipping the orange vest. "You look really cute in my vest, Sasu-chan." Naruto cooed and Sasuke's head snapped up to stare at the unfocused azure eyes. Sasuke could smell the fruity rum on Naruto's breath, but his thoughts of shoving the blonde off were halted when strong hands slid over his chest and shoulders, sending a bolt of pleasure down Sasuke's spine as the vest fell off the raven's shoulders.

"W-what are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, breathing heavily onto the blonde's mouth which was millimeters from his own lips.

"You're cute when you blush, too, you know." Sasuke gasped when hot fingers slipped under his shirt and stroked his abdomen. Naruto smiled sexily and Sasuke felt his groin twitch to life. "In fact," Naruto leaned closer and rocked his hips softly against Sasuke's. The raven groaned in pleasure and his arms shot up to the blonde's chest. "I think it's kinda sexy." One of Naruto's hands ran down to caress the small of Sasuke's back and the other pushed Sasuke down gently. Sasuke fell back against the hard hotel bed and stared at the tiny patch of soft blonde hair at the center of Naruto's upper chest as it moved towards him.

A warm calloused hand tilted Sasuke's chin up and his breath stilled in his lungs when Naruto's nose brushed against his cheek. Sasuke placed his hands back on the strong chest, trying to find the will to push his brother's drunken boyfriend off him. But when his sexy, amiable, passionate first love pressed their lips together, he felt every part of him melt in pleasure. Naruto's slick daiquiri-flavored tongue licked Sasuke's lips demandingly and the raven moaned, opening his mouth eagerly. Naruto's hands buried themselves in Sasuke's hair and pulled gently as his tongue dove in to kiss the youngest Uchiha passionately. Sasuke writhed under the large blonde in pleasure, all the while yelling to himself that this was wrong in at least five different ways. If Itachi walked in right now—

Suddenly Naruto pulled away and smiled down at Sasuke innocently, thoroughly confusing the pleasure-struck raven.

"'Night, Sasu-chan!" Naruto wobbled his way to turn off the lights and Sasuke heard his sigh as he lay down. A couple minutes later loud snoring erupted from the other bed and Sasuke blinked for the first time since Naruto had gotten off him.

He felt tears scratch at his eyes and he climbed all the way onto his bed and put an arm over his eyes, refusing to let the stupid feelings get a hold on him. He breathed in heavy and slow for a few minutes before he trusted himself to think.

If Naruto had tried, Sasuke would have let the blonde fuck him. Sasuke was practically aching for him to do so just from one drunken kiss.

Sasuke turned on his side and closed his eyes. He had made out with his drunken roommate, his older brother's boyfriend, his _best friend_. Fuck, he really hoped Naruto forgot in the morning.

Sasuke pushed his hands hard against his chest as if that would dam all the horrible emotions that were undulating through him. He bit his knuckle until he tasted copper to hold back his sob when he realized how royally fucked he was.

He was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsuzuku

**:maniacal laughter: oh, i feel evil **


	10. Winter Break, Day Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Ten: Winter Break, Day Three

Sasuke groaned and covered his head with his pillow. He'd just gotten to sleep, the sun wasn't allowed to come up yet! He winced when he felt the scab on his knuckle split and warm blood trickled down his finger.

"Fuck!" Sasuke jolted up and sucked hard on his hand to try to get the bleeding to stop. The migraine that had kept him up for hours returned full blast when he remembered how much today was bound to suck.

He risked a glance at Naruto's bed to see that it was empty and already made up. Had Naruto remembered, then, and had left early to avoid him? Just as that thought finished the bathroom opened and a squeaky clean fully dressed Naruto walked into the room.

"Morning, Sasu! I was just about to wake you up. Hurry! I want to spend a long day with you and Itachi."

Sasuke blinked and let his hand fall out of his mouth. "Weren't you drunk last night?"

Naruto chuckled and scratched his ear. "Yeah, I don't remember anything after my third daiquiri. I didn't do anything too stupid, did I? I tend to lose all self restraint, I'm told."

Sasuke mentally sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you so cheerful? Shouldn't you have a hang over right now?"

Naruto smirked smugly and struck a pose. "The amazing Uzumaki Naruto never gets hang overs!"

"Good for you."

Naruto paused and tilted his head. "Ne, what happened to your hand?"

Sasuke held his hand in front of him, fingers spread, and smirked at the impressive deep bite mark that marred it. "What's it look like, dumb ass?"

Naruto growled and stalked up to Sasuke and kicked his shin. "Fine. Hurry the hell up, let's go!"

Sasuke flinched and limped to the bathroom, cursing Naruto's strong legs. He missed how Naruto stared after him thoughtfully.

:break:

" 'Go zat way, really fast. If somezing gets in your way, turn.' " Naruto said in a thick French accent as they stood at the top of their first slope.

"What's that from?"

"Only the best movie of all time." Naruto grinned at his boyfriend. "I guess I have to force you to watch it like I did Sasuke."

"Hm, I'm open next weekend." Itachi smirked.

"Good, it's a date, then." Naruto grinned back.

Sasuke slid his goggles over his eyes and ignored the way his stomach and hand ached. He had decided over breakfast watching Itachi tease Naruto about last night that he was definitely not going to help Naruto's relationship anymore, no matter how much the blonde begged him.

If Sasuke had anything to do with it, their next fight would fucking be their last.

:break:

Sasuke ripped his gloves off, not even caring if he dislodged the bandage, and seethed to himself while he waited with Sai. Sai glanced at him before he returned his gaze to the couple that was rolling around and making out in the fake snow a few yards away.

Sasuke didn't know why the fuck they had decided to get so much more physical today but he was pretty sure it was because God fucking hated him. That or Itachi had heard him moaning last night.

Fuck, if that was the case he was seriously screwed. And what if he told Naruto? Sasuke really needed some migraine medication. But unfortunately Naruto had made him leave it on the nightstand.

A tiny moan reached Sasuke's ears and he snapped. "There are people around! And we're waiting on you two! Get the fuck off the ground and come on!"

Naruto stopped immediately and pushed Itachi away when the elder Uchiha made an attempt on his ear. Naruto stumbled up awkwardly and went to stand by Sasuke. Itachi followed, dusting the snow off himself and Naruto asked Itachi to excuse them and dragged Sasuke away.

Sasuke yanked his wrist back, hissing when the blonde's hand hit against his bandage. Naruto stopped and stared at the raven intensely.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You've been acting weird all day." A troubled look crossed over Naruto's face. "I did something stupid last night, didn't I?"

Sasuke looked away from the searching eyes. He wanted to punch the fucking blonde for being drunk and then forgetting that he'd tortured him. But at the same time he wanted to shove the stupid dobe against the tree he was leaning on and kiss him and confess before he fucked the living daylights out of him in the snow. But he couldn't.

So he bit the inside of his cheek and met Naruto's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm getting irritated at your and Itachi's behavior but that's it."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before he looked away and let a small forlorn smile sit on his lips. "You know, I thought that after a semester of being roommates, we were getting really close. I thought that pretty soon you'd start really opening up to me because I know you've been close to doing so. And now you're closing up tighter than you were before. I don't get it, Sasuke. If I didn't do anything, you shouldn't be so upset because me and Itachi are a couple. If you're lonely, get a boyfriend already—"

Sasuke's head snapped up in shock and Naruto looked at him, wondering what he'd said wrong.

"How do you know—I never told you I'm—"

Naruto smirked, but the sadness never left his eyes. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Especially since you stare at my chest like it's a piece of meat when I wake you up shirtless. It's rather amusing cuz you actually start drooling because you're mostly asleep."

Sasuke suddenly felt very exposed and strangely violated.

"And if it's just because you're horny that you're mad at us, get a fuck toy. I'm sure there are plenty males who would love to get in your pants. In fact, a couple guys at the pizza parlor have asked about you."

Naruto shifted and Sasuke looked up at him again. "All I'm saying is that you keep telling my relationship with Itachi is unhealthy but your attitude is just as bad. I want to help you, Sasu." Suddenly Naruto came close and clonked his forehead against the raven's. "So let me, okay?"

Sasuke sure as hell better go to heaven for all the temptation he's been resisting. "There's nothing I need your help with, dobe." Sasuke said flatly and pushed past Naruto and made his way to his family members.

For the second time that day Sasuke missed the lingering stare that Naruto gave him.

:break:

Naruto sulked as he picked at his food. Stupid teme and his temeness. Naruto had been looking forward to trying to get the Uchiha brothers closer but it seemed like he'd only made Sasuke distance himself even more.

The blonde really didn't like that he was waiting for the day to end so he could go home and be with Itachi-less!Sasuke and try to worm things out of him. And then there was Sakura. If Sakura and Sasuke mixed added more weirdness, he'd go insane.

"Eat your food, Naruto." Itachi demanded softly but firmly and anger flared in Naruto. He was really starting to debate whether or not his frustration towards Itachi half the time was worth it. After all, Sasuke's smile was even more wonderful, and Naruto could tolerate that Uchiha.

The blonde's hand twitched and a pea shot across the table to Sai as he realized what he'd just thought. He shook his head vigorously and shoved his food in his mouth.

No way was he going to cheat on Itachi with his own brother. That was a hit below the belt. Besides, Sasuke would just be a replacement for Itachi, right? And that wasn't cool.

Sasuke rose from his seat suddenly and excused himself.

An hour later Naruto came into the room to see Sasuke taking a nap, cradling his bandaged hand. Naruto sat on his bed and stared at the sleeping raven as he tried to recall last night's activities.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke started to stir and Naruto still didn't have any clue what he'd done.

"Hey," Naruto watched as Sasuke rubbed his eyes and stretched. "We're all having dinner in a couple hours, but Itachi is doing work stuff right now and Sai is at the spa so it's just us."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Good. Then wake me up when it's time for dinner." Sasuke took off his extra layers until he was just in an undershirt and boxers and he turned away from Naruto and fell back asleep.

The blonde sighed and let his head fall against the wall. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before he grabbed his notebook and started doodling.

Today was going by far too slowly.

:break:

Dinner was as somber as lunch had been, and no one could remember what had been said. Naruto and Sasuke trudged into their room and started packing again.

Naruto watched the raven out of the corner of his eye and discovered that Sasuke tucked his hair back and licked his lips a lot when he was busy with something. And everytime he did either of those things, something would twinge inside Naruto. All-in-all, the blonde discovered that Sasuke-watching was somewhat unpleasant.

Sasuke sat cross legged on his bed and stared at Naruto across the room. "So tell me about Sakura."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Wha?"

"The girl who's coming over in two days, dobe."

"But you read the comic!" Naruto looked genuinely confused.

"And?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and the raven smirked back, successfully putting them into a familiar atmosphere.

"Well, she's very pink, very loud, very strong…" Naruto shrugged. "She'll end up clinging to one of us and will probably squeal over you with Ino. I haven't seen her in half a year so I don't know much else."

"Hn."

"Oh, and she'll probably make a lot of crude comments about our old sex life, just to warn you. She may look sweet but she's rather vulgar."

Sasuke glared harder. "You slept with her?"

Naruto raised a sunshine eyebrow with a 'duh' look. "We dated for a year and half, you can't honestly think we wouldn't have had sex."

"Hn." Sasuke sulked and anyone else would have left it at that but Naruto knew him too well for that.

"Oh, shut up. Most people don't want to be an antisocial virgin."

Sasuke gasped and jumped off his bed. "What the fuck?! How do you know that?"

Naruto pretended to be fascinated by his nails. "Itachi might have let is slip earlier."

"Don't act so high and mighty! Just because I didn't hand my body over to some slut—"

Naruto leapt off his bed and took the stance that Sasuke knew well. It was the stance Naruto took before he and Kiba ended up having a fist fight on the floor. "Sakura is NOT a slut."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, anticipation coiling in his stomach. "Hn."

Naruto's fist shot out and collided hard with Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke rolled with it and dodged Naruto's next punch. He jabbed hard into the blonde's stomach and swore when he felt the bite open up again.

For five minutes they punched and kicked and pulled at each other until Naruto shoved the raven away and stared at him. Sasuke smirked when the blonde wiped blood from his chin and Naruto smirked right back as he watched blood ooze from the cut his fist had made on Sasuke's temple.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked, smiling and leaning back on his bed.

Sasuke let himself relax as Naruto let down his guard and realized that yes, he felt a lot better. All the anger and jealousy and confusion that had been building up seemed to have seeped out with the blood running down his cheek.

"Is that weird?" Sasuke asked and wiped the blood out of his eye, sneering when the blood from his hand just made it worse.

"Not at all. Fighting is second best for relieving tension; the first being sex." Sasuke glared and Naruto smirked teasingly. "Not that you would know that."

"Is that why you and Kiba fight so much?" Sasuke unwrapped his bandage and used it to wipe down his face.

"Yeah, and for the adrenaline." Naruto smiled and lurched himself up. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." Naruto gestured the raven to the restroom and he called the front desk and requested hydrogen peroxide, a cup of salt, and bandages. Sasuke smirked as he made his way to the bathroom when he heard the woman on the phone ask loudly if they were okay.

Naruto entered the bathroom a minute later and took off his shirt. Sasuke refused to look as he washed his face and hand. Naruto touched his ribs gently and winced. "Damn, for a short girly virgin, you sure can pack a punch."

"I'm not short." Sasuke argued, rinsing out the washcloth.

Naruto walked up to him and stared down the few inches. Sasuke glared back up at him and the blonde smirked and tapped the cream colored nose. "You're short to me."

Sasuke scowled and turned back to the sink. "Not my fault everyone you know is a giant."

Naruto chuckled and a knock came from the door. Sasuke let himself stare at the strong back and arms as the blonde went to answer the door.

Naruto stared at the woman in the doorway. She was clutching the items that he'd requested tight against her chest and staring opening at his naked chest, stuttering and blushing dark as she tried to ask if they required medical assistance.

"No thanks, I know what I'm doing. Just…um, give me the stuff." Naruto smiled awkwardly and she jumped and shoved the items towards him and ran down the hallway. Naruto stared after for a moment in shock and closed the door.

Sasuke watched as Naruto searched the bathroom for cotton balls. He moved back when Naruto made a noise of triumph and jumped away from the closet. Naruto grinned at him and told him to jump on the counter. The raven did so and Naruto poured the hydrogen peroxide onto the cotton balls.

Sasuke jumped and almost gasped when the blonde pulled his knees again and moved close to the raven in between his legs. He held his breath and Naruto looked at him funny. "Breathe, Sasu, I'm not going to molest you."

Sasuke forced his breath out and bit his lip as his mind responded silently for him. _But I want you to._

Naruto tilted Sasuke's face up and dabbed the cotton ball against the gash. He nodded and took Sasuke's injured hand and held it over the sink. Sasuke twitched when the cold peroxide washed over his fingers and watched as the bite wound bubbled up.

"So why did you bite yourself, anyway?" Naruto asked softly, getting a little paper cup for mouthwash and filling it with warm water.

"Maybe you bit me." Sasuke challenged. Naruto looked at him as he finger-stirred salt into the cup.

"The only time I bite is when I'm losing a fight or when I'm coming." Sasuke's face caught fire and Naruto smirked and brought the cup to his lips. "And I wasn't injured this morning. So unless I fucked you last night, I didn't bite you. But I don't think I'd have bitten your hand. Though, it would make sense if I stole your virginity with how mad you got about it." Naruto hummed and smirked and tipped the cup to his mouth.

Sasuke glared at the blonde and was half tempted to punch the dobe again in the hopes of making him choke on the warm salt water. "I hate you." Sasuke said bitterly, wondering how that was so much easier a thought than 'I love you'.

Naruto swished the water faster and puffed his cheeks out at Sasuke. He let a little of the water out over the split in his lip and watched as Sasuke's mesmerized eyes followed the trail of the water down his chin and throat.

Naruto smirked to himself and bent to spit the water out. Naruto wiped his mouth and grinned at the raven. "You know that's not true. And so do I."

Sasuke gulped at the bright, knowing gleam in Naruto's eyes. He was so screwed. And not in the way he wanted to be.

Tsuzuku

:fangirl eek: yay! after this i won't have internet for a week, damn


	11. Winter Break, Day Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Eleven: Winter Break, Day Four

Sasuke sighed as the hot water cascaded through his hair and down his back.

Thankfully, after scaring the crap out of the youngest Uchiha, the blonde had bandaged them up and prescribed sleep without anymore awkward conversation.

Sasuke turned the water to cold and lifted his face so the chilled water cooled him off instantly. He flexed his hand under the water to stretch out the scab. Naruto had mentioned he might need stitches but Sasuke had waved him off.

He shut the water off, got off, got dressed, re-bandaged himself, and came back into the hotel room to see Naruto staring out the window at the snow.

Sasuke had to stuff his hands in his pockets to quench the urge to walk up to the dobe and wrap his arms around him.

"You ready, then?"

"Jaa," Naruto said something in soft German, but Sasuke figured it couldn't be very important if he'd whispered it in a language he knew the raven didn't know.

"Then let's go."

Naruto sighed at the window and turned to grab his bag. "Okay."

Sasuke led the way and checked them out of their room.

They sat in the lobby and Sasuke watched Naruto watch Itachi enter and check himself and Sai out. The blue eyes were oddly dispassionate.

"You know," Sasuke jumped when the blonde turned to him suddenly. "This trip has been really depressing and confusing."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Usually it's silent and annoying."

"After this I'm actually excited to get to see someone as 'youthful' as Sakura."

"Hn."

"What happened?" Itachi approached them and stared at Sasuke's bandages and Naruto's cut lip in surprise and confusion.

Naruto grinned easily. "We had a fight last night."

"Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"Nah, we're fine." Naruto waved his hand and Sasuke stared at Naruto's suddenly normal behavior.

"You have a plane to catch." Sai reminded them.

Itachi offered the blonde his hand and Naruto smiled and took it. They held hands all the way to the airport.

:break:

Naruto dropped his luggage and nearly collapsed in relief when they arrived back in their dorm.

"Thank God we're home!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced over their room. They'd made it more personal in the past semester. The walls now had an assignment calendar that they shared, several of Naurto's drawings (one of which was a picture of Sasuke's character in a baby blue kimono with a flower in his hair that the raven secretly loved) and a few still life clay statues that Sasuke had made.

He looked over at the once again happy blonde and let himself smile. Yes, it was good to be home.

Naruto jumped up and shoved his stuff away into his drawers. Sasuke shook his head and straightened the dobe's drawers back out. Naruto sighed, suddenly blocked from his bed, and snuck over to the Uchiha's bed and under the dark blue covers. Sasuke turned when he was done, surprised that the blonde hadn't whined about the raven acting like a wife like usual. His eyes widened and his heart rate tripled when he saw a blonde dobe-shaped lump under his comforter. He walked over to his bed and poked the lump warily.

"Why is your bed so much softer than mine?" Naruto whined and pulled the covers down to stare at the raven.

Sasuke swallowed. "Better mattress."

"Oh. I'm going to take a nap, okay?" Naruto mumbled.

"In my bed?" Sasuke's throat closed up.

"Yeah. Is that okay, princess?" Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke almost melted.

"Yeah, I guess."

Naruto grinned and buried back under the sheets.

Sasuke stared at the lump dumbly before a blush crept its way up to his cheeks.

He shook his head firmly and went to put his own things away but memories of two nights ago invaded his mind and he walked over to the dobe's bed. He hesitated but climbed under the sheets and snuggled into the pillow that smelled of the blonde's citrus shampoo.

A deep contented sigh escaped the ran and within moments of being surrounded by Naruto's scent, Sasuke was asleep, a tiny smile lighting his features.

:break:

Sasuke swatted at the hand that was trying to wake him up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice broke through the raven's sleep and he jolted awake.

"What?" Sasuke sat up and was momentarily confused as to why he was in Naruto's bed.

"I have to work until closing." Sasuke looked at the clock in the window above his bed. 5:00. They'd slept-or at least he had- for three hours. "So I'll be home around midnight and then I have the morning shift so I'll be back in time for Sakura's arrival, okay?"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Sakura, right. "Hn."

"I'll bring you something, okay?" Naruto shrugged on his jacked and ruffled the raven's hair with a smirk. "See you in the morning."

"Hn."

Naruto grabbed his things and left. Sasuked snuggled back into Naruto's bed with plans to simply sleep the rest of the day away but his stomach growled loudly to remind him that he had to eat at some point in the day. Sasuke groaned and dug his phone out of his pocket. He hit 3 and 'talk' and sighed as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Juugo? You eaten yet?...Wanna grab some Chinese for us, then? I'll pay you back like always…okay."

Sasuke put his phone on the nightstand and laid on his back. Juugo was as close as a best friend Sasuke had besides Naruto. Unlike Karin and Suigestsu, Juugo was calm and quiet and a good enough artist to get into Konoha Art along with Sasuke. A few weeks after Naruto started working, the homework load had plunged into practically nothing, leaving a lonely and very bored Sasuke. Therefore, Juugo would come over fairly often to keep the youngest Uchiha company.

Sasuke jumped back awake when a loud knocking came from his door. He rolled out of bed, opened the door, and took a bag from Juugo's load. Juugo nodded and made his way to the middle of the room and let down the four other bags. Juugo was usually a gentle giant, an all over nice guy with a natural strength that terrified him.

A bully had taunted a girl too much in their seventh grade class and Juugo had snapped and almost broke the bullie's arm. Sasuke (having taken martial arts since he was six) had stopped and restrained him until he calmed down. Juugo had stayed near him since.

Sasuke got two plates and cups from beside the minifridge he had bought a couple months ago.

Juugo set up the fold-out table, took the boxes and soda out of the plastic bags, and threw the bags away.

Sasuke rolled his and Naruto's chairs to the table and Juugo took Sasuke's and Sasuke settled into the bright orange chair. They opened everything, poured their soda, and broke their chopsticks in sync.

"Is the ex still coming?" Juugo asked as they filled their plates.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke had found that Juugo was a very good listener and had begun to confide in the orange-haired man.

"Do you think you'll like her?"

"I don't know. Naruto had sex with her. He said she'll probably talk about it." Juugo glanced up at him. "I called her a slut when we got back from skiing and we got into a fist fight. That's what the bandages are from."

"How are he and Itachi?" Juugo returned to his food. Sasuke make himself relax. He still wasn't used to someone talking to him about it.

"Naruto is still trying. I'm not going to help him anymore."

"What brought this on?" Sasuke chewed on his rice, mulling over whether or not to say it out loud. Juugo's amber eyes met his. "You finally figured out it's more than a crush."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he swallowed thickly. "You knew?"

"I'm not dumb." Juugo gave him a meaningful look. "What else happened?"

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Since when could you read minds?"

Juugo sort of smirked at him. "I can't. You're just bad at hiding things."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and took another bite of rice before he filled his second best friend on everything that had happened since they'd left for the airport.

:break:

Sasuke returned Juugo's small wave before he closed the door and threw away the empty boxes and put the furniture back. He sighed as he closed the fridge door on the soda. He walked over to the long dorm desk and stared at Naruto's recently used sketch pad in mild curiosity.

He rolled the bright chair out and settled in it again and put a hand on the sketchbook. He paused and considered if it was okay to go through the dobe's stuff. His fingers dragged it closer and flipped the cover before he could change his mind. The majority of what he saw was the finalized comics that Naruto uploaded every Friday. There were also random sketches of his characters and the rough drafts of homework assignments. Sasuke paused at a drawing of Naruto and Itachi's chibis holding hands. The raven resisted the need to rip it out as he observed Naruto's uke blush and Itachi's smile. He flipped the next few pages with unnecessary force until he got to the rough draft of the picture of his chibi in a kimono that hung on their wall. The raven traced the eyes of his chibi and jumped slightly when his touch smeared it. He resumed flipping through the notebook until he reached a drawing that was dated that day. He gasped.

Naruto had sketched him sleeping. He flipped to the next picture. And the next.

Five.

There were five drawings of him. Sasuke knew from his habit of watching Naruto draw that even half-assed sketches took the blonde a good twenty minutes to finish, He stared at his sleeping face, at a total loss as how to react.

He closed the notebook and stared at the cover. The memories of two nights ago kept flooding his mind and he laid his head down and groaned at the frustrating tingle of arousal that had been plaguing him.

He jumped out of the chair when an idea floated to him.

He grabbed him pajamas from his drawer and went to the restroom to change. He brushed his teeth and popped open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. He stared at the little black box of condoms that Suigetsu had sent Naruto for his birthday that had lurked behind the mirror ever since the blonde had saved them from Sasuke's infuriated destructive grasp. He bit back his Uchiha pride and reached out with a trembling hand and grabbed them and shut the mirror so he didn't just fling them back. He opened the box and took one of the squares and stared at it for another few minutes. His gaze drifted and he stared down his reflection. He sighed, replaced the little box, and walked back into the room, the flimsy foil square clutched in his fist.

He locked the door and turned off the lights before he climbed back under Naruto's sheets. He inhaled deeply, put the condom between his teeth, and closed his eyes. He envisioned strong tan hands running down his chest and over his hips. He imagined threading his fingers through soft blonde spikes and clutching them in pleasure. He ran his own cold hand down his clothed chest and with the other ripped the foil open with his teeth.

He dropped the wrapper on the floor and his hand joined the other sliding into his pajama pants. He pretended that it was Naruto who was rolling the condom onto him. He imagined that it was the dobe's hand that was stroking him and making him moan quietly, that the citrus scent that surrounded him meant that Naruto was above him, taking him. He traced his lips with his other hand, remembering the feel of Naruto's mouth. He pushed a digit into his mouth and sucked on it, stifling his soft moans. He pumped himself faster and let his now-wet finger find itself between his legs. He lifted his leg a bit and the finger brushed against his entrance. He slid it in and gasped. He bit his lip and pumped himself both ways as fast as he could, needing a fast relief desperately. He chanted the blonde's name in his head and let flashes of two nights ago run through his head.

He came with a soft cry of his brother's boyfriends' name.

Sasuke panted against Naruto's pillow, feeling sweat roll down his neck. As soon as his breath and strength returned, he rolled off the bed, disposed of the condom discreetly, and stared at himself in the mirror once again.

He was flushed and glistening with sweat. His hair was wild and his eyes were glossy with dilated pupils. It was totally obvious he had just jacked off.

Sasuke climbed under the warm orange sheets, feeling more pathetic than he ever had in his life, and sank into a deep, depressed slumber.

Tsuzuku

**Heh**


	12. Winter Break, Day Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twelve: Winter Break, Day Five

Sasuke jolted awake when something jabbed him hard in the shoulder.

"Wha…?"

"Wake up!" Naruto shook the raven roughly. "Come on! I wanna eat breakfast with you!"

"Fine. But I'm staying here."

"Fine! But don't get food on my bed!"

"Huh?" Sasuke sat up, rubbed his eyes, and saw that it was indeed Naruto's bed he was laying in. The events of the night before came flooding back and the raven's cheeks flared up and he drew the orange comforter up to his face.

_Oh shit._

"Oh, did Juugo come over last night?" Naruto took the pizza he had brought home and left over soda out and carried it to his bed. Sasuke cowered further into the comforter as Naruto plopped down beside him. "I swear you two are having an affair."

Sasuke glared at him and took the offered pizza slice. "Hn."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say, man." Sasuke watched Naruto take a bite. "Mm, nothing like cold pizza for breakfast."

"Kouhii." Sasuke murmured, taking a bite out of the slightly chewy slice.

"That stuff is nasty! And loaded with caffeine! I know you don't drink it often but even that's too much!" Bite. "Your bro guzzles the stuff like booze." Glare at nothing.

"Nan ji is it?" Sasuke asked, too asleep to look for the clock or stick to one language.

Naruto stared at the raven and grinned. "Twenty till six dattebayo."

"Hn. Asshole." Sasuke tore at his pizza.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Naruto narrowed his sparkling blue eyes. "I'm trying to have a nice breakfast with you."

_"You _woke me up." Sasuke retorted.

"Not my fault you were refusing to simply get up. Although I didn't' want to either. Your bed is really comfy and it totally smells like you. I just wanted to keep sleeping."

A little tremor went up Sasuke's spine. "What do I smell like?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. "Lilac…and something white. Not vanilla…milk, maybe." Azure eyes turned to him with a smile. "Point is it's really relaxing. I don't see how you act like you have a stick up your ass when you smell so calming."

Naruto ducked away from the crust Sasuke chucked at his head. "Hey, I said no food on my bed!"

"Hn."

"Prick. Well, I have to go anyways, princess. See you later, ne. Sakura's plane lands at three, I'll be back around noon for lunch. Don't eat without me!" Naruto stuffed a whole slice of pizza in his mouth and Sasuke stared and felt his pajama pants shrink.

Naruto waved, grabbed his things, and left.

Sasuke stared at the tent between his legs and sighed.

Damn, he really hoped Itachi didn't have intimate knowledge of the spatial capacity of the blonde's mouth.

:break:

"When does your shift end?" One of the girls at table ten twirled a strand of hair and smiled up at her gorgeous water.

"In—" the blonde checked the clock by the posted menu. "five minutes, actually."

"Oh! Do you want to come hang out with us? We're going to the mall to go Christmas shopping."

"Sorry, I already have plans for the rest of winter break." Naruto smiled kindly at the customer, wishing she would just pay and leave already.

"Oh, then, let me give you my number and we can hang out sometime—"

Naruto held up a hand. "Sorry, no can do! My boyfriend has strictly forbidden me from accepting anything except tips from customers." Actually, Itachi had only glared when Naruto had told him about his awesome statistics as a waiter, but Naruto was fluent in Uchiha by now and he knew what that glare meant.

The girl's eyes got wide and she blushed. "B-boyfriend?"

"Yup! Now, here's your check, I'll come get it when you're ready." Naruto put the little folder on her table and smiled brightly before he walked to the next table.

"All the cute ones…" Naruto grinned when he heard the girl mutter. He never told them he was bi, just because it was so much fun to let them assume he was gay. Of course, when a guy hit on him, he had to tell them he liked 'em strong, cute, and bitchy.

Except Itachi was far from bitchy. An asshole at times, but not bitchy.

It was really starting to worry him that he held almost no real attraction for the weasel at all.

He would see this weekend, if Itachi laughed at the greatest movie of all time, he would stay.

Naruto's mouth twisted up as he recalled that Sasuke had laughed so hard his soda had come out of his nose. The blonde hadn't heard the end of that one for the next week. Apparently it hurt to shoot carbonated water out your nose…

Naruto sorted the last bill out, said later to his boss, and rode back to the dorm room.

He unlocked the door and found Sasuke passed out once again in an adorable bundle amid his pale orange sheets.

Naruto put his things down and watched the raven's chest rise and fall steadily. He gazed at his roommate's open glistening mouth and thick eyelashes and was once again overtaken by a need to capture the beauty of the sleeping Uchiha. However, his stomach had other plans concerning the raven haired man and grumbled loudly.

Naruto reached forward and swiped the pillow from under Sasuke's head and smacked him in the face with it. "Was it your plan to sleep winter break away in my bed?!" Naruto asked loudly.

Sasuke growled and buried his face into the warm comforter. "Not in your bed, per se, but to sleep, yes. Until you decided to invite your girlfriend over." Sasuke grumbled.

"Okay, one: EX-girlfriend—it's a big difference. Two: she invited herself over. And three: I don't care what your former plans were, get your lazy ass out of my bed because you're taking me to lunch!" Naruto emphasized the last word with a pillow-smack to Sasuke's head.

The raven grunted and waved him away.

"Teme!"

"You know, swearing is a sign of limited vocabulary and an inability to express oneself."

Naruto glared at the large black eye that was peeking from the covers to stare at him in amusement.

"So you're awake enough to insult me sounding all smart like but you can't wake up to eat?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke rolled onto his back and smirked up at the blonde. "I could insult you in my sleep, usuratonkachi."

"Like you are now?"

"Hn." Sasuke yawned and arched up hard enough that the sheets fell off him and his pajama shirt rode up. Naruto's mouth went dry and he felt Naruto Jr. twitch eagerly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and yanked the raven up and out of the bed.

"What the fuck, Naruto?!" Sasuke's voice cracked and Naruto grinned. The Uchiha had probably never been so loud in his life. He draped the surprisingly light raven over his shoulder and walked towards the bathroom. "Put me down, you behemoth son of a bitch! And get your hand off my ass, you fucktard—"

Sasuke grunted and flinched when Naruto all but dropped him on the bathroom floor.

"Now, now, Sasu-chan, don't you know swearing is a sign of limited vocabulary and an inability to express oneself?" Naruto chastised, wagging a finger.

Sasuke glared up at the blonde with a hatred and fury Naruto had never seen before. Naruto grinned and chuckled good-naturedly.

"Now, you have ten minutes to shower. I'll get you clothes and put them outside the door. I'll give you fifteen minutes total to be ready. If you're not done by then, I'm carrying you out in whatever state you're in. Your ten minutes start—" Naruto closed the door. "NOW!"

Sasuke blinked at the door before it registered that Naruto was serious. He stripped in record time and jumped into a freezing shower.

Naruto snickered when he opened the Uchiha's dresser to find everything impeccably organized. He grabbed a pair of black silk boxers and black socks and sorted through their shared closet to look for the faded black jeans that made Naruto drool every time he saw Sasuke's ass in them. He grinned in triumph and draped them over his forearm. He looked through the raven's sweaters and longsleeves, mentally dressing Sasuke in each. He stopped at a ribbed charcoal turtleneck he'd never seen the raven wear. He nodded to himself and ripped it off the hanger. He folded everything nice and neat and put it before the bathroom door. He went back to his bed and bit his lip as he replaced the pillow.

He was attracted to his boyfriend's little brother. He'd been ignoring this fact for quite a while-ever since he'd started identifying as bi. He sighed and straightened his sheets. Not that anyone could blame him for finding his roommate attractive; the bastard had a fan base that rivaled those of major celebrities. Naruto patted his comforter down and grinned at the pale arm that snatched the clothes into the bathroom.

And especially with realizing what his type was-which Sasuke fit a lot more than Itachi-Naruto had found himself wanting the youngest Uchiha. And again, who could blame him? After all, Sasuke was unbelievably—

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto almost tripped on air. Sasuke messed up his hair, making the sweater-which hugged his form perfectly-ride up to show a strip of ivory hip above the tight flare jeans.

—gorgeous, sexy, and perfect.

Naruto Jr. was getting very happy.

The blonde cleared his throat. "You have two minutes."

Sasuke sneered at him and stalked to his nightstand.

Naruto Jr. jumped for joy at the view of the raven's perfect ass framed by the gray jeans.

Sasuke grabbed his keys and wallet and slipped his shoes on. He stalked to the door and shot Naruto an infuriated glare as he grabbed his jacket.

"Well?"

Naruto jumped and grabbed his things and jacket.

He grinned as he followed the scowling raven out the door to the parking lot.

"So where are we eating?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the 'unlock' button on his keychain.

"Huh? I dunno, wherever." Naruto shrugged and cowered when Sasuke whirled on him with blazing eyes.

"You forced me to rush and you don't even know where the fuck we're going?" The raven hissed.

Naruto threw his hands up in surrender. "I figured I'd let you pick since I rushed you and you're paying!"

The onyx eyes narrowed. "If you weren't Itachi's boyfriend, I swear to God I'd kill you."

Naruto grinned. "Aw." He leaned forward and pecked the raven's cheek sweetly. "You know you love me!" The blonde passed Sasuke and paused.

"Hn."

Naruto grinned wide in triumph and climbed into the car. "Come on, teme, we only have a couple hours before Sakura lands!"

Sasuke started the car with an acknowledging grunt and drove them out of the parking lot.

:break:

Naruto rocked on the balls of his feet with barely contained excitement. Sasuke pulled a Sai move and inspected his fingernails like it were unimportant that he was at an airport waiting for his first love's ex-girlfriend.

"Is Itachi coming to the party?" Sasuke asked as casually as he could.

"No, he's out of town for the rest of the work week."

"Ah." Sasuke switched hands.

"Oh! This is her flight!" Naruto half-yelled and climbed onto one of the plastic seats to see over the crowd. Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and feigned nonchalance.

"There she is! Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto waved eagerly and jumped down next to Sasuke.

The raven flinched when something pink attacked a laughing Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke scanned Naruto's ex-lover out of the corner of his eye. It was a lively looking girl with bright pink hair and neon green eyes. Her body was built like a preteens but she wore a mature red outfit and heels.

"As sexy and energetic as always, Naruto." A wandering hand rested on the blonde's chest and the two beamed at each other.

"Of course, Sakura." Naruto answered with a chuckle.

The girl's smile got impossibly bigger and she grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sasuke's hands clenched in his pockets, reminding him that his knuckles were still healing. Naruto stiffened in surprise and gently pushed her back. "Maa, you're not supposed to do that!" He laughed at her.

She grinned and let him go. "I know, I just missed you so much!"

"Same here." They stare at each other, grinning like idiots and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "So this is your roommate?"

"Yup! This is Sasuke teme."

Sakura bowed slightly and smiled. "Hello! I'm Sakura!"

"Hn."

Sakura's eye twitched and she glanced at Naruto. "Does he speak English?"

" 'But of course! 'E speaks very good English!'" Naruto imitated the French girl from the movie that had made Sasuke inhale his soda. That had fucking hurt. "He's just shy."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. Where did the dobe get off talking about him like he was a pet?

"Isn't that cute?" Sakura smiled at the Uchiha and turned back to Naruto. "Guess what I brought?"

"What?" Naruto picked up half the girl's luggage and they headed towards Sasuke's car.

"All the jeans you left at my place—"

"Really?!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. He'd never seen the blonde in jeans before.

"And all my yearbooks and photo albums."

Naruto stopped and turned to the pinkette. "No! I _like _my dignity!"

Sakura smirked. "Too bad."

Naruto turned his puppy eyes on full blast. Sakura just smirked wider.

The blonde turned to Sasuke. "Sasu! Tell her to be nice!"

"Aw, but I'm sure he would love to see pictures of your dark past!"

Sasuke smirked when Naruto started trying to sway her with tears.

Maybe he would like this girl after all.

:break:

"So do I get to meet Itachi?" Sakura called from the bathroom, where she was redoing her make-up for the party. She had showered and was in her towel with the door open since Naruto had told her Sasuke was gay and the blonde had promised not to molest her.

"No, he's away for business." Naruto was sorting through her luggage to search for the jeans. Sasuke was on guard duty to make sure the blonde didn't try to sabotage the pictures.

"Oh well. How's it going with you two lately?"

Naruto paused and Sasuke tensed. "I don't know."

"Naruto." Both men turned to look at the stern towel-clad girl in their bathroom doorway. "If you're having doubts, grow some asshole-ness and break up with him."

"But Sakura!" Naruto whined and pouted. "You know how hard it is for me!"

"Yes, I do know. After all, I had to break up with me for you!" Sakura pointed the mascara at the blonde. "You need to stop worrying so damn much about everyone else and learn to look out for your own best interests!" Sakura said firmly and walked back to the sink. "So have you fucked him yet?"

Naruto choked on his spit and the scab on Sasuke's knuckles split.

"Sakura!"

"Is that a 'no'? Really? Am I still the only one who knows how good you are in bed?"

"Sakura!!"

"What?! I know I told you that even though you were my first but I've had several men since then and none of them come close to your natural talent." Sakura laughed and Naruto blushed and glanced at Sasuke's stony face. "You have a gift for pleasure, Naruto, you should share it with the world!"

"You know I couldn't do that, Sakura." Naruto said softly, staring at his hands.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura responded just as softly and turned on the hair dryer.

Naruto continued his search and yanked a bag of jeans to himself with a noise of triumph. Sasuke watched with a raised eyebrow as Naruto stripped out of his pants and tugged on the jeans.

Sasuke's jaw almost unhinged. He'd never realized how baggy Naruto's cargo pants were. The jeans hugged the blonde's slim hips and thighs and perfect round ass so wonderfully that Sasuke could feel his own form-fitting jeans tighten even more.

The blow dryer switched off and Naruto shimmied back out of the jeans, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"Now I have to buy briefs!" Naruto chuckled.

Sakura laughed. "I threw all those away."

"I figured."

"I should be ready in a couple minutes. Could you get my clothes for me? It's the first outfit on the top in the big suitcase."

"Alright." Naruto tied his pants and opened the largest suitcase. He pulled out a stack of clothes and sauntered to the bathroom.

"Don't tell me you're going to the party in _that_?!"

Sasuke leaned forward to hear the conversation better; not that he really needed to with how loud they were.

"Tch, what's wrong with this? It's just our friends."

"So? Sasuke and I are going to be dressed to kill and you're in your usual scruffy painting clothes!"

Naruto walked back to Sasuke, shaking his head.

"Sasuke! Dress him up!" Sakura yelled and Naruto flinched and glanced at the raven warily.

Sasuke smirked.

:break:

Sakura strutted up to the front door of her best friend's house.

"I hate you, Sasuke." Naruto tugged at his jeans. "I can't believe you went and got briefs just so you could make me wear these."

Sasuke smirked. A short car ride and a few dollars were well worth seeing the blonde in jeans.

They caught up with their guest just as a pale blonde that Sasuke vaguely recognized opened the door.

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

The girls hugged each other tight and scanned each other.

"Looking good, big brow."

"Not too shabby yourself, piggie."

"You two don't really act like best friends, you know."

"Neither do you and Sas—my god, I'd forgotten how hot you are in real clothes." Ino stared at Naruto with a grin.

The dobe scratched the back of his head and grinned back. "Thanks?"

"You're looking rather delicious as well, Sasuke." Ino smirked at him.

Sasuke smirked back in acknowledgement.

"Stop checking everyone out, you slut, and let us in!" Sakura pushed past the pale blonde and laughed.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke cringed as a loud chorus came from the living room just before he followed Naruto in.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura laughed and went to hug everyone.

Sasuke scowled when he saw Kiba practically drooling over Naruto. Gaara saw this and jabbed the mutt hard in the ribs.

"So when's dinner?" Naruto plopped down next to Kiba and made room for Sasuke.

"Whenever the pizza gets here." Kiba grinned.

"Ugh, more pizza! We had that for breakfast!" Naruto griped. Sasuke stared at the space between Naruto and the couch arm that wouldn't fit him. He was thin, but damn, there was no way. He huffed and half-sat in the space and leaned back against the arm and threw his legs over Naruto's knees, who caressed his ankles without so much as a pause in his questions about Akamaru. Kiba's smile slipped when he saw the casual but intimate actions and Sasuke smirked and relished the warmth of the blonde's arm on his shins.

Sakura turned off the stereo and clapped to get attention.

"Guess what I have!" She grinned and Naruto tensed. "Everyone, I have yearbooks and every picture ever taken of our favorite hyper blonde's high school years!"

Everyone in the room turned to Naruto with a grin.

"Shikamaru, if you'll get the lights."

Sasuke smirked at the predictable "what a drag," just before the lights turned off.

Sakura turned the TV on and put in a DVD.

"Sasuke, I want you to get hammered and forget everything once this is over."

"Not a chance dobe."

Sakura pressed play and a picture of a much shorter Naruto appeared on the screen.

"Naruto's first day of high school, he was so excited! Not much happened freshman year." Sakura went through several pictures of a laughing fourteen year old Naruto.

"Sophomore year he started experimenting and we starting going out." Lots of pictures of Naruto dressed oddly and he and Sakura holding hands.

"Junior year it started getting really interesting." A picture of Naruto smoking against the school, decked out in goth-like clothing. "He went through his emo stage." A picture of Naruto in a basketball game, running. "He quit basketball so he could have more time to paint."

"We were convinced you were having an affair with the art teacher." Kankuro offered.

Naruto laughed. "She _was _hot. But she's a lesbian. Besides, I was still with Sakura!"

"And sex with me is amazing. No affairs were desired." Sakura stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"I thought Naru chan was the 'amazing' one." Ino grinned.

"Yeah, got any pictures of that?" Temari laughed and Shikamaru looked at her.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's blush and embarrassed shifting. "She better not!"

"None that you know about, Naruto!" Sakura grinned. "Continuing!" She went to the next picture before Naruto could say anything. The pictures continued and pizza came and they settled back to see the rest of the show with a pizza to every three people.

"Now, one of our favorite memories!"

Everyone cheered and Naruto groaned and hid behind his slice.

"Junior prom!"

Sasuke turned all his attention to the screen.

A picture of a tan leg peeking from behind a corner made Naruto whine.

"The GSA had just gotten permission for same sex couples to go to school dances, headed by Naruto so that Gaara and Lee could go together. And to celebrate—"

A coy blonde in a teal dress stood posing for the camera.

"Naruto crossdressed to go with Kankuro."

"Sadly, he was the hottest chick there." Kankuro sighed at the memory.

All the girls glared at him and Naruto managed a not-so-awkward laugh.

"That's you?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah."

"Needless to say, 'Naruko' was a hit."

Several pictures of Naruto dancing with various people.

"And then they chose the King and Queen."

Naruto sank further into the couch.

The screen filled with a picture of Naruto arguing with a teacher on stage next to a boy the same age.

"Naruto was elected Queen, and the heartthrob of our class, Seimei kun, was King. Naruto tried to argue that they should pick a real girl but Seimei kun—"

A picture of the boy dragging a very surprised Naruto off the stage got a few chuckles.

"whisked Naruto onto the dance floor and they had their dance."

Several pictures of the two dancing within a circle made by their peers.

"And when the song ended—SURPRISE! Prince Seimei took advantage of our Naruto chan!"

Sasuke growled at the picture of the boy kissing a very surprised Naruto.

"Of course, Kiba and I beat the shit out of him when he left." Kankuro boasted.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba cheered.

"My knights in shining armor." Naruto teased.

"Good times, good times." Ino nodded to herself.

"And then you and Gaara tried to kidnap us from detention. You got any pictures of that, Sakura?"

"As a matter of fact," Sakura skipped a couple pictures. "I do!"

The next picture was of Naruto in black clothes and a black ski cap with black marker lines on his cheeks crouching by a very bored looking Gaara.

"Idiots." Gaara mumbled.

"If you had acted like a ninja like I told you, we would have gotten away with it! But no! You had to walk right in and tell the teacher you'd kill him if he didn't dismiss them!" Naruto leaned over Sasuke's legs to glare at the redhead.

"Got you out of school for a week, didn't it?' Gaara retorted.

"Aa, that's true. I went laser tagging."

"You dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

Sasuke smirked at the glaring blonde.

"Hey, Naruto?" Naruto turned back to look at Kiba. "When the pictures are done, can I talk to you about something?"

Gaara and Sasuke stared at them in anticipation and worry.

"Of course, Kibs!" Naruto grinned brightly and Sakura continued the slideshow.

:break:

"So, what'd Kiba want?" Sasuke glanced at his drunk blonde passenger.

"Nothin'." Naruto murmured and stared out the window.

"So you just _felt _like downing a few beers and half a bottle of whiskey when you got back from your chat?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto." Sasuke enunciated the dobe's name sternly.

The blonde twitched and turned to face the raven. "He's in love with me."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto again. "That upsets you?"

"Yeah! He's like…a brother. How could he be in love with me? Tha's insects, man."

"Incest, dobe. And from what I can see, all your friends are a little in love with you."

Naruto squinted at the driving Uchiha. "Are you in love with me?"

Sasuke's heart leapt out of his chest. "Wha?"

"Cuz you shouldn't. I'm still with your big bro." Naruto's face screwed up in thought. "Though I'm not sure why…"

Sasuke forced his heart rate to calm. "Because you love him?"

Naruto's glassy eyes stared at the raven's profile. "Do I?"

Sasuke pulled into the parking spot and stared back at Naruto. "Do you?"

The blonde hummed and got out of the car. "I don't know." Naruto's finger missed the 'up' button for the elevator. Sasuke pushed it instead. "I don't know nothing no more, Sasu."

"That isn't true." Sasuke led the blonde in the elevator and hit 3.

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's and sighed. "I know I'm drunk." Naruto mumbled. "I feel too…too hollow…to be un-drunk."

"Sober." Sasuke offered and led Naruto into the hallway.

"You're so smart, Sasuke. I bet you never get drunk!"

"You're right." Sasuke unlocked their door and waved Naruto in.

"Not me. I'm becoming an alcoholic! Drunk twice in a…in a week!" Naruto nodded to himself and kicked off his shoes.

"You've had a stressful week." Sasuke slipped his shoes off and turned to see Naruto sprawled on his bed.

"Hm, you know what's good for relieving stress?" Naruto asked the raven as he removed the blonde's socks.

"Fighting?" Sasuke emptied the blonde's pockets onto the nightstand.

"Nah." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sweater and yanked him down. "Hard, angry sex."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "I'm sure when Itachi gets back from his trip he'll be more than happy to help you with that."

Naruto shook his head. "Don' want 'Tachi."

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke tried to pull away but Naruto yanked him onto the bed. Sasuke gasped when he almost collided with the wall. Naruto pulled him onto his back and leaned over him.

"Sleep with me, Sasu."

Sasuke stared into the slightly unfocused blue eyes, apprehension growing in his stomach. He didn't know from experience but losing his virginity to his drunken roommate for hard, angry stress-relief sex didn't sound too pleasant.

"We'll leave the lights on." Naruto ducked his face into Sasuke's neck and the raven could feel the blonde's breath through his sweater. A large hand wrapped around Sasuke's hips and Sasuke froze.

He stayed perfectly still for several long moments until a soft snoring came from the dobe.

Sasuke sighed and felt his eyes ache from the stress and the odd urge to cry.

After a few minutes of debating whether or not to move, he passed out in the arms of his aniki's boyfriend.

Tsuzuku


	13. Winter Break, Day Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Thirteen: Winter Break, Day Six

"You WHAT?!"

Kiba cringed when Sakura practically blew up in front of him. "I told him."

"WHY would you do that?! You know how stressed he is about Itachi, he just barely got a grip on being bi a few months ago and I _know _you've noticed he's got a thing for Sasuke!!" Sakura pulled at her hair. "What the FUCK were you thinking, adding another thing to his love life disaster?! Why couldn't you have just listened to me and Gaara and told him at the beginning! He's HURTING right now because you selfishly added your own troubles to his! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Kiba hung his head and sighed. "I know. I probably should have told him a long time ago. I'm sorry that he's upset and I hate that he got drunk after I told him but it's better that I tell him now, isn't it? Before he sorts all of this out?"

"What?" Ino let go of the pinkette's arms that she'd been restraining so Kiba didn't get killed.

"You guys know how he was in high school with his projects." Kiba looked up at them, his eyes shining with pain and hope. "He wouldn't do any work and then he'd stress about it and still not do anything until half a day before it had to be turned in and when he did it, it turned out amazing! He'd get the highest grade in the class! That's how he works things out!" Kiba straightened on the chair. "It has to build up and he has to brainstorm for forever, and then in one fell swoop he solves it. If I had waited until he sorts the thing out with the Uchihas, I wouldn't be able to do it anymore." Kiba shook his head. "He's hurting right now, and he will be until he sorts this out, but when it's done, it will be beautiful! He'll find a way, and maybe this will be the catalyst for him to get off his ass and do something about this mess!"

Sakura and Ino stared at the brunette in shock.

"You're right." Sakura nodded. "You're his best friend, after all, you'd know better than anyone."

"We need to make sure he's okay, though."

"I'll go, Naruto gave me his key to their room in case I wanted to stop by. I need to take them Christmas shopping for me anyway." Sakura looked down at Kiba and crossed her arms over her nightgown. "Don't fuck with him anymore, you hear me? And avoid Gaara for as long as you can, I'm sure he's pretty upset as well."

Kiba nodded and Sakura left the room.

"You'll have to get over him, you know." Ino whispered to him.

Kiba sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm trying." He smiled tiredly.

Ino looked at him for a bit longer. "You better leave soon. If we've woken Choji, he'll be furious with you."

"Tch, don't act like you wouldn't be scared shitless if you didn't have the immunity of marriage."

"Ha, he was mad at me for checking Naru and Sasuke out last night, I am far from immune."

"Am I still invited over for Christmas?" Kiba smiled up at the blonde. Ino smiled back.

"Of course! But you better have a damn good present for each of us."

"Yeah, yeah."

"See you in a couple days then."

:break:

"Oh my God!" Sakura gasped and clutched her chest in shock at the sight of the two hottest boys she'd ever seen in her life wrapped in each others arms fast asleep. She calmed her breathing and giggled when it registered that they were above the covers and fully clothed.

She dug into her purse and pulled out her camera. Five minutes later she reckoned she had enough photos of the adorable scene and slipped her camera back into her purse and shook Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde groaned and ducked his face further into Sasuke's neck. Sakura looked on in interest when the raven in turn gasped lightly and tightened his hold on Naruto's arm that was thrown over him. Hm, so Sasuke was sensitive, huh? An evil smirk spread across her face. She cleared her throat and smoothed down her skirt.

"Sasuke!" She whispered loudly.

The raven stirred slightly. She waited a moment and called his name again. Slowly, his eyelids flickered open and then flew open when he noticed Naruto around him. He glanced up at the girl, confused.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura stared. The Uchiha hadn't talked to her at all the night before, all she'd heard of him had been grunts and hushed conversations with Naruto. But even with sleep making his speech slow and sluggish, it was obvious that his voice was as dark and sexy as Naruto's bedroom voice. She shivered at the memory of that voice and shook her head clear.

"I came to check up on Naruto and take you two Christmas shopping for me." She whispered.

His brow furrowed and he looked at Naruto like he needed the boy awake. Probably to translate. He poked Naruto hard in the chest several times.

"Naruto!"

The blonde groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly. He tensed when he saw two huge black eyes staring back at him. He yelled and tried to move back, which unfortunately, meant that he fell off the bed. Sakura giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes and rolled over to look at the pile of dobe on the floor.

_"Jesus_, Sasuke, I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what?" Sasuke huffed.

Sakura rose a slim pink eyebrow. Did they usually sleep together like that?

"Actually _open _your eyes!" Naruto growled and sat up and rubbed his head.

"My eyes _are _usually open, dobe."

"No, they're not! You're usually glaring or smirking or thinking so they're always kinda closed!" Naruto glared up at the confused raven. "But when you actually open them all the way, they're fucking huge! It's scary! Especially if it's the first thing I'm seeing!!" Naruto twitched.

"My eyes are not huge." Sasuke protested. The blonde's eyes were much larger than his own.

"You probably don't open them all the way when you look in the mirror. Try it sometime, you'll learn something new about yourself." Naruto rolled to get off the floor and stopped when he saw Sakura standing there. "Are you two _trying _to scare the life out of me?!"

"Not at all, dear." Sakura smiled down at him. "Now, you two have five minutes each to get ready to go. Naruto first since you're already up." Sakura smiled. "Go."

Naruto scrambled into the bathroom and Sasuke stared. "So it's your fault I was rushed yesterday."

"Oh, did he do that to you?" Sakura smiled and went to Naruto's drawers.

"Except he gave me fifteen minutes."

"That softy." Sakura clucked her tongue and grabbed a pair of the new briefs and a pair of socks. She looked at Sasuke critically, making the raven squirm slightly.

"What?"

"What happened last night?"

"Kiba confessed to him, he got drunk." Sasuke shrugged. "We both passed out pretty much the minute we walk in."

Sakura hummed and went into their closet. "Why aren't you vying for his affection?"

Sasuke almost fell out of the bed. "What?"

"Don't act stupid, I know you like him. Answer the question, we only have four minutes here."

"I don't want to compete with Itachi for him." Sasuke walked over and retrieved his own clothes.

"Why not?"

"I've competed with my brother my whole life. I'm tired of it. And I figured Naruto would be offended if he thought we saw him as a prize."

"Hmm." Sakura dropped the clothes for Naruto on the floor in front of the bathroom. She turned to face Sasuke and tapped her nails against the wall. "You'll need to help him break up with your brother. He tries not to hurt anyone, so he'll have a hard time, especially since New Year's is coming up. But we need this over soon."

Sasuke stared at the girl's business-like attitude. Yes, she was rather like Itachi. He nodded and Sakura smiled.

"I'm sure this will all work out in your favor. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke twitched and wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean.

:break:

"You know, Sakura, I did my Christmas shopping months ago." Naruto whined as she dragged them into another store.

"Same."

Sakura whirled on them and Sasuke expected her to bitch about something, but her face crumpled in a pout. "I just wanted to spend some time with you!" She walked close to Naruto, who looked down at her warily. "I'm so lonely with all of you here and me so far away! If you were single right now," Her hand slid down to cup Naruto's crotch. Naruto squeaked and froze. Sasuke seethed. "I would have sent Sasuke away and no one would have seen you for days. But, as it is…"

"That's not funny, Sakura." Naruto pouted and wiggled out of her grasp.

The pinkette huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm serious! I haven't had a good fuck since we broke up! It's frustrating!"

Sasuke twitched. Was she bi-polar or something?

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry?"

Sakura's face lit up slightly. "Oh! I totally forgot! How are the piercings? Did you take them out? I noticed you're not wearing any earrings."

"Actually, I am. They're transparent. I kept most of them, I just let the ones on the back of my neck heal…" Naruto hesitated.

Sakura smirked. "Do either of the Uchiha brothers know about them?"

Naruto shot a glance at the sulking raven. "No. I haven't let either of them see any of them. I figured Itachi wouldn't really approve, you know."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Not even of _those_?"

Naruto shifted and Sasuke studied them in the hopes of figuring out where 'those' were.

"I really don't know. And since we're not having sex, I haven't really thought about it."

"Hm…"

Holy crap, where the hell was Naruto pierced? Sasuke stared at them with wide eyes.

"I'll buy you new jewelry!" Sakura smiled. Naruto looked surprised. "And you can buy me something…extra…" Naruto's eyes got even bigger with understanding and he laughed.

"Really? You finally want one?!" Naruto laughed louder and the girl pouted and turned from him slightly.

"Since you're not going to help any other way, yes!"

Naruto chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Alright, then!" He smiled at the highly confused raven. "You probably don't to witness this, Sasuke. Do you want to meet up somewhere else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm coming."

Naruto looked a little worried and Sakura smirked. Then Naruto smiled brightly at him and threw his other arm over the man's shoulders and started leading the way. "Off we go, then!"

Sasuke stiffened in surprise when the place Naruto was leading them to was the sex shop tucked away in an obscure corner of the mall. He glanced at the bright ex-couple and followed them in warily. The front of the store was dimly lit and had shelves full of sex toys and videos.

"Which do you want to do first?" Naruto asked, glancing around.

"You go in the back, I'll be there in a second." Sakura nudged him and he glanced at Sasuke before he obliged.

"See anything interesting, Sasuke?" Sakura smirked at him.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Sakura's eyes widened in feigned surprise and innocence. "Nothing!"

"Hn."

Sakura beckoned him and started walking to the back, where Naruto was looking in jewelry cases.

He glanced up at them. "Hey, Sakura, what gauge were your favorites? I don't really want to go in the back and check."

"Unless they've stretched, they should be 12."

"All right, find an orange 12 gauge barbell." Naruto scanned one side of the jewelry stand.

"Straight or curved?" Sakura took another jewelry stand.

"What do you think?" Naruto looked up at her.

Sakura hummed and tapped the glass with her nails. "Depends, I guess. Curved would bounce. Don't you have straight now?"

"Yeah."

"Let's stick with straight, then." Sakura nodded. Sasuke watched them, feeling something hollow build in his chest at being left out of their secret. He set his jaw in determination to not let it show.

"What about your industrial? That's a 14 gauge, right? Did you keep that?"

"Yeah. The solos are 14s too. Lobes are 18."

Sasuke hadn't felt to lost and left out since he and Itachi had still lived at home together. He wondered off unnoticed by the other two and flipped boredly through a couple gay porn magazines.

He jumped when someone just behind him spoke. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Sasuke turned to see a buff black man dressed in tight back clothing. Sasuke tried to hide his twitch. A bear. Crap.

"I'm not." He turned back to the magazine, hoping that the man would leave it at that.

"With your boyfriend?" The man walked so he was in front of the raven.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain resonate through his chest. "No."

"Ah," The man chuckled knowingly. "It's like that."

Sasuke glanced up as the large man leaned down to be closer to the Uchiha's eye level. "Hn."

"Whoever he's dating must be lucky if such a sexy thing like yourself is pining after him."

Sasuke didn't answer.

Apparently, that didn't faze the man. "You're really cute. What part of Asia are you from?"

"Japan." Sasuke flipped a page, hoping the man took a hint.

"Ah, the Land of the Rising Sun! What are you doing in America?"

"College."

"Really? You look older. Does he go to college with you?"

Sasuke sighed and put the magazine up. "He's my roommate."

The man whistled and rose his eyebrows. "Wow that must be tough!"

"And the lucky bastard he's dating is my older brother." Sasuke wasn't sure why he told the man this but it felt good to tell someone who was new.

The man put a hand to his chest. "You poor dear! Oh my God, if that happened to me, I'd die!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. Apparently when he wasn't hitting on people, this man was a stereotypical soft flamer.

The man leaned closer to him and whispered. "Is he here?"

Sasuke nodded and walked to the aisle where Naruto and Sakura were discussing something.

"The blonde?" The man whispered. Sasuke nodded again. "Oh, honey, he's quite a catch. How long have he and your bro been going out?"

"Since August."

"Hm."

"But I think he's going to break up with him. My brother isn't exactly lovable."

"And what about you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to the man and a large hand grabbed his and dragged him to the corner opposite of Naruto and Sakura.

"What about you? Do you think he likes you?" The man waved his hands fast in urgency.

"I don't know. He's my best friend."

The man pursed his large dark pink lips and glanced at the blonde spikes visible over the aisles.

"Well, all I can tell you, dear, is wait for the right moment to seize your opportunity, and if he rejects you back down. There's nothing worse in the gay world than being alone to fend for oneself."

They watched as they returned to the front of the store, looked around for something, and told the cashier what they wanted from the back.

Sasuke jumped when the man beside him tensed up and made a little noise. He grabbed Sasuke's hand again and led him to the middle of the store where there was a book shelf. He skimmed the titles and plucked a thin book out and handed it to Sasuke.

" 'Gay Power: A guide to building healthy, lasting relationships for gay men.' " Sasuke read out loud and met the man's shimmering eyes.

"My friend read it because he always got stuck with the losers, you know! He said it worked _miracles _for him! I'm sure it'll help you, even if it doesn't work out with your blondie." The man smiled kindly. "I'll get it for you if you promise to e-mail me sometime and tell me how it works out."

Sasuke let a tiny smile settle on his lips. "Thanks."

"You are so cute! If he doesn't want you, I'll take you! Oh, I just wanna squeeze you!" The man chuckled at Sasuke's slightly frightened glance. "But I won't. Come on, your friends are leaving."

Sasuke watched Naruto and Sakura pay for their things and exchange bags with grins and again he felt something stab at him. They seemed to have completely forgotten about him. The man walked him to the register after they left and paid for the book. He pulled a card out of his studded leather wallet and handed it to Sasuke.

"Now don't forget your promise, okay? My name, number, and e-mail are on that, feel free to contact me anytime, darling."

Sasuke took the card and the man walked him to the doorway and leaned forward and air-kissed both of the raven's cheeks. Sasuke made himself hold still and not flinch at the sudden invasion of his space. Even with Naruto, he wasn't used to people getting close to him.

"Good luck!" The man whispered to him excitedly and pushed him gently in the direction of his waiting friends.

Sasuke glanced back at the man and waved before he joined the ex-couple.

:break:

Naruto sighed. It had been a long day. After Sakura had dragged them to a very crowded mall they had ended up in the sex shop for jewelry and a sex toy with a confused, virgin Uchiha in tow.

Naruto had really hoped that Sasuke would have gone somewhere else to ease the awkwardness but the stubborn raven had followed them. He hadn't missed how Sasuke had tensed and glanced around warily when they entered. He also hadn't missed the confused and helpless look that flickered across the man's face when he and Sakura started discussing what jewelry they needed to look for. He'd resisted the urge to reach out when the raven walked away wordlessly but stalked him with his eyes. He had almost gone over to drag Sasuke away when a large bear-looking man approached the Uchiha with rather obvious intentions. He had watched them talk and felt a strange pang in his stomach when Sasuke actually put down the magazine and started involving himself in the conversation. Sakura had insisted that they ignore them and let them have their conversation and had to practically drag Naruto out to give them 'privacy'. Naruto frowned as he remember the odd flare of uncomfortable warmth that had overtaken him when the man had air-kissed Sasuke like a girl.

He raised his eyes to look at the Uchiha across the room, who was putting up whatever he had purchased at the store.

After the shop they had eaten lunch in the food court and Sakura broached the subject of Kiba's confession. They had talked about it, and Naruto felt bad that Kiba had felt that way for so long and he hadn't noticed. But that didn't change the fact that Naruto saw him as a brother and nothing more. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed and pulled out his phone. At least Kiba was relatively easy to handle. He typed out a message and sent it to his mutt friend, hoping that Kiba would be okay.

"So what was that guy at the store whispering to you about?" Naruto sat up again as Sasuke gathered his things for bed.

"Gay things, obviously."

Naruto glared. "Don't avoid the question, teme."

"What's it to you? You weren't paying me any mind and I made a new friend. So what?"

Sasuke shut the bathroom door behind him and Naruto sighed. Stupid teme could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Naruto glanced at the cup of rubbing alcohol filled with the plethora of jewelry that Sakura had bought him 'to make up for the missed birthday, too'.

If Itachi did laugh at the movie, and Naruto stayed with him, what should he do about his piercings? He knew Itachi wasn't a very big fan of doing things to your body, he had ranted once about tattoos. Naruto knew he wouldn't take out the piercings and let them heal just because Itachi had a problem with them. Which made another major thing that was getting the blonde wondering why he had stayed with Itachi so long if they apparently were far from compatible.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and turned off the light. They whispered goodnight and climbed under their covers.

Naruto's phone vibrated next to his head and he flipped it open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Kibs

Subject: RE: I'm sorry

I understand. I didn't expect you to feel the same way, I just had to tell you so I can move on. See you at Ino's Christmas party tomorrow night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed heavily and closed his eyes. At least that was taken care of. He wished the weekend would hurry and come already so he could test Itachi. The anticipation was killing him.

Tsuzuku


	14. Winter Break, Day Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or Black Celebration)

Chapter Fourteen: Winter Break, Day Seven

Naruto rolled over and half-covered his eyes with his arm. He craned his neck to look over his comforter and squinted at a Sasuke-shaped blur that was moving around across the room.

"Wha are you doin'?" Naruto asked, his tongue slow from sleep.

The now clear raven whirled in surprise and sighed. "My parents just called. I'm going over to celebrate Christmas with them real quick before they catch a plane to go to Paris for the Christmas lights, just in case it crashes and they die."

"The fuck?"

"Go back to sleep, Naruto; I'll be back in a couple hours when normal people are awake."

"Don' tell me wha ta do, teme." Naruto mumbled but buried back under his sheets.

Sasuke stared at the orange lump before he stuffed the rest of his gifts for his cousins into his bag. He grabbed his things and closed the door behind him quietly.

He threw the bag in the passenger seat and hooked up his iPod. He had discovered much to his displeasure that in America, the radio stations were littered, if not overpowered, by Christmas songs for the entire month of December. He had checked the manual and learned to hook his iPod up to his car if he wanted decent music; he'd have to thank his father for the added feature.

He started his car, turned on the iPod, and started the trek to his parent's house.

He slouched back in the drivers seat and sighed. Meeting that man yesterday had made Sasuke realize something.

He was gay.

And he always would be. No matter if it worked out with Naruto or not. And his parents didn't know. If he was going to have any sort of romantic relationship in his life, he would have to tell his parents. He wouldn't keep his lover a secret.

Sasuke didn't think his mother would mind very much, except that she wouldn't be getting grandkids with two gay sons. With any luck, she'd have secretly known all along and would help him with his father. He was sure his father would be absolutely furious. He had yelled at Itachi after Naruto left that first day, and Itachi was the favorite, the oldest, the official adult, the respected one. Sasuke would always be the baby, the lesser, and right now, his father's only hope for the family name to be continued to another generation.

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be hard. He'd use a separation tactic, get his mother alone tell her and depending on her thoughts on the whole thing, tell his father as he was leaving and run away as fast as his car and the ice would let him.

His plan was foiled as soon as the door to their mansion was opened to him, however. His mother glomped him and he almost slipped on the ice.

"Mother!"

"Isn't it wonderful, Sasuke?" His mother buried her face into his neck and he shifted uncomfortably. "Fugaku just up and got us plane tickets at the dead of night last night to go to Paris! This is the most romantic thing he's ever done!" His mother stepped away from him and wiped her eyes. "I had begun to think I'd lost my husband, I thought he was having an affair because he never talked to me once you left for college! I was trying so hard! And now this!" His mother's face lit up with a happy smile that Sasuke couldn't remember having seen since he was eight.

"That's wonderful, mom." Sasuke's chest felt tight. His mother had been suffering this whole time and hadn't told him. "Maybe you two should take a vacation up there through New Years. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind a missed Christmas; we could relay his presents through me and Naruto."

"Maybe." His mother smiled and moved into the house. "Come in! The cook is almost done with breakfast and your father will be down shortly after he finishes packing."

He set his bag by the tree and followed his mother into the kitchen. She waved him to sit across from her and leaned forward. "So? How are you?"

"I'm…okay." Sasuke hesitated. The whole 'tell someone' thing had been doing him wonders with all the help from Juugo and the man from the sex shop, but he didn't want to bog down his mother's glimmering happiness. "The top of my class as usual."

"That's good. Any girls yet?"

Sasuke looked down at his lap. So much for the 'she already knows' theory. "No, mom, no girls." He said softly.

She didn't seem to notice the hidden message. "Well, how's Sunshine? I keep asking your brother about him but you know him, it's always 'He's fine.' That boy is so useless sometimes." She chuckled lightly to herself.

"He's…good." Sasuke fidgeted. "His art is amazing. He said his teacher told him that it would be effortless to find a job in anime production or advertisement or even kid's stuff. He's making a lot of money off of tips, it's astounding how much his customers like him. His ex-girlfriend is in town until tomorrow afternoon and they've been hanging out. She's like a female version of Itachi sometimes, and then she's like Naruto. I think she's bi-polar."

He swallowed when he saw a sly gleam in his mother's eyes. Shit, he'd rambled, hadn't he?

"How are he and Itachi doing? How was the ski trip?"

"It was much more interesting than it usually is. He's…he's thinking of breaking up with Itachi." Ssauke murmured.

Mikoto nodded. "Itachi is too much like you two's father. He's too closed off, too close-minded for people who are free like Sunshine."

Sasuke stared at his mother. "Then why didn't you discourage them going out?"

"Because, if I had, they'd be together out of defiance. Besides, I think it's healthy for the two of them to experience this. It's a good learning experience."

"Hn."

"What about you and Sunshine?"

"What?"

"Are you two friends yet? You're not still fighting are you? I heard from Itachi that you two got into a fight during the trip."

"We're friends." Sasuke nodded slightly. "And we fight all the time. We act like we're five when we're with each other." Sasuke admitted. Damn it, he wanted to tell her!

His mother nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you've found someone like that, Sasuke. I was afraid that you'd become like all the other grumpy men in this family but it looks like Sunshine got to you just in time."

"Who's grumpy?" They turned as Sasuke's father entered the room. Mikoto sprung up and smiled.

"Are we packed?" She asked.

"We are." Sasuke stared in shock as his father pulled his mother close and kissed her. The youngest Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he'd seen them kiss.

"You know, our son just suggested we stay away for a week or so. I think he's trying to get rid of us."

Fugaku smirked at Sasuke. "Is that so? Well, we are overdue for our second honeymoon."

Mikoto squealed in delight and Sasuke sighed. Yup, no way he could tell them now.

:break:

"Naaaarrutooooo."

The blonde groaned when a heavy weight settled itself on his hips.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at his grinning ex-lover. He glanced around her to squint at the clock. 8:00. Jesus, when had Sasuke left, then? 6?

"Where's Sasuke?" She cooed, trailing a finger down his chest.

Naruto flopped back down and glared up at her. "Stop that."

She pouted. "Are you sure you don't want to fuck real quick? You haven't had sex in over a year!"

"I did just fine without it before. Get off me." Naruto twitched when she leaned forward.

"But you hardly ever masturbate!"

Naruto twitched again. "It's kinda creepy that you know that."

She wiggled her hips and ignored him. "But you must be horny!"

He sighed. "Yes, Sakura, I'm horny as hell but I'm not having sex with you. Get. Off."

She huffed and rolled off of him and stood up. "You're like an old man, Naruto."

"And you're acting like a desperate slut."

Sakura stared at him in shock as he rolled out of bed and scratched his head.

"God, I forgot what an asshole you are when woken up." Sakura glared at him and he stalked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, don't forget again and we'll both be happy." Naruto slammed the door behind him.

Sakura sulked. "Yeah, well, fuck you!" She jumped when the door opened and Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "Not you." She whispered, her cheeks coloring.

"I said no!" Naruto shouted from the bathroom and Sakura blushed harder as the sound of the shower came from the room.

"Ah." Sasuke walked past Sakura and put his bag next to his bed. "Why do you keep coming over here so early?"

"I only have a day left, I want to spend as much time with Naruto as possible."

"Hn. Probably shouldn't have upset him, then."

"Tch, he'll be fine after breakfast." She scowled. Sasuke watched her as she scanned the room and looked into the cup full of the jewelry she'd gotten Naruto the day before.

"What all does he have pierced?" Sasuke asked, coming to stand beside her and looking at all the colorful pieces, most of which were barbells of different sizes.

"Hm, I think he should be the one to tell you that."

"Can you tell me how _many _he has?" Sasuke glared at her.

"Um, let's see." She tapped a finger against her chin. "If you count his industrial as one piercing, he's got ten."

"Ten?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Holy crap.

"Yeah, that's right." Sakura nodded and glanced at Sasuke slyly. "Only three of which are visible when he's fully clothed. Leaves quite a lot to the imagination, huh?" She chuckled.

Sasuke refused to blush. "Hn."

"It's kinky as hell, I think." Sakura smirked and walked around their room. "What do you do here?"

"Huh?" Real intelligent, Sasuke.

"Like how Naruto paints and computer-whatevers. What are you here for?"

"Sculpting."

"Hm, I love how you artsy type are good with your hands." She grinned at him and Sasuke twitched.

"Hey, Sakura!" Both jumped and looked at the bathroom door. "Get me some clothes, will ya?!"

Sakura skipped over to his drawers and into their closet. "Here you go, dear!"

Naruto opened the door and squinted at her. "You're scary, you know. Calling me things like that and knowing how often I jack off."

Sasuke choked and turned red.

Naruto craned his neck and chuckled when he saw the bright red Uchiha. "Oh, hey Sasuke!" He laughed, took the clothes, and ducked back into the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Sasuke wheezed.

Sakura giggled and waited for Naruto to come out of the bathroom. The blonde opened the door and shook his head like a dog, sending droplets of water flying everywhere off of his honey wet locks.

"Hey, Naruto, when _was _the last time you jacked off?" Sakura asked amiably.

Sasuke's eyes got big and he stared at the girl in shock.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Naruto glared at her. Then his face scrunched up as he thought. "Shit, I don't remember….must've been before school started."

"Half a year?"

"No…" Naruto bit his lip and squinted at nothing. "More like three fourths."

"My god, I don't know how you do it." Sakura stared at him in awe.

"Well, you see, I'm right-handed so usually with said hand I just— Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto put a hand against his roommate's forehead and frowned when there was no warmth or response. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped and snapped to. "What?" He managed to sound irritated.

"You _totally _zoned out, man."

Sasuke smacked the blonde's hand away. "Hn."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Naruto turned his glare to Sakura.

"Why, to spend the day with you, of course!" Sakura chirped and clasped her hands next to her cheek.

"The fuck you are! You come in here, wake me up at eight in the fucking morning on Christmas Eve, asking for sex, and you expect me to like you?!"

Hm, Sasuke had never seen Naruto actually mad before. It was kinda hot.

"But Naruto, I flew all the way here to spend time with you!" Sakura whined and pouted.

"Go spend the day with Ino or something. I have things to do today." Naruto growled.

"Like what?" Sakura challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto sighed. "For one, laundry. And then I have to bathe and groom the teme, and catch up on my webcomic. It's going to be a busy day for me. Especially with teme, he doesn't like the water, it takes me half an hour just to force him in the tub."

Sakura stared at him before she burst out in laughter and Sasuke seethed.

"I swear to god, dobe."

"So, please, Sakura, go!" Naruto shoved the hysterical girl out their door and slammed it behind her.

He turned to the glaring raven and grinned. "Aw, Sasuke, don't be mad! I couldn't resist!"

Sasuke huffed and turned away, making the blonde grin wider. The raven barely kept in his gasp when Naruto pressed up behind him and wrapped his warm arms around him. Sasuke almost melted when Naruto nuzzled into his neck.

"Don't be mad at me! It's Christmas Eve!" Naruto whined.

"I don't care." Sasuke made his voice hard. "I'm not your fucking pet."

"No, you're not." Naruto shook his head and Sasuke could feel the grin against his shoulder. "But that would be so awesome if you were." Sasuke jumped and his pulse doubled when Naruto started stroking his side. "A teme fucking pet. Like a fuck buddy, ne?" Sasuke trembled slightly. Naruto's voice had dropped to be even more husky and sexy than it had been when they had first met.

"What?" Sasuke whispered, not trusting his voice while those fingers were teasing the hem of his shirt.

"'Cept I'd have to keep you on a leash. God knows others would try to steal you from me." Sasuke's breathing started leaning towards heavy when Naruto's warm fingers slipped under his shirt and started stroking his hips.

Naruto watched Sasuke's eyelashes flutter as he drew patterns on the soft creamy skin hidden under the raven's sweater. "After all, who wouldn't want an adorable, sexy teme?" Naruto whispered, mostly to himself. He flattened his hand against the warm skin and ran it with enough pressure to bring the smaller man closer to him across the skin between Sasuke's navel and pants, letting his pinky slip under the edge of the jeans. He smirked as the raven's mouth fell open in a silent moan. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed the youngest Uchiha's neck in just the right spot where he could feel the crazy pulse under his lips like it were his own.

"Naru…to…" Naruto felt a flare of heat shoot down to his groin at Sasuke's murmur. He pulled back slightly when the raven turned in his arms to face him. He stared down into his roommate's burning onyx eyes and felt something weird inside himself. "Naruto, I—"

Both parties looked down at Naruto's stomach when it announced its needs rather loudly. Naruto's cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment and Sasuke snapped back to harsh reality.

"Ah, sorry about that, what were you saying?" Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, his other hand still comfortably resting on Sasuke's lower back.

Sasuke moved away from the hand subtly and Naruto grinned an apology. "I was actually going to tell you to take my car and go get us some breakfast. I didn't eat much at my parent's house and apparently you're hungry too." Sasuke lied easily, wiping all emotion from his face and voice.

Naruto stared at him for a moment and Sasuke was surprised to see the sky blue eyes harden slightly before Naruto grinned like an idiot. "Really? You're going to let me drive your car? Awesome!"

Sasuke reached into his pocket and handed the keys to Naruto. "I want pancakes. At least two."

Naruto clicked his heels together and mock-saluted. "Aye, aye, Princess Teme!" Sasuke twitched and watched the blonde grab his coat and wallet and leave.

Sasuke sagged and wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes and concentrating on ignoring the burning where Naruto had touched him. That had been far too close. If Naruto's stomach hadn't growled, he would have confessed to the dobe. Fuck.

Sasuke ran a trembling hand through his hair and sighed. The fuck was the dobe thinking, coming onto him like that? Sasuke froze, his eyes wide.

Naruto had just come onto him.

Which meant he at the _very _least found Sasuke attractive enough to pretend to flirt with.

Sasuke felt hope flutter in his chest and he bit his lip to keep himself from grinning.

He gave a little mental cheer and got ready to take a shower before Naruto came back.

:break:

Naruto slid into the driver's seat of Sasuke's Mercedes and looked down into his lap.

"I'll have you know that I am _very _disappointed in you." He said, putting as much gravity in his voice as he could. "Making me molest poor Sasuke. I think he almost fainted!" Naruto shook his head and glared at the baggy material hiding his groin. "I'm warning you, if we get drunk tonight and you try to molest him again, I'll ground you."

Naruto paused before he nodded and started the car. He adjusted himself and looked at Sasuke's iPod in interest. He skimmed through all the songs and snickered. "I knew it, over half of this is j rock." He picked an album he hadn't heard and drove out of the parking lot.

He leaned back and tried to identify the weird feeling he'd had besides hunger when he'd had his arms around Sasuke. It was definitely pleasant and burning, but it was softer than the lust he'd felt in adolescence, and it was stronger than the attraction he'd had for Sakura. He frowned when he realized he hadn't had any of this with Itachi.

He almost slammed his head on the steering wheel. He'd dated the wrong Uchiha.

:break:

Naruto set the bags down on the table that Sasuke had already set up and was sitting at with his laptop.

Sasuke glanced up at him and Naruto smiled at the cute little reading glasses he loved so much. Sasuke had been mortified, of course (not that he showed it), when Naruto had come in and stared at him like he was a creature from outer space and he realized he'd been caught. Naruto had thought it was hilarious that he was embarrassed.

"I got you five pancakes, I'll eat what you don't want." Naruto took the boxes and the carton of milk out and went to fetch eating supplies.

Sasuke sighed and closed his computer and tossed it and his glasses onto his bed and ruffled his hair and silently watched the blonde.

Naruto handed Sasuke his share of utensils and sat down. A minute later Naruto took a bite of egg and glanced at the introverted raven across the little table.

"So yeah," he swallowed the last of the egg. "Sorry about molesting you earlier. I had a stern talk with him, so we're good."

Sasuke lowered the pancake he'd been about to eat and raised an eyebrow. "Who is 'him'?"

"My second in charge!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke didn't look enlightened.

"Mini me?" Naruto tried.

Nothing. A faint glare.

"Naruto Jr.?" The euphemisms could go on forever.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You talked to your penis?"

"Well, yeah!" Naruto laughed at Sasuke's suspicious glare. He looked like such an old man sometimes. "I mean, how else am I supposed to discipline him? It's already been established that I don't advocate spanking him." Naruto grinned at his pun, expecting Sasuke to scrunch his nose and look away in distaste.

"You…" Naruto stared in shock when Sasuke smiled. And then chuckled! "You're so odd." Sasuke sent him a friendly glance before he devoured his long-awaited pancake.

Naruto was in shock, and didn't move for a full two minutes until Sasuke stabbed him with his plastic fork.

"Ow! That thing's sharp, teme!" Naruto rubbed the back of his hand and pouted.

"Good."

"You bastard!" Naruto half-screeched. "Give me your pancakes! You don't deserve them if you're going to bite the hand that feeds!!" Naruto demanded, holding his hand out.

Sasuke turned in his seat away from Naruto, taking his plate of pancakes with him. "Hn. Didn't bite you."

"Same difference!" Naruto growled and threw a plastic knife at Sasuke's head, which was easily dodged.

"Why do things keep getting thrown during breakfast?" Sasuke asked himself and bit off a large chunk of pancake.

Naruto's mouth watered and he glared at the raven. "Maybe I _should _let Naruto Jr. rape you tonight." He threatened darkly.

Sasuke turned to him with wide eyes and a mouth full of bread. "The hell?"

"If I get intoxicated tonight, watch your back, Uchiha." Naruto shoved a forkful of egg and glared at the wary and confused raven.

"That's not funny, dobe." Sasuke glared right back.

"Heh, I'll be laughing."

"I'll sue you for rape."

"I doubt it. You weren't struggling earlier."

Sasuke's cheeks turned light pink and he glared harder. "That's because I'm a virgin. I've never been touched like that before, asshole."

Naruto's eyes got big and shiny. "Oh, you poor sexless boy!" He cried out in falsetto. Sasuke winced. He'd brought out Naruto's drag queen. "I'll show you love, darling!"

"I thought you just said you wouldn't molest me again." Sasuke rolled a little away from the table and Naruto's outreached arms.

Naruto crossed his arms and scoffed. "I made no such promise."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto smirked.

It was only nine in the morning but Sasuke felt like it should be nine at night with how long the day had already been.

:break:

"Come on, teme! We're already late-again!" Naruto whined.

"If you're so worried, just go in already." Sasuke growled, finally managing to dislodge the backpack Naruto had stuffed all the presents in. He threw the bag and smirked when Naruto caught it with a small squeak.

The blonde ran to the door and knocked eagerly. The door opened in an instant and Naruto drooled. Ino was dressed in one of the sluttiest Santa's helper outfits he'd ever seen in his life.

Sasuke shouldered past him, grabbed the bag from Naruto's slack grip, and grunted a greeting to the girl.

Naruto relocated his jaw and coughed as he entered. "So how does Choji feel about that outfit?"

"Not too pleased, but since Temari and Sakura are wearing basically the same thing and he gets to play with it later, he's being quiet about it." Ino giggled.

Naruto grinned. "Nice."

Naruto whistled when the first thing he saw when he entered was Sakura bending over, her tiny fur-trimmed skirt showing her lacy red boyshorts. "Looking hot, Sakura." Said girl shot up in surprise and pulled her skirt down, a blush blossoming over her cheeks.

"You pervert!"

Naruto laughed. "Like you have room to talk."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged and walked off. Naruto spotted Sasuke putting their presents under the tree. He went to Kiba and kicked the mutt gently.

"Already drinking?" Naruto asked coolly.

"Of course." Kiba smirked up at him.

Naruto stared down at his best friend. "How you holding out?"

"Better than I thought I would." Kiba nodded to himself and took another swig of his beer.

Naruto ruffled the course brown hair and Kiba glared up at him, making Naruto chuckle.

"Dobe, where are we sitting?" Naruto jumped at the flat voice behind him.

"Um," Naruto glanced around. Only a loveseat was open. "Quick, before anyone sits down!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the little couch.

Sasuke jerked his arm back and glared at the grinning blonde.

"Oi, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up from his new seat to see the pink haired bi-polar ex smirking down at him.

"What?"

"How did the bathing and grooming go?"

Naruto laughed softly beside him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It was horrible. I got molested the second you were gone." Something flared up in the grass green eyes.

"Hey, you were totally letting me! Don't blame the whole thing on me!" Naruto argued, poking the raven in the ribs.

"Hm." Sakura smirked wider before she walked off and whispered something to Ino.

Twenty minutes later, everyone found out what that whisper had been.

"Guys, let's play truth or dare!" Sakura chirped, grinning like it was the best idea ever.

"Troublesome."

"Why the hell would we play that on Christmas Eve?" Naruto asked.

Sakura whirled on him, her eyes gleaming. "Because they do it all the time in fan fiction."

Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, you still read that junk?"

"Hey! I don't dis your chick flicks, don't dis my fan fiction!" Sakura pointed a very sharp looking red-painted nail at him.

Naruto raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We'll play it clockwise, the person who starts dares the person on their left, and then that person dares the person on their left and then when it's the starters second turn to dare, they dare the person two people to the left. That way everyone gets to dare everyone else and everyone gets dared the same number of times. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Kankuro rose his hand beside Kiba. "What are the rules? Like, limits and stuff?"

"Um," The girl's in front glanced at each other.

"No drinking games," Sakura offered.

"Nothing that will make them leave the house." Ino added.

"No sex." Sakura said firmly.

"Tch, that's a new trick." Naruto grumbled.

"And don't be mean!" Ino chided.

"Alright, let's play!" Sakura chirped and ran over to squeeze between Naruto and Sasuke. "I'll start!" Sasuke felt dread coil in his stomach. "Sasuke!" She turned to him with an unnaturally bright smile. "Truth or dare?"

Sasuke flinched at his choices. "Dare." Like hell he was going to have her make him tell the truth about something.

"I dare you to sit in Naruto's lap for the rest of the game!"

Sasuke stared at her. That flat chested bi-polar bitch!

"Are you refusing?" Sakura stared at him with hard eyes. He sighed and got up. Sakura grinned and took his seat. Sasuke stared at the grinning, waiting blonde.

Naruto patted his thighs and grinned up at the raven who was eyeing him like he expected to be bitten. Sasuke sat on the blonde's legs sideways, leaning against the love seats arm so he could keep an eye on the dobe.

"Alright, then, Sasuke, you truth or dare Ino."

Sasuke looked at the blonde girl who was practically across the room. "Truth or dare?"

Ino giggled. "Truth!"

Figures. Sasuke racked his mind for something they wouldn't groan at.

"Are you a natural blonde?" He tried not to sound as completely bored as he was.

"Of course!" Ino giggled.

And so the game went on, and Sasuke had far too much attention left to notice the heat of Naruto against him. He could hear every one of the blonde's breaths, could feel the vibrations of every laugh, and could feel every slightest movement. Half way through the game, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven and made him lean against his chest and Sasuke was surprised at how tense he was, and that Naruto had noticed.

Ten minutes later Sasuke was all but cuddling the blonde, and Naruto's hands were resting on the raven's hips. Sakura watched the pair out of the corner of her eye with a mischievous smirk. It was her turn to truth or dare Naruto.

"So, blondie, truth or dare?"

Naruto stared at her with wary eyes. Sasuke fidgeted closer to him. "Dare." He knew that if he said 'truth' it would have something to do with his penis or Sasuke, most likely the two together.

"Dance for us."

Naruto's eyes widened. That was it? Not a lapdance, not a strip tease, just dancing?

"All sexy-like." Sakura giggled. Naruto sighed. Damn it.

"Oh! To that cover of Black Celebration that you gave us!" Ino bounced up and ran to the stereo. "That would be so awesome!"

Naruto twitched. Damn it! That was totally a sex song.

Naruto nudged Sasuke slightly and the raven stood. Naruto joined Ino at the stereo searching for the mix CD he'd given her a couple birthdays ago.

"That's it."

"Are you sure? I thought it was labeled!"

"No,"

"Okay," Ino smiled and popped the CD in.

"Track Eleven."

Naruto closed his eyes and pretended that it was half a year ago and he was in the privacy of his own room back at baa-chan's when he'd dance to this CD for hours.

Sasuke stared in shock as the usually loud and obnoxious blonde made his body language soft and seductive, in a totally different way than the uke stance he took with Itachi. He watched, mesmerized, as Naruto mouthed the words and swayed in time to the music with smooth but aggressive movements. Naruto never made any pelvic thrusts or ran his hands over himself like most sexy-like dancing called for, but Sasuke found that he like this style even more. It was like a masculine form of belly dancing.

Unfortunately, the song was rather short but everyone stared even after Naruto stilled and opened his eyes with a small smile.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kiba announced, his voice slurred.

Gaara smirked and Temari laughed.

Naruto bit his lip and returned to the love seat. Sasuke silently thanked Sakura for not making Naruto sit in his lap. He was also thankful that he wore a lot of black. However, as soon as he reclaimed his place on Naruto's thighs, he jumped at the feeling of vibration.

Naruto laughed and took his phone out, ignoring Sasuke's heated glare. "Guys, be quiet, okay?" Naruto asked everyone and waited until Ino turned the music down before he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Hey Itachi."

Sasuke's chest got tight.

"Psh, I don't watch for the weather _here…_.oh, really?...that bad?...well, that sucks…okay, yeah, that's fine…see you then…bye." Naruto closed his phone, pouting.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, leaning towards him.

"There's a bad snow storm where Itachi is, so his flight for tomorrow has been delayed until Sunday."

There was a pause.

"So, I guess it's true what they say about being a good dancer is a sign of being good in bed."

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

Naruto smirked. "Actually, I didn't really dance until about a year after we started dating."

Sakura looked confused. "Why's that?"

"I quit basketball, how else was I going to keep up my girlish figure?" Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino rushed over to him and clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture. "Show me how you did that thing with your hips!"

Naruto heaved himself up and Ino dragged him to the front of the room.

"So, did Kiba teach you how to dance?" Kankuro asked, watching on.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from Ino attempting his movements. "No, but I went to a lot of the classes with him when he started. Like, break dancing, belly dancing, ball room dance, he even paid me twenty bucks to go to a couple ballet ones with him. I hated those, though."

"Oh, yeah, Kiba's a dance major, isn't he?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kiba announced from the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey, guys, I'm going to go home, I have a lot of driving tomorrow and I need to sleep this off. My mom'll kill me if I go to Christmas dinner feeling under the weather. I'll see you guys." Kiba waved and walked out.

"…" Everyone stared after him.

"I guess we'll give him his presents later, huh?" Ino asked.

"I'll take them, his dorm room is in the same building as me." Gaara offered.

"Alright." Ino smiled at him. "Come on, Naruto, show me!"

:break:

"So what was it that Sakura got you?" Naruto asked in a casual tone as Sasuke sped down the freeway.

"That's none of your business."

"You turned bright red and refused to talk to her for the rest of the party, teme, I'm curious!"

"No."

"Please!"

Sasuke accelerated in response.

"Fine," Naruto pouted and looked out the window. "I'll just ask her tomorrow at the airport."

"You do that."

"I will!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and turned back to the window with a huff. "And if you wake me up before ten, you're not getting your Christmas presents from me."

"Don't worry, dobe, I'm planning to catch up on my sleep too."

"Good."

The rest of the drive was silent.

Tsuzuku

**Sorry it took so long, but it was long! And I've been busy. I'm sorry I didn't write the rest of the party, but nothing much of interest happened, so...**


	15. Christmas

Chapter Fifteen: Winter Break, Day Eight, Christmas

Chapter Fifteen: Winter Break, Day Eight, Christmas

Sasuke curled as far into himself as he could, seeking warmth and refusing to wake up.

"Sasuke!" Said man growled at Naruto's whine.

"What?"

"Check the thermostat!" Naruto whined louder.

"You do it. I'm not getting out of bed."

"But Sasuke, you're closer!"

"No, you are."

"But I don't want to get up!"

Sasuke didn't respond. A minute later there was shuffling and he followed Naruto with his ears as the blonde walked to the thermostat. Then, before he could register that Naruto was walking towards him, his bed sunk down from the dobe's weight.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto leaned forward over Sasuke and peeked out the blue curtains (Naruto had bought new ones). "Shit, we're snowed in!"

"What?"

"There's like three feet of snow outside!" Naruto sounded freaked out. "Baa-chan's going to kill me!"

"Ow, that's my leg!" Sasuke writhed under the blankets, trying to escape Naruto's knees of doom.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto stood up and looked down at the curled up Uchiha. "Come over to my bed."

"What?" Sasuke's heart jumped out of his chest.

"It's warmer cuz it's away from the window and we can share body heat until the heat kicks in." Naruto poked the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke shifted and rolled out from under the covers, landing on the cold floor in a crouch. He swiped his pillow from his bed and ran to Naruto's bed, diving onto it and scurrying under the covers against the wall.

Naruto watched the whole thing with a dangling jaw. That had to have been the weirdest thing he'd ever seen Sasuke do. Anyone do, for that matter! Naruto padded over to his bed and lifted the covers to look at Sasuke. He chuckled at the large unfocused black eyes.

"You're the odd one." Naruto shook his head and climbed in next to Sasuke. He grinned when the onyx eyes narrowed and became sharp and wary. Naruto wiggled closer to the raven and nuzzled into the soft midnight locks. "You're so cute!" Naruto cooed. Sasuke wiggled against the arms wrapped around him, but settled when he realized that the blonde wasn't making any further moves.

Sasuke relaxed himself and listened to the strong heartbeat against him. He sighed, curled his hand around Naruto's waist, and drifted back to sleep.

:break:

"…Yeah, sorry we couldn't make it up to the airport to see you off. But at least you didn't get snowed in with Ino and Choji for a whole day, right?"

Sasuke blinked groggily and looked up to see Naruto sitting on the side of the bed with his back to the Uchiha, talking to himself. Oh, that was a phone. Right.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to ask you, what did you get teme?"

Sasuke glared at the phone. Naruto gasped. "You didn't!...Oh, my God, no wonder he didn't talk to you for the rest of the night!...He's probably going to throw it away!...God, you've been nothing but trouble for us, you know. I still can't believe you had us play truth or dare, that's so corny!...what do you mean, 'it worked'?..." Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto gasped again. "You've been plotting against us, haven't you?! You evil, conniving bitch! What the hell?! Ooh, you planned the vibrator thing from the start, didn't you?...You know me too well." Naruto said bitterly. "The whole 'desperate slut' thing was an act, too, wasn't it?...Who the hell is Kimimaro?...You never told me you had a boyfriend…That's true…God, you're too smart for your own good…Tch…If I get killed for the vibrator, I'm coming back to haunt you…Alright, talk to you later then…Yeah, merry Christmas…Bye." Naruto took the phone away from his ear and hung up.

"Why did you buy her a vibrator in the first place?"

Naruto whirled around at Sasuke's pissed off voice. "Holy shit, teme! You almost gave me a heartattack!"

Sasuke glared at the dobe.

"Ah, well, when we broke up, everyone kept saying I should for some reason." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "And I figured it would be totally hot, even if I didn't get to see it or anything, so I offered, and she said no. I offered every few months, but she always said no, it just became a habit, I never expected her to say yes."

Naruto glared at his phone. "But apparently it was just part of some huge plot she and Ino put together. Sorry that you ended up with it."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and scope out our options for breakfast. You just gunna hang out in my bed like a sick person?"

Sasuke drew the covers up over his mouth. "Hn."

"Weirdo." Naruto shook his head and left Sasuke to sleep.

:break:

Sasuke pressed 'send' and let out a breath. He'd just e-mailed the man from the sex shop (Sydney Tomson) to update him on his situation with Naruto, since the vibrator thing had reminded him of his promise.

He grabbed the towel he'd left on his bed and finished drying his hair before he went back in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He nearly choked on his toothbrush when Naruto burst through the door.

"DUDE! There was some chick who spent the night with her boyfriend last night and—where are you?"

Sasuke spit out his toothpaste and joined the dobe.

"Oh, there you are! So yeah, she spent the night, and she was totally downstairs cooking cinnamon rolls for everyone!" Naruto held up a plate with two huge pastries on it. "We are so lucky, man!"

Sasuke eyed the sticky things on the plates.

"Here, take yours!" Naruto grabbed one and gave the plate and remaining bun to Sasuke.

"…I don't like sweets."

Naruto stared at him like he had just declared he was the AntiChrist. "WHAT?!"

"Here," Sasuke thrust the plate in Naruto's directions. "I'd gag if I ate this."

"You—" Naruto took the plate and gaped. "You're not human! How can you not love cinnamon rolls?!"

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke repeated.

"…Is that why you look at me weird when I put syrup on my pancakes?" Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow.

"I do not look at you weird."

"Yes you do."

"Hn. You better not get hyper because of all that sugar."

"Aw, but I'm already hyper! All that dancing me and Ino did last night got me pumped! I forgot how good it feels to just move! Do you know how to dance, Sasu?"

Sasuke winced as the blonde devoured the gooey sweet bread. "Yes. My father made Itachi and me take ball room dancing lessons. It's the one thing I'm better at than Itachi."

"I'm sure that's not true!" Naruto spoke past his full mouth. He winced and swallowed thickly at Sasuke's glare. "I meant about that being the one thing."

"Hn."

"Do you want me to show you like I did with Ino?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Aw, teme, come on!"

"No."

"Well, can we go out and have a snow ball fight, then? The RAs cleared the doorways by sticking hair dryers in the mail slot and toweling up the mess."

"…" Sasuke sighed. The more energy he drained out of the blonde, the better. "Sure."

"Yatta!"

:break:

Sasuke snuck behind another tree, searching for footsteps and a flash of orange. The dobe proved most hard to spot, despite wearing a glaringly bright vest. He gripped his snowball harder and tensed to sprint to the next tree. He got halfway there when a snowball hit him hard in the arm. He whirled and saw Naruto scooping up more snow next to a tree several yards away. Sasuke flung his snowball at the blonde and stared dumbly when Naruto expertly blocked it with his forearm. Unfortunately, that left his mouth open to receive the dobe's latest creation.

Sasuke panicked when his mouth and nose filled with really cold ice, blocking his breathing ways. He spat it out and flailed at his nose until his passages were clear. He huffed and glared at Naruto, who was leaning against the tree, he was laughing so hard. Sasuke ran to the dobe and swung his fist at the stupid blonde head with all his might. Naruto blocked it, jumped back, and took on his fighting stance.

"You trying to start something, teme?"

"You fucking bastard, I almost suffocated!" Sasuke swung at the dobe again, but Naruto dodged and tried to jab his stomach. Sasuke blocked and they stepped away from each other, both in defensive stances. "When the hell did you learn to fight, dobe?"

"Tch, Erosannin teaches at a doujo when he's not writing his perv books. What about you? No one's blocked me in a long time. And I remember from our last fight you hit pretty hard."

"I was in martial arts classes from the ages six to fifteen. But that's not the point. Why the fuck did you throw a snowball in my mouth? That hurt." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Tch, you were asking for it with your mouth open like that!"

Sasuke growled and tackled the blonde into the snow. Within moments they were a flurry of punches and kicks just like the first day they had met. Naruto rolled over ontop of Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed the blonde locks and pulled on them sharply, hoping to get the dobe off him and gain the upper hand. However, Naruto didn't respond at all. Sasuke's breathing faltered when he looked up into the intense bright blue eyes that were staring down at him. All he would have to do would be to yank the blonde down a few inches to mesh their lips together. And he was certain that Naruto would react and kiss him back until he remembered Itachi. Fucking Itachi. He would have to be patient, wait until Itachi was finally out of the way, and then jump his dobe.

His resolution crumbled, however, when Naruto started closing the gap between them. Seconds before their mouths met, there was a sickening crunch of snow to their side.

"I should have known I'd find you two out here making out."

"Aww, Gaara!" Naruto whined, looking up at the red head. "You ruined it! I was totally about to get into his pants!"

Flat pale green eyes regarded the dazed Uchiha. The sexual tension between the two as he had walked up had been slightly nauseating. "I don't doubt it. However, I would take such things indoors if I were you."

"But it wouldn't be nearly as kinky!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke regained his composure and shoved the blonde off of him. Naruto stood up and dusted the snow off of him.

"So what are you up to?"

"My roommate is paying me to escort him to find some food. Apparently he's quite the pussy."

Sasuke paused half-way through standing. 'Quite the pussy'?

"Do you two want to come?" Gaara asked. "I'll pay for your meals."

"Hell yeah, I want free food!" Naruto cheered and smiled at Sasuke. "Come with us?"

"Hn."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered. "So who is your roommate again?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto's face scrunched up in distaste. "Dude, I hate that guy."

Gaara and Sasuke looked at him.

"I didn't think you were capable of negative emotion."

Naruto shook his head at Gaara's words. "Usually, no, but that guy is such an asshole! I have him in a couple of my classes."

"Do you not want to come then?"

"Nah, I'll come," Naruto pouted. "The things I do for free food."

"Ah, here he comes." Gaara stuffed his hands in his jacket.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see a boy buried under layers of clothing. "Shit, what is he, five?" Naruto scoffed.

"I told you he's a pussy."

"Hm."

"Neji, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They'll be joining us."

Neji's milky eyes narrowed at them. "Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga." Sasuke resisted the urge to sneer at the man. He remembered this child from parties, always trying to suck up and always bragging.

"How are your parents?"

"I don't really know. They're taking their second honeymoon in France right now."

"What?! When did that happen?" Naruto turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yesterday when I woke you up I told you they were going. They just extended their stay."

"Oh, Mikoto ba san must be so happy! I didn't think there was a romantic bone in your father's body." Naruto chuckled.

"Neither did we. She was practically glowing. And they kissed." Sasuke let his surprise bleed into his voice.

"Holy shit! They totally had sex when you left!"

Sasuke twitched.

"How dare you talk about the Uchihas like that!" Neji hissed.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to him with mirror looks of disbelief. "It's my family, Hyuuga, not yours. And Naruto is an old family friend."

"Your entire family associates with this man?" Neji scanned Naruto's very orange appearance with a sneer.

"You know, if you weren't such an asshole, you might actually have friends."

Neji gasped and looked like he wanted to slap the blonde.

"But anyway! Where are we going to eat?" Naruto turned to Gaara with a large smile.

"That way." Gaara pointed. "When we find something Our Highness will eat, we'll stop."

"Let's go then, I bet teme is starved!" Naruto started walking and each followed. The three friends ignored the sulking Neji that was tailing them. "So, did Kiba get out?"

"Yes. He called his mother and her yelled via the phone woke the entire dorm. Lee took it upon himself as his youthful duty and an act of good will on Christmas to give Kiba a piggy back ride to the train station."

"Wait. Lee? As in your ex-boyfriend Lee? Since when did he go here?"

Gaara glanced at Naruto's confused face. "Since school started."

"And you didn't tell me?! Are you two talking? Is it awkward?"

"No, it must have slipped my mind. Yes, we talk often. Nothing is awkward with Lee."

"So?" Naruto nudged Gaara's side.

Gaara sighed. "We have discussed getting back together."

"Oh my God, really?!" Naruto laughed. "You two should totally hook back up! You two make a great couple."

Gaara glanced at Naruto warily. "Thanks."

"So is he a dance major like Kiba?"

"Ballet."

"I should have guessed." Naruto grinned. Sasuke pushed the button to cross the street and glanced at the other three.

They crossed the road quickly since it was a short light and looked back to see Neji trying to avoid all the ice, only halfway.

"You idiot! Get the hell over here before you get run over!" Naruto yelled.

Neji didn't even look up at him. He did look up, however, when green flooded over him and cars started to honk. He sprinted to the corner, slipped on ice, and collided with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even have time to think as he started falling into oncoming traffic. Something yanked on his hand and the next thing he knew all he could see was orange.

"Jesus, are you all right, Sasuke?" Naruto moved away from the trembling raven and tilted his face up. He smiled down softly at the wide dazed eyes. "It's okay." Naruto clasped the hand he'd used to pull Sasuke to him with both hands and nuzzled the man's hair. "That scared the crap out of me!"

Sasuke breathed in deeply. He'd been in two possibly life-threatening situations today and it wasn't even one. He jumped slightly when Naruto laced their fingers together and gently pulled him to keep walking. Sasuke stared at his hand at then at Naruto. Even when they caught up to the other two and started walking side-by-side, neither made a move to let go.

They held hands all the way to the restaurant. And an hour and a half later when they walked back to school, they linked hands again without a word.

:break:

Naruto sighed and dropped the bags of food that he and Sasuke had bought before they had come back. Sasuke joined him and silently they started unbagging them and putting them in the mini fridge or beside it.

"It's been a long week." Naruto said softly. He felt exhausted and it was only three. Of course, they had walked like two miles at least.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled and walked over to his nightstand and heaved his backpack onto his bed. Sasuke watched for a moment before he went to his bed and checked his e-mail. He hovered the mouse over the reply from Sydney.

He jumped when Naruto popped up beside him. Sasuke stared in shock at a small colorful book that Naruto thrusted at him with both hands.

Sasuke took the flimsy thing and stared at the cover. It was his and Naruto's characters from Naruto's webcomics dressed like a school boys. The title red in dark blue letters 'super teme'.

"You look like a fish." Naruto chuckled. "Open it."

Sasuke did so. It was an actual comic book, with Sasuke as a superhero and Naruto as his sidekick. Sasuke flipped through it and Naruto leaned next to him.

"In the back are coupons for favors and stuff, like how it used to be x-ray glasses and dorky things like that." Naruto grinned. "Merry Christmas ne."

Sasuke smiled softly and Naruto melted. He had been really nervous that the raven wouldn't really like it. Sasuke twisted around and Naruto almost drooled at the little slip of hip that was exposed as Sasuke's shirt rode up. Sasuke handed Naruto a plain cardboard box and smirked. "I would have painted it or wrapped it, but I didn't want to hurt your eyes since I have 'no sense of color scheme whatsoever'."

Naruto grinned and took the box. He sat next to Sasuke and lifted the course lid. Inside, nestled in layers upon layers of black, silver, and gray tissue paper, was a little sculpture of a bowl of raamen and an Uzumaki swirl.

"It's just greenware right now. It needs to be painted, fired, and glazed..." Sasuke fidgeted. "and then fired again. And don't worry if you break either of them or anything, I kept the molds."

Naruto took out the little raamen bowl and stared at it. There was a ton of noodles, a bunch of little naruto, and chopsticks! Naruto put it back carefully before he glomped the raven.

"It's amazing!! Thank you!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged back. "Thank you too. Merry Christmas, dobe."

"Yeah, merry Christmas, teme."

Tsuzuku


	16. Winter Break, Day Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Sixteen: Winter Break, Day Ten

Sasuke glanced at the comic book that was laying tauntingly unread on his nightstand.

Patience. That was the solution to everything involving Naruto. He would read it when Naruto was gone longer than just to cook breakfast. When he went to hang out with Itachi.

Sasuke nodded and logged on to check his e-mail. Sydney's response yesterday had been more advice. He had said that even after Naruto and Itachi broke up, to give the blonde room, to not push him into a relationship, to let the dobe make the first move. That last bit had been floating in his head since he'd read the e-mail. If he lived alone, he would have made a little sign reading "Let the dobe make the first move" in his best calligraphy and built a mini shrine around it. But as it was, he did not live alone.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow when he saw that the only unread message was one that Kakashi-sensei had sent him, apparently at 2:51 in the morning. Sasuke hesitated before he clicked on it and swore out loud when he scanned its contents. It was a reminder for the extra credit advance help class for the upcoming semester project that Sasuke had signed up for months ago that was tomorrow.

Damn it! He couldn't back out now, that was totally against his Uchiha upbringing! But he really didn't want to get up at nine tomorrow and go to a class! Sasuke glared at his laptop, hoping to change the words with his awesome mind powers. But like the trying-to-kill-Itachi-through-the-phone-thing, it didn't work.

The door swung open and Naruto waltzed in carrying about five plates and a couple bags. His waiter skills really came in handy sometimes.

"Dude, I had to fight off like twenty starving guys!" Naruto put the things down on the table that they'd left up after dinner last night and raised a golden eyebrow at Sasuke's expression. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Sasuke scowled and shut down his laptop. "I got a reminder for a class I have tomorrow."

"Why the hell do you have a class? It's the middle of winter break!"

"I know. I signed up for it months ago, though, I had no idea I would actually be doing anything."

"Tch, you haven't been off your ass since we got back from the ski trip."

"Exactly."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Wait, I'm confused."

"Nevermind, dobe." Sasuke grabbed forks and cups and the milk and sat down.

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"When you stop being a dobe, I'll stop calling you it."

"Same for you, teme!"

Their eyes met in challenge and they devoured the eggs, bacon, and biscuits that Naruto had made them.

:break:

"Out of curiosity, dobe."

"What?" Naruto didn't even look up from stuffing Itachi's presents in his orange backpack.

"What did you get Itachi for Christmas?"

Naruto turned look at him over his shoulder slowly, with a slightly creepy grin. "A stress relief weasel squeeze toy."

"…" Sasuke stared at Naruto, waiting for the 'just kidding, teme!'. It never came. "I don't think he'll see the humor."

"His loss." Naruto shrugged and went back to packing. Sasuke glanced from the comic to Naruto and back.

"How long are you going to be gone, anyway?"

"Dunno. We'll probably have lunch before we head over to his apartment. You going to be okay making your own lunch?"

Sasuke stared at the smug blonde. "I can put together a sandwich, usuratonkachi."

Naruto pouted and swung his backpack on and waved. "Right then, bastard, see you later."

"Bye."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto popped his head back in. "I have work from four to bout eight. You going to hang out with Juugo or should I bring us something back?"

"I'll text you when I know."

"Okay, bye!" Naruto grinned and waved and Sasuke was alone.

Sasuke waited ten whole minutes before he was assured the blonde wasn't coming back before he grabbed the comic and burrowed under his covers with a flashlight to read it.

:break:

Naruto bit his lip and glanced at the silent Uchiha. "So, what's for lunch?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer. Itachi didn't eat anything except Asian.

"Ordering Chinese."

Naruto's head whipped around and his mouth hung open. ORDERING?! As in risking that the meat was actually cat and cockroach plychicken?!

If Itachi noticed the shock rolling off the blonde and the weird sputtering noises, he didn't show it.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto still couldn't believe Itachi had ordered Chinese, even though the man was eating it right in front of him. Naruto's stomach churned as Itachi dug in the little white carton for chicken. Naruto was honestly waiting for him to find a cockroach. Or a fetus.

"So…how was your trip?" Naruto asked warily, still eyeing the stoic Uchiha across the table.

Itachi glanced up at him and paused. "It was fine. Very cold. We made the deal."

"That's good."

"I heard from mother than you and Sasuke got snowed in yesterday?"

"Yeah, only for a couple hours, though. Then I talked him into a snowball fight." Naruto chuckled darkly at his rice. "I totally kicked his ass."

Naruto didn't see the flash in Itachi's eyes.

"Oh! I forgot to ask teme yesterday, do you know a guy named Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto looked up at him, his chopsticks slack.

"Yes, his family is acquainted with mine."

"What's his deal? I made a comment about your parent's sex life and he like totally flipped out!"

"He's something of an outcast from his family. He tries hard to succeed and pretend and kiss ass to be higher class. Or something." Itachi mumbled, not interested, into his noodles. "So how was Christmas? Did you have fun with Sakura?"

"Christmas was good. Sakura was evil." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to talk about it." Itachi smirked. "Anyway, I've come bearing your gifts from your family and myself."

"Ah, that reminds me, Deidara and Tobi got you gifts as well."

Naruto almost choked on his chicken. "Why?!"

Itachi shrugged. "They ran away giggling before I could ask."

Naruto twitched at the thought of Deidara giggling. Tobi he could see, but Deidara…

"But I've only met them once!"

"Well, apparently you left quite the impression."

"Hm…" Naruto finished his food thoughtfully. Fifteen minutes later, after they cleaned up, they parted ways to fetch each other's gifts. Naruto grabbed his backpack and leaped over the arm onto the super-comfy chair by the couch. Itachi entered a minute later and handed Naruto a large bag before he flopped onto the couch. Naruto stared. Itachi had to be dead tired or something, he was acting really weird. Naruto snapped out of his daze when Itachi rose an eyebrow and he dug Itachi's gifts out of his backpack. Itachi took them and watched Naruto peek into the bag cutely. He pulled out a small fox plush and stared at it. He flicked one of the tails. "It's got nine tails…" Naruto looked at Itachi questioningly.

"Apparently it's from some anime that's popular right now. She said it's name was nine tails in Japanese."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded. "It reminded me of you."

Naruto smiled and nuzzled the plushe's nose. "Aww, thanks!" Naruto nestled the plushie in his backpack and took out a box wrapped in paper that was covered in explosive speech bubbles like in old comics and cartoons. "Deidara's?"

"Yes."

Naruto glanced at Itachi warily. "It won't explode when I open it, will it?"

"I would think not. Deidara knows I would personally castrate him if he tried to blow you up."

Naruto nodded and unwrapped it with wary movements. Inside was a small wind-up clay spider. Naruto shook it lightly and listened to it for ticking. Satisfied, he put it back in its box and picked up the cheerfully decorated box. "Tobi?"

"Yes."

Inside was a little man made of melted together orange crayons. "Huh…" Naruto smiled, trying not to laugh. "Interesting."

"Hm."

Naruto put it back carefully and took out the last item, an envelope. Naruto tore it open clumsily and took out a generic Christmas card. He opened it and several large bills fell out. His eyes widened; he'd never seen so much cash in his life. He looked at the card-it was signed by Itachi.

"'Tachi, I can't accept this!" Naruto whined, trying to gather the money and thrust it Itachi's way.

"Of course you can. You can buy all the raamen you can stand." Itachi waved dismissively.

"Well, okay," Naruto pouted and stuffed it back in the card. "But now I feel like my gift is totally lame."

Itachi picked Naruto's gift up and unwrapped it silently. He flipped open the little plastic box and stared at the weird toy.

"It's a weasel." Naruto said, sounding unusually quiet.

"Hm. I'm sure Deidara will have a fit." Itachi smiled slightly. "Thank you, Naruto."

"No, thank you! And tell Deidara and Tobi thank you for me as well!"

"Of course." Itachi's hand hovered over Sasuke's present to him. He couldn't remember the last time his otouto had willingly given him a gift. He picked it up and unwrapped it. He opened the lid and blinked in shock.

Naruto leaned over him, intrigued, and blushed brightly when he saw what was inside. "Damn it! It's haunting me!"

Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"So, yeah, long story…"

:break:

Sasuke jolted awake when something vibrated loudly against his nightstand. He stuck a hand out of his cocoon and felt around for his phone. He flipped it open, hit 'ok', and blinked blearily at the message until it focused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Aniki

Subject: Merry Christmas

I'll be sure to put your gift to good use in the future, otouto. It's even Naruto's favorite color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke twitched. That bastard was supposed to be offended, not trying to molest the blonde! Well, either way, at least he got rid of the stupid thing.

:break:

Naruto sighed. Itachi had seemed amused about the history of the vibrator. Stupid teme, he was going to pay for that!

The blonde leaned his backpack against the break room and put his half-apron on. Oh, well, time to work.

:break:

"What the HELL?!"

Sasuke jolted away for the second time that day and he flailed and sat up, shoving his covers down.

Naruto stood there, pointing at Sasuke, a pizza box in his other hand.

"'the FUCK were you thinking, giving that to _Itachi_?! I thought he was going to rape me with it! And then you didn't text me!" Naruto glared at him and Sasuke stretched, popping his back.

"I was asleep."

"I can see that." Naruto growled. He put the pizza down on the desk and set his backpack down. Sasuke yawned and got up and flipped open the pizza box and took a slice.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine. Itachi nearly gave me a heart attack when he ordered Chinese, though."

Sasuke almost choked. "He _willingly _ordered Chinese?!"

"I didn't even suggest it, it was purely him!"

"Holy shit." Sasuke's eyes were wide as he took another bite.

"I know!" Naruto opened his backpack and threw a few things on his bed. "And Deidara and Tobi gave me Christmas presents for some reason." Naruto mumbled, placing the spider and crayon man next to the fridge.

"Weirdos."

"So did you sleep _all _day?"

"Hn."

Naruto glared and snatched a piece of pizza and leaned against the desk next to Sauske. "Bastard."

"Hn. You love me."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke quickly but didn't respond.

The blonde stored that statement for contemplation on a later date. Right now he had to worry about getting Itachi to watch the damn movie! He'd known he wouldn't have time today, and he'd been right since they'd left pretty much as soon as Naruto's vibrator story was over.

Naruto took another bite of pizza and glanced at the groggy raven who was staring at the floor with unfocused eyes.

Hm.

Tsuzuku

**I wish it were winter right now. I live in Texas, so this last weekend was never cooler than a hundred degree after about ten in the morning. It's insane. I can't even get cold tap water at my house :tears:**


	17. Winter Break, Day Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Seventeen: Winter Break, Day Eleven

Sasuke hated his life as he got up earlier than he had the past several days to get ready for his class. If his bastard of a sensei weren't so weird, Sasuke would have just skipped it, Uchiha pride be damned. But as it was, the raven wasn't entirely sure that the scarecrow wouldn't come hunt him down. So Sasuke got ready as quietly as he could. He still managed to wake Naruto, though, and the blonde had made him breakfast-which was nice. He liked having Naruto as his personal cook. Naruto had waved him off and Sasuke hadn't felt in as bad as a mood as he would have normally as he made his way to Kakashi-sensei's room.

Just as he reached for the handle he realized that he'd forgotten his backpack in the room.

"Shit." Sasuke nearly banged his head against the door in frustration. He'd gotten up early to be here and forgot his things? What the hell? Sasuke looked at his cell phone, wondering if he should risk going all the way back and be even later. Knowing Kakashi, he wouldn't be missing anything except impatient waiting.

"Hey, teme," Sasuke refused to jump or shiver at the sexy drawl behind him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke turned and narrowed his eyes at the blonde, still in his pajamas. Naruto grinned, unfazed as always.

"You forgot your bag. I don't know if you'll need but I figured it couldn't hurt to run down and bring it." Naruto thrust out the black bag, his grin getting impossibly bigger.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed the bag.

"You mean 'thank you, Naruto-sama'."

Sasuke glared. So that was his game, eh?

"Thank you, Dobe-bozu."

"HEY!!" Naruto tensed immediately into the famous Uzumaki 'you-wanna-take-this-outside?!' stance.

"Hey, yourself."

Naruto was about to launch himself at the Uchiha when the classroom door slid open with a bang and someone was yanking the blonde's shirt up to stare at his stomach, much to the shock of the two young men.

"Perfect!" Kakashi nodded to himself in agreement.

"Kakashi-sensei! Hentai!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto, like a dobe, blushed.

"You'd be perfect! Can you come model for this class next Friday? I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"Depending on how well you do, a minimum of a hundred dollars."

"Holy shit, yeah!"

"Naruto, don't—" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"But why'd you try to take off my shirt?" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because," Kakashi's eye turned into a bow and Sasuke's stomach dropped out. "You'll be modeling in the nude."

:break:

"This is so awesome! I'm so glad you left your bag this afternoon, teme!"

Sasuke twitched. "Aren't you…I don't know, _worried _about being naked in front of a couple hundred students and a perv teacher?"

Naruto raised his golden eyebrows. "Why would I be worried?"

"…most people have insecurities, you know." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Psh. I don't. I'm perfect, remember?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows and Sasuke resisted the urge to hit him. "Besides, if you'd seen me naked before, you'd know I have nothing to be ashamed of." Naruto chuckled darkly to himself and Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

Hey, you ever seen Naruto naked?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi quite literally started choking on nothing while he was standing in line waiting to pay for the groceries that he had to restock on, since his lack of a breakfast this morning had reminded that he'd thrown everything away before he'd left so it wouldn't spoil.

The cashier shot him a worried glance and he waved it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Aniki

During the summer he was with me, yes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke didn't know whether to be frustrated that his brother was never endingly useless or that they hadn't even gotten that far yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

Was there something weird with him when he was little?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weird? Like what? A birthmark or something?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Aniki

What's this all about? (that reminds me, I need to get him in my bed to try out your gift)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke gripped his phone tighter. He _seriously _needed to invent a death-via-phone device.

"Sasuke, why are you growling at your phone so much? It's creepy." Naruto piqued from his bed, his golden brows arched again.

"It's nothing dobe."

Naruto shrugged and his phone went off. Sasuke sent it death glares as Naruto looked at the message, surprised.

So that's what Sasuke was getting all huffy about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Otouto

He's going to be modeling for my class later next week and he seems oddly at ease about it (you bastard)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Sunshine

Hellz yeah I wanna go to dinner with you if you're paying!! …but maybe teme should come too, he needs some fresh air, he's getting all homicidal with his phone…

Please?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Itachiniichan

Of course teme can come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Text Message

From: Aniki

Come with me and Naruto to dinner at 8 at The Ramen Stop or I'm taking him home and doing all sorts of delicious things to him.

-licks lips-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was grinned at him like the idiot he was.

"I hate you both."

"Awww, don't be like that Shashuke!" Naruto put on his best pouting uke look and Sasuke almost leapt across the room to smother him; it was creepy and annoying. He settled for twitching.

"Don't do that, dobe."

Naruto grinned and leapt off his bed. "Ikitebayo!!"

The blonde squeaked and barely ducked Sasuke's phone when it came hurdling for his head.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Teme."

"Dobe."

They put on their shoes and left in Sasuke's car.

:break:

Naruto grinned and hailed Itachi loudly when they walked into the small Japanese restaurant. Itachi met them halfway and smirked at Sasuke before he pulled Naruto into a quick kiss. Sasuke's heart clenched in jealousy and disgust and he bumped Naruto's shoulder rudely with his own when he stalked past them to the table Itachi had been sitting at. His chest clamped up painfully at the gruff "teme" that followed him.

Sasuke growled as Itachi and Naruto sat down with the blonde in the middle as usual.

"So, how has your day been, Naruto?" Itachi asked, sipping his drink which looked suspiciously like alcohol.

"Well, I went to give Sasuke his bag," Itachi glanced as Sasuke quickly and Sasuke smirked. "and then his teacher just burst out of his room and started trying to strip me!"

"He lifted your shirt."

"Anyway, then he offered me a hundred dollars to model for Sasuke's class next Friday and I figured hell yeah since I don't have any classes on Fridays this semester!"

"Why did the perv try to strip you?" 'And why did Sasuke ask if I'd seen you naked?' Itachi caught his brother's eye as the waiter came up to the table to take their orders.

"I'm supposed to model in the nude!" For the second time in the hour Itachi choked on his air. "Um, Coke, please."

"Tea."

"WHAT?! Isn't that illegal?!" Itachi stared wide-eyed at the blonde who was oddly calm and maybe even a little smug.

"He has to sign a waiver, of course." Sasuke smirked at his brother.

"How could you agree to that, Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you freaking out about this?"

"Because you'll be naked!" Sasuke tried not to outright laugh at the expression on Itachi's face.

"…And?" Naruto seemed to be getting irritated. Naruto leaned forward and smirked at Itachi sexily. "Are you jealous they'll see me naked before you?" He teased with seductive levity.

Itachi's face went blank.

"Don't worry about it! No one's going to touch me or anything! I just have to stand around in my birthday suit for a few hours!"

"I don't like it." Itachi grit out.

"Get over it." Naruto growled right back.

Sasuke's smirk lasted the whole dinner as the tension between the two grew and they left without a goodbye kiss between the couple, which Sasuke silently thanked God for.

"You totally wanted to hit him, didn't you?" Sasuke smirked knowingly as he started up his car.

Naruto stared out the window. "But I can't hurt him. He'd never defend himself, that wouldn't be fair."

"Seems unfair to you that you should have to restrain yourself around him."

Naruto turned to him and frowned. "I've always had to restrain myself. Even with Kiba and Gaara."

"Even with me?"

"Yeah, even with you." Naruto replied softly, turning away again.

"What do you restrain yourself from with me?"

Naruto tensed. He'd had the urge more than once to do viciously passionate things to the raven, urges that he didn't get with Itachi. On Christmas, before Gaara had approached them, he'd seriously been about to kiss the teme and then drag him up to their room and fuck him against the wall.

"That's none of your business, teme." Naruto replied, just as soft.

Sasuke twisted his mouth into what he would call a frown and everyone else would call a pout. "It concerns me; I think it is my business."

"Well, it's not."

"Are you going to break up with him yet?"

"I'm getting to it!"

"Well, you better hurry, unless you want to spend New Year's with him."

Naruto gasped. Fuck, New Years was Friday. He'd have to get the test over with before then. Damn it!

"How am I supposed to go about that, anyway?" Naruto dropped his hands into his lap and stared at the driving raven. "You guys keep saying it like it's the easiest thing in the world but how the hell am I supposed to just leave him?"

"You say 'Itachi, just isn't working out for me' and then you leave."

"Don't I have to give a little speech about why or do the whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing?"

"But it's not you, it is him. And don't tell him why, he'll just use that fucked up psychology of his and probably talk himself into your pants." Sasuke bit out bitterly.

Naruto stared at his roommate. "You sounded really hateful right then, Sasu."

"Yeah, well, he's a bastard."

"I just don't get you sometimes teme."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed and went back to staring out the window.

:break:

Naruto unraveled the Uchiha's statement last night. "You love me." flashed through his head. He glanced warily at his roommate, who had been reading intently for the past half hour. Naruto flipped open one of his notebooks and grabbed a pencil, glancing again at Sasuke for signs of movement.

Naruto drew a T across the top of the page and wrote Itachi's name on the left half. He wrote 'pros' under the line of the T and tapped his pencil against his bottom lip.

1. Sexy

2. Protective

3. Smiles on occasion

Naruto frowned. Was that really all?! Shit.

He wrote 'cons' under the 'smiles on occasion'.

1. Too old

2. Too distant

3. Too quiet

4. Won't fight back!

5. No real sense of humor

6. Gets weird around teme

7. Won't go near the pizza parlor

8. Hardly ever see him!

9. He can be a prick

10. Would totally flip if he saw the piercings

Naruto's frown grew. He wrote 'teme' on the right side and 'pros' under the line of the T.

1. Sexy

2. Cute

3. Smiles and laughs

4. Fun to be with

5. Good fighter

6. Good sense of humor

7. Not snobbish

8. Gets along with my friends

9. Lets me get away with shit

10. Hangs out at the pizza parlor and keeps me company when he's bored

11. He's totally in love with me

12. Adorable

13. Would probably like my piercings

Naruto growled. Damn it! What the hell was wrong with him?! He had totally dated the wrong Uchiha!! He scribbled 'cons' and chewed on his lip.

1. Can be a teme

2. Can't cook for shit

3. No sense of color scheme

Sasuke jumped nearly two feet when his blonde roommate suddenly shot up from his notebook and screamed. "FUCK THIS!!"

Sasuke clutched his chest, fearing he was really going to die this time, when Naruto came up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"What the—"

"Don't let me pussy out, teme!! Don't you fucking dare!"

Sasuke punched the dobe hard in the ribs. Naruto stumbled back slightly, gasping.

"What the _fuck_, Naruto?"

Naruto squinted and grinned up at him, clutching his side.

"Tomorrow. I'm going to break up with Itachi, damn it!"

Sasuke's heart fluttered in his chest. "You fucking better."

Naruto grinned wider and rubbed his now-sore ribs in response. "We need to have a real fight someday, Sasuke. I'm going to be volunteering at Ero's doujo this summer, you should come hang out and we'll see who's stronger."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Sounds good to me. But if you chicken out tomorrow, I'm beating your ass."

Naruto straightened and winked at him. "Promise?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed. Let the dobe make the first move. That didn't count, Sasuke couldn't jump him yet.

Damn it. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Tsuzuku

**I have waited for this since Chapter Three :evil chuckle:**


	18. Winter Break, Day Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Eighteen: Winter Break, Day Twelve

Naruto glared at himself in the mirror. He would do it!

But first he had work. He leaned out of the bathroom and stared at the dark blue cocoon on the bed under the window.

"Hey teme."

The cocoon moved slightly.

"You should come to the pizza parlor with me, pep talk me for a few hours. This is my first time doing this and it's ITACHI!" Naruto squeaked the man's name to show his fear.

The covers flipped back to show a bleary-eyed Sasuke. "Do you want me to hold your hand the whole time, too?"

"Actually, that'd be nice." Naruto grinned at him suggestively and the raven twitched.

"Whatever, just don't chicken out or I'm kicking your ass." Sasuke burrowed back down into the covers.

"But Sasu!" Naruto pouted but Sasuke was already gone.

Naruto glared.

"Teme."

"Dobe." Didn't miss a beat.

Naruto grabbed his things, kicked the lump on Sasuke's bed, and ran out the door.

:break:

Sasuke flinched as the door _cling!_ed loudly above him. Naruto turned and immediately lit up like a light bulb when he saw the raven.

"Sasuke!" Said man flinched again as everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at him. Naruto gestured him to a booth and turned back to the table he'd been serving.

A minute later Naruto clicked a menu down for Sasuke and beamed down at him. "You here out of the kindness of your heart or for revenge?"

"Boredom. And I feel fat lying in bed all day."

Naruto snorted. "As if. Tea, like usual?"

"Yeah."

"Coming right up, sir." Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke felt his bad mood melt away like that.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was sitting at the booth with him, taking his lunch break to eat the other half of the pizza Sasuke had ordered.

"So, do you think I should make it in a public place?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Itachi will be moody already if you're in a restaurant or something. Just go to his place and keep me on speed dial in case he goes crazy."

"Got it." Naruto sipped at his coke at glanced around the parlor. He turned back to Sasuke with a little smile. "Sure you won't hold my hand?"

"Maybe afterwards." Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and smirked. Naruto's eyes darkened enticingly.

"NARUTO!" Said blonde whipped around and groaned at his bosses' gesture to get back to work. Naruto grabbed a slice of pizza and bit off half of it and chewed furiously as he retied his half-apron. Sasuke fidgeted as Naruto sucked down half of his coke, making his cheeks hollow out. Naruto grabbed the rest of the slice, waved, and went back to his waiting.

:break:

Naruto huffed and grinned at Sasuke as they stepped out of the parlor, onto the street. Sasuke pulled his gloves on and wished he didn't look retarded in ear muffs. His ears were cold already.

"So, I've got a few hours before Itachi gets off work. I'd offer to take you riding, but I don't think it's best you learn in this sort of weather, and you'd probably freeze. You wanna just walk around?"

"Sure."

"Which way?" Naruto pulled the backpack all the way against his back and glanced in each direction.

"The right. We went left with Gaara and Neji."

"Okay!" Naruto smiled and started walking. Sasuke stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and followed. "Hey, you think I should get him a present?"

"Why? You're breaking up with him."

"I know. But he gave me a lot of money for some reason, and he didn't get the weasel."

"I told you."

"Yeah, I know. But I bet Deidara will have a blast, yeah." Naruto chuckled. "But I feel kinda mean cuz he'll just get made fun of for it."

"Do what you want." Sasuke looked into one of the many stores on the street that sold weird clothing. He tugged Naruto back and dragged him in.

"I still can't believe you gave him the vibrator." Naruto glared at the smirking raven. "If that thing gets shoved up my ass I'm shoving a Gatorade bottle up yours."

Sasuke twitched.

"Why'd you come in here, anyway?"

"Looking for a hat."

"I have one." Naruto offered, and grinned at Sasuke's wary glance. "It's _not _orange, it's blue."

Sasuke stopped and turned to the blonde. Naruto shrugged his backpack off and dug in it for a moment before he pulled out a knit cap. The kind with the little ear flaps and tassels.

Sasuke twitched and flinched when Naruto put it on his head. Naruto cooed and grinned.

"You look so adorable in my clothing!"

Sasuke could feel his face heat up and scowled.

"Your hair looks kinda weird, though, it's all flat." Naruto stared at the back of Sasuke's head in awe. The raven smacked the dobe upside the head and led the way back out.

His ears were much warmer.

A few hours and a couple root beer floats later, Naruto snapped his phone shut.

"He says he'll be home in bout half an hour. I'll ride you back if you want."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm cold enough. Keep me on speed dial, don't fuck up, don't chicken out. Good luck. See you later." Sasuke waved minutely and crossed the street.

Naruto watched him until he disappeared over the hill to their school before he went into the parlor, grabbed his helmet, and started riding to Itachi's house.

When Sasuke was back in their dorm room, he turned his phone volume to its loudest setting, just in case Naruto did have to call him. He took his jacket off and started up his computer to e-mail Sydney.

:break:

Naruto smiled slightly as Itachi pulled up into the driveway and shifted his weight off of his bike.

Itachi got out of the car with a familiar bag and walked towards the front door. "I didn't think you'd be waiting. I went and got us raamen."

Naruto grinned. "Sweet!" He stepped behind Itachi and frowned. That bastard was being too nice, and he was eating unhealthy!

Naruto dropped his bag and slipped off his shoes at the door and stuffed his gloves into his jacket pockets as he followed the silent Uchiha to the kitchen. He sat at a stool at the island as Itachi took several large orders of raamen out and handed them to him. Naruto whispered thanks and started eating. Itachi leaned against the island and stirred his regular sized cup, watching the steam.

"Have you changed your mind with the nude thing?"

Naruto sighed. "No, Itachi. And I don't see what your deal with it is. I'm going to be modeling for art students, it's not like it's porn or something."

"But it's still your body."

"And I'm fine with sharing it. I have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just my body in its natural state, unburdened by clothing."

"Hm."

Naruto glanced up at Itachi, who was glaring at his noodles.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. After they threw everything away the made for the living room and once again sat in their respectable places.

"Actually, Itachi, there's something I wanted to tell you." Naruto fidgeted with his hands. Like a band-aid, real quick, get it over with. "I—Iwanttobreakup!"

Naruto turned at the odd noise that escaped Itachi and saw that the Uchiha was nodding and smiling slightly.

"Mother told me you were thinking about it. Honestly, I'm glad."

Naruto almost died. Itachi? GLAD?!

"I want you to be happy, Naruto. You're like the _nice _little brother I never had. Sasuke's the pain in my neck and you're the one who can light up a rainy day. Initially I was attracted to you, but really, who wouldn't be?"

Naruto grinned and Itachi chuckled. Dear god.

"But, I realize I like you more as a little brother." Itachi nodded again.

"Glad to have my Itachi nii-chan back." Naruto smiled. The blonde leaned forward over the arm and smirked at the suddenly wary Uchiha. "So, you gonna tell me about the guy you banged while you were away?"

Itachi's eyes flew wide and he could feel a very unUchihalike flush come over his cheeks. "What?"

"You've been acting weird and you were limping slightly when I came over. So come on, I want his name, his age, how he looks, and any major crimes he's committed."

Itachi gaped at the blonde. How the hell--? Itachi cleared his throat. "Maybe I got in a fight? Or my legs were sore from the flight."

Naruto gave him an 'I'm not that stupid' look. "The blush _totally _have you away, man, not to mention the 'maybe'. So come on, spill, was it like a one night stand thing or are you two gonna try a relationship? Was there even a snow storm or were you just buying more time?"

Itachi shook his head. "Naruto, shut up, I can't even think with all those questions." He sighed and ran his hands over his thighs, smoothing out the wrinkles. "His name is Hoshigaki Kisame, he has the same level job as I do in the company we made the deal with. He's older than I am—"

"How much older?"

Itachi flushed again. "I hardly see how that's relevant—"

"How _much _older?!" Naruto demanded.

"Eleven years."

"Holy fuck!" Itachi glared at the laughing Naruto. "You slept with a geezer!" Naruto stared at the glaring Uchiha. "Aw, don't be mad! Come on, keep telling!"

Itachi fidgeted again. "He's taller than me, more masculine—"

"Tch, like that's hard."

Itachi glared at the blonde and resisted the urge to smack him. "He's rather odd looking, but in a good way. I didn't ask for his rap sheet."

"You just asked to get _in _his sheets."

Itachi ignored Naruto's snigger. "We exchanged numbers and e-mails, but he lives in Tokyo."

"Long distance? Cyber sex." Naruto nodded to himself.

"Are you quite done yet?"

"No. Was he good? How many times did you two do it? I mean, Jesus, you were still limping the other day! Blah blah blah."

Itachi glared as hard as he could at the babbling blonde. Revenge, he needed revenge, but what—

"So how are you and Sasuke?"

Naruto stopped talked and looked at Itachi with wide eyes. Itachi smirked. Bingo.

"We're, uh, good?" Naruto tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Mother mentioned that they talked about you. She said she'd never seen Sasuke like that before."

Naruto tensed before he took the bait. "Like what?"

Itachi smirked. "Interested."

Naruto settled back in his chair.

"You going to ask him out?" Itachi leaned on the arm and smirked. His turn.

"Psh, no!" Naruto flipped his hand limply. "I just barely became single! I got to enjoy it! But," Naruto's eyes narrowed and an evil smirk stretched across his lips. "I can molest him guilt-free now. He's so cute when he's flustered." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"That he is." Itachi sighed. "I almost wish I could see his face when you model for his class."

"Heh."

"Which I still don't condone, by the way. I don't like the thought of my little brother exposed and vulnerable in front of a bunch of people and a perverted teacher. You'll keep your phone within reach if you're ever alone with him." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the scoffing blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Naruto rolled his eyes and stood. "I should head out before it gets any darker outside."

"Alright." Itachi stood and escorted the blonde to the doorway. Naruto smiled and hugged the Uchiha, who hesitated before he hugged back.

"I'm glad this worked out! I was so nervous, I thought you would be mad!"

"Hm."

"You'll update me with this shark guy?"

Itachi twitched. "Of course." He pushed Naruto not-so-gently out the door. "If you do the same with Sasuke. If you need help with anything, just ask, okay?"

"'Course, nii-chan! See you!" Naruto put his helmet on, walked his bike past Itachi's car, then drove off in the twilight.

"Damn kids." Itachi muttered and walked back into his house.

:break:

Sasuke ripped his hand away from his mouth for the fifth time since Naruto had been gone. He had chewed off almost all his nails already, he could feel his fingertips starting to get sore.

He jumped and stood tensely when the door burst open. Naruto stumbled in, doubled over.

"Oh, **GOD**, it was horrible!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke rushed over and started panicking.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" He sounded like a girl.

Naruto straightened and smiled. "It went _very _nicely." Sasuke stared in shock as Naruto ambled over to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of water. Then he stalked to the blonde and hit him solidly in the arm. Naruto flinched and hissed slightly.

"You fucker! I was worried!" Sasuke clenched his fists, ready to hit Naruto in the face it the dobe said anything smart assed.

"I know! You're so cute when you're all weird, though!" Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke's anger faded immediately and he glared mildly at the blonde.

"So what happened?"

"Well, apparently you said something to your mom and your mom said something to Itachi, so he'd been expecting it." Naruto gave Sasuke a pointed look. "And now we're back to being family-like friends and we talked about the guy he slept with while he was away and you."

Sasuke's breathing stilled. " 'Guy he slept with'?"

"Yeah, apparently he's some fish dude from the company they made the deal with. I can't figure out if he had a really small penis since he could fit past the stick up Itachi's ass and just did it a lot, or if he managed to take it out, or what…" Naruto sipped his water pensively.

"Wait, he cheated on you?"

"Yeah. While he was on that business trip." Naruto threw his backpack down and sat on the edge of his bed.

"And you're _okay _with that?"

"Well, yeah, it wasn't like I wanted to have sex with him. And your brother seriously needed to get laid and the guy lives in Tokyo, so it wasn't like nii-chan could just wait till we broke up. And we practically weren't dating at all! It's fine, I got him back."

"…so now what?"

"Now!" Naruto pulled his legs onto his bed and sat Indian style. "I celebrate! I'm thinking I'll get another piercing! You should get one too!"

"A piercing? How is that celebrating?"

"I dunno. He wouldn't have let me, I've been wanting another one for a while now, and I'll get to see some old friends."

"And why do I have to get one too? You're the one who broke up with him, why would I be celebrating?"

Sasuke shivered as the bright blue orbs that were staring at him narrowed slightly and that knowing, clever light came into them that scared the crap out of him.

"Because!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke let out a breath. "You should! It's a freeing experience, man! And piercings are…" Naruto chuckled darkly. "fun." The enticing look was back. "Just ask Sakura."

Sasuke felt a little tremor of excitement rush down his spine. 'If you count his industrial as one piercing, he's got ten. Only three of which are visible when he's fully clothed. Leaves quite a lot to the imagination, huh?'

"Okay." If he went, he could find out more about Naruto's piercings, right? And getting a hole poked in your skin couldn't be that bad, could it? He could always just let it heal up again.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow after lunch. They don't keep the shop open late on weekdays."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, let's grab some dinner! I had raamen at Itachi's but I think my nervousness kicked up my metabolism cuz I'm hungry again!"

Sasuke nodded again.

He jumped when his phone went off on his bed. Naruto looked at it curiously. "Why is it so loud?"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled and went to pick his phone up. He flipped it open and hit 'ok' and blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From: Aniki

Subject: Merry Christmas

He's all yours, otouto. Make sure you both get tested just in case if you don't want to use protection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We going or not, teme?" Naruto called from the door.

"Coming." Sasuke snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket before he grabbed the rest of his things and followed Naruto out.

Tsuzuku

**Yeah, I totally love KisaIta. Heh, Itachi just needs someone to shut up when they're supposed to but who won't be slapped around and stuff...heh :plotting fangirl mode:**


	19. Winter Break, Day Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Nineteen: Winter Break, Day Thirteen

"You know, sleeping A LOT is a sign of depression." Naruto chided the navy cocoon.

It wiggled slightly and grunted. A mass of black hair peeked out and a narrowed onyx eye glared at him. "I'm a cat. Meow."

Naruto chuckled and leaned closer. "Hm, I'm not much of a cat person. Sure, they have great personalities, but I'd prefer a pet who could keep up with me. Who has as much stamina as I do." The onyx eye narrowed more before it disappeared when Sasuke burrowed back into his pillow.

"Too bad."

"Sasu-kitty!" Naruto whined, and Sasuke could practically see the exaggerated pout. The raven froze when he felt something hot and wet slide over the edge of his ear. "Wake up!" Naruto whined again, much closer this time. Sasuke could hear Naruto's breathing against his ear when the tongue flicked out and licked his lobe. "Naru-kitty wants to play!" Sasuke trembled slightly as Naruto's tongue explored his ear. He must still be dreaming…Naruto hummed and his wandering mouth lowered onto Sasuke's neck. The raven had to bite his lip to keep the noises in as Naruto licked to Sasuke's nape. The blonde sucked lightly at Sasuke's nape and jerked back in surprise when Sasuke let out a yell and bolted from his bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Pervert!" Sasuke screamed and turned on the shower.

Naruto sat on the raven's bed and licked his lips smugly. Oh yes, guilt-free molestation was amazing.

:break:

"Get in the far right lane, turn right, it'll be the first parking lot on the left."

"You come here often?"

"Used to."

"There?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and parked between a beat up red car and a sleek, shiny blue one.

"Oh, Konan must have gotten a new car! Sweet!" Naruto jumped out of the car and admired the blue car.

"Konan?"

"The tattoo artist. Oh, I should probably warn you. The piercist, Pein, has a lot of piercings. A lot of weird ones. Just don't stare or he'll tease you, okay?"

"Hn."

"Let's go!" Naruto practically skipped to the door. "Watch your step!" Sasuke looked at the odd out-of-place height from the ground to the door frame. He entered the little shop and stared at the walls that were covered in drawings.

Naruto's hand wrapped around his hip and guided him to the side. "That's the tattoos. Piercings, this way." They went through a very short hallway that was lined with similar drawings and entered a smaller waiting room filled with cases full of jewelry. They approached the case-made-desk and the attendant's face lit up when she saw Naruto. Sasuke stared at the three little studs in her forehead. How the hell?

"Naruto! Haven't seen you in here in forever! How's it hanging?"

"It's good! I'm here to get a celebration piercing." Naruto beamed down at her.

"Oh, celebrating what?"

"Broke up with my boyfriend!" Naruto laughed.

The woman scoffed. "Men-who needs them?"

"Says the lesbian."

The woman shrugged. "Even if I were straight, I wouldn't date 'em."

"Stop being a pussy! Hold still!" The trio looked towards the closed door and winced when a rather loud scream erupted from the room a moment later. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The formerly-shouting voice cooed.

"Some cocky punk came in wanting an Albert."

Naruto looked amused. Sasuke was lost.

"Poor bastard."

"Now, sit on that bench in the waiting room and Susan will brief you on aftercare and such. And no sex. Do you hear me?! NO SEX!!" The voice yelled again. "Pay out there and don't leave until the painkillers kick in and you can drive."

The door opened and a crying man of about twenty five exited and wiped at his face furiously, walking funny.

A moment later an orange-haired man with several large ear and nose piercings and creepy ringed eyes came out of the room, muttering to himself. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto.

The man froze when his eyes landed on the blonde. Then he burst into a giant smile. "Naruto! Dude, I was totally just about to call you!"

"Huh?"

"We've been recognized by some body art committee thing, whatever, and they're giving us an award and want us to make a portfolio of our best work. Konan-THAT OVERACHIEVER!!-" He shouted at the wall. A muffled 'fuck you' could be heard in response. "Already has her half finished and I was just about to call you to ask if I could take some pictures of your ladder? It is, by far, the best piercing I've ever done."

Naruto stared at the man in shock. "You want pictures?" He clarified.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing the barbells are orange?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Uck, you and your weird colors. I'll let you have a free set of new barbells if you let me take some pictures with them in."

"O—kay?" Naruto seemed like he was still in shock. He shook his head.

"Great, pick 'em out real quick, we'll go in the room, and your friend—" Pein's rippled eyes widened. "Is that Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped.

"Yeah! You been keeping up with my comic?" Naruto snapped back to reality.

"Of course, man!" Pein strided forward and held out his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke took it warily. "Nice to finally meet you! Read a lot about you! He still going out with your brother?"

"Nope! That's why we're here! I'm getting a celebration piercing!"

"Sweet! Sasu, too?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied softly, glancing at Naruto.

"I talked him into it. It's his first one."

"New flesh, nice!" Pein shoved Naruto to the cases and smiled at Sasuke. "Well, how about you browse through our pictures, see what you like, Naruto and I will be back in a few minutes after he picks out the shit. Susan will help you with anything."

Sasuke glanced back at the woman who was standing in front of the man from the room, handing him a pamphlet and explaining something. Pein gestured him over to the desk and showed him the binder full of pictures.

"How about these?" Naruto tapped the glass and Pein sprinted over.

"You don't know any colors besides orange and black, do you?"

"Hey, I wear a lot of blue." Naruto objected.

"Black plastics? I guess. Let me get them real quick." Pein grabbed a set of keys from the counter and unlocked the case. Sauske glanced at them. "Five, right? 12 gauge?"

"Yeah."

Wait, there were five in one place? What the hell could you pierce five times? Sasuke watched them walk to the back room. Susan sat back down behind the counter.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Sasuke hesitated. He wasn't used to talking to total strangers as much as he had recently. "Um, what's a small piercing that wouldn't hurt a lot?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, making the three little studs crooked. Sasuke twitched.

"Pretty much just an earlobe, nose, or navel piercing. But it depends on your level of pain tolerance, as well. Some people prefer the pain of an eyebrow or lip piercing."

"Hn." Like hell he was piercing his belly button. He didn't want to wear earrings, or something on his eyebrow. He'd probably bite a lip ring…he couldn't see how that would be comfortable. A nose piercing didn't sound too bad. Only visible from one side, small, not very noticeable, no one would miss it if he let it heal, and if it scarred, how would you know?

"The studs for the first three come in every color imaginable, so just figure it out and let us know." Susan offered and turned to her solitaire game on the computer.

A couple minutes later Naruto and Pein came back out of the room. Pein waved them outside.

"Come on, I gotta take a cig break real quick."

They leaned against the display window and Pein pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered it to Naruto.

"You still smoke?"

"Nah, man, I quit the same month I started."

"Oh yeah. You, Sasuke?" The raven shook his head 'no'.

Pein put the cigarettes back in his pocket and lit his cancer stick. He took one long drag and sighed the smoke out.

"I tried to quit, man. Fucking Konan said it was one of the big reasons she'd never date me. I figured I could quit, I mean, I'd fucking die for that woman, you know. So I tried."

"How did that go?" Naruto asked softly.

"Fucking lasted three and a half days. I thought my head was going to split and my hands were shaking so fucking bad I almost killed two guys."

"You're not supposed to go cold turkey, dumb ass." Naruto chided.

Pein pointed at him and gave him a stern look. "Don't be a smart ass with me, boy."

Naruto smiled.

"But you're right. I thought everyone was just a pussy for not being able to stick it out, but fuck."

"Why don't you try those patches? Or the gum?"

"I will. Eventually." Pein sighed his smoke out again. "So, Sasuke, did you find a piercing you liked?"

"Um, a nose piercing."

"As in a nostril piercing?'

Sasuke nodded. Naruto smirked at him.

"That's easy. What about you, blondie? What'd you have in mind?"

"I'll get the same as Sasu. But I wanna get my tongue done too."

"Ah!" Pein ground his cigarette into the trashcan/ashtray outside the door and held the door open for them. "Let's do this, then!"

He waved them over to the cases and stared down at the man.

"You're still here?"

"It fucking hurts!"

"Pussy. Go home, sleep it off."

"Which piercings you looking for?" Susan asked.

"Tongue and nostril."

"Those right there are the gauge for the nostril. Tongue, over there."

"We can do the same black plastic for the tongue, it won't chip your teeth nearly as bad if at all, and your tongue won't be as weighted down, I'll have to insist on you settling for a normal starter barbell though, it's longer to accommodate the swelling." Pein offered from inside the room.

"Alright." Naruto leaned over the case next to Sasuke. "I'll take an orange one." He told Susan, who nodded and handed a little case to Pein. Naruto leaned close to Sasuke's ear. "You should get the lavender."

"Why lavender?" As if the piercing wasn't going to be gay enough.

"It'd go well with your complexion, or even better the baby blue, to bring out the highlights in your hair."

"You and your damn color schemes."

Naruto grinned. "He'll take the baby blue one."

She nodded and handed it to Pein.

"Am I doing you both at the same time?" He asked, pointing at them with his newly gloved pinkie.

Naruto draped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Sorry, we're monogamous." The blonde sighed at the blank stares he got. "You two are so slow sometimes. Yes, we're going together. I want to do the tongue first."

"Alright. Come in and get on the slab chair. Sasuke, you sit in the normal chair for now." Pein put the little boxes on a cart filled with instruments Sasuke didn't want to know anything about. "Alright, Naruto, I am required by law," Pein rolled his eyes. "to tell you that there are certain health hazards associated with this piercing." Naruto and Sasuke sat and Pein closed the door with his foot. "I could, by some anti-miracle, miss and puncture a major artery or nerve and you could bleed like crazy or it'd hurt like fuck. If it's not properly cleaned as I will instruct you later, it could become terribly infected. You can chip your teeth, even brake them if you play with the barbell too much. The barbell can become unscrewed and you could swallow and possibly choke and die on said barbell. And then shit like damaging your teeth, scar tissue, it possibly swelling so big you can't breath, another way to get diseases, yada yada yada Do you understand these risks and still wish to continue?"

Sasuke glanced at the blonde, praying he would say no. Fucking dobe nodded eagerly.

"Okay then!" Pein grinned. "Stick out your tongue, man!"

Pein dried Naruto's tongue off and made a little dot. He held up a little hand mirror.

"That seem good to you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes!" Pein put the mirror down and picked up a pair of tongs. "So, the biggest problem you're going to have with this is that you talk too damn much." He put the tongs so that the dot was in the middle and applied pressure. "And you heal faster than should be humanly possible. When you switch out your barbells, you better be on top of it because I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if your hole closed up in a matter of minutes. So don't go without the barbell unless you want it to heal." He put something under the dobe's tongue, picked up a little stick thing and brought it to the dot. "Deep breath."

Naruto inhaled deeply and Pein stabbed the stick through. Naruto didn't even wince.

"Not so bad as you thought, eh?" Pein chuckled and screwed the ends of the barbell on. "Now, after care is a bitch, but you'll probably heal in like a couple weeks so whatever. Brush your teeth three times a day, for real. Be careful not to snag it. If you don't have it, you're going to need to get some alcohol free mouthwash and maybe some salt water, that'll be in the pamphlet Susan will give you, and you'll need to rinse out 30-60 seconds after every meal and before you go to bed. Needless to say, don't put yourself in a situation that will bring germs to it. No oral sex." Pein said sternly.

"No licking my ear until I get up." Sasuke growled.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, no licking all over people, either. If you do swell, everyone does but like I said, you heal like a demon, you can help it by eating cold things, munching ice, taking some ibuprofen, stuff like that. Don't play with it until it's healed. After a week or so, wash your hands really good with good soap and replace the barbell with the plastic one. It's a 14 gauge, remember that."

"Same as the industrial and solos, got it." Naruto scrunched his face as he tried to get used to talking with something in his tongue.

Pein nodded and threw away the paper he'd used to dry Naruto's tongue and the plastic cover on the tongs. "So who's doing the nose first?"

"Sasuke's turn."

And like that, Sasuke was a nervous wreck. His hands started sweating, and he started trembling. His lunch didn't feel so nice in his stomach any more.

"Alright, get on the slab!" Pein chirped and changed gloves.

Naruto jumped off the chair and watched Sasuke fight with himself the whole trip over. When Sasuke settled back in the chair, Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and smiled down at the anxious raven.

"Relax teme, it'll only be worse the more tense you are."

"Like anal sex." Pein snickered, glancing at the two.

Naruto glared at him. Pein waved it off turned back to face them again.

"So, which side do you want it on?"

Sasuke looked up at the two, lost.

"Get it done on the left." Naruto suggested.

"Is that good with you? I'm actually better with lefts." Pein smiled down at him.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Alright, do you want it anywhere special? Or should I just put it where it usually is?"

"The usual is fine." Sasuke whispered.

"Don't be so tense, it's just a hole in your nose, you've already got two." Pein chuckled and opened a package with a cork and a needle in it. He popped open the box with the little baby blue stud and stuck it on the end of the needle somehow. "Alright, here we go!" Pein grabbed the cork and leaned down closer to Sasuke. Naruto squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Just keep breathing and relax." Pein instructed and twisted the cork into Sasuke's nostril. The raven squeezed Naruto's hand and forced himself to breath normally. "Now, this kind of jewelry is awesome," Pein showed him the little metal thing on the end of the needle. "because it has a little half circle at the end, so it just twists and stays on your nose, no messy backs, nothing, and it's easy to take out if you want but no way in hell is it going to just come out." Pein nodded. "So when you feel me twisting a bit, you'll know it's almost over." The orange haired man leaned over Sasuke once again and tears sprung into the raven's eyes when he felt a sharp stabbing. He blinked the tears away and focused on not panicking as the cork came out and the needle threaded through. He felt the needle turn and then leave. Pein checked inside his nose quickly then smiled.

"Don't worry, most everyone gets teary eyed. It stings like hell, huh?" He dabbed a little cotton swab at Sasuke's nose. "It'll just be sore soon enough, and then it'll stay sore for quite a while. It takes anywhere from a month or two to heal to like half a year. Clean it with salt water, recipe, again, is in the pamphlets Susan will give you, just like you would with earlobes. Dab and soak using cotton balls for a few minutes. Wash your face everyday with gentle soap, don't be rough with it at all, try not to sleep on it, don't pick off any crusting, don't let it stay wet for too long, don't take the stud out, wash your hands good before you turn it, don't touch it unless you're cleaning it, don't get anything on it like sunscreen or lotion, don't use anything harsh around it until it's fully healed. Um, if either of you guys have allergies, make sure you take your medicine so there's not mucus all over the place. Stay healthy, don't fuck with it, and you should be fine." Pein nodded and threw away the cork and needle and gloves. "The redness should go away in a little while."

Besides his nose hurting, Sasuke didn't feel much different.

"Alright, blondie, your turn!"

"Can I just stand? I think it's best not to move him right now…" Naruto looked down at the blank Uchiha worriedly.

"Sure. Left or right?"

"Left."

"Right!" Pein snapped on his new gloves and tore open the second little package of a needle and cork. He glared at the little orange stud as he fixed it on the needle. "Fucking orange."

"Hey." Naruto warned and glared.

"Don't forget which one of use has the pointy objects." Pein smirked and waved the needle slightly. He jammed the cork into Naruto's nose and grinned at the muffled 'asshole'. "Same place?"

"Sure."

"Ow!" Naruto winced as the needle went through his skin.

"You two are kinda pussies for acute pain, aren't you?" Pein snickered and twisted the needle and checked up Naruto's nose. "Alright! You guys are done!"

Naruto poked his nostril and Pein smacked his hand away.

"Didn't I just tell you not to touch it?" He hissed.

Naruto pouted and looked down at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasu, you okay?"

Sasuke looked up at him.

"Hn."

"Tch, you'll be fine, come on!" Naruto punched him lightly in the shoulder. Sasuke glared. Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"If this gets infected or my parents kill me, I'm taking you down." Sasuke threatened with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes playfully. He tugged on Sasuke's hand and forced Sasuke out of the chair. "Come on! I'm ready for a nap!"

"You'll get fat too."

Naruto stared down into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Mean teme."

"Come on, guys! Oh, do you want to bug Konan and make her ring you guys up?" Pein smirked evilly as he disposed of everything.

"Sure!" Naruto followed Pein out into the waiting room.

"Looks good." Susan nodded and handed them three pamphlets and a small bag with Naruto's barbell for his tongue. "See you later blondie."

"Bye, Suz." Naruto waved and led Sasuke out back into the tattoo section.

Sasuke looked around at all the tattoos as Naruto rang the little bell on the counter.

"Hey! I know you're back there, you blue-haired freak!" Naruto shouted past the counter. There was a loud crash and Sasuke twitched and stood closer to Naruto.

"I swear you want people to hate you."

"Tch, but she's hot when she's mad!" Naruto chuckled. A moment later a blue-haired woman with caked on eye makeup came bursting out the door with a large needle and a furious glare.

"You want this needle up your ass? Oh, Naruto!" Her anger melted away and she tucked the needle into her hair. "How are you? Finally here to volunteer your supple flesh?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's twitch.

"No, actually, we just got a couple piercings."

The woman blinked and leaned slightly to get a better view of Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Pleasure." The woman smiled and turned back to Naruto. "Come on, Naru, I promise I'll make it discreet. Just my name, in tiny katakana letters, on your ass, please?"

Sasuke twitched with Naruto at that.

"As attractive as you are, I'm afraid you don't own my ass."

The woman sighed. "Damn."

"I heard you still haven't fucked Pein." Naruto chuckled and glared when Sasuke elbowed him.

Konan's blue eye brows pulled together in a frown and her long black fingertails scraped the glass of the case-made-desk. "No. I haven't and I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH THAT IMBECILE!!" She screamed at the wall. A muffled 'damn' could be heard. Sasuke almost laughed. They were certainly interesting, Naruto's friends.

"So, you break up with that weird fan guy yet?" Konan tapped the glass with her nails and rung them up.

"Yup, yesterday. I'm here to celebrate!"

"Going back to pussy or what?"

"Ma, don't be so vulgar! You should be sensitive about women!"

Konan looked him in the eye. "Why?"

"Well, cuz you are one…" Naruto shifted nervously.

"Tch." Konan rolled her eyes. "You gunna pay me or what?"

"So bossy. I don't see why Pein wants to be pussy whipped by you." Naruto shook his head and pulled out his wallet.

Konan snatched the bills from Naruto's hand and scowled slightly. "Surprisingly, he hasn't let me tattoo my name on his ass, either."

"Oh? That's weird. Maybe he does realize you're a vicious bitch." Naruto chuckled.

Konan smirked and handed him his change. "You'll visit again, soon, right? I miss having someone who'll actually talk back to me."

"We'll see." Naruto waved and they walked to the door. Just before they left, Naruto shouted 'have a good new years' in Japanese, right next to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke couldn't hear properly for five minutes afterwards.

On the way back to the dorm, they stopped for no alcohol antiseptic mouthwash, sea salt, and groceries. While they were waiting in line, Naruto tilted Sasuke's face up and smiled.

"Ma, I was surprised you picked such a girly piercing. But it looks really good on you!" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke yanked his chin down and stared at the basket on his forearm. "Ne, Naruto," Naruto looked surprised. The teme was acting like a shy school girl. "Where…where all are you pierced?"

Naruto felt the first honest blush he'd had in years spread across his face. Stupid teme, asking him personal things like that acting like a cute school girl in a totally public place where Naruto couldn't jump him.

Sasuke looked up when Naruto didn't answer and his eyes widened when he saw that Naruto had a hand over his mouth and that the tanned cheeks were bright red. Even the tops of his ears were pink.

Sasuke chuckled, and then laughed. "Why are you blushing, dobe?"

"Urusai, teme." Naruto whispered.

"Come on, I want to know." Sasuke poked the blonde in the ribs.

Naruto took a deep breath and willed the blood away from his face. He wiped his mind clean of dirty thoughts of Sasuke in the grocery store bathroom, and cleared his throat.

"Why? In a week and a half you'll find out anyways." Naruto reminded him.

"Along with a bunch of strangers and my perv teacher. Why won't you tell me?"

Naruto started putting the things from his basket onto the conveyor belt. "You're cute when you pout, teme."

"Usuratonkachi! Don't change the subject!! I want to—" Sasuke's eyes flew wide and he almost dropped his basket when Naruto wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight against the blonde. He looked up and Naruto leaned down so that their lips brushed teasingly when he spoke.

" 'Patience is a virtue', 'Good comes to those who wait', ne, Sasuke?"

"Naruto…" This wasn't the first move, he needed something more solid. He shoved himself away from the dobe and glared. "We're in a grocery store!"

"Sou da ne! Heh, one of these days I'll get us arrested for indecent exposure." Naruto glanced at him slyly. "Just you wait."

Sasuke gaped after the blonde. The rest of the day was a haze.

Tsuzuku

**For some reason, I'm not satisfied with this chapter :pout:**

**Shit! I just realized I totally skipped the day after Christmas!**


	20. New Years Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twenty: Winter Break, Day Fourteen, New Years Eve

Sasuke tossed and tried to nuzzle deeper into his pillow but a little flare of pain had him recoiling from the soft goodness. He groaned and got out of bed. Nose piercing yesterday, right. The raven shuffled to the bathroom and flipped on the lights. He leaned close to the mirror and stared at the little sparkling gem hugging the curve of his nose. It didn't look half bad but he didn't think it was worth the tenderness, he'd have to avoid his face for a while. He raised a hand to poke it and almost screamed when a tan hand came from nowhere and slapped his hand back down.

He hadn't noticed Naruto follow him in.

"'E said no touchin'." The blonde mumbled and yawned loudly. Sasuke watched the barbell in Naruto's tongue arch. Damn, that little ball of metal was far sexier than a ball of metal had any right to be. Which was probably partly to blame on whose mouth it was in. Naruto cracked his neck and ruffled his hair. "…why did I come in here, again?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. Stupid dobe.

"Oh, yeah, you-" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Take a shower and I'll show you how to clean the piercing, and then you're getting breakfast while I shower."

Sasuke glared at the blonde. Who the hell did he think he was to boss Sasuke around? Naruto shoved him in the direction of the shower.

"Now."

Sasuke grumbled and glared at the blonde until he left the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was peeking from the door way of the bathroom and calling Naruto's name, with no response. He tucked his towel tight around his waist and stepped into their room to find Naruto passed out on the floor at the foot of his bed, a pile of Sasuke's clothes in his lap. Sasuke resisted the urge to go grab his camera, and snatched the clothes and ran back to the bathroom. Naruto jolted away when a door slammed. He looked down in his lap. He could have sworn he had gotten some clothes for Sasuke. A minute later Sasuke opened the door, wearing the clothes Naruto had gotten. Naruto squinted and shrugged and got the cotton balls, a couple cups, and the salt from near the mini fridge and pushed Sasuke back into the bathroom, much to the raven's displeasure.

Naruto smirked and sat on the counter and turned the 'hot' knob and waited for it to warm up. He pushed his pajama top sleeves up and squirted some soap onto his hands and washed them, watching Sasuke's face as he looked around boredly, thinking of something. Naruto dried his hands off and filled the cup and turned the water off. He poured some salt in and stirred it with the end of Sasuke's toothbrush. He gestured Sasuke forward and the raven approached him hesitantly. The blonde rolled his eyes and yanked Sasuke forward, between his legs.

"I'm not going to molest you!" Naruto raised an eyebrow when Sasuke's eyes darkened and a shadow of a pout came over his face.

Then the raven scowled. "I have reason to be wary."

Naruto chuckled and dipped a cotton ball in the water. "True." He tilted Sasuke's face up and the side and looked at the piercing. "I don't know if you remember him saying so, but don't ever pick at it. Just soak it, okay?" Naruto put the cotton ball on the stud and raised Sasuke's hand to hold it. Sasuke glared and did so. "For a few minutes. And then rub any weirdness away gently, ne." Naruto looked around for a minute then grabbed his toothbrush. Sasuke watched as he wet it and squirted some tooth past on it and stuck it in his mouth. The raven tried to step back, but Naruto's hands were on his hips in an instant, keeping him still. Sasuke glanced up at him in surprise and smirked at the narrowed blue eyes. Dobe. Naruto kept one hand on the Uchiha's hip while he brushed his teeth, glaring at the wiggling raven. Sasuke froze when Naruto's thighs squeezed him and bare feet locked around his legs. Naruto smirked at him and filled up the other cup with water, chewing on his toothbrush. He rinsed the orange toothbrush off under the tap and stuck it back in the holder and tipped the cup to his mouth. Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as the blonde swished the water around, making the tan cheeks poof out. He smirked as Naruto leaned over the sink and spit the water out before he took more in from the cup. He threw his head back and gargled. Sasuke leaned forward on his tip toes and bit the skin over the dobe's Adam's apple.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he tried to gasp. But gasping and gargling don't mix well and he ended up choking and trying to spit out the water he'd inhaled into the sink. Sasuke jumped away and Naruto glared in between coughs at the raven's smirk.

Naruto growling and wiping his mouth was the only warning Sasuke had before the blonde launched himself at the Uchiha and tackled him.

"You fucker!"

"Revenge for that snowball and you bossing me around!" Sasuke yelled in response, trying to shove the blonde off him. He groaned when a fist connected with his side. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and thrust his knee between Naruto's, too rough to be sexual, but not hard enough to hurt the dobe that much. Naruto let out a weird noise and lost his strength for just long enough for Sasuke to roll them over.

"I hope you die!" Naruto snarled up at him.

Sasuke smirked down at the limp blonde. "Same here, dobe." The raven hissed when Naruto yanked his bang hard, almost making their faces clash.

"It looks clean, go wash your hands and turn it a couple times." Naruto instructed, looking up at the dazed Uchiha. He smirked. "And then take ten bucks, five eggs, and a thing of biscuits and pay some guy down stairs to cook breakfast for us while I take a shower."

Sasuke glared at the smug blonde and punched him hard in the ribs. He was satisfied with the wince and small 'ow'.

:break:

"What?" Sasuke asked, teeth clenched.

Naruto blinked for the first time in the several minutes he'd been staring at Sasuke from across the table.

"I'm getting you drunk tonight." Naruto nodded to himself and took a bite of his sandwich.

"What!"

"It's New Years Eve! It's American tradition for persons over 15 to get drunk! And I can't because of the piercing, so, I'm getting you drunk."

"You can't even buy alcohol."

"I can't. But I know people who can." Naruto smirked and rolled back in his chair and grabbed his phone. He rolled back and flipped it open. Huh. He'd missed calls. He hit the talk button and waited as his phone called the number back.

"Yo. What can I do you for?"

"Pein? Did you call me?"

"Oh, hey! Yeah, what the hell did you do to Konan yesterday? She's been, like, happy all day…"

"I didn't do anything."

"You sure?"

"Pretty."

"And you don't have any gaps in your memory from yesterday?"

"…no."

"Hm. She actually agreed to hang out with me to celebrate tonight."

"Isn't that good?"

"Well, yeah, but…it's kind of creepy."

"Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"….Depends."

Naruto chuckled. "Buy me alcohol so I can get teme drunk?"

"…Will you promise to make a comic about it?"

"Of course!"

"Sure. Where do you guys live?"

Sasuke twitched when Naruto recited their address and directions from the highway. Pein was coming over? With alcohol? He glared at the blonde.

"Hey, thanks man, I owe you. See you later." Naruto paused and hung up. He grinned at Sasuke. "See?"

"If you get caught, you're of legal age to go to jail."

"Psh," Naruto flipped his wrist. "You sound like your father!"

Sasuke felt hate flare in his chest.

"So, we got a few hours before Pein will get here, I'd offer to play strip poker, but I'm having fun teasing you about next Friday and if I lost, that'd ruin the surprise. So, wanna play goldfish?"

For the life of him, Sasuke couldn't figure out why he'd fallen for such a dumb ass.

:break:

Hours later they were watching anime on Sasuke's laptop when Pein knocked on their door.

"You two fucking?" He asked, opening the door.

Sasuke sweat dropped. He was just like Naruto.

"Nah! Come on in!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke paused the video.

Naruto jumped up and took the large paper sack Pein had brought. "So what'd you get us."

"You're not drinking." Pein said sternly. I don't give a shit how fast your tongue heals, it's not healed yet."

Naruto rolled his eyes and gestured Pein to have a seat on his bed. Pein shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"I got a lot of mild tasting things, some fruity shit Konan drinks, the worse beer in existence, and some vodka for myself."

Naruto pulled a large bottle out of the bag and handed it to the orange-haired man.

"So what do I owe you?" Naruto asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Nothin', supplying alcohol to minors is all I need." Pein grinned and set the bottle on the ground. "So, let me see your tongue."

Naruto grinned and stuck his tongue out. Pein twisted the barbell and Naruto twitched.

"Well, fuck me," Pein whispered, his voice reflecting awe. "You've already healed to where most people would be after half a week. It'll probably be completely healed by next weekend. You're not human, man."

Naruto chuckled.

"I guess you'll be able to change the barbells in a couple days, then." Pein turned to the little orange stud. "That'll probably only take a month."

He walked over to Sasuke and peered at Sasuke's piercing.

"Yours, thank god, is normal." Pein straightened and shot Naruto a look. "Your aunt ever take you in for testing?"

"Heh, no." Naruto smirked at some private joke.

"You're a fucking freak, I swear. But it makes for beautiful piercings." Pein shook his head and picked his bottle back up. "Well, I gotta get home and get ready to meet with Konan. I swear to god if my new year starts out with the discovery of her name on my ass, hers will start with a very sore clit." Pein turned the door knob and paused. "Or maybe just her ear cartilage, since that hurts like fuck for several month….hmm…See you guys later! Enjoy the booze, Sasuke!" Pein waved and left.

"…clit?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with his eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

"What's a 'clit'?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at him for a very long moment. And then burst out in laughter. Sasuke scowled. It wasn't his fault he hadn't taken anatomy in English.

Naruto had a hand on his stomach, trying to gain his breath back, still chuckling from time to time. "It'—shit, how do you say it in Japanese?" He straightened and shot an amused glance at Sasuke. "Tch, not like you need to know anyway, since you'll never see one."

"What?"

"What was the word? 'in'-something…" Naruto hummed. "Oh! Inkaku!"

Sasuke twitched. "Ew."

"Ma, told you." Naruto grinned. "Now let's get you drinking, it's seven now…nah, we'll wait after dinner."

"I'm not drinking."

"You better! It's in my stead! Besides, I want to see what sort of drunk you are, after all, 'You never know someone until you get drunk with them', as they say." Naruto smirked.

"I've never heard anyone say that." Sasuke looked at the brown bag in disgust.

"Yeah, but you also haven't heard the words for specific body parts. It's one of those sorts of things." Naruto grabbed his wallet and phone. "Come on, let's go get some raamen and pretend it's soba, ooh! And get some mochi!!."

"Raamen is disgusting."

"Then get udon. Fuck, get soba if they have it, I don't care!" Naruto rolled his eyes and waited for Sasuke to shut his computer down and get his things. "Hey, you wanna go do hatsuhinode and hatsumoude in the morning?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde in surprise. The first sunrise and shrine visit?

"Is there a shrine nearby?" Sasuke asked, shrugging his jacket on.

"Bout fifteen minutes going South on the highway. We probably won't be able to hear the bells from here, but you could from baa-chan's house."

"…sure."

Naruto felt warmth flood from his chest at Sasuke's smile.

"We'll have a mostly American New Years tonight, sleep, and go Japanese ne?" Naruto followed Sasuke into the hallway and locked the door. "So you're still drinking for me tonight, but I won't let you get drunk. After all, you'll have to drive at seven thirty in the morning!"

"Let's go at seven. I like to see it well in advance. Especially if it's good weather."

"Alright, if we get up on time." Naruto chuckled. "We can stay for a while, too, to pray, and usually the Japanese Society—since quite a few people here are Japanese—make a huge traditional breakfast."

Sasuke hadn't really felt homesick when they had left Japan to come to America to join Itachi and for Sasuke's college. But the more Naruto talked about it, the more he really wanted to see hatsuhinode with the blonde.

"Alright. Perhaps we should buy a rice steamer, ah?" Sasuke teased. "You can make me onigiri."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Naruto chuckled. "But we're definitely buying tons of mochi. And some sugar."

"You're going to put sugar on mochi?" Sasuke pulled a face.

"Oh yeah, it's so much better that way." Naruto hummed and licked his lips.

"Hn."

:break:

"All right, teme, we have half an hour before midnight, you gotta drink one of these for me." Naruto looked through the bag, looking for the best sounding one. "Hm, strawberry?"

"Anything peach or melon flavored?"

Naruto looked at him and snickered. "You are so Japanese."

"No shit."

"Ma, oh, this is peach!" Naruto handed him what looked like a lemonade bottle.

Sasuke twisted the lid off and sniffed it. Didn't smell too bad.

"You might get a little tipsy since it's half an hour, but you won't feel it in the morning, it'll probably just help you sleep."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged. "Experience. And watching my two drunks of a family all my life."

"Hn." Sasuke brought the bottle to his mouth, and tipped his head back. It was sweet, but not too bad, as it was somewhat cancelled out by the bitterness of whatever alcohol that was in it. It was warm going down. He downed the whole thing like a water bottle and gasped for air when he pulled the now-empty glass from his mouth.

"Impressive." Naruto smirked at him.

"If this gives me a headache, this bottle is going up your ass." Sasuke threatened.

"Kinky." Naruto grinned and threw the bottle away for Sasuke and returned to the desk. "I'll finish up my comic real quick and we'll go down, okay? Some snacks will probably help with any buzz you get."

"Hn." Sasuke could already feel his brain start to feel kinda fuzzy.

Twenty minutes later they exited the elevator and Sasuke wavered a bit. Oh shit.

Naruto grinned at him and led the way to the main room, where there were about fifteen guys gathered around the TV that was turned to watching Times Square.

"Hey, guys, we got some booze!" Naruto announced. "Some girly shit and some beer."

The guys cheered and dove into the bag and Naruto led Sasuke into the kitchen and waved him to the bowls of pretzels and chips.

"Eat some, it'll help."

Sasuke nodded and made a little plate while Naruto grabbed them a couple water bottles out of the fridge. They leaned against the wall in the back of the main room and Sasuke munched on the junk food.

"So what's this?"

"This is the annual dropping of the ball in New York Times Square." Naruto nodded and took a swig of water. "They count down from ten and drop that huge ball down that spike to signal the New Year."

"Weird. That's all you do in America?"

"Yeah, Christmas is our big holiday, it's the opposite of Japan. We watch the ball, get drunk, and sing a song. We make resolutions that last a week tops like 'eat healthier', 'lose weight', and 'quit smoking' and that's about it." Naruto sighed. "With baa-chan we went to the temple every year, we never stayed for breakfast, though, because Erosannin would be coming home soon, so we'd go home and make him a breakfast ourselves. I still haven't called them…"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "We always went at midnight, even when I was too little to stay awake that long, Father would keep me awake. We would pray for thirty minutes, with instructions from Father for it to be about honoring the Uchiha name, stuff like that. Then we'd visit family the next two days, get money, eat a lot. My aunt and uncle were un-Uchiha enough to take us kids kite flying, but it always made Father grumpy when I did that, so I stopped after I turned ten."

"Your father is such an asshole sometimes."

"But apparently he's getting better. He really scared my mom after I left, apparently, but now they're on their second honeymoon." Sasuke sighed. At the temple tomorrow, he would pray that his parents would conceive a straight child so that they could be happy with grandchildren. He'd been praying for it for several years, but he hadn't had any hope until this year.

"No more nostalgia and gloom-talk. We got two minutes." Naruto grinned and Sasuke nodded and resumed nibbling on his pretzels.

"Dude! Here we go!" The guy directly in front of the TV cheered and lifted his beer. The rest of the guys echoed the cheer and counted down.

Sasuke got confused when they started singing.

"What song is that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hell if I know. I never even learned the lyrics. It's just a song everyone sings at New Years." Naruto tilted his head and they went back to their room. Sasuke finished his pretzels and uploaded Naruto's comic while Naruto changed and rinsed out his mouth. Sasuke could feel his eyelids drooping as he set the alarm in the window for six. Naruto was right, he was sleepy, and kinda weird feeling. Naruto came out and climbed into his bed with a soft goodnight. Sasuke got his pajamas and turned out the light and went to change and brush his teeth.

When he came out, Naruto was already settled in and breathing heavily. Sasuke leaned against the wall and watched the blonde in the dark. He padded over and kneeled so that he was eye level with the closed blue eyes. He watched Naruto's shoulders lift slightly with every breath, and stared at the slightly open mouth. He leaned forward, just like in the anime they had been watching earlier, and kissed Naruto softly, only for a moment.

"Ake mashite omedetou gozaimasu." He whispered against Naruto's lips with closed eyes. "Hurry up and make a move, okay?" He stood quietly and went to his own bed and didn't see the bright blue eyes following him.

_A move, eh?_

**Tsuzuku**


	21. New Years Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twenty-One: Winter Break, Day Fifteen, New Years Day

Sasuke blinked when a loud beeping noise interrupted the very nice dream he'd been having about Naruto. He wiped his eyes and sighed as he sat up and stared at the tent in his comforter. Having a wet dream better mean he'd get a lot of sex the coming year. He turned off the alarm and was relieved to see that Naruto hadn't been woken. He gathered his clothes and shuffled to the bathroom, yawning.

He locked the door and grimaced when he flipped on the lights. He put his clothes on the counter and grabbed his towel and put it on the toilet lid and started the water. He stripped and hissed when his boxers rubbed against his erection on their way down. He glared down at his naked member and scowled at how it just seemed to smile back up at him. Stupid thing. He checked the water and pulled the faucet tab so that the water came out of the shower head. He stepped into the stream and shivered slightly as hot water ran down his sensitive cold flesh. He sighed and trailed a hand down his chest to his lonely member and started easing its pain.

When he was done showering, he brushed his teeth and got dressed. He grabbed a smaller towel for his hair and went to wake Naruto up. He shook the blonde's shoulder and only got a sleepy grumble. He poked the spine that was faced to him harshly and got a hiss and flailing hand. He smirked and crawled onto the bed and leaned over to Naruto's ear.

"Naru-kitty," He whispered, and smirked wider when the blonde stiffened. "It's time for your bath." He watched the light brown eyelashes separate to show the hiding blue skies.

"I'm a cat. I don't like water." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke grinned and caught the tan ear lobe between his teeth. And bit down. Naruto yelped and shot up, away from Sasuke, cupping his ear.

Sasuke sat back and stared at the dobe. "Start liking water. Now." Naruto glared at him before he got up, got his clothes, and disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke settled on Naruto's bed and smirked as he dried his hair. Revenge was nice.

Ten minutes later Naruto came back out, fully clothed in jeans and a shirt Sasuke had never seen before. It was white, with a faded red graphic of a sun on the bottom right with block beams of red sprouting off to the rest of the shirt. It was very Japanese New Year.

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks." Naruto glared at him mildly then yawned and grabbed a cup and the salt and cotton balls and gestured for Sasuke to follow. "I got it when I was sixteen at some fall sale, this will be the fourth year I've worn it for New Years."

Naruto mixed the water again and handed Sasuke a soaked cotton ball and put his own against his nose and sat on the toilet lid.

"So…anything else you want to do besides hatsuhinode and hatsumoude today?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Man, I so did not sleep enough last night." Naruto yawned. The barbell clicked against his teeth and Sasuke twitched.

"I slept fine. You were right about the alcohol making me sleepy."

Naruto nodded. "Baa-chan would get caught taking naps all the time at work because she'd drink just enough sake to get sleepy before she went."

"What does Tsunade do?"

"She's the head doctor at the hospital that's like twenty minutes away."

"Wow. Wait, she drank sake and then handled patients?" How irresponsible!

"She's good enough that it didn't matter." Naruto shrugged.

"Hn."

"Does your mom do anything but mope around the house?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned. "She does not 'mope'. She does ikebana and things like that."

"Tch, typical Japanese house wife."

"I come from a very strict traditional household, remember?"

"Sucks for you and Itachi. I bet he would have turned out just fine like you if it weren't for your father."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment. Then, "You think I'm normal?"

"I bit randomly violent, but yeah."

"My acts of violence are never uncalled for."

"Then why the hell did you bite me like that, teme?!"

"It was revenge for attacking my ear and neck the other day."

"Alright. Besides holding weird pointless grudges, yeah. I think you're normal." Naruto smirked. And Sasuke frowned.

They were silent for a couple more minutes until Naruto pulled the cotton ball away and Sasuke mimicked him. Naruto rubbed under the stud almost boredly and tossed his ball away and grabbed his mouth wash and walked out of the bathroom, yawning again.

Sasuke made his bed and pocketed his phone, wallet, and keys. He watched Naruto stuff some water bottles and his mouth wash into his riding bag and grab his wallet and phone. He rose an eyebrow when Naruto paused, turned back, and dug in his drawer. He pulled out a few pieces of jewelry and attached them to their respectable holes in his ear. Hm. Sasuke hadn't seen his ear piercings yet. Two small glittery orange studs like the one in his nose were in the centers of his ear lobes, and a translucent orange bar ran from one hole to the next in his cartilage. So those were his three visible piercings. Naruto shot him a thumbs up and gestured for Sasuke to go first.

"Um, actually, can I borrow a jacket? Mine aren't very thick." Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto blinked. "Oh! I was totally about to forget my jacket! Thanks! Of course you can borrow one!" Naruto ran into their closet and searched for a jacket for Sasuke. "Black's fine with you, right?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

A large black hoodie came hurtling towards Sasuke. He caught it awkwardly and wormed his way into it. It was a size too big but it was certainly warm. And despite that he'd only seen Naruto wear a couple times, it smelled like the dobe. Naruto came out, pulling on a fleece and denim army green jacket. He draped his messenger bag over his shoulder and grinned at Sasuke.

"If you say I look cute, I'll pull your tongue piercing out." Sasuke warned with narrowed eyes.

Naruto bit his lip and chuckled. "Mean teme. I have earmuffs if you want them."

"No thanks."

"But they're black, too…No one will notice."

Sasuke considered. "…sure."

Naruto grabbed something from inside their closet and Sasuke was relieved to see they were the headband sort. Naruto wiggled them onto Sasuke's head and smiled. He kept his cute comments to himself wisely.

"Let's go! A new year is beginning!" Naruto led the way out the room, to the car, and to the shrine.

Sasuke looked up at the gate and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Naruto led him up the steps and to the small temple.

Sasuke paused when Naruto stopped.

"I'm not a Nazi." Naruto said, dead serious, in Japanese.

Sasuke looked at the blonde in surprise and followed his gaze to the side, where he saw an old man in a wheel chair glaring at Naruto, holding a Japanese lamp.

"Mitte o kudasai," Naruto said, still in the Asian language, and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to the old man. "Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Kyoto de umaremashita. Natsi janai."

Sasuke almost died. He'd never heard the dobe talk so formally! "Boku"?? And Sasuke hadn't had any clue Naruto had been born in Kyoto!

"Oh! Father!" A woman in her mid thirties ran up to them and bowed to Naruto. "I'm so sorry you have to do this every year, Uzumaki kun! I don't know why he always forgets you!"

"It's fine, Kawaguchi san!" Naruto smiled brightly "I took care of it before he could ask!"

"Oh!" The woman took the paper from her father and handed it back to Naruto. Sasuke glimpsed it. A copy of Naruto's birth certificate. She laughed, a little nervously. "You're here awfully early! Usually you and your aunt get here mere moments before the sunrise!"

"Ah, but I didn't come with her this time. I'm in college now so I brought my roommate, it's his first new year away from the homeland." Naruto stepped back so the woman could see Sasuke better in the dim light of the Japanese lanterns and candles.

"Ah! Pleased to meet you! I'm the head of the Japanese Society and head miko at this shrine, Kawaguchi Alice!" She smiled and bowed.

"A pleasure as well, Kawaguchi san. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Please treat me kindly." Sasuke bowed as well.

"So polite!" She glanced at Naruto. "Nothing like kinpatsu kun."

"Don't be mean to me, it's New Years!" Naruto protested.

"Gomen, gomen, old habits die hard."

"So why does your father think Naruto is a Nazi?"

The woman laughed nervously and shrugged. "I have no idea. Naruto's shown him his birth certificate every year since he was fifteen, but my father always confronts him. It's probably just because of how he looks."

The woman laid a hand on her father's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"How about you come away from the doors, tousan? We don't want you getting sick again." She moved to the back of the wheelchair and grasped the handles. "The tea should be ready in a few minutes. If you two want to stop by and get some, we'll be in the main room." She smiled and walked her father down the hallway.

Naruto grinned. "That old man scared the shit out of me when I came back from Germany, because sometimes I'd slip and say something in German, and he'd try to beat me with his cane." Naruto chuckled.

"I didn't know you were born in Kyoto."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…where were you born?"

"Tokyo."

"Of course." Naruto shook his head. "So, you wanna go pray, grab some tea, and wonder around?"

"Sure."

"It's this way." Naruto nodded to the side and led Sasuke behind the main building.

Sasuke smiled to himself and followed the bright blonde hair that shined in the dark.

:break:

Thirty minutes later Sasuke was standing on the other side of the shrine, staring at the horizon past the slowly waking city. He heard Naruto slid the door closed and a moment later the blonde was handing him a coffee cup full of tea. Sasuke nodded and took it like it was a real tea cup. Naruto shook his head and sipped his like coffee.

"It's beautiful." Naruto whispered. The air was crisp and clear and the sky was dark indigo violet, and the last of the stars were starting to fade.

"It always is." Sasuke sipped at his tea and felt warmed immediately. They stood there for twenty minutes in silence as more people joined them, talking quietly, watching the horizon as well.

"Ah, here it comes." Naruto whispered as the horizon lightened slightly. Everyone held their breath, and Sasuke smiled into the folds of his borrowed hoodie when he felt Naruto's strong hand attach itself to his own. He laced their fingers without a word, and just then the light of the sun spilled over the horizon and started washing everything in its golden glow. "Ake mashite omedetou gozaimasu, Sasu." Naruto whispered.

"Ake mashite omedetou gozaimasu, Naruto." Sasuke whispered back.

"Ake mashite omedetou gozaimasu!!" A small child cheered from the back of the crowd. Everyone chuckled and chanted back.

"For those who wish to join us, we're having ozoni and otoso for breakfast, along with a normal Japanese breakfast." Sasuke turned towards Kawaguchi san's voice and Naruto followed him, never letting go of the slender hand in his grasp.

:break:

"I think this has been the best New Year's I've ever had." Sasuke sighed contently against his tea.

Naruto glanced over and smiled. "I'm glad." Sasuke looked at the blonde, who was driving so Sasuke could enjoy his tea while it was still hot. "I'm going to stop by baa-chan's real quick, if that's okay?"

"Sure."

Naruto nodded and changed lanes. Sasuke grabbed his iPod and went through the lists for something suitable for his mood. He smirked and clicked it. Naruto froze in surprise and glanced again at the raven.

"You listen to Michael Jackson?"

Sasuke smiled teasingly. "You do too?"

"Well, yeah, the man's a musical genius! I didn't have you pegged for a 'Butterflies' kind of guy, though."

"You'd be surprised at how much of a romantic I can be." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto grinned. "I wouldn't say that." The blonde would consider waiting for the other to make a first move, and kissing said other while he was 'sleeping' was very romantic indeed. Silly teme. "Ah! She's not home!?" Naruto pulled up in front of an empty driveway.

"There's something on the door." Sasuke pointed out.

"Hm." Naruto undid his seat belt and exited the car to stalk up to the door. Sasuke watched in interest as Naruto glared at the paper and walked back to the car.

"What's it say?"

Naruto handed him the note and redid his seat belt and did a u-turn. Sasuke clutched his tea close and read the note.

'Dear Naru tan,

No doubt you think you can just swing by and say hello and that will make up for you not coming by on Christmas when you were apparently snowed in all day.

You seem to forget that I live twenty minutes from you. The weather is basically the same, and the snow was melted by mid afternoon. Therefore, I am gone. Don't try to find me, gaki

Ba-chan.'

The note was ended with a doodle of Tsunade sticking her tongue out and pulling her lower eyelid down.

"Nice."

"That old lady is so childish sometimes!" Naruto growled at the stoplight.

"Hn. Guess we know where you get it, then."

"Quiet, you."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the much tamer than usual request. "Let's go to a park."

Naruto glanced at him. "A park?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to snow in a couple hours. We can built a snow man."

Naruto grinned. "Can we make him anatomically correct?"

"Children will be around, you perv."

"So? The boys will get it, the girls will learn something." Naruto reasoned.

"I sort of hate it when you almost make sense."

"Cuz it makes you want to agree with me! Admit it!"

"I will not!"

"Heh, that's okay, I know it's true." Naruto chuckled. "Can we make a snow woman, then? If she's anatomically correct, no one would really care. Unless we put like grass at the bottom or something."

"You're so straight sometimes."

"Aw, you jealous?"

"As if."

"We could always make two snow men making out. Now that would fuck with the minds of the wee children."

"We could probably get arrested for that."

"What?! That would totally be discrimination against gays!" Naruto cried out in outrage.

"Let's just forget the whole thing."

"I'll stop talking."

"No, I forgot my gloves in my jacket back at the room, and I don't want to drive all the way back. Let's just pick up some stuff to eat later and hang out."

"…okay."

:break:

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the keys of his computer, bored now that Naruto had gone to the other dorm to visit Gaara and Lee and offer them their left over sushi from dinner. He set his laptop to the side and grabbed the book Sydney had bought him. He glanced at the door before he looked in the chapters list and turned to the section about sex, since he was hoping to get a lot this year.

He settled back in his pillow and started reading the drab and monotone explanation of how two men get intimate.

Half an hour later he jumped, surprised out of his enthralled reading when the door banged open loudly.

"TEME!!"

"What?!" Sasuke twitched at Naruto's volume and slipped the book back into its hiding place.

"Lookit!" Naruto entered the room and held up a miniature snowman. Sasuke blinked and stood up and approached him. "It's you!"

"I can see that, dobe." Sasuke stared at the snowman's spiky hair and large black eyes and frown. "Why don't you put him in the fridge? We'll take some pictures."

"Okay!"

Sasuke grabbed his camera from the top drawer and kneeled next to Naruto and focused the camera on the little snow Sasuke.

Naruto was grinning like an idiot as they went through the pictures, picking the best ones and deleting the rest. He laughed and stared at his little snow creation.

"He's cute! Not as cute as the real teme, though!" He said to himself.

Sasuke stared at the blonde from the corner of the eye and almost gasped when Naruto's body language changed completely and the blonde turned to stare at him intensely, thinking the raven was still looking at the camera. Sasuke suppressed a shudder at the look in those eyes. He couldn't tell if it was evil, contemplation, or just a more intense version of the flirty dark gazes.

Whatever it was, he got the feeling that those eyes were planning something.

Tsuzuku

**Kinda short, but I also wrote it at three in the morning so...**


	22. Winter Break, Day Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twenty-two: Winter Break, Day Sixteen

Naruto rolled over and blinked into his pillow. He wiggled slightly, and squinted at the clock in the window. Jesus, it was already three thirty in the afternoon? How long was the teme planning to let him sleep? The blonde glanced down and saw that Sasuke was laying on his stomach on his made-up bed, reading something like usual. An evil smirk spread across Naruto's face and he slipped out of his bed soundlessly onto the floor. He flattened himself onto his stomach and crawled across the room towards the blue bed like he was in the trenches of a Vietnamese jungle. He paused when he reached the edge of Sasuke's bed and watched the raven for any signs of disturbance. He smirked and wiggled up to the side of the bed and slowly, quietly, stood up.

Sasuke's heart stopped in panic when something large, heavy, and warm slid over his lower back, squeezing the air out of him. If his life turned into one of those crappy sci-fi movies with the giant snakes—

"Sasu, I'm hungry!"

Sasuke relaxed and started breathing again when he realized it was just his idiot of a room mate.

"Get off me, Naruto, I can't breathe."

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke's back and the raven gasped. He'd had no idea his back was that sensitive. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Naruto whined again.

"I figured I'd let you catch up since school starts again after tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Naruto groaned and wiggled to look over Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh?" Naruto chuckled at the pages Sasuke was turned to. "You pervert. Maybe you wouldn't have had a problem if I'd suggested we do kama sutra snowmen ne."

"What?" Sasuke looked back at the book and snapped it shut, blushing. "It's not kama sutra."

"It just happens to have a lot of pictures of guys having sex," Naruto teased, pushing Sasuke's head down and grabbing the book.

"They're basically stick figures!" Sasuke tried to grab behind him and snatch the book back, but he couldn't reach.

"Yeah, with a couple extra sticks!" Naruto chuckled and read the cover. "Hm."

Sasuke grunted when Naruto straddled his lower back and settled on him. "Give it back and get off."

"Nope, I want to skim through this real quick."

"You don't have to sit on me to do it."

Naruto chuckled and flipped through a couple pages. "True, but you're comfortable. And I'm punishing you for not waking me up to feed me."

"If you were hungry enough, you would have woken up. Get off me."

"Nope."

Sasuke wiggled and blushed slightly when Naruto's thighs closed tighter around him to keep him still.

A few minutes later, Sasuke's legs started to tingle.

"Dobe, get off, my legs are falling asleep."

Naruto growled slightly and Sasuke grunted when Naruto shoved off of him and settled against the wall. Sasuke sat up and winced as blood rushed to his feet. Naruto threw the book at Sasuke's head and sighed.

"It's all common sense, that's no help at all!"

Sasuke scowled and rubbed his head. "God, you're so annoying sometimes."

Naruto smirked. "Well, at least I'm not the one with a gay self help book."

"So? You wanted to look at it, didn't you?"

Naruto scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke reached out to grab the little metal stud to yank it but Naruto opened his mouth and engulfed Sasuke's finger tip. Sasuke blushed and tried to pull his finger back but Naruto's teeth held it firmly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tugged harder and twitched when Naruto's tongue ran over the tip. "He said no licking!!" Sasuke put all his weight into pulling away and growled. Naruto pouted and opened his mouth with a 'pop!' and Sasuke fell over the edge of the bed painfully.

Naruto grinned and looked at the swearing raven from over the edge of the bed. "Hey, while you're down there, think of where you want to go eat!" Naruto instructed and pranced off to the bathroom for a shower.

:break:

"Soshite, did you think of somewhere?"

Sasuke looked up from his solitaire game at Naruto's voice. And stared. The dobe looked nice. The blonde hair was less 'bed head' and more 'sex hair', flipping up over his ears and eyes, and the longer side bangs were tamed to frame his face. He was wearing a sleeveless white zip-up jacket-like shirt with a little orange and baby blue winged heart icon over a baby blue long sleeve shirt. The white shirt was zipped down several inches, making room for a necklace that reminded Sasuke of a certain body part. Naruto's legs were clad in washed out jeans that hugged his thighs and fanned out over his bare feet like he was from a denim ad. Sasuke made himself blink.

"You got a date?" He asked, trying to keep the awe and jealousy out of his voice.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled at him and leaned against the wall, his shoulders hunched slightly and his hips arched. Sasuke tore his eyes away from the little sliver of tan hip visible and stared up at the dancing blue eyes. "If you've thought of where you want to go yet."

"What?" Sasuke stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"I want to go on a date with you, Sasuke." The bright smile widened slightly and Sasuke was certain this was some one else, Naruto's voice wasn't that soft, his smiles weren't that pure…"So come on, teme, before I really do starve!" Alright, so maybe this angel was the dobe.

"You could at least warn me about something like this." Sasuke grumbled, but he could feel the heat on his cheeks and his still accelerating heartbeat was echoing loudly in his ears. He had no doubt Naruto was aware of these things, too.

"I would have if you'd woken me up!" Naruto growled.

"You want to go on a date?" Sasuke must have fallen asleep, only his demented dreamscape could come up with a sex god that acted like a ten year old.

"Un! On one condition!" Naruto grinned and held a finger up.

"What's that?"

"For now, when we come back home, we're roommates, ne? We pretend our dates were other people the other doesn't know. It's like a game to make sure we still like each other if I totally screw up!" Naruto chuckled.

"You have surprisingly little faith in yourself when it comes to relationships." Sasuke muttered, still trying to wrap his head around that Naruto had asked him out. He could suddenly understand what Naruto had felt like back at the beginning of the year when he'd been squealing into his pillow in excitement.

Naruto's eyes darkened slightly. "Can you blame me? We've established that I'm not so good at this."

"Then why are you asking me out? I have no experience at this sort of thing." Sasuke turned back to his computer and shut it down, hoping Naruto's intentions were what he wanted.

"Because," Naruto got off the wall and walked over to Sasuke and smiled down at the shiny-eyed raven. "I really like you, teme. You're feisty, adorable, and one of the few people I know who could probably kick my ass. Which is pretty much the only reason you didn't get raped in the grocery store bathroom the other day"

"Pervert."

Naruto chuckled and leaned down and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "Point is, you make me all warm and fuzzy inside and I want to try to start over and learn about this with you, so that I can focus on keeping it that way."

Sasuke avoided the bright blue eyes, knowing that if he looked the blonde in the eye, his blush would darken even more. "You shouldn't say such embarrassing things. Especially before the first date."

"Heh, I'm American that way, I like to talk about my feelings. Years of high school health classes." Naruto laid his forearms on Sasuke's shoulders and nuzzled the creamy cheek. "So what do you say?"

"Two conditions."

"Aa?"

"Give me a few minutes to get ready without bitching at me how hungry you are."

Naruto chuckled. "Easy enough."

"And tell me where your piercings are."

Naruto groaned. "You're so impatient! How bout I show you one?"

"That leaves six! That's not fair!"

Naruto leaned away and raised an eyebrow. "So Sakura would tell you how many I have but not where they are?"

Sasuke blushed. Busted. "Hn."

"I'll show you _one_. The others are rather hard to get to with clothes on."

Sasuke glared up at the blonde. "Where the hell are they that they're hard to get to?"

"Well, the other one is normally easy to get to, but I have two shirts on, so…" Naruto shrugged. "And the rest you'll see in less than a week!"

"…fine."

Naruto shook his head and lifted the ends of his shirts to expose his belly button. Sasuke tilted his head and stared at the orange ball hovering above the little fold of skin. He reached out and touched it. Weird.

"Isn't that a girly piercing, too?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It's fun to play with." Naruto paused and Sasuke blushed slightly. "Well, all my piercings are fun to play with at times." He chuckled darkly.

"So is this one of the 'solos'?"

"Geez, you've really been trying to figure this out, huh?"

"Hn."

Naruto let his shirts fall back down and stretched. "Go get ready!"

Sasuke glared and went to change out of his pajamas. Naruto smirked and settled on the teme's bed. His belly button tingled pleasantly where Sasuke had touched it.

:break:

"After you," Naruto held the door open and gestured Sasuke inside. The raven rolled his eyes and entered the restaurant.

"Two, please." He told the hostess, who nodded, grabbed a couple menus, and led them into the room.

"Ugh," Naruto glanced around the half empty room as they sat down. "I hate places like this. They're too quiet!"

"I know, and I would have picked somewhere louder, but I'm in the mood for salad without getting stared at by teenagers with green mohawks because of it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sasuke peered at him over his menu.

Naruto tilted his head so that the stud in his nose glittered. "You do realize that you're also a teenager? And your hair isn't all that normal, either. Not to mention you are officially punctured. You'd blend right in with those green hawked teens."

Sasuke scowled. "You know what I mean."

Naruto grinned. "Of course I do. I just love giving you a hard time." Naruto leaned forward and whispered. "But surely you realize that here, you'll be stared at for being with a bright, loud, pierced teen freak?"

"Like I care about that."

"So you care more about people staring at you because of a salad than your date?"

Sasuke looked up sharply. Naruto was leaning on his palm, a small smile gracing his features.

"Yes, teme. This is a date."

"I keep forgetting. I still can't believe you asked me out."

"Well, I did. And I'd be more than happy to prove it to you, but as it is, I don't think the first date is the best time to fulfill my promise about getting us arrested for indecent exposure."

Sasuke hid his blush behind his menu. "You're such a pervert."

"You love it."

"Hn."

:break:

They spent the day together, and ate dinner in a place filled with punks with died hair with a waitress who tried repeatedly to flirt with Naruto, oblivious to Sasuke's glare.

"So, we gotta figure this out, man." Naruto pointed his French fry at Sasuke, who rose an eyebrow.

"Figure what out?"

"How we're doing this." Naruto chewed on the French fry. "Like, are we doing the whole 'three dates min, then official'? Or are we already boyfriends, or are we like half-boyfriends, there's so many ways to go about it…"

Sasuke looked down at his own plate in shock. Naruto was his boyfriend? He'd wanted this so long, it just felt surreal to finally have it.

"Boyfriends." Sasuke nodded. His breath caught at the smile Naruto gave him.

"Glad to hear it."

"What—" Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke's weird shy behavior. That boy was seriously asking to be raped in a bathroom. "What about sex?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was _literally _asking to be raped in the bathroom. "What about it?"

"How long do people usually wait?" Sasuke stared at his straw. He couldn't believe he was asking this in the middle of a restaurant.

Naruto hummed and went back to munching his French fries. "Depends on the couple. Sakura and I waited about six months, Gaara and Lee waited about four, Temari and Shikamaru waited about three dates." Naruto chuckled. "Usually, it depends on how much you trust them, how long you've known them, and how horny you are." His eyes became serious and he caught Sasuke's gaze. "But since it's your virginity, the most pressing thing you should be figuring out is whether you trust the person to stay with you once you give yourself to them. You have to know that they aren't just using you for sex, that they'll stay with you, treat you the same, for it to mean anything. Besides the location, I think Sakura and I made a very good decision, especially to wait as long as we did."

"What was the location?"

"The stereotypical backseat. I was sore for days."

"What about her apparent dissatisfaction with her other partners? Was that just part of her and Ino's plan?"

"Not entirely, no. She's complained to me before that I spoiled her." Naruto chuckled slyly. "It's not like I could help it."

Sasuke's forehead scrunched slightly in confusion.

"Anyway, so yeah. Give it a month, we'll go on as many dates as we can squeeze in between my work and our homework, and if you trust me enough by then…" Naruto trailed off and Sasuke blushed slightly at the little smile. "I promise to try my best not to drag you off and rape you until then, okay?"

"Thanks…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Least I can do, Sasu!" Naruto grinned.

:break:

Naruto paused in front of their door and turned to Sasuke. "Okay, so, I'll go in first, and then you wait a minute, and come in and we act like we both just got back from our separate dates, ne?"

"You're so odd."

Naruto grinned. "It's the only way to have as much fun as I do."

"Hn. I did have fun today."

"Then my mission is accomplished." Naruto smiled down at the awkward raven. "Hopefully that means that this will work out ne."

"Hopefully." Sasuke echoed.

Naruto yanked Sasuke forward and Sasuke scowled when he practically tripped and collided with the blonde face-first. That is, until Naruto was caressing his cheeks and tilting his face up. Sasuke's breath hitched when he looked up into the glimmering blue eyes. Then they closed and Naruto's soft mouth pressed against Sasuke's gently. Sasuke's brain turned to mush and he closed his eyes and moved hesitantly against Naruto's kiss. Just when Sasuke thought he would pass out from oxygen deprivation, Naruto pulled away and steadied him.

"Heh, you believe that I asked you out now?" The blonde smiled down at the glossy-eyed raven.

"No, I think I need more convincing." Sasuke mumbled and pulled the blonde back to him. Five minutes later Naruto pulled away from the wall and the Uchiha who leaned against it, breathing harshly.

"Anymore and I'll be too tempted to disobey Pein." The blonde whispered past his panting.

"Fuck Pein." Sasuke growled.

"Ew." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's glare. He stepped forward again to trap the raven against the wall and brushed his mouth against Sasuke's slick, swollen lips. "I had a wonderful time, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke growled and nipped the blonde's bottom lip for the nick name. Naruto twitched and licked Sasuke's nose.

"Let's do it again sometime!" And then he disappeared into their room, leaving a pouting Uchiha wiping at his nose.

Sasuke waited for his breath to even out, and pulled out his phone. He texted his brother real quick before he composed himself, straightened his clothes, and entered their dorm room.

Naruto was settled on his bed, apparently in the middle of some sort of card game. Naruto glanced up at him.

"So, how was your first date?" Naruto asked casually.

Sasuke stared at the dobe for a moment before he walked over to his bed and emptied his pockets and took off his jacket.

"It was fine. Yours?"

"Interesting, to say the least."

"Hn."

"So how does it feel to finally have a boyfriend, Miss Virgin?"

"When I figure it out, I'll tell you, Hentai bozu."

Naruto glanced up and smiled.

"I like your hair like that, by the way." Sasuke said, yawning and sitting on his bed.

"Sou? This is how it's supposed to be everyday, I'm just too lazy to fix it."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Today was the first time I brushed my hair in months."

"That's not normal."

"Sure it is."

"No, it's not."

"It is for me."

"That's because you're a dobe."

"Fuck you, teme."

"Not for a month, remember?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's narrowed eyes.

"Breaking the rules already?"

"Hn."

"Another violation of the rules will result in me taking out all my barbells and studs come Friday. Then you won't know about my piercings for another month, teme."

Sasuke glared at the smirking blonde. "I'd kick your ass."

"You'd try."

"Even you admitted I can."

"We haven't proven it yet." Naruto challenged, staring into the onyx orbs as he shuffled the cards.

"Soon."

"Soon." Naruto echoed, and smiled slightly. "Hopefully."

Tsuzuku

**May not be another update for a while, that was hard enough to write, and I'm feeling sickly.**


	23. Winter Break, Day Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twenty-three: Winter Break, Day Seventeen

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, he'd had such a realistic dream. But just a dream. Naruto couldn't have done all that yesterday. Sasuke bit his lip and stared at the sprawled out form on the bed across the room. He folded his covers back and walked over to the blonde. He lifted the dobe's shirt slowly and peeked at the tan bellybutton. It was naked. He sighed and let the shirt drop down. It was just a dream. But then what had he done yesterday?

"Is it your habit to molest me in my sleep?" Sasuke jumped and whirled to stare at the bleary-eyed blonde.

"What?"

"What were you looking for?" Naruto rubbed his cheek and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing." Sasuke turned away.

"If you were looking for the stud, I take it out when I sleep. That's why you've never seen it before. I put them in after I shower."

Sasuke froze. And turned slowly to stare at the dobe, who was shaking his head.

"You're the odd one."

"Yesterday…was real?"

"Of course. Are you still not convinced?" Naruto smirked and Sasuke felt warmth spread across his lips.

"I don't know. It feels so sudden."

"I think you're just weird."

"I'm not weird, you're just random."

"Not true."

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the wall, refusing to get in a 'yeah-huh!, nuh-uh' fight with the dobe.

Naruto didn't seem to get the point, though.

"Don't tempt me, Princess."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde in surprise. "What?"

"The way you're standing makes your hip stick out like a girl's. And you're pouting."

Sasuke stared down at the smirking blonde. "Hn. Too bad you can't molest me, eh?"

"What?" The blue eyes widened.

"Your game. You can't molest me when we're in here."

"Agh! God _damn _it!! Screw the game! I've waited so long to molest you guilt-free!" Naruto whined and growled.

"That's awfully fickle of you." Naruto looked up warily at Sasuke's tone. Without breaking their eye contact, Sasuke reached out and skimmed his nails over the tan skin just above the cotton pajama pants. Naruto shivered. "You won't be fickle on your promise not to rape me…" He dug his nails into the tan hip and Naruto squeaked. "Ne, Naruto?" He smirked at the dazed look in the blonde eyes and leaned forward to snatch a kiss. "In ten minutes, if I'm not already out, come knock on the door. Be ready to get cleaned and dressed quickly, we're going on a date."

Naruto stared after the raven as he went into the bathroom, then grinned. God, he loved it when Sasuke was assertive.

:break:

Naruto glanced from the time board to Sasuke. "I don't suppose you're willingly going to the chick flick?" Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned while Sasuke stared up at the time board, a crease between his eyebrows.

"Sadly, it's the only half-decent thing playing."

"You say that, but I know the truth."

Sasuke glanced at him warningly. Naruto grinned wider.

"Face it, man, I'm growing on you." Sasuke approached the box attendant and asked for their tickets. "I bet by the time we've been married a couple years, you'll be all smiles. Your parents won't recognize you." Naruto bragged.

Sasuke did a full body twitch and turned to look at Naruto. "Married?"

Naruto nodded. "Commitment ceremony."

"What's that?"

They entered the cold lobby and Naruto gestured vaguely. "Gay marriage isn't legal in except like two states, so gay peeps have commitment ceremonies, which is pretty much what a marriage is supposed to be."

The ticket taker looked at them strangely and pointed them to the right.

"And since when was I marrying you?"

"Since you're totally in love with me!" Naruto grinned and guided them to the concession stand.

"When did that happen?" Sasuke asked blandly, ignoring his crazy heart beat with practiced ease.

Naruto pretended to pout. "But you wanted to date me!"

"Maybe to see if you're as good as Sakura says."

"Psh, whatever." Naruto got some candy and they started walking towards the theater. "As a virgin, you'd cum within minutes even if I sucked ass in bed." Sasuke blushed and Naruto stopped. "Hey,"

"What?" Sasuke cursed mentally, his voice was shaking.

"Would that be considered gay foreplay?"

"What?" Sasuke fought to regain his composure.

"Sucking ass."

Sasuke was certain he'd never blushed more in his life.

"Ah, never mind, that was a stupid question. It's foreplay in het sex, too." Naruto nodded to himself.

Sasuke stalked into the theater, where his blush wouldn't be quite so obvious.

"Teme!! Wait up!"

:break:

"Let's go to that Chinese buffet place off the highway." Naruto suggested as Sasuke shielded his eyes and let his pupils adjust to the sunlight.

"Why? We're downtown, there are plenty places to eat here." Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah, but at the buffet there's only one hot employee and she's probably not back from Shanghai yet."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged. "We dated for like two weeks. I visit her every now and then."

"Then why are we going if she's gone?"

"I told you! When she's not there, it's nothing but old Chinese guys!" Naruto gestured wildly.

"But why is that important?" Seriously, was the dobe _trying _to give him a migraine this early in the day?

"Because," Naruto stopped at the 'do not cross' sign and pouted at the raven. "you were playing with me during the movie and it made me horny. Old Chinese men are just what I need right now to calm down." Naruto started crossing the street and Sasuke stared after in confusion for a moment before he followed.

"What are you talking about? All I did was stroke your arm." Half way through the movie Sasuke had gotten bored and started tracing the veins that barely protruded out of the arm that was holding the raven's hand.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed at him.

"What—no, never mind." Sasuke shook his head. Fuck that, he wasn't going to even try to figure out what was wrong with Naruto. Leave him in peace with his weird freakiness. Sasuke sweat dropped as he unlocked his car. Weird freakiness? God, the dobe _was _growing on him, he couldn't even think intelligently any more.

"Hmph." Naruto glared at him as he got into the car.

:break:

Sasuke sighed as they entered the very red restaurant. The old Chinese man at the register looked up and squinted.

"Cho not here today." He said in broken, heavily accented English.

"I know, Mr. Fa, I'm just here for food today."

"Ah, okay!" The man nodded and leaned to look behind Naruto. "Two?"

"Yes." Naruto smiled and handed the man the appropriate amount.

"Cho back Tuesday." The man informed them with a nod and receipt.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to call her."

The man waved and Naruto led Sasuke to the buffet.

"So how come I've never heard of Cho?" Sasuke asked as they sat down with their food.

Naruto took his tray and set it on the table next to them. "You mean besides that we only went out for two weeks so none of my friends met her so I don't get teased?"

"Ah. Why only two weeks?"

"That's how long it took her to figure out I'm Japanese." Naruto chuckled.

"Hn."

"So what are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"Get ready for tomorrow, I guess."

"That's it?" Naruto frowned past his noodles. "We should end our break with something fun!" He swallowed.

Sasuke grimaced. "Like what?"

Naruto grew quiet, apparently thinking as he devoured the vast assortment in front of him.

Sasuke chewed on his orange chicken and watched the blonde until the blue eyes lit up and looked up at him.

"Let's go to a gay club!"

"What?" Sasuke practically squeaked.

"Well, I've never been to one, I'm sure you haven't either, and it's bound to be fun!"

Sasuke stared down at his rice.

"No way! When?" Naruto leaned forward and grinned.

Sasuke glanced up, wondering, not for the first time, how the hell Naruto could read his mind. "Itachi took me for my eighteenth birthday."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Itachi?! Why? How did that go?"

"To make fun of me, mostly. It was loud and guys kept hitting on us." Sasuke glared at his rice.

"Well no shit they hit on you, you two are fucking hot!"

"Hn."

"So can we go? I've yet to go to one."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Like Sakura would say, 'because they do it all the time in fan fiction'. And I don't know about you, but I certainly enjoyed having you cradled on my lap for an hour." Naruto grinned.

"I thought you hated fan fiction."

"I do."

"Then why do you know what happens in them?"

"Because Sakura was my girlfriend for a year and a half. I got forced to read one at least once a week."

"Hn."

"Yosh! I can't wait! I bet it's so much more fun than het clubs." Naruto exclaimed and ate the rest of his meal rather enthusiastically.

:break:

"You sure we can't just stay home and watch anime?" Sasuke sighed, looking at the clock. He'd really wanted to go to bed before two in the morning, but he was sure Naruto wouldn't let them leave till well after midnight.

"No!" Naruto called from the closet. Sasuke sighed again and sat in his chair at the desk and put his head in his arms.

He heard rustling as he closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep and that Naruto would just forget the whole thing. But a minute later arms wrapped around his waist and a warm mouth pressed against Sasuke's nape. Sasuke melted onto the desk and moaned softly.

Naruto smiled against the pale neck. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have fun. And I'll protect you from all the annoying boys who want a piece of my gorgeous boyfriend."

Sasuke turned slightly to look at the golden locks in surprise. " 'Gorgeous?' " People had called him many things, but gorgeous was new.

Naruto hummed. "Sexy, perfect, smart, the list goes on."

"I like gorgeous." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shifted forward and met the half-mast black eyes. "Does that mean I won't get killed if I make that my new pet name for you?" He grinned softly.

"Hn."

"Awesome. Let's go, ne." Naruto released Sasuke and took a step back. Sasuke felt a ridiculous sense of loss as cold air hit his back. Naruto grabbed his things, and Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment before he followed suit and they left their room, already holding hands.

:break:

"Ten bucks that we don't get asked for I.D."

"But it's the law."

"So?"

"Hn."

"Heh." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, peering past the raven's neck at the three teenage boys in front of them show their license's and getting stamped as underage.

Naruto walked with Sasuke as he took another step forward to the bouncer. "Hey, man! Pretty chilly out, huh?"

The bouncer looked at them weirdly and waved them in.

"Ha, you owe me ten bucks." Naruto smirked and released Sasuke as soon as they were out of earshot.

Sasuke glanced at him as they walked the short hallway to the club. "I never agreed."

"Fine, be mean." Naruto pouted and held the door open for the raven. Trance music flowed over them and Sasuke glared hard at the grinning blonde before he entered what looked close to his personal hell. Naruto's hand was back on his in an instant, pulling him to the side. Sasuke followed the blonde to the sitting area, where Naruto grabbed them a seat close to the empty dancing stage, half in shadows.

Naruto stared out at the dancing mass to their side in awe. "It's so colorful." He whispered. Sasuke wouldn't have heard him if he'd been another inch away.

"It's a gay club, what did you expect?" Sasuke glared out at the writhing crowd of sweaty gay guys. He felt really asexual at places like this.

"Heh, you going to dance with me or just sit here brooding until I come back and make out with you?"

Sasuke glared at the smirking blonde. "I'll wait here, thanks."

"Okay," Naruto pouted slightly. "but it won't be as fun. I'll keep an eye out on you so don't move, okay?"

"Hn."

The blonde leaned forward and kissed the raven firmly. Then next thing he knew, Naruto was emerging himself into the crowd.

Sasuke crossed his arms and watched the blonde spiky head bobbing, feeling a twinge of jealousy of everyone who was around his dobe to see the blonde dancing.

Gorgeous, huh? The thought made him kinda warm inside. It made him feel appreciated, not just admired. Gorgeous was things that were beautiful that people wanted and loved. Like flowers and china and newly wed brides. Yeah, it made him feel gay, but he was, so that wasn't outrageous.

His heart jumped when he spotted a flash of blue checking up on him. He checked the urge to wave, but just barely.

:break:

Naruto paused between songs and glanced in Sasuke's direction. A couple of guys had approached the raven, but had left just as quickly. Naruto smirked; Sasuke's temeness came in handy sometimes. He was panting softly and started to make his way through the crowd to join Sasuke and fulfill his 'fun' promise, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. The hand was connected to an older man of about thirty with a nice smile. Naruto paused and the man released him.

"How would you like to make forty dollars?" The man half-yelled over the music, the smile still in place.

Naruto blinked. "I'm not going to touch you!" He yelled back. Ew.

The man smiled wider and shook his head. "No! I want you to dance on the stage!"

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?!"

"You'll find out if you do well!"

Naruto shifted his weight and considered. "And all I'm doing is dancing?" He yelled.

The man nodded. "Without a shirt if that's okay, only one song, on spotlight."

The blonde ruffled his hair. "For forty dollars?"

The man nodded again. "In advance."

"And I'm not getting molested?"

The man shook his head. "Not by me."

Naruto paused. "What song?"

:break:

Sasuke looked up when he heard someone approaching and saw that it was Naruto, a little out of breath, half-jogging to the table.

"Dude!"

Sasuke cringed internally, an exclamation upon reuniting was always a stupid story or something Sasuke didn't want to know about.

"There's this guy who gave me forty dollars to dance on the stage!"

"What?"

"Here, you hold the money for me, I gotta go in a minute." Naruto handed him two twenties and Sasuke scowled.

"Is there anything you won't do for money or free food?"

Naruto grinned. "Sex, drugs, and anything that'd put me in jail or a hospital for more than a night. Everything else I'd probably do if Kiba just dared me."

"God, you're a moron."

"Hey!" Naruto put a hand on his hip. "I resent that!"

"Do you even know what that word means?" Sasuke retorted, glaring at the dobe.

"You know, you should be in a better mood. You get to see the other solo cuz of this!"

Sasuke's head snapped up as the blonde started tugging his shirt off. Sasuke was sure he was drooling. The tan abdomen was covered in a very light sheen of sweat, that made the lights highlight the softly defined muscles and the little orange stud was glinting. Sasuke jerked in surprise when he saw the small orange hoop through the blonde's right nipple. Holy hell, didn't that hurt?

Naruto smirked down at him and leaned forward slightly, offering it for touching like his belly button. Sasuke reached up and ran his nails over the tiny line of soft blonde hair between Naruto's pecs, slightly wary of touching the little dark pink bud. He trailed his fingers down and hesitated and glanced up at the patiently amused blue eyes. He set his jaw and ran his fingertips along the hoop and over the fleshy nub. He smirked when Naruto twitched and he tugged the hoop gently and glared into Naruto's eyes.

"If you get molested, I'm killing you."

"Ma, I'll be fine, Sasu!" The music died and Naruto glanced up sharply. He kissed Sasuke's forehead and ran towards the stage, leaving the raven with his shirt. Sasuke watched the blonde hair until it disappeared behind the stage. He balled Naruto's shirt up and held it close to his chest, comforted by its lingering warmth and citrus scent. Sasuke tensed more when all the strobe lights turned off and the stage lit up. Fuck, how the hell did Naruto find the one guy who would put him on a stage?

The music started and a hush fell over the crowd as Naruto strutted onto the stage, swaying his hips. Sasuke stared and his worry vanished as Naruto swung around on the pole in the center of the stage so that he was kneeling with his back to the pole. The Uchiha's mind went blank when tan arms wrapped around the pole and Naruto arched his back and started rolling his hips. The onyx eyes watched, mesmerized, as Naruto stood and combined his belly dance moves with modern sex dancing so that the glistening tan abdomen and jean-clad hips were rolling, thrusting, swaying, and rocking in the most erotic display by far that Sasuke had ever seen in his life. He glanced up to Naruto's face and gasped when he saw the dark blue orbs staring directly at him before they slid closed again and turned away from him.

When the song was over, Sasuke barely registered that the entire club burst into applause and cat calls because Naruto was jumping off the stage and coming to him. Sasuke stood and gathered his composure. He threw Naruto his shirt and scowled as best as he could.

"If you ever try to pull something like that again, I'll castrate you myself." He growled.

Naruto chuckled and leaned close to the raven. Sasuke gasped and his composure fell to pieces again when Naruto's hot hand cupped his straining erection. Naruto wrapped his other arm around the raven's waist to support him and warm lips brushed against the pale ear.

"You liked it." Naruto purred, rubbing the raven lightly. He smiled at the little moan and the trembling.

"I never said I didn't." Sasuke whispered, resting his forehead against the tan shoulder, trying his best not to fall down.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Naruto whirled around, shielding Sasuke from the man's eyes.

"Yeah. So, why'd you want me to do that?"

Sasuke cringed. He'd have to get rid of his erection, quick. He had to think of something gross…Itachi, no…Neji, no…boobs, no!...his eleventh grade science teacher? Sasuke sighed in relief, glad for once that he'd had to put up with the snake-mans advances daily as a junior.

"I want to offer you a job." The man said and pulled a car from his wallet and handed it to Naruto. Sasuke ducked under Naruto's arm to stand in front of him and look at the card too. "You see, I own this club, and a couple more, and I'm looking for a few dancers."

"Oh?" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke on instinct and handed the raven the card.

"Late nights, of course, 15 hours a week, you keep all tips you get, dancing the whole night away." The man nodded.

"Hm, I appreciate the offer but I have a good job now that still gives me time for homework." Naruto smiled at the man.

"But," Sasuke looked up at the blonde then at the man. "We have a friend who's a dance major at Konoha, who might be interested."

"Yeah, he's looking for a job." Naruto nodded. "And he's got plenty energy to waste, and he'd probably be doing his homework on stage." Naruto chuckled.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, then, please tell him to stop by so I can see what he's got. Keep the card in case."

"Will do." Naruto mock-saluted him and the man disappeared into the crowd. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's ear as the raven pocketed the car. "That was awfully nice of you."

"Hn."

"Hey, stud, if you and your lover want a little extra fun tonight, I'm free. Seven inches more."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the spiky-haired punk. Naruto smirked and draped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "No thanks, we're perfectly content with my seven and three quarters."

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed up at the triumphant blonde. "Don't play his stupid game!" Honestly, he couldn't see what guys got out of exaggerating their penis size.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand started leading the way out. "Come on, Sasu."

Sasuke made Naruto stop in the parking lot and put his shirt back on. Naruto glanced at Sasuke warily, wondering if he was mad again as they pulled up to a stop light.

"I can't believe you're one of those people who exaggerates penis size and brags." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

Naruto stared at him with unreadable eyes, apparently thinking about something. Sasuke wasn't sure he liked how often he had been receiving that look recently.

Then the light turned green and Naruto looked forward with a grin. "Ah, you never cease to amuse me."

"How the hell am I amusing you?" Sasuke growled, accelerating a little faster than what was safe.

"At the moment, you're not, but very soon, you will." Naruto chuckled evilly and Sasuke suppressed a shudder.

He was in love with a sadist. Great.

Tsuzuku

**Sorry it took so long! **


	24. Naruto in the Nude

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twenty Four: Naruto in the Nude

Sasuke mused on how quickly the first week back at school had gone by. Naruto had taken him on another date on Tuesday, his one day off this past week. They'd gone to eat and had gone to the public gardens in downtown. They'd walked for a couple hours and kissed as the sun set. On the drive home Sasuke had to ask again if it was real, and Naruto had expressed concern for his grip on reality. Sasuke spit his toothpaste out and cupped water into his hands to rinse his mouth. But really, he was so used to wanting to rip Naruto's throat out half the time, it really took him by surprise when they did romantic things…and he was learning that the Naruto that had been dating Itachi was even further from the real Naruto than Sasuke had thought.

"Ha! No pants!" Naruto leaped into the bathroom and did a hip shimmy in nothing but dark blue boxers. Sasuke raised a hand to his nose and did his best to stop the blood flow.

"Naruto, if you don't want to start your day off with a toothbrush shoved up your ass, I suggest you get out of here and get some pants on."

Naruto stopped and a sly look came across his face. Sasuke took a step back.

"Aw, you wanna shove your stick up my ass that bad? I guess I shouldn't deny you…" Sasuke stared in shock as Naruto hooked his thumbs under the boxers and started inching them down over dark blonde hair. Sasuke snapped out of it when he felt more blood spurt out and soil his hand.

"GET OUT, NARUTO!!"

The blonde looked amused and shrugged. "I was just going to give you an opportunity to demystify me before your two hundred peers and perv teach, but whatever." Naruto walked calmly out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind himself. Sasuke almost slammed his head on the counter. Stupid blood, freaking him out! The dobe had given him a perfect opportunity and he couldn't very well just call the man back in and demand he strip. Well, he could, but God knew where that would lead and if they'd make it to Kakashi's class at all. Sasuke rewashed his face. He mixed the salt water and went back into their room. Naruto had showered about an hour ago, too excited about the modeling to sleep as long as he usually did, but apparently while Sasuke was getting ready, he hadn't dressed.

Sasuke was relieved and somewhat disappointed to see that Naruto had pulled on a pair of cargo pants and a white undershirt. Naruto looked up and raised a camera to his face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked blandly, leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"Can I get Kakashi sensei to take pictures of you? I'm anticipating very funny and cute faces from you." Naruto lowered the camera and grinned.

"No. Have you cleaned your nose already?"

"Yup!" Naruto jumped off his bed and stuffed a few things into his pockets. "Ne, Sasuke," Naruto turned and leaned against his nightstand. "By today, my tongue should be healed."

Sasuke felt a little tremor ride up his spine at the look Naruto was giving him. "Hn." Sasuke went back into the bathroom to finish up.

"Come on! I'm going to be late!" Naruto whined from the other room.

Sasuke scowled and came back out and gathered his things. "I don't have to walk you there."

Naruto pouted into the collar of his jacket. "Don't be mean!"

Sasuke pulled on Naruto's black hoodie and his backpack and slipped on his shoes. "Come on."

"You're so mean!" Naruto ran after him.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand hard enough that the blonde squeaked. "Shut up, dobe, I'm thinking."

"So? You always think."

"I'm thinking harder than normal."

Naruto pouted again and stayed quiet the whole trip across campus. They reached the room just as the bell rang.

"Sasuke! You're late!" Naruto looked at the raven, who just shrugged past him into the room.

Naruto sulked and followed him in, watching Sasuke set his bag down.

"Ne, where's sensei?" Naruto looked around the room full of bored, talking teens, looking for gray hair.

"He's never on time." Sasuke offered, taking a chair near the middle front.

"But he was here when I came to give you your bag."

"He was sick that day."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. He shrugged to himself and sat on edge of the platform set up at the front of the room.

"Shouldn't you be running to your class?" Naruto asked, leaning back and looking at the raven staring at him.

"Not going."

"Sorry I'm late! This penguin got into my refrigerator—oh, is it Friday already?" Kakashi paused and looked at the blonde sprawled on the platform. "Get undressed, then, Naruto kun. Everyone, get your tools and get to your seats!" Kakashi walked to his desk, then paused and turned around. "Uchiha, I don't believe I have you for several hours."

"I'm staying here." Sasuke said, his eyes fixed on the surprised blonde.

"As flattered as I am that you enjoy my class that much, I cannot let you skip." Kakashi smirked under his mask at how the young raven studied the stripping blonde. "Unless of course, you were modeling for me as well." Kakashi grinned when both teens stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah! Keep me company, Sasu!" Naruto chirped, tugging his shirt off.

"Like hell I'm getting naked in front of people."

"But it's for art!" Naruto whined, undoing his pants. Kakashi barely contained his giggle when the onyx eyes snapped back to staring at the blonde. "Come on, please?!"

"I'll pay you."

"I don't need your money", the Uchiha half-snarled, never looking away from the tan hands that were pulling the cargo pants down.

"Hm, how about I give you your favorite sculpture from each class?"

"Ah! Come on, teme!"

"That's okay, Naruto kun, don't force him if he doesn't want to. After all, that will mean less of a burden for me seeing as I was planning to take you to lunch to personally thank you." The raven ripped his eyes off the model to scowl at his teacher.

"Sweet! Free food!!" Naruto cheered and Sasuke whirled back to glare at him.

"Please hurry and undress, Naruto kun." Kakashi instructed and Naruto nodded.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Sasuke practically yelled. He would regret this later but like hell he was going to be kicked out of the classroom and leave the blonde vulnerable with the pervert!

Naruto paused and grinned at the raven. "Yosh! I promise I'll hide your ochinchin for you." He smiled and chuckled softly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kakashi's desk to sign the waiver.

"Date it for yesterday so it just seems like I forgot to inform the rest of your teachers." Kakashi instructed and Sasuke did so. As soon as he set the pen down, a collective gasp came from behind him, and then a loud thud. He turned to stare at the class to see them all staring either at Naruto or the girl passed out in the aisle. What the hell? Sure, Naruto was sexy, but they'd had plenty of nude models befo—holy fuck.

Naruto hadn't been exaggerating at the club. No wonder the blonde wasn't self conscious. Sasuke shook his head and stared at the blonde's crotch in awe as the class fussed over the girl who'd passed out. Hm, there was a little dot just under the head, which was odd. Sasuke traced the shaft with his eyes, about an inch away from the first there was another one, and then another, and another, and another at the base. Five orange dots perfectly spaced. Which could only mean one thing.

Sakura's favorites, Pein's masterpiece, the only place big enough to fit five piercings that would be hard to get to with clothes on…was the underside of Naruto's penis.

Naruto watched sheepishly as a couple guys carried the unconscious girl out. No one had passed out because of him since that one time Sakura had conked out during sex. Scared the crap out of him, that had. He turned to Sasuke and itched for his camera so he could capture the look of total shock and understanding on the raven's face as he stared at Naruto's groin. He chuckled and waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke snapped back to the real world and clenched his jaw, trying to regain his composure.

"So I guess you know why it was kinda weird for you to ask about my piercings in the middle of a grocery store."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke hissed.

"And how would I go about that? 'Oh, three in my ear, my nipple, belly button, and five on my dick.'. Yeah, that's _so_ casual, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now come on, get undressed! We've already burned five minutes of class time." Naruto tugged on Sasuke's (Naruto's) hoodie.

The raven did his best to ignore the class but there were immediate excited giggles and whispers of his name. He tossed his shirt with Naruto's and the blonde turned to Kakashi as the Uchiha started pulling off his pants.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Just get comfortable and give them plenty to work with." Kakashi said, suddenly bored, and propped his feet on his desk and searched for his place in his bright orange book.

Sasuke debated on how to get his boxers off without exposing himself. Naruto sat on the platform again and pulled the mostly naked Uchiha to himself. He guided Sasuke to sit down so the class saw his profile.

"Here, if you sit this way and keep your legs raised a bit, they won't see anything." Naruto hooked his fingers around the band of the dark blue boxers and Sasuke felt a small blush bloom on his cheeks. "Lift your hips, I'll get them off, and then I'll lay my head in your lap so you're completely hidden, okay?" Sasuke nodded and did as the blonde said. Naruto could be so thoughtful sometimes. Naruto leaned close to the raven and Sasuke could feel the heat radiating off the tan skin. "Just pretend they're not there, okay? Just focus on me. Stare at Naruto Jr. if it'll keep you occupied." Naruto grinned and slid the raven's last item of clothing off and snatched something from his own pants pocket before he laid down and settled his head between Sasuke's crossed legs.

The raven twitched and wiggled slightly as the soft blonde hair tickled against his groin and thighs. Naruto unwound his earbuds to his iPod and offered one to Sasuke. The Uchiha put it in his ear and Naruto turned it on and settled and bent his left leg to block his own privates from view.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work." Kakashi glared pointedly at the class, and they burst from their shock into movement.

Sasuke stared down at the relaxed blonde in his lap, and found his fingers stroking the silky spikes idly as music started flooding from the ear bud.

"Thanks, gorgeous." Naruto murmured, his eyes already closed.

Sasuke stroked the tan cheeks and smiled slightly at the purr he received. "Of course."

:break:

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hoodie on and almost laughed at it made him feel oddly over heated. The past several hours he'd only had the warmth of Naruto's skin against his and now all his own body heat was being trapped around him. He turned to see Naruto barely getting his shirt on.

"So am I taking you two to lunch?" Kakashi put his book down for the first time since the first period and looked at the boys.

"That won't be necessary, sensei." Sasuke said firmly.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined and zipped up his jacket.

"I'll buy us lunch, dobe."

"But then I have to buy dinner!"

"I'll buy dinner too." Sasuke sighed. Naruto was so easy sometimes.

"Yes!" Naruto did a little wiggle dance and waved at Kakashi before he dragged Sasuke out the door. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Somewhere quiet." All the giggling and whispering that had echoed around him all day was driving him insane.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled happily and slipped his fingers to curl around Sasuke's.

Sasuke felt warmth swell inside him. Today was turning out rather well considering he had spent it naked in front of a bunch of cooing girls. Naruto had whisper-sang to him a lot, and marked all the songs Sasuke liked to give to him later, and they had had little conversations in quiet Japanese as they did their best to stay still. The second pose (which Kakashi had insisted on) had been of Naruto on his hands and knees leaning towards Sasuke. From that angle, Sasuke had a perfect view of everything that Naruto's lean muscular body had to offer. It had been quite flustering. The third was of them both kneeling, with Naruto holding Sasuke close. The fourth had been Sasuke in Naruto lap, his knees pressed tight together and Naruto's hands subtly shielding his groin in case they shifted wrong. That had been by far the most embarrassing pose, and a couple girls had gone to the nurse's from heavy nose bleeding.

The only thing that sort of disappointed Sasuke was that Naruto's eyes had been closed practically the entire day, and his hands hand been the stillest parts of him. That fact made Sasuke feel somewhat hollow and very undesirable. Sasuke almost whimpered when the warmth of Naruto's hand left him so Naruto could climb into the passenger's side.

Naruto waited a few minutes for the obviously upset raven to start a conversation, but he realized as they stopped at a stop light and Sasuke sighed without saying anything, that it was up to him.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto in surprise. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cuz I made you get naked in front of people you don't even know."

"You didn't make me do anything, Naruto; that was a choice I made."

Naruto fidgeted, unconvinced, as the light turned green.

"Besides, it wasn't nearly as horrible as I thought it would be. And you protected my ochinchin well."

"Okay, then." Naruto smiled. "So where are we going?"

"The café down the street."

"Oh, cool! I love their pancakes!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled slightly the whole way to the restaurant.

When they parked, Sasuke watched in confusion as Naruto hit a couple keys on his phone and leaned against the trunk, making Sasuke wait to go in. Who was the blonde calling in the middle of a Friday?

"Moshi moshi!" Naruto chirped and grinned at the raven staring at him in confusion. "Nope, molestation free, as promised…I know, but I can't just text you something like this!, and I expect my mouth to be rather occupied later today..." He looked pointedly at Sasuke and the raven suppressed a quiver of excitement. "So, guess what your little brother did with me today?!" Sasuke's jaw clenched and he lunged at the blonde when he realized what the idiot was about to do. Naruto twirled away from his boyfriend and laughed. "Nearly shocked the hell out of me! He got naked with me in front of the whole class and the perv!" Naruto was now running as fast as he could, weaving through the cars towards the building, where hopefully he'd be safe from being brutally murdered. Sasuke growled in fury, hot on his tail. "I know! I'm totally rubbing off on him, I told him that by the time we're married a couple years, he'll be all sunshine and smiles!" Sasuke forced his legs even faster and slammed the blonde against the back wall of the restaurant before the bastard could escape. He yanked on Naruto's jacket so they were eye level and scowled.

"Do you have a fucking death wish?" He snarled, ignoring Itachi's confused murmurings on the phone.

Naruto's eyes darkened and he smirked down at the raven. "God, you're so sexy when you want to kill me."

"What the fu—" Sasuke was cut off by a quickly-becoming-familiar warmth on his mouth and his anger melted away as Naruto's free arm wrapped around the small of his back and pulled him flush against the warm blonde. He broke away from the kiss and snatched the phone from Naruto's slack hand. "Bye, Aniki." He said firmly and snapped the phone shut and yanked the blonde's mouth back to his. Naruto moaned when Sasuke's hand grasped his hair and the soft wet lips moved against his demandingly.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed out and kissed the blushing lips again. "Let's skip lunch."

"What?!" Naruto sounded as if Sasuke had just suggested they gorge on infant flesh. "But I'm hungry! I didn't—oomph!" Sasuke pouted when the blonde pulled away slightly from the kiss. "I didn't get breakfast!"

"So?"

"So I'm hungry!" Naruto whined, nuzzling the soft pale cheek pleadingly.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. "You're giving me mouth sex as soon as we get home today."

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's metaphor. "Of course, haven't I already promised?"

"No. You've teased."

"Ah. I promise," Naruto purred, kissing Sasuke chastely. "Now lets eat, I'm starving."

Sasuke sighed and untangled himself from the blonde and handed Naruto his cell phone.

"We'll probably get in trouble for hanging up on him."

"Heh, if he calls back, I'll tell him about your piercings." Sasuke threatened with a smirk as he walked up to the door.

Naruto gaped and followed him. "That would be mean!"

"You tattled first." Sasuke growled slightly, holding the door open.

"Tch, I was reporting a miracle!" Naruto argued, walking towards the hostess.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed them.

:break:

"Hey, Sasu?"

"Hn."

"Would you be willing to pose alone for the next class?" Naruto asked softly as they left the restaurant.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. "You're going back on your promise to protect me?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "I'll keep you covered until everyone's seated, and I'll make sure no one can see anything from the different angles."

Sasuke leaned against the railing of the entrance and considered. "Will you pose alone for the last class?"

"If you want me to."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. But if anyone sees anything, you're dead."

Naruto made a little 'x' over his heart and smiled at the raven. Then he leaned forward and snatched a kiss before he half-sprinted, half-skipped back to the car.

:break:

Sasuke felt very exposed with Naruto sitting fully clothed a few yards away, sketching him while the rest of the class sculpted him. Naruto had him turned with his back mostly to the class room, but at enough of an angle where his face and the side of his body could be clearly seen. He was quite certain that no one but the blonde could see all of him, though. He considered shifting his arms to cover himself, but Naruto had been rather specific on having his arms hanging loosely with his shoulders pulled back. He watched the blonde watch him and the pencil markings and tried to think of a good pose for Naruto for the next and last class of the day. He definitely wanted something that exposed the blonde, seeing as all their poses before had hidden Naruto's privates as well. Hn, maybe he should just let Naruto do whatever, since the blonde had a better eye for these sorts of things than he did.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi guarded the door from the outside as Sasuke dressed and Naruto stripped.

"Anything in particular you want me to do?" Naruto asked, shimmying out of his boxers and stretching slightly.

"Face forward, without shielding yourself." Sasuke said as blandly as he could.

The blue eyes narrowed slightly at him and sparkled with amusement. "When did you turn into such a pervert?"

"Pretty soon after school started. When you thought I'd tried to kill myself with my phone."

"Oh?" Naruto sprawled out on the platform and Sasuke knocked on the door, cueing the teacher that it was safe. Naruto rolled around for a minute as students filled their seats and finally settled into laying on his side, his head propped up with one arm and the other laying on his side, his hand resting lightly on his hip, and his bottom leg bent out for balance.

Sasuke wished he'd let Naruto bring his camera. As it was, while Naruto was yawning, he snapped a few shots with his phone, lamenting for the first time what a crappy zoom it had. He pulled Naruto's notebook to him, knowing that if he let himself stare at the blonde, he'd be sure to get an erection and although it wouldn't be difficult to hide under the baggy black hoodie, he really didn't want to be fidgeting for such obvious reasons with a sadistic pervert like Kakashi in the room. He flipped the notebook open, and turned chunks to get to the pictures of him sleeping, where he'd left off.

"Don't you dare smudge anything this time." Naruto warned lazily. Sasuke flinched and blushed slightly. So the dobe had noticed that.

"Alright." Sasuke murmured and continued flipping.

Despite the self-imposed distraction, Sasuke's thoughts still kept wandering back to the blonde's groin. He wanted to ask if it had hurt, if they'd all been done at the same time, how old he'd been when he'd had them done. But he also wanted to ask Sakura how they felt, and he wondered that if he'd let Naruto strip in the bathroom that morning, if the blonde would have let him touch them like he had the solos. By the end of the class, Sasuke had his head on the desk in his arms and was trembling with the effort to deny his arousal. He jumped when the last bell of the day rang and heard Naruto's chuckle over the bustling of the students.

He watched Naruto dress from under his bangs and stood when the blonde approached him and sat on the desk.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and stood with a sigh. "So, let's get your sculptures, I'll give them all an 'A', and you two can be on your way."

:break:

Sasuke unlocked their door and held it open for Naruto, who was carrying a box lid full of mini sculptures. Naruto wiggled past him and set the lid on the desk and took them out and placed them on the mostly empty shelves above the desk.

Sasuke closed the door and kicked his shoes off. Naruto came up beside him and did the same. Sasuke held back his grin as Naruto smiled at him playfully and led him by the hand to the edge of Naruto's bed. The blonde pushed him gently to sit and pulled the hoodie off of the Uchiha. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and slid it off the strong shoulders as Naruto leaned close to him. Sasuke was half tempted to try to rid the blonde of more clothing but he decided to be patient as Naruto straddled his lap and pressed their lips together.

He fisted the blonde's undershirt and Naruto's hands slipped under Sasuke's shirt, making the raven shiver at the warmth. Sasuke laid back, draggging Naruto with him, and licked Naruto's lips demandingly. Naruto twitched and opened his mouth against Sasuke's and slid his hands higher up the soft chest. Sasuke grasped the soft blonde spikes and pulled Naruto even closer, and moaned when Naruto's tongue slid against his own. A weird little spike of pleasure shot down his spine when the barbell ball pressed against his tongue. He resisted the whine that wanted to escape him when Naruto pulled away later. The blonde smiled down at him softly and tugged gently at the already bundled up dark blue shirt. They sat up and Sasuke pulled the clothing over his head and tossed it off the bed and almost giggled when Naruto's warm hands were on him in an instant, exploring and pushing him back down.

Sasuke watched Naruto stare at his chest, trying his best not to blush at the expression in the bright blue eyes.

"God, Sasuke, your skin is so soft." Naruto whispered, trailing his fingers over the raven's rib cage. "And so creamy. I can't believe its this color all over..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. So Naruto had looked at him after all. "You and your colors." Sasuke grumbled, looking the the side.

"Colors are vital." Naruto smirked down at him and Sasuke squeaked when the warm palms slid over his nipples. "Would you like to know what your color scheme is?"

Sasuke glared up at the smug blonde. "Hn."

"To start with, the one of the palest, milkiest flesh tones I've ever seen," Naruto stared down at the exposed raven before he leaned forward and grasped Sasuke's hair and pulled it gently. Sasuke gasped and held onto the blonde's forearm as Naruto got closer and nuzzled the raven's temple. "And then a deep, dark midnight blue," Naruto leaned away again and traced Sasuke's cheekbone, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. "And black like a vortex, darker than any paint can get, but so bright, too," Sasuke couldn't breathe because of the intensity in the cerulean orbs staring at him. Naruto dipped forward and brushed his lips against the raven's open mouth. Sasuke sighed, and watched the blonde spikes as Naruto trailed his lips down Sasuke's neck. "And last, the most beautiful pale pink I've ever seen." Sasuke moaned and fisted the golden hair when Naruto's hot, wet mouth surrounded his exposed nipple. The raven could literally feel the blood rushing to his groin.

Naruto released the sensitive flesh with an odd noise and smirked down at his flushed, aroused boyfriend.

"You should be more appreciative of color schemes." Naruto chided playfully and started placing soft damp kisses along Sasuke's neck. "After all, yours is gorgeous."

Fuck, that word again. Sasuke felt like he was suffocating as Naruto scattered little kisses over his chest and shoulders. He'd never felt like this before, so appreciated, so desired, so loved. The hollowness from earlier disappeared as Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's neck and caressed his side and purred.

"Sasuke teme," The raven shivered as the hot whisper washed over his nape. "Let's go eat dinner soon, I'm hungry."

The Uchiha sighed and chuckled softly. His boyfriend was such a dobe.


	25. Malaguena Salerosa

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or the song Malaguena Salerosa.

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Sasuke popped out from under his covers like a person breaking out of water for air. He glanced around behind him, searching for the missing noise of his dobe. He glared at the innocent paper placed on the made-up orange bed. He groaned and rolled out of his bed and shuffled to the waiting paper. He snatched it up and blinked at it blearily for a moment.

"Yo, Sasuke teme koi" Sasuke twitched.

"Jacob called in sick, so I'm at work till noon, didn't want to wake you… Text me what you want to do for lunch later on.

"Ino is inviting everyone for a backyard barbeque at her house tonight so think about if you want to go or not. It'd be a good time to tell them bout us and Choji makes killer brisket.

"See you in a few hours!"

At the bottom of the paper was a sketch of Naruto's chibi blowing a kiss.

Sasuke sighed, checked the time, and tucked the letter into his notebook. He looked around, feeling slightly lost in his own room without the tan and yellow blur. He sighed again, grabbed a towel, and went for a shower.

Half an hour later, he was sitting on his bed, the towel wrapped around his neck, e-mailing Sydney all the recent developments. The man had said he'd just about exploded from excitement when Sasuke had e-mailed him about when Naruto had asked him out, and if the all caps and excessive use of exclamation marks and the word 'wonderful' were any clue, the bear hadn't been lying. He started gnawing subconsciously on the towel after he sent the message, and he went to Naruto's webcomic (which he'd bookmarked) and felt his face flare up. Naruto had changed the rough sketches that Sasuke had seen in the notebook of all of their poses from that day into smooth, colored portraits. The first four were a front view of them, but the last two, where they'd gone solo, were combined, so that Sasuke was looking down at Naruto, and blonde was smirking right back up at him, his groin blurred out with pixel censorship. His face grew even hotter when he realized everyone would see this—well, everyone but his family. He was going to fucking kill that idiot. After he saved the picture, of course.

He snatched his phone off his nightstand and texted the blonde that he was dead when he got home. He glared at the screen when Naruto replied with 'Ah, so you're up! Morning, gorgeous! We have an hour before lunch, you thought of what you want?'.

That bastard.

'Bring us back some sushi and rice.' He sent, not in the mood to see people, especially since he was going to be seeing Naruto's friends later.

:break:

Sasuke stared at his phone, biting his lip, his thumb hovering over the 'call' button. It was almost two, and he hadn't heard from the blonde for several hours. His digit was seconds from pressing the button when someone barged into the room, making Sasuke shout in surprise and almost fall out of his chair.

"Dude! Check this out, Sasuke!"

The dobe was fucking **dead**.

Sasuke lurched out of his chair, quite seriously considering what was the best angle to cut off the blonde's air supply. He got half-way when Naruto threw a newspaper into his face, laid a couple bags on the floor, and started setting up the table. Sasuke snarled at the blonde.

"Where the fuck have you been the past two hours?"

Naruto nodded towards the newspaper and rolled their chairs over. "Gaara came by and gave me that."

Sasuke glared down at the wad of paper, but could feel embarrassment and fury take over him as he looked down at the picture of him and Naruto naked kneeling against each other. He looked up and saw that it was the school paper that usually came out once a month, but apparently this was a special issue. The title read 'KA heartthrob gay with roommate?!'.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke snarled. And how the _fuck _had they gotten that picture?

Naruto looked up from emptying the bags onto the table. "Apparently, it's the yaoi issue of _The Leaf_." Naruto chuckled as he waved Sasuke to sit down. "Inspired by us, it would seem."

"Those bitches, how the hell did they get a picture?"

"Oh, there are several pictures. Not just from yesterday." Naruto said vaguely, scooping some rice into his mouth.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde, hoping to God that he'd heard wrong. "What?"

"Your fan club—"

"Fan club?!" Sasuke threw the paper to the table and almost strangled his boyfriend.

"Yeah. You didn't know about it?" Naruto smirked slightly.

"No!" Sasuke half-squeaked.

"Oh. Well, there's a Sasuke fan club that's sponsored here by some teacher I've never met. And apparently some of the leading officers of said club are in Kakashi's class and they took a bunch of pictures."

Sasuke sank into his chair and put his head into his hands. "Fuuuuuuck."

"Hm," Naruto smiled cheerfully and handed the raven his chopsticks. "I think it's kind of flattering. Apparently they're making up all sorts of rumors, too, it's pretty funny. I'm just worried they'll try to castrate me or something." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"I'd fucking cut off their tits." Sasuke snarled down at the newspaper.

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow before he started laughing. "I love it when you get all angry, and you're nowhere near as assholey about it as you used to be." Sasuke glared at the blonde. "You're becoming more human by the day, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto smiled softly and Sasuke melted and started eating.

"So, how do you know all this?"

"Uh, the fan club girls have tried to bribe me several times to get pictures of you in the shower."

Sasuke almost choked on his rice. "What?"

"Yup. Pretty much since the first month of school. I lost my temper with one of them, she was talking like you were her property, and then they backed off…"

"The hell did you do to her?"

Naruto shrugged innocently. "I didn't hit her, I swear! I just…kinda shoved her against a wall and maybe sorta threatened her a little…" Naruto looked down at his rice guiltily.

"And what about the pictures?"

"Ah, that's where I was for two hours, hunting the members down and confiscating their photos of you." Naruto leaned out of his chair to get something out of his backpack, and Sasuke's grip on his chopsticks slackened when it made Naruto's shirt ride up to expose a tan hip. The blonde slammed a large, thick envelope on the table between them and smirked. Sasuke opened it and shifted through the pictures, most of which were quick snaps of him in passing periods, or eating something, but some (like the ones of him and Naruto) were surprisingly good.

"Throw them away." Sasuke scowled, putting the envelope back.

Naruto's eyes widened at him slightly. "Are you insane? There are some damn good shots of you in there, I'm totally masturbating to those later."

Sasuke blinked as the blonde's words sank in. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You don't masturbate."

Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Sasuke with a very 'nuh-uh' look. "Correction, teme. I don't masturbate _often_. And after like ten months, I'm sure I'm well overdue." Naruto's chopsticks went slack and Sasuke glared warily at the sly look that Naruto gave him. "Wanna watch?"

Sasuke all but screeched in outrage and Naruto laughed uncontrollably as he dodged the chopstick aimed at his head.

:break:

Sasuke sighed as Naruto parked in Ino's driveway.

"Nuh-uh, none of that, young man!" Naruto chided sternly. Sasuke stared at him, too confused to glare at the blonde properly.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to come, so we're staying, and you're not allowed to be all mope-y and antisocial. You're having fun, damn it."

Sasuke stared at the blonde. "And what if I don't want to?"

Naruto glanced at him. "Then I'll extend the waiting period to two months."

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend. "I don't care."

The blonde smirked and leaned forward towards Sasuke. The raven's breath caught when Naruto nuzzled against his nape and trailed a hand down his chest. "I think you do. After all, you get so aroused, even though I barely touch you." Sasuke bit back a moan as the hand rubbed his hip. "And what if I decide to start dancing again? Practicing everyday when I get home like I used to in high school. Could you handle being hard everyday for two months?" Sasuke sighed and started having trouble breathing when the massaging hand slid slowly up the inside of his thigh. "Without raping me?" Sasuke arched with a choked moan when Naruto cupped his half-hard groin and bit down on his nape gently. Naruto pulled away and leaned against the steering wheel with a triumphant smirk. "Didn't think so."

"God, I fucking hate you, dobe." The blonde only grinned innocently. "Fine, I'll try to be pleasant. I can't believe you're fucking threatening me with withholding sex before I've even had any."

"That's the spirit, Sasu!"

Sasuke scowled and climbed out of the car. In an instant, Naruto was behind him, cradling him to the strong chest.

"Don't worry, if you don't have fun, I'll make it up to you." The blonde promised with a seductive whisper.

"And I'll just get even more frustrated." Sasuke growled.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Naruto chuckled and released him to knock on the door.

Ino oppened the door and immediately stared at their joined hands and squealed. "Oh my God! Finally! Tell me everything!"

Sasuke seriously regretted agreeing to this.

:break:

"You're something special, you know."

Sasuke whirled in his seat to see his pale blonde hostess smiling down at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're special. To Naruto, at least."

"Hn." Sasuke watched the woman sit next to him while most everyone else was playing football further into the backyard. Choji was at the store for more food and drinks, and Shikamaru was asleep on the porch.

"I knew the second he introduced you to us that first weekend in the pizza parlor that you two would end up together." She nodded to herself as she sat across next to the raven.

"That so?"

"Yup!" She sipped her lemonade and watched the mock football game. "The way he looked at you. Kinda reminded me of how he used to look at Sakura, all protective and playful."

Sasuke felt a surge of jealousy for the pinkette.

"Except, with you, there was something else…" Ino frowned slightly in concentration. "It was like he was…intrigued by you." She turned to Sasuke. "I don't know how to describe it. His eyes just became so much more alive when they were looking at you. Even when you two were talking about your brother." Ino smirked at the Uchiha who was pretending to ignore her. "And he holds you very possessively. I've never seen him do that either. I think," She leaned onto the table and flashed him a very Naruto-like smug grin. "He's in love with you."

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat and he was glad that for once his mouth was empty and he didn't choke on anything. Naruto _in love _with him? He'd never thought that far before.

"Of course, you two have only been dating for a week, so it's far too early for me to say such things," The girl waved dismissively. "But I love Naruto." Sasuke glanced at her warningly but she was watching the game again. "We all do. He's like our adorable little brother. And we're all fiercely protective of him. We didn't object to Itachi because we knew it wasn't serious, that he was just playing out a childhood dream. But you," She glanced at him sharply. "you're different. You have the power over him to hurt him." Her eyes narrowed at him. "And if you hurt him, we'll all come and kick your ass. And god help me if you make him anywhere near tears, you're as good as dead." Then she smiled. "We had a similar talk with Sakura when he first got interested, and she took good care of him and now she's on our side. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her fist."

Sasuke twitched.

"So, don't let this intimidate you too much, just don't fuck with him, okay? And try not to pass out during sex, getting called at two in the afternoon by a hysterical blonde once was more than enough for me."

Sasuke was about to ask, when Kiba popped up at the table out of nowhere.

"You done threatening him, yet?" Kiba grinned at them and Ino nodded. "Good, the game's about to end. Choji called and we're totally ready to pig out!"

"Hey, Sasu!" Sasuke jumped when Naruto sat next to him. "You know how to salsa dance?"

"A little. People in Japan don't really salsa dance, so we didn't cover it for long."

"Why?" Ino asked as the blonde sighed.

"Cuz I've got that kick ass mariachi song stuck in my head.:

"Oh, I love that song!"

"That's cuz it's kick ass!" Naruto grinned.

"What song?" And what was mariachi?

"Malaguena salerosa." Naruto nodded to himself.

"I love that song!" Temark chimed in. "But I keep forgetting to look up the words." She sat next to Kiba with a newly awakened Shikamaru.

"Que bonitos ojos tienes, debajo de eses dos cejas, debajo de eses dos cejas, que bonitos ojos tienes." Naruto sang softly.

"Malagueeeeeeena salerosa!!" Lee belted out as he and Gaara made their way to the table, making everyone twitch.

"Yes," Temari glanced at them, wondering for the thousandth time about her little brother's taste in men. "But what does that _mean_?"

"What beautiful eyes you have, under your eyebrows, under your eyebrows, what beautiful eyes you have. And then malaguena salerosa means rose leaves of Malaga, which is a city in Spain. It's about a guy in love with this chick, who rejects him because he's poor. It's not that hard to figure out, the words are easy to understand."

"Yeah, except unlike you, I don't speak five languages." Temari rolled her eyes.

"I only speak four!" Naruto argued. "And three of those are because I lived where they spoke it!"

"Whatever. You only took Spanish because the teacher was hot." Kiba argued.

Naruto snickered. "True."

"Guys! I brought food!"

"Thank God!" Naruto and Kiba called out in unison and ran to help Choji unload.

:break:

Sasuke jumped as his phone vibrated between him and the seat belt. He shifted and Naruto glanced away from the road as he opened his phone.

"Hello...alright...oh, okay...you'll tell me what they say?...alright, tell her hi for me...bye." Sasuke sighed and tucked his phone back in his pocket and answered Naruto's unspoken question. "That was father, they just landed. They're back early because mom started feeling under the weather and they're going to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Sasuke..." The raven looked at the dobe, curious. "Have you told your parents that you're gay?"

Sasuke tensed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd never really thought about it until recently because there was never anyone I was interested in until I met you. I was going to try when I went for Christmas, but then my mother was so happy, I couldn't ruin it for her..."

Naruto nodded. "I'll help you, even if it just means being ready to drive you away from your murderous father." He smiled and Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I appreciate it."

"So...did you have fun?"

"Hn."

"Aw, fine, I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he shrank back in his seat slightly at the lecherous smirk that spread across Naruto's face. Oh, shit, he was getting raped tomorrow. Or really badly teased.

"If it makes me even more sexually frustrated, your ass is mine." Sasuke gritted out as they stopped at a red light.

Naruto turned to him and smiled. "My ass is already yours, Sasu!" He chuckled when the Uchiha's face flushed and pushed on the accelerator when the light turned green. "And what I'm planning should relieve you if anything." Naruto nodded.

"Hn. I don't like all this plotting you've been doing lately." Sasuke grumbled.

"Heh, it'll be hard to dislike this, trust me." Naruto smirked. "Besides, there's only three and a half weeks left and look how fast this past week went by, I have to build up your resistance or else you'll probably cum before I even get your clothes off."

Sasuke growled and tried to hide his blush behind his bangs. Fucking dobe, always saying such embarrassing things.

"Fuck you." Sasuke whispered tersely.

Naruto chuckled. "Like I said, princess, three and a half weeks."

Sasuke snorted and stared out the window at the dark street. Three and a half weeks. He bit his lip and his stomach coiled in anxiety. In less than a month, he wouldn't be a virgin anymore. He glanced at Naruto and felt warmth join the cold anxiety. Naruto was focused on the road, his eyes sparkling from the lights, and his hair swaying slightly in the air conditioner induced breeze. Sasuke raised his hand against his cheek to hide his smile. In less than a month, he was going to give his most intimate possession to the man he loved.

February second couldn't come soon enough.

Tsuzuku

**lol, I love how without even realizing it, I made their consummation date on my birthday XD I'm so awesome without even making an effort.  
**


	26. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Surprises

Sasuke woke up to the smell of toast and the sound of his boyfriend humming something soft but fast. He blinked against his pillow and sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Naruto was on his bed sitting Indian style, reading something, listening to his iPod. Sasuke tilted his head slightly as he observed that Naruto was in jeans and a black t-shirt with his orange hoodie on, half-way zipped with the sleeves bunched up at his elbows and the hood up to shadow his face.

It was certainly an odd sight to wake up to.

He glanced at his nightstand and felt his hunger stab at him when he saw the plate of toast waiting there for him. He settled it on his lap and watched Naruto as he ate. The blonde was swaying slightly to whatever he was humming, and he was skimming through what Sasuke suspected was the yaoi edition of The Leaf. Then Naruto flung himself back on his bed almost violently and started rolling slightly. Sasuke was about to go make sure the blonde wasn't having a seizure when a weird giggling noise erupted from the orange pillow, which Naruto's face was buried in. Sasuke relaxed and cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention past his spaz attack.

The blonde head popped up in an instant and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blindingly bright smile Naruto gave him.

"Ah! You're awake!"

"Hn."

"Did you like the toast?"

"Yes."

"Heh, the RA gave me this really funny look when he saw me coming up the stairs with it." Naruto sat up Indian style again and glanced at the clock behind Sasuke. "So, like, I have to go in for the lunch rush, but it should only be a couple hours…" Naruto trailed off, his body asking his question for him.

"You have to make up for letting me go to your friends yesterday." Sasuke answered and Naruto tensed slightly.

"Yeah, I know. But do you want to do it now?"

"Sure. Just let me go to the bathroom." Sasuke mumbled and stood up and threw away his plate before he closed the bathroom door behind him. He refused to let himself guess what Naruto's method of relief would be as he used the facilities and brushed his teeth. He turned his head slightly and stared at the little blue dot on his nose. Naruto said it was healing well, and the more Sasuke got used to it, the more he liked it. Of course, he liked Naruto's better… Sasuke's toothbrush paused and his cheeks flushed slightly. He liked all of Naruto's piercings… Sasuke shook his head and scrubbed his mouth fervently.

A couple minutes later he came out of the bathroom and paused when he saw Naruto sitting on his bed against the wall with his dark blue pillow in his lap.

"Why are you on my bed?" Sasuke asked, before he realized that was probably a stupid question. "Why are you sexually assaulting my pillow?" Slightly better.

Naruto shrugged. "Same reason I haven't been waking you up, I don't want you to seduce me too easily."

Sasuke crossed his arms and shifted his weight. "How would you waking me up seduce you?"

Naruto grinned. "I might have understated your actions when half-asleep. You tend to grab at me."

"Hn." Sasuke walked to the edge of the bed. "I don't see why that calls for you molesting my pillow."

Naruto grinned. "Strip for me."

The raven's face caught fire. "What?!"

"Strip!" Naruto repeated like a five year old.

Sasuke grit his teeth and willed his blush down. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll strip you—with my teeth." Naruto grinned wider.

Sasuke shivered slightly and debated. As delightful as that sounded, he didn't want to prove the dobe right and cum in his pants like a fourteen year old. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and grumbled.

"Good boy!" Naruto smirked and dodged Sasuke's shirt when it came his way. "Heh." He watched Sasuke hesitate to take off the pajama bottoms. "It's not like I haven't seen it." Sasuke glared at him.

"Like I would know. I swear you didn't look at me once."

"Because I didn't want to make you more uncomfortable by staring and possibly making you moan in front of the whole class. God knows at least one of them would have hit their head on a table as they fainted and would have blackmailed us for yaoi pictures at the threat of suing." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the wide-eyed look on Naruto's face. He shook his head and pulled down the rest of his clothes.

When he looked up he felt the need to cover himself up at the spark in the blue eyes as they looked over him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Naruto whispered, leaning forward to pull Sasuke's wrist.

The raven climbed onto the bed into Naruto's arms and was grateful he wasn't blushing. Naruto's arm around his waist brought him closer, so that his knees were touching Naruto's crossed shins. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck loosely for support and practically collided with the blonde's shoulder when he leaned forward and latched onto Sasuke's nipple.

Sasuke moaned Naruto's name and fell limply against him when the mouth on him sucked and bit gently. He could already feel all his blood rushing downwards as Naruto's hands rubbed his back and skimmed caressingly over his ass and the back of his thighs. He bit his lip to suppress all the little noises that wanted to escape him as the hands trailed across all the skin surrounding his groin but never his groin itself. A little noise of surprise escaped him, however, when Naruto's mouth left him and the hands turned him so that he was falling awkwardly against Naruto's chest, onto the pillow.

Sasuke glared up at the smirking blonde, who hadn't let the fall stop his molestation.

"I want to be able to see." Naruto said as if that explained why his hands were gently spreading Sasuke's legs further apart.

Sasuke's blushed. He'd never felt more exposed in his life. His breath caught and he forgot his embarrassment when Naruto's breath washed over his nape.

"Besides, in that position, it would have been too tempting to push you down and start humping you," Naruto whispered and licked the creamy skin. "and we don't want that, do we?"

Sasuke growled quietly and reached back to fist Naruto's hair and drag the dobe forward to meet his eyes. "_You_ don't want that." Sasuke corrected. Naruto stared in surprise at the sudden aggressiveness and grinned.

"That's right." Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke melt and arch when he finally caressed the eager erection between the raven's legs. Naruto's mouth went dry as he watched Sasuke's eyes snap shut and his lips separate in a soft, trembling moan. He tucked his face into Sasuke's neck and started kissing and sucking as he pumped his boyfriend's blushing virgin member. He experimented to find the most sensitive spots, making his own shaft twitch under the pillow every time he found one and Sasuke moaned out his name. The raven thrashed and practically screamed when Naruto's teeth found his nape. Just then, Sasuke's phone vibrated loudly against the nightstand. Sasuke whimpered from the loss of heat when the hand that had been holding his waist reached for it.

"Ignore it." He whispered, and trembled when Naruto's other hand continued.

"No way, it could be important."

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto flipped it open and answered it, the hand on Sasuke's erection never stilling. He bit his lip to keep back a moan as the warm hand fondled his head.

"Hello?...Oh, hello…he's…occupied…no…I'd rather not…well, actually, I'm in the middle of relieving him…no, not fighting…what do you mean—oh, yeah, you don't know!" Sasuke trembled in apprehension and he twitched violently when Naruto's thumb slid forcefully over his slit. "So, yeah, Sasuke's gay…" If Naruto's head weren't in the way, Sasuke would have ripped the phone out his hand before he could do more damage. Naruto winced and paused for half a second at the angry-sounding response. "Yes, I'm sure, since we're going out now…" Naruto continued at double the speed he'd been going before and Sasuke clapped a hand over his mouth when a throaty moan escaped, sure to be heard by whoever was on the phone. Naruto smirked at him and tightened his fist, making Sasuke quiver and rock slightly against the blonde. "Itachi and I broke up over a week ago, I'm surprised no one told you…ah!" Naruto took the phone away from his ear and looked at it in surprise. "That bastard hung up on me!"

"Who—" Sasuke's mind melted for a moment when Naruto went back to his nape. "Who was it?"

"Hm?" Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder and the raven thrashed again, feeling his orgasm only seconds away. "Oh, your father."

"Wha—_AAAA_!" Sasuke went rigid and his nails dug into Naruto's jeans as he came into Naruto's finally still hand. He melted against Naruto and tried to remember what Naruto had just said as he tried to regain his breath and think past the hot pleasure pulsing through him. 'Father', what did that mean again? Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke's eyes regained sense and he snapped up and glared at Naruto. "What the fuck, Naruto?!"

Naruto grinned and shrugged and grabbed a tissue to dry his hand. "I said I'd help you."

"I didn't think you meant by telling him while jerking me off!" Sasuke seethed.

Naruto shrugged again. "At least he knows every thing now, and with no effort on your part. He'll be madder at me than you."

"You're a fucking moron, you know that?" Sasuke sulked against the wall and closed his legs, wincing slightly as he felt his cooling sticky substance squish between his thighs.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a small smile. "At least I have good redeeming qualities, ne."

Sasuke glared and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Fuck, his father was going to literally kill them. "Like what, exactly?"

The raven tensed when Naruto leaned close to him with a smirk. "Like being a good fighter, a good friend, a good cook, a good waiter, being good with my hands," Naruto smirked wider and Sasuke blushed. Naruto licked Sasuke's mouth and grinned when it automatically opened to let him in. "and good with my mouth." Sasuke melted against the wall and pulled the blonde closer to him when the hot mouth molded to his. He moaned softly as Naruto's tongue rolled against his and was out of breath again when Naruto pulled away.

"I need to take a shower, and then we'll have about an hour before I need to go." Naruto told him and got off the bed. Sasuke's eyes widened when he glimpsed the rather obvious bulge in the front of the blonde's jeans. So that was what the pillow was for. Sasuke fell forward on his hands and knees and bit his lip, debating.

"Could I join you? I need to clean up, we could save water…" Sasuke cursed his own stupidity as wary blue eyes looked over Naruto's shoulder to stare at him.

"That's rather risky, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke almost sighed in relief when the blonde didn't immediately shoot him down.

"Only to you." The raven retorted.

The blue eyes glanced away from him and Naruto's posture shifted subtly as he thought. "And what if things go too far?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise at how dark the blonde's voice was. He was half tempted to say that he'd take responsibility, but he knew that wouldn't get him what he wanted.

"I trust you." Sasuke replied softly and Naruto's eyes snapped back at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't."

Sasuke sat back and smirked. "That's not for you to decide."

Naruto shook his head. "You're impossible." He continued shuffling to the bathroom. "Come on, then."

Sasuke stared at the blonde before he leapt off the bed and followed, trying to will his nervousness down. He leaned his hip against the doorframe and watched Naruto grab two towels out of the cabinet and put them on the commode before he bent and turned the tap on. Sasuke watched as Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the floor, followed by the black t-shirt. He padded softly across the room and sat on the edge of the tub and met the still wary azure eyes. He smirked and skimmed his nails over the denim-clad bulge, eliciting a small gasp from the blonde, before he reached up and undid the button and pulled the jeans off the slim hips. He stared at the barely contained bulge in the tighty whities he'd bought just to see Naruto in jeans.

"Not the most freeing experience, even when I'm not hard." Naruto grumbled and slid them down, freeing himself.

Sasuke felt a little tingle go up his spine as he contemplated the long, thick, fierce erection in front of him. He gagged a little just thinking about trying to give Naruto a blow job.

Naruto chuckled. "It's not going to bite you unless you bite it first, Sasu. Now get up, the water's running." Naruto took a step back and Sasuke almost laughed as he watched the erection bob with the blonde's movements. Naruto stepped past him checked the temperature. Sasuke trailed his fingers over the soft curve of the exposed ass and smirked when Naruto shivered a little.

"Mine, huh?"

Naruto glanced back at him and popped the tab to make the water come out of the showerhead. "Un."

"Hm, I have good taste." Sasuke smirked wider and Naruto stood and leaned his forehead on Sasuke's, mirroring the expression.

"Glad you realize it." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and guided him into the shower. Naruto snapped the shower curtain shut and watched Sasuke wet his hair. "Y'know, it's kinda scary how much you look like Itachi with wet hair."

Sasuke immediately whirled on him with a glare. "Asshole."

"Yours." Naruto smirked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

"That's your witty come-back?" Naruto taunted with sly eyes.

"I think you should stop talking." Sasuke answered and brushed his fingertips over Naruto's head. The fight melted instantly from the blonde and Sasuke smirked and pushed him against the wall. "Good boy." Sasuke's smirked grew at the little grow the blonde made. The raven flitted his fingers curiously under Naruto's shaft, exploring the barbells that protruded slightly under the thick skin. Naruto sighed softly and closed his eyes at the gentle touch. Sasuke watched the trembling brown lashes and wondered if having not had sexual contact for ten months would make Naruto come as easily as Sasuke had, or it losing your virginity made you last longer no matter what period of celibacy was practiced. Sasuke wrapped his hand around the base and watched Naruto's face scrunch slightly in pleasure. He slowly pulled his hand along the shaft and smirked when Naruto's mouth opened to breath easier. Sasuke had to resist the twitch that tried to go through him every time his palm came over one of the barbell ends. As his confidence and comfort grew, so did his pace and pressure. He leaned against Naruto slightly, avoiding his own erection, and Naruto at once wrapped an arm around him and buried his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke continued to fondle the blonde and understood at once how Naruto had gotten so excited under the pillow. Every time Naruto moaned or said his name, Sasuke's own erection reacted eagerly. The raven almost lost his footing when Naruto started sucking on his neck and rubbing his side encouragingly. He felt Naruto's hips quiver against his and increased his pace even more. A minute later Naruto clamped down on Sasuke's nape, causing the raven to come almost painfully along with the blonde.

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, too afraid to touch the already forming bruise where Naruto had turned vampire on him. "Did you have to bite so hard?" He grumbled at the panting tan dobe leaned against him and the wall.

"Ha, I told you I bite, teme." Naruto shook his head. "At the ski place."

"I didn't think you meant like a fucking bear trap." Sasuke winced as he prodded the spot softly. Naruto swatted his hand away.

"I don't usually bite that hard. They get milder as they go." Naruto told him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as he remembered once again that someone had already experienced his dobe. "Let's wash up before the water turns cold." Naruto suggested and reached for the shampoo.

Sasuke didn't know how the man did it, but there were no more inappropriate touches after that, not even as they were drying off.

The raven smirked and slipped out of the bathroom while Naruto was throwing his clothes into the hamper.

"Sasuke? Where'd you—" Naruto stopped dead when he saw his boyfriend leaning against the closed closet door in front of him with a very inviting look on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you up to now?"

"Just a make-out session, I swear." Sasuke smirked and wiggled his towel-clad hips slightly.

"Hm, that's right, we haven't really kissed today, have we?"

Sasuke shook his head and barely contained a grin as Naruto approached him and pressed hard against him.

"We only have half an hour," Naruto murmured against Sasuke's lips, but the raven yanked the blonde down by his hair to smash their mouths together, efficiently cutting off the rest of whatever the dobe had been trying to say. Their tongues battled and danced and Sasuke was pushed even further against the wall and somehow Naruto had hefted him up so that his leg was wrapped around the tan hips so that Naruto was free to molest his ass. The raven had no doubt that if he'd had more time and a condom, he could have lost his virginity right then against the closet door. As it was, even their heavy breathing and moans weren't loud enough to cover up the loud clink of their doorknob turning.

In the .2 seconds it took the intruders to open the door, Naruto realized a few things. First, he hadn't locked the door seeing as how he was trying to be stealthy with a towering plate of toast. Second, he and Sasuke were flushed, wet, in nothing but towels, shoved against the wall. And third, there was absolutely nothing he could do in .2 seconds that would make this scene any less glaringly obvious than it was.

Sasuke tensed against the blonde as his boyfriend whispered a curse and the door swung open.

To reveal a very surprised set of Sasuke's parents.

Sasuke almost screamed.

Naruto released him swiftly and stepped back, never mind that they were practically naked together, with Sasuke adorned with a rather large vampire hickie that was clear for his parents to see. Sasuke vaguely wondered if he'd explode if he tried 'it's not what it looks like'.

"YOU!" Both men jumped when Fugaku stabbed a finger at Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU! MY WIFE TAKES YOU IN AND HOW DO YOU REPAY US? BY SEDUCING OUR SONS?!"

Naruto almost laughed. Seducing was a funny way to put it.

The furious Uchiha stalked into the room and Naruto backed away.

"Father! He didn't seduce us!" Sasuke tried, feeling like a girl trying to keep her father from murdering the boy he'd found her in bed with. It was pretty much the same thing. "He didn't turn me gay!" Except for that part.

His father ignored him completely and stalked after the slowly retreating blonde. Sasuke jumped when he felt soft hands encircle his forearm and glanced at his mother's worried face.

"Fugaku! Stop this nonsense right now!" Sasuke's father turned and glared at his wife.

"This punk has corrupted our sons and you're protecting him?!"

"He hasn't corrupted anyone! It's okay if they're gay!"

"How can you say that?!" Fugaku roared. Sasuke winced, he was sure the whole dorm could hear this. "They're supposed to carry on the family, Mikoto! This is unnatural!"

"**Fugaku**!"

Sasuke stared at his mom in shock, he'd never heard her use her 'authority' voice against his father.

"You stop that homophobic bullshit **this **instant. WE'RE carrying on the family and who our children fall in love with is not for us to control!"

Holy hell. His mom was totally awesome.

"You go girl!" Sasuke twitched at Naruto's outburst and flinched when it turned his father's attention back to the blonde.

"Are you trying to steal my family from me?" Fugaku hissed.

Naruto raised his hands and shrugged. "Don't blame me for my awesome charming personality, man."

Sasuke's hand twitched in this need to hit his idiot boyfriend.

"Fugaku, stop trying to intimidate Sunshine and get over this, it's not something we can change." Mikoto ordered and the eldest Uchiha scowled at Naruto before he sulked back to his wife. "Guess what Sasuke?" She chirped at him excitedly, as if nothing had happened. Naruto walked up on the other side of Sasuke and glared possessively at Fugaku. Sasuke elbowed him and observed his mother's bright smile with wariness.

"What, mother?"

"I'm pregnant! Isn't it wonderful!"

Sasuke blinked.

"Oh my god, Miko-ba-chan, that's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed against Sasuke's unbruised shoulder.

"Thank you, Sunshine!"

Sasuke tried to wrap his head around no longer being the youngest. Did the gods actually exist and decided to grant him his prayer? Or was his mom just weird?

"That's wonderful, mom." Sasuke smiled at her and got worried when tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh!" She flung her arms around him and clutched him tight to her. "It's been so long since I've seen you smile, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. Yeah, his mom was just weird.

They talked for a little while longer as Sasuke's boyfriend and father fought silently with glares. Naruto made a rude gesture and smirked in triumph when Fugaku looked away in disgust.

Sasuke was trembling slightly when he closed the door behind them, still only dressed in his towel.

"Well, that was the single most frightening experience of my life." Naruto joked, tugging his towel off and getting dressed.

"Same. I thought he was going to kill you."

"Nah, I would have totally sued him." Naruto chuckled and pulled on an undershirt and entered their closet. "But, now I have to go, my dear," Sasuke scowled. "I shall go grocery shopping on my way back, if you text me what all we need, and I shall be back in a few hours." Naruto grinned and adjusted his shirt and pinned Sasuke to their door and smirked at him. "I'll think of you every moment I'm away." He grinned and kissed the raven and caressed the exposed hip. Sasuke unwillingly melted at the words and clutched at the blonde as he moved away. Naruto winked and opened the door. "Farewell my darling."

Sasuke smirked at him as the door closed. "Dumbass."

Tsuzuku

**Damn, that was surprisingly hard to write. :sigh: I think my mind is being too lesbian lately to think yaoi thoughts**


	27. Condoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Twenty-seven: Condoms

Sasuke sighed and closed the door behind him and kicked his shoes off. He threw his bag down against the closet door and peeked into the room. His exhaustion disappeared when he caught sight of the dobe passed out amid the orange sheets. Sasuke smirked as all sorts of perverted ways to wake Naruto up flashed through his head, he shook his head and approached the sprawled out blonde. He shoved the shoulder closest to him roughly.

"Was it your plan to sleep every Friday away?"

Naruto murmured something and rolled over and blinked up at the raven blearily. Then he grinned.

"Yup."

"You'll get fat."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What's with you and getting fat from sleeping? I'm totally fit!"

"You left the door unlocked." Sasuke change the subject.

Naruto tilted his head, making the blonde locks scatter more on the pillow. "So?"

"What if my father decided to come back and castrate you, huh?" Sasuke scowled slightly.

"Psh, it's been weeks! If he wanted to castrate me, it would have already happened!" Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "More importantly, what the hell happened to you that lodged that stick even further up your ass than normal?"

Sasuke glared down at the lounging blonde. "When they realized you weren't there to growl at them, the fanclub decided to make group attacks every passing period. I'm lucky to have escaped with my virginity intact."

"Aww," Naruto reached out and yanked Sasuke onto the bed with him. He cuddled the raven against the wall. "I'm sorry, do you want me to escort you Fridays, too?"

"You'd be too busy sleeping." Sasuke mumbled against the tan collarbone he was eyelevel with.

Naruto wiggled away from squishing him a bit and ran a hand down Sasuke's side, making the raven shiver slightly.

"But there's another Friday before our anniversary, I have to protect your virginity!" Naruto protested dramatically.

"Hn."

"Only a week and a half…" Naruto sighed and skimmed his fingertips under the top of Sasuke's pants. "You realize we're never going to get any homework done."

The raven scoffed. "I could ace all my classes even if I only showed up for half of them. You're the one who's going to have to worry."

"Conceited bastard." Naruto chuckled, curling his hand around Sasuke's hip.

"Tch, you mean 'perfect'." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto rolled close to him again and Sasuke felt a warm wave of pleasure flow through him as the blonde pressed against him softly and kissed him. The hand on his hip rubbed small circles into his skin, going further and further along his groin, effectively pushing his pants lower and lower. Sasuke smirked slightly into the kiss and trailed his own hand up under Naruto's shirt and fondled the faintly defined abs. The raven pulled away from the kiss when Naruto gasped as Sasuke's palm ran over his pierced nipple. Naruto pretended to glare at the smug Uchiha as he rolled over the pale man, straddling and trapping him. Tan hands rolled up the bottom of Sasuke's turtleneck to expose his chest. Sasuke fidgeted slightly as his skin grew cold while his arms and neck were hot. He silently cursed Naruto for being a biter because for the past two weeks the bites had still been strong enough to leave bruises all over his neck and shoulders, forcing him to wear the uncomfortable sweaters. His woes were forgotten, however, when Naruto leaned down and kissed his newly exposed nipple. Sasuke sighed lightly and ran his fingers through the soft blonde spikes with one hand.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Has anyone touched you before? Like at all?"

"I've gotten groped and man-handled by countless people. But none of which were under any of my clothes or that I enjoyed."

Naruto lifted his head and smirked at the raven. "God, you've got to be the purest eighteen-year-old alive who isn't like some social leper."

"Tch. What about you?"

"You mean besides Sakura and all the crazy shit she talked me into?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Naruto rolled off the raven and sat on his pillow against the wall. "Hm, with her it was mostly the boy's bathroom, next to Gaara's homeroom. The teacher was so glad when we broke up cuz then he could actually hear himself think." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke twitched and lowered his sweater. "Besides Sakura, though, I made out with Cho once, made out with Temari once when we were both smashed…"

"God, you're a whore." Sasuke teased, sitting up next to the blonde.

"I am not! I've only made out with them! Once! Most guys our age are banging every chick they can get their hands on!"

Sasuke smirked at him. "Continue."

"And then I made out with Itachi like…five times, I think."

"That's it?" Shit, no wonder Itachi cheated on him.

"Yeah. Except for when you were around, it wasn't even more than a few kisses. I think we Frenched like once." Naruto sniggered.

"So I'm the only one you've jumped on?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto grinned. "Pretty much, yeah! I can't help it, you're just so molestable!"

"That's not a word, dobe."

"It should be." Naruto stuck his tongue out and twitched in surprise when Sasuke gave it a long lick. When the raven pulled back, Naruto quickly drew his tongue back into his mouth with a little glare. "That-was wrong."

Sasuke just smirked. "You have the day off, right? We should go on a date."

Naruto pretended to roll his eyes and grinned. "Let me get dressed!" He said with exaggerated exasperation.

Sasuke crawled to the end of the bed as he watched Naruto gather clothes and disappear behind the bathroom door. He sat cross legged and tried to think of where they should go.

"You know, we should probably go buy condoms, ne; I don't trust the ones Suigetsu sent, they might be laced with something…oh?"

Sasuke gulped and prayed that the little surprised noise wasn't caused by what he thought it was.

His hope dropped out of his stomach when the bathroom door opened to reveal a smirking full clothed dobe holding the little box. Sasuke resisted the urge to hide under the covers as Naruto approached with a predatory sway in his hips. Sasuke held his breath as Naruto leaned down to touch their foreheads together.

"Ne, Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to know where the missing condom disappeared to, would you?" Naruto asked, tapping the little box against Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke looked away, but he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks anyway. "Hm, doing naughty things to yourself while I'm away, are you?"

Sasuke glared at the smirking blonde and struggled to find a way to redirect the conversation. Ah!

Naruto jumped slightly when Sasuke dragged them down onto the bed and snatched the box of condoms out of Naruto's hand and tossed them across the room.

"No condoms."

The blonde steadied himself and stared down at the determined Uchiha.

"I know they don't really talk about sex in Japan, teme, but it's for your own good to use a condom."

Sasuke shook his head. "We'll go get tested."

Naruto stared down at his boyfriend, a little shocked. Then he got curious. "What do you have against condoms? I figured you'd like them, since you're so OCD. They're not that expensive, and they come in flavors." Naruto smirked again when the pink returned to Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke bit his lip and looked away again. "I—" Sasuke closed his eyes, and forced the words out. "I want to feel you cum inside me." He could almost smell Naruto tense in surprise. He peeled one eye open and turned in concern at the odd expression on the blonde's face. The blue eyes were a little wider than usual and the soft mouth was pursed. Naruto blinked once and the expression shifted to incredulous.

"Are you serious?" He whispered.

Sasuke nodded without hesitation. Naruto stood straight and stared at the side of their room, obviously deep in thought. Sasuke didn't move, and was very conscious of his every breath as he watched the blonde who was the stillest the Uchiha had ever seen him. Sasuke's eyes widened when a little tremor when up Naruto's spine and made the blonde shake his head. The awed blue eyes turned back to him.

"You sure?"

Sasuke nodded again. Naruto glanced at the little box of condoms practically hidden under the desk.

"Alright. But we're buying condoms just in case you change your mind," Sasuke was about to open his mouth to protest when Naruto grinned, apparently back from his shocked state. "or in case Kiba launches a surprise water balloon fight on us. And we'll need lubrication, too." Naruto nodded and smirked down at the surprised raven. "Tch, look who's saying embarrassing things now."

Sasuke glared up at the smug blonde, thoroughly confused by his boyfriend's reaction. "Urusai dobe."

"But why do you want to get tested too? Unless you're lying to me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes just enough that Sasuke couldn't tell if the dobe was joking or not.

"Don't be an asshole." Sasuke grumbled, getting up to get his things before they left. He paused in front of Naruto and looked into the suddenly clear sky eyes. "That mention about Suigetsu made me paranoid. Besides, it can't hurt anything, and it'd be awkward if you were going all alone."

Naruto smiled slightly and kissed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke glared up at the blonde for being patronized.

"We should go before they close."

"Okay."

They gathered their things and raced each other to the car.

:break:

"Well, that was fucked up. I can't believe they wouldn't let us get screened!" Naruto flailed his arms slightly as they left the clinic. "Who the hell tells someone right off the bat they don't have anything just cuz there aren't symptoms and they haven't had gay sex yet?!"

"The people who know what they're doing." Sasuke smirked into the hoodie and watched his boyfriend huff and pout. "And don't want to waste their valuable resources on a virgin and a man who only had sex with a virgin and was safe the whole time. Really, it's not that hard to understand why they looked at us funny."

"Tch, that's still messed up. What if I got something and didn't want to come find out just cuz I remembered what assholes they were? Huh?"

"That wouldn't be their problem. And if you infected more people, they'd get to keep their jobs, you know."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed and shuffled to Sasuke's car in defeat.

"So, supplies or date?" Naruto asked, leaning against the hood of Sasuke's car, beckoning the pale man towards him. Sasuke leaned forward between the blonde's legs and leaned his forehead down to the gold-banged one.

"Hm, date first, I'm getting hungry. Then supplies, then the water gardens. I want to see how they look at night."

"They're beautiful." Naruto offered, lacing his fingers with Sasuke's. "Kinda like you." Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward slightly to kiss his silly boyfriend.

"Five times, huh?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto chuckled.

"If that."

"You moaned."

"Huh?"

"When you two were in the snow, you moaned, that was what made me snap."

"Oh, that was because I was getting really warm and some snow slipped past my shirt and it felt really good."

Sasuke pulled back and stared at Naruto. And stared.

"Are you lying?"

Naruto chuckled. "Nope, totally serious. Itachi thought it was because he had been messing with my ears, but honestly I was afraid he was going to dislodge one of the plugs and swallow it, so I had to shove him away."

"Plugs?"

"The transparent earrings I had in to make sure the piercings didn't close."

"Hn." Sasuke knocked his forehead against Naruto's again and sighed. "Every time I think I have you figured out…"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm far too awesome to be figured out. So what are you in the mood for for dinner?"

"Hm…" Sasuke straddled Naruto, forcing the blonde to grab his ass to support him from falling down. "Dobe sounds kinda good right now."

Naruto smirked up at the coy raven and squeezed the supple flesh under his palms briefly. "Of course it's delicious, it's a house specialty."

"Oh?"

"Yup." Naruto nuzzled the pale cheek. "But, that's a dessert plate, we need to fill you up with a wholesome meal first."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Yes, mother."

"Heh."

"How about seeing if Cho's got a shift?"

Naruto glanced up in surprise. "You've got a thing for my ex-girlfriends, I swear."

"Ugh. As if." Sasuke rolled his eyes, his playful mood out the window at that word. He climbed off Naruto and started the car.

:break:

"Naruto!"

"Cho!"

Sasuke twitched possessively when Naruto ran and hugged a small slightly plump Chinese girl. He scanned her like he had Sakura. She was practically a foot shorter than Naruto, with long shiny black hair and pretty eyes. Her slight weight seemed to actually give her curves that were uncommon to Asian women, and she held herself with grace. Hn, at least the dobe had better taste than Sakura in this one.

"Two?" The girl smiled brightly at them as she released the blonde.

"Yeah." Naruto grinned down at her and they walked to a table where Sasuke guessed the girl would be serving them.

"Let me make a round real quick and I'll be back, okay? What do you guys want to drink?"

"Water."

"Hot tea."

The girl nodded and practically bounced away.

"She's certainly…bouncy."

Naruto laughed. "Yup, what do you think attracted me to her?"

"I've kinda figured you're an eye sort of person."

"Huh?" Naruto stared at Sasuke in confusion.

The raven smirked. "A person who likes eyes, you know. Sakura's were such a vivid color, Itachi's make his co-workers cum at a glance, and you seem to pay a lot of attention to mine." Sasuke eased all the muscles in his face and immediately snickered when Naruto jumped slightly and moved back in surprise when Sasuke's eyes opened all the way. "And Cho has nice eyes, too."

Naruto put his chin on the table and sulked. "Maa, I'm losing awesome points!"

Cho popped up beside them. "Here you go, Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke tried not to glare too harshly as the girl. "How--"

Cho grinned and shrugged. "Webcomic. Your hair makes it kinda obvious."

"Hn."

Naruto straightened and smirked.

"Go get something to eat, you two! That's why you came, right?" Cho pushed Naruto's shoulder teasingly. "I'll wait here to make sure no one clears the table." Cho sat between them and Naruto gestured Sasuke to follow him.

"She seems nice." Sasuke mumbled, grabbing his plate.

Naruto snickered as he piled orange chicken on his plate. "You mean she doesn't seem as pushy as Sakura."

"Hn."

"She's a total sweetheart. I suspect she's a lesbian."

Sasuke looked up at the blonde in surprise.

"But even if she's straight, it's going to be hard to find a _cool _Chinese dude to marry that her parents will approve of."

"Is that what you meant by that's how long it took her to realize you're Japanese?"

"Yup!" Naruto waited for the raven at the end of the buffet and smirked as Sasuke struggled to keep his rice together. "She's got the strict kinda parents. 'Oh, you need be good house wife!' sort, y'know?"

"Like my family?"

"Except Chinese, therefor worse."

"I don't know any Chinese people."

Naruto grinned as they came into earshot of his ex-girlfriend. "You do now."

"So!" Cho leaned forward and looked at the blonde as he broke his chopsticks. "Tell me what that naked comic was all about, I've been curious for weeks."

"Didn't I annotate it?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You know that word too?"

"Bite me."

"Later."

Cho giggled at the heated gaze between the two. "Please don't have sex at my job, that'd be kinda gross."

"Maa, don't worry, Cho!" Naruto chuckled. "So, teme, being the idiot he is, signed up for this class in the middle of winter break..."

:break:

"So? Do you approve of my exes?"

"Hn. They're not bad."

"Tch. They're super nice compared to you. Guess I just love a challenge."

Sasuke glared at Naruto's smirk.

"So, supplies?"

"Yeah."

"To the Sasuke-mobile!"

Sasuke twitched.

Half an hour later Sasuke was twitching even more as they paused in front of a sex shop.

"Scared?" Naruto asked, his hands in his pockets and his body so relaxed that Sasuke couldn't tell if he was teasing or trying to comfort him.

"Tch."

A warm hand encircled and captured Sasuke's and the raven almost jumped when Naruto pulled him slightly and guided him through the door.

"Come on, Sasu."

Naruto led the raven down several aisles and Sasuke stared at everything. This place was much more explicit than the store he'd met Sydney in. There was bondage gear on the far wall, and porn practically screamed from the other walls and the rest of the store was skimpy clothing and sex toy displays. Sasuke started feeling kinda dirty.

"Do you come here often?" Sasuke asked, a little unnerved by how sure Naruto was in his leading.

"Huh? No, first time, why?"

"How do you know where we're going, then?"

Naruto stopped and gave Sasuke an odd look. "You must really be flustered if you didn't notice the huge sign that says 'condoms'." Sasuke followed the direction the tan finger was pointing and scowled.

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled and continued leading Sasuke to the back.

Sasuke gaped at the huge selection of condoms in front of them. Naruto glanced around.

"Jesus, where are the normal ones?"

Naruto grabbed a couple boxes and read them over before he nodded and led Sasuke further down.

"So what kind of lubricant do you want? They teach us in school to go water-based..." Naruto mused and picked a bottle up. Sasuke jumped when the dobe burst out into laughter.

"What is it?!"

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand and showed Sasuke the cover. "Pfft. The first one I picked up was cherry flavored!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde.

Naruto grinned. "Like you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How am I cherry flavored?"

Naruto's cheeks puffed out with suppressed laughter. "Because! You're a virgin!"

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend. If the idiot said one more damn confusing thing, he was leaving.

The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stupid not-native English speaker. It's a saying, 'pop the cherry', like the hymen? God, you don't know what a hymen is..." Naruto's head hung in defeat. Then it snapped back up, making Sasuke jump. "Basically a 'cherry' is a 'virgin'."

Sasuke blinked. "So what's a hymen?"

Naruto twitched. "Another thing you'll never have to concern yourself with. You should concern yourself, however, with what kind of lubrication you want, ne. I wonder if it smells like cherries..."

"Probably."

"That's kinda evil of them. I would totally get hungry during sex but then I'd be too tired to go make anything. You'd have to like have something prepared, which kinda takes away the spontaneity." Naruto mused to himself, reading the back of the bottle.

"Hn. You're special. And I mean in the slang way." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto half-pouted and put the bottle back. "Fuck you, teme."

The cyanin eyes stared in surprise as the raven practically moaned to himself. "Eleven days, Naruto. You're not sleeping."

Naruto chuckled. "Whatever. You're totally going to pass out afterwards."

"Tch."

Naruto grinned at the sulking raven and snatched a kiss from the pouting lips, making Sasuke melt instantly.

"Don't worry, I have no doubt you'll learn quickly and soon none of our neighbors will be sleeping either."

Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde down for a better kiss.

"Damn straight."

:break:

"Maybe we should come back in spring. The pool is probably half frozen, and I don't want us getting sickly." Naruto murmured as he and Sasuke stared out the passenger window at the walls of the water gardens, both reluctant to expose themselves to the violent winds that had picked up just before they'd left the shop with the condoms and unscented lubrication.

"Hn."

"Alright. First warm day, we'll come!" Naruto chirped and leaned forward to nuzzle against Sasuke's hair. The raven relaxed at the affectionate promise and instructed Naruto to get them home fast.

They ran into their building when they reached it and Naruto laughed as they huffed, trying to shake the coldness out of their jackets in the elevator. The blonde glanced over at his boyfriend, and not for the first time, the teme took his breath away. He was wearing the black hoodie and earmuffs, looking somewhat like a fifteen year old girl, with bright cheeks from the harsh winds, and large watery black eyes.

Sasuke kicked his shoes off and immediately pounced on their thermostat, turning the heat up considerably, before he was attacked from behind. His knees melted and collided with the wall and he grabbed the corner for support when slightly cold mittened hands slipped under his clothes around his hips and a very hot mouth pressed against the back of his neck.

He moaned softly as Naruto continued to warm what parts of his neck were unbruised with open-mouthed kisses. Naruto stopped and purred as he smiled against the raven's ear.

"I don't think there's an instant you're not breathtaking."

"What?"

"I bet you're even sexy when you're sick."

"Nn! Naruto..." The Uchiha melted even more against the wall as super soft mittens started caressing his abdomen.

"Hm, goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto smirked and pushed away to put up the supplies. Sasuke stripped to his boxers and waited for the dobe to change and pull back the orange covers before he dived past the blonde and wiggled against the wall.

"Body heat, ne?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and climbed in next to the raven and grinned as they automatically interlaced their limbs and settled against each other comfortably.

Sasuke arched up slightly and caught Naruto's lips in a quick kiss.

"Good night, Naruto."

The blonde smiled and nuzzled into Sasuke's neck.

"Night."

Tsuzuku


	28. Groundhog’s Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything CLAMP-related.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Groundhog's Day

Naruto groaned as he entered the waking world and rolled onto his back. He flung his arms away from his face and barely flinched when one hand smacked against the wall. He craned his neck up and glanced up at the little ball of Uchiha hidden under the navy comforter who was still sleeping if the soft steady breaths he could hear were any indication. Naruto grinned as he realized he could practice his fine ninja skills today to get into the shower without waking the raven. Slowly, quietly, he crept around the room, gathering his clothes, and slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. He grinned. He was so awesome.

Yesterday, he'd had to think of something that would exhaust Sasuke so the bastard didn't try to stay up till midnight and try to jump him. They'd gone paintballing and sure enough, the raven conked out practically as soon as they got home, and was still sound asleep. Naruto nodded to himself as he washed his hair. If he could keep Sasuke from dragging him into a restroom, and could protect him from the fangirls, who were sure to catch on, his mission would be accomplished.

Naruto turned off the water and dried off. He dressed hurriedly in the one black outfit he owned, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, glanced at the still slumbering teme on his way out, and snuck away to get breakfast.

:break:

Sasuke scrunched his face up as he woke up to his screaming stomach. He groaned and opened his eyes and jumped back in shock against the wall when the first thing he saw was bright blue eyes staring intently at him.

"What the fuck, Naruto?!" Sasuke whispered, his voice raspy from sleep.

The blonde grinned adorably and tilted his head and sat back on the floor. "You were making cute faces."

Sasuke scowled and huddled back into his dark blue comforter.

"Here, got you pancakes and some eggs."

Sasuke's mouth started watering and he took the plate eagerly and glared at Naruto's chuckle as the dobe handed him a fork.

"You have about forty-five minutes before class starts, and I'll be escorting you to all your classes, don't leave one until I get there. It would not do for you to wait a whole month and then be raped by some rabid fangirl."

Sasuke swallowed his pancake thickly. That was right, today was the second. Which meant it was their first anniversary, which meant he was finally allowed to jump the dobe!

"Not until tonight." Naruto warned lightly, his eyes sparkling.

Sasuke growled past his egg. "Why?"

"Because, teme!"

Sasuke glared a little harder and the blonde grinned a little wider.

"So no dragging me into a bathroom during passing period."

_Damn_.

"And we're going on a proper date beforehand, so think of what you want to do." Naruto nodded as Sasuke put down the now-empty plate. The raven rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow when Naruto handed him a set of clothes. The blonde only smiled.

"Are you going to draw my bath as well?" Sasuke bit facetiously, taking the clothes and walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you like baths?" Naruto asked, honest curiosity shining in his voice.

Sasuke paused and glanced at the dobe. "Yes…"

"How come you never take one?"

"No point." Sasuke said, and locked the bathroom door behind him, effectively ended the conversation.

After cleaning and grooming every inch of himself meticulously, Sasuke pulled on his undergarments and jeans and noted with surprise that it was the same outfit Naruto had given him when Sakura had arrived. Hm, sentimental choice or did the blonde like him in this?

Sasuke hung his towel next to his roommate's and stepped out of the bathroom and smirked when he saw the blonde reading the SuperTeme comic, still on the floor against Sasuke's bed.

"Did you already get ready?"

"Yup." Naruto answered without even looking up.

"How much time until we're heading down?"

"We might as well go now, beat the traffic." Naruto smirked and put the comic back in its safe place.

Sasuke breath caught when his boyfriend stood. Fuck, Naruto was stunning in black, why the hell didn't he wear it more often? Sasuke stared openly at the soft looking black fabric hugging Naruto's firm arms and smooth waist. And his jeans looked like something from CLAMP, making his legs look slender and long.

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke openly checked him out. Heh.

"Let's go." Naruto suggested softly and felt Sasuke's eyes following him as he walked across the room to get his bag and daily essentials.

Sasuke met him at the door with his own bag slung across his chest and they slipped their shoes on in sync and left their room hand-in-hand.

Sasuke was amazed by how being twenty minutes early meant there were only two other people in any given hallway. Naruto led him to his first class and they slid the door back and Sasuke guided him to his seat and sat on the desk, inviting Naruto to the chair between his legs.

Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow but sat and smirked when Sasuke pulled them close together and linked his ankles behind the blonde, trapping him.

"So, who died?" Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders and connecting their foreheads.

"What?! I'm in ninja mode, teme!"

"Ah. Of course." Sasuke smirked and leaned forward to nuzzled into the soft fuzzy collar wrapped around Naruto's neck. "At least you have enough common sense not to wear orange, I guess."

"Bastard."

"Dobe." Sasuke cut off Naruto's reply with a little lick behind the tan ear, and the blonde jumped and practically squeaked.

"Teme!"

Sasuke ignored him and rubbed his tongue over the little stud in Naruto's ear before sucking the lobe in and biting gently. Naruto's face turned and rested against his shoulder and neck and Sasuke smirked at the little moan. But he quickly scowled when someone entered the room and the blonde pushed away from him.

"Sasuke! Stop trying to seduce me!" Naruto growled, trying to glare at the smug raven.

"But it was working."

"Heh." Sasuke almost yelped when the blonde yanked him down and latched onto the sensitive skin just above his own collar. The Uchiha squirmed, trying to fight the arousal coursing through him as Naruto sucked and bit at him passionately. He heard a loud thump from across the classroom and if Naruto's weren't trying to eat his soul out via his neck, he would have scowled at the stupid faint-heartened fan girl. The blonde released him with a smacking noise seconds before the first bell rang. Sasuke was huffing and flushed on his desk when Naruto stood and kissed the raven chastely. Sasuke scowled as Naruto admired his handy work with a smirk. "Now, Uchiha, if you don't want to have a raging hard on and a new hicky at the beginning of ALL your classes today, I suggest you keep your wiles to yourself until tonight." Naruto smirked wider and leaned in to capture Sasuke's pouting lips once more before he whispered 'later', and ran to his own class, leaving his boyfriend and soon-to-be-lover in a state of debauchery in the middle of a class full of horny fan girls.

Sasuke quickly recovered his wits when one of them stepped an inch closer to his desk and he glared at them with all his might. They all stepped back a bit before scrambling to their seats. The raven slid down into his chair, which was still warm from the blonde. Sasuke touched the new hickie that even his turtlenecks wouldn't hide softly and let a tiny flash of a smile cross his face.

Only six hours until school got out, and he was totally dragging the blonde into the bathroom of wherever they ended up for their date.

:break:

Naruto sighed in exhaustion when they entered their room and threw off their shoes. He'd fended off countless fan girls, dueled at least five of them, had to rip the leech he had for a boyfriend off him every passing period, and run to each of his classes in hot, kinda thick black clothes.

He was more than ready for the nap Sasuke had finally caved in to let him have molestation-free.

"Thirty minutes." Naruto mumbled as he ripped off his socks and climbed under his bed covers. "Night."

"Hn."

Sasuke stared at the orange bulge until it swelled with perfectly rhythmic movements before he darted to his computer and hastily looked up everything he could on gay sex to review and e-mailed Sydney, Itachi, and Sakura. He'd gotten her address from when she'd sent the pictures of Naruto Jr. to him that she'd taken without the blonde's knowledge. How she got his e-mail, he didn't know. The screen blinked off and Sasuke went to the bathroom quickly before he went to wake his roommate up.

"Come on, Naruto, get up." Sasuke said sternly, but the blonde didn't stir. He shoved the shoulder, but Naruto didn't even groan. He kicked the dobe's spine and watched the blonde snap to the waking world as he narrowly missed cracking his head open on the wall.

Naruto turned slowly to glare at his innocent-feigning boyfriend. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Of course." Sasuke said blandly, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes mockingly. He didn't want to get into a fight on their first anniversary. "Now get your lazy ass up." Didn't mean he was going to be docile, either.

"Hey! I had a hard day of protecting you, princess!"

"Tch, like I need protection from a dobe wanna-be ninja." Actually, a fight might be fun.

"Shut up, I'm a better ninja than you'll ever be, teme."

"I'm sure." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Now get up."

"Fine, fine!" Naruto grumbled and practically somersaulted off his bed. Sasuke stared after his boyfriend in surprise as the man closed the bathroom door behind himself. Was there anything the blonde couldn't do? Oh yeah, form intelligent thought, that's right.

Sasuke smirked to himself and checked his e-mail on his phone and snapped it shut with a tiny disappointed frown when it told him no new messages.

Naruto sprung out of the bathroom seconds later, wide awake and with combed hair. Meaning he was walking sex.

Sasuke tried not to stare, but it was hard (or at least getting there), when Naruto bent down to put on his shoes, giving Sasuke a delicious view of the blonde's perfect black-clad ass. The raven sighed slightly in contentment to know that the ass under the jeans was his. He grabbed his things, slid on his shoes and jacket, and followed Naruto outside.

:break:

"Don't you think we eat kind of early?" Naruto asked idly, playing with his fork, making it dance across the cloth napkin.

Sasuke dipped his garlic bread into the parmesan and shook his head. "Doctors say you shouldn't eat after six so we eat at the perfect time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and reached for his own roll. "So, no midnight snacks?"

Sasuke shook his head again, chewing his filler.

"That's total b.s." Naruto grumbled, shoving half the roll into his mouth. Sasuke nearly choked.

"You don't get up at midnight anyway." Sasuke argued.

Naruto gave him a pointed look. "I might start."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, and he glared when Naruto grinned at him brightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto shrugged and nibbled suggestively on the remainder of his roll. Sasuke shifted slightly in his seat. "A fantasy of mine. Can't tell you bout it though because then I'll never know if it really came true."

"How about you tell me about another fantasy of yours?" Sasuke leaned forward and Naruto popped the bread into the compactor that was his mouth.

"Don't really have any that I can think of. How bout you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not believing the dobe for an instant. "You mean you don't have some kinky voyuerist desire to have sex in bathrooms?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Do you want me to?"

Sasuke glared.

The blonde shrugged. "It would be kinky, but I just suggest it all the time because it'd be convenient, y'know."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and sighed. "So why couldn't I drag you into a bathroom today?"

"Because!" Naruto gestured wildly. "It's your first time!! I'm not letting you lose your virginity in a public bathroom! You're not some twelve-year-old whore!"

Sasuke twitched and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Gomen."

"Hn."

"So what do you want to do after this?"

"The mall and then a movie."

Naruto gawked. Sasuke smirked when the dobe didn't even blink as their waiter set their food before them.

"You're _willingly_ going to the mall?!"

Sasuke unfolded his silverware and tried not to grin. "I need clothes."

"What for?"

"Recreational purposes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but Sasuke took a bite of his pasta and shot the blonde a look that clearly told him not to ask.

"Teme. I'll be in the shoe department."

Sasuke smirked paste his noodle. "Men or women's?" He'd found the last time that they went to the mall, that apparently Naruto got kicks from trying to walk in heels.

"How about I let you walk around and find out?"

Sasuke shrugged and smiled a little at the blonde's teasing tone.

"I have a dobe radar, it tracks a tiny chip Konan and I implanted in your ass cheek." Sasuke managed with a straight face, despite the gaping shocked look the blonde was giving him.

Then Naruto burst out into laughter. "Damn, I am SO rubbing off on you!"

"Hn. I'd much rather you were rubbing off _in_ me." It took all of his Uchiha restraint to not burst into laughter at Naruto's shocked blush. Ah, his boyfriend was so much fun.

:break:

"Please, teme!!" Naruto rolled himself on the wall, pouting, as Sasuke unlocked their door.

"No."

"_Please!!_" Naruto leaned forward to try to sneak a peek into Sasuke's bags, but Sasuke yanked away and leapt into their room and stashed his merchandise behind his bed before Naruto could come in.

"Come on--where'd it go?" Naruto pouted and looked around the room as he kicked off his shoes. Sasuke shrugged and walked to the dobe. Naruto froze when the pale arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to the raven's eyelevel.

"Don't you have more important things to worry about, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered huskily millimeters away from the blonde's mouth, studying the bright blue eyes that zoned in on his face. Naruto kicked the door closed and locked it behing him, his eyes never straying from Sasuke's lips. The raven stroked slowly up to Naruto's ear and the tan hand held his still over the warm throat and Naruto leaned in for the softest kiss Sasuke thought could exist. The Uchiha practically melted as his boyfriends lips moved gently and slowly over his own, very slowly deepening the kiss until Naruto's tongue was caressing his. Sasuke pulled away, trying to steady himself and regain his breath.

Naruto chuckled quietly as he observed his already-dazed boyfriend and guided the rave to the still-messy pale orange bed. Sasuke sat on the edge obediently and stared in mild surprise and confusion when Naruto kneeled down before him. He blushed a little when Naruto silently slipped off his shoes and socks and put them to the side. For some reason, it seemed like such an intimate gesture...

Naruto stood up, removed his own socks, and guided Sasuke to the middle of the bed. The raven felt anticipation coil in his stomach as Naruto leaned over him, the blue eyes narrowed slightly and as intense as they got without being creepy. The blonde head ducked down and Sasuke jumped slightly when the end of his sweater was nudged up and warm lips kissed the tender flesh under the pale belly button. The Uchiha closed his eyes and felt himself being lulled more and more the higher the blonde went. Until Naruto reached his nipples, of course. Sasuke arched slightly and sighed when a hot tongue started teasing the little bud. He threaded his fingers into the silky blonde locks and gasped when the hand not on his waist came up to tease the other nipple. Sasuke's head pressed into the pillow and he tried to arch his hips to increase friction, but the blonde seemed to just get further and further away. Sasuke growled when Naruto broke away but raised his arms so that Naruto could remove his sweater, before tugging silently on the hem of the dobe's shirt, demanding it gone. Naruto threw their shirts onto the floor and Sasuke watched in fascination as the blue eyes fluttered on the verge of closing as ivory fingers played with the barbell through the small pink nipple. Sasuke smirked as Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly, and trailed his fingers over the tiny patch of hair, down to visit the belly button stud. For the past couple weeks, Sasuke had discovered that although the idea of himself having any body hair seriously grossed him out, he actually liked the soft dirty blonde curls that were on Naruto's more private areas. It was odd, to say the least.

The blonde leaned forward, supporting himself on his palms, and started kissing all of the fading bruises from when his orgasms had hit hard and had been taken out on the porcelein neck and shoulders. Sasuke sighed and drew random shapes on Naruto's back. He slid his hand past Naruto's jeans and grabbed the firm ass and smirked when Naruto gasped lightly against his throat. The raven trailed his hand around the warm hips and his other hand joined to help undo the jeans button. Naruto suddenly scooted down Sasuke's body and started sucking on the ivory hips, drawing out several long, startled moans out of the raven. Sasuke could feel Naruto's smirk against his skin as the blonde deftly opened the jeans and started edging them down, along with the silk boxers. The Uchiha writhed and moaned softly as Naruto's talented mouth suckled every newly exposed piece of flesh, and almost cried out when the hot mouth teased at the patch of skin just barely above his hardening member. Naruto pulled away and Sasuke twitched as the ends of the blonde hair tickled against him, but got over it when he realized he was now naked.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto's hands caressed the backs of his thighs and the hot mouth started suckling on the insides of his thighs instead. The raven's mind melted in pleasure as the blonde made little nips and kisses up until the only missing piece between the two routes was Sasuke's member. The raven stiffened slightly when he realized what the blonde was going to do. Naruto had offered him a blow job on several occasions, but each time Sasuke had refused because that seemed like it would be too stimulating to get real release without full blown sex, and now-- Sasuke's head snapped back into the pillow and his hips arched up as he cried out when the scorching wetness of Naruto's mouth engulfed him without further warning.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke's shoulders rolled up as he spasmed and buried his fingers in the blonde hair. His own eyes fluttered and he could barely breathe past all the noises rising in his throat as Naruto nibbled and rubbed his tongue piercing all along the raven's blushing erection. He groaned loudly as Naruto rhythmically demonstrated the spacial capacity of his mouth by deep throating the Uchiha.

Sasuke's mind snapped to attention when it realized his release was approaching swifly.

"Naru-to, w-wait!"

"Hm?" Naruto hummed around Sasuke again and the raven's head fell back and he moaned.

"I—I read that if the uke comes before! Ah, hand, it'll be painful—ung." Sasuke panted, twisting his fingers even tighter into the blonde locks.

Naruto released the Uchiha and looked up at him. "And?"

"So stop!" Sasuke tried to wiggle away from Naruto's firm grip on his hips.

"Tch, who said you were going to be uke?" Naruto scoffed and returned to his previous engagement.

"What—ah!"

"It's your first time, Sasu." Naruto murmured against Sasuke's head, causing the raven to shudder uncontrollably. "As if I would let it be painful for you." Sasuke tried to make sense of the words, but the blonde only gave him two seconds before he engulfed the raven's member again and swallowed. Sasuke's back arched off the bed and he cried out loudly as he released deep in Naruto's mouth.

The blonde sucked lightly before he moved back and sat up to beam down at the raven.

"What…" Shit, Sasuke was going to have a real problem if he was always going to be this brain dead after coming. "What did you mean, I'm not uke?"

"I meant I am."

"What?!" The Uchiha's mind went blank again. Naruto...as uke?

The blonde leaned forward and stared down at the confused raven, supporting himself over the flushed body. Sasuke's breath left him as he stared up at the concerned blue eyes. Fuck, had Naruto always been this beautiful?

"I know you just want it over and done with, but I'm determined to make this as good as it can be for what five minutes that you'll last."

Sasuke growled and blushed slightly.

"Which means," Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke's cheek and the raven melted at the affectionate gesture he was quickly growing to love. "that you will be the one in control. Which means we need to switch."

"But…" Sasuke snapped out of the trance the sparkling eyes had put him in. "I could still be uke…" Honestly, he couldn't wrap his head around the thought of him taking Naruto. Of Naruto _volunteering_ to be taken!

The golden mop shook slowly. "No way in hell am I risking the virgin being the one hurt if we fuck this up, especially when I heal so fast I probably wouldn't notice anything."

"Naruto—" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's mouth and he latched onto it eagerly.

The dobe pulled away and pretended to pout at Sasuke. "No more debating, it'll ruin the mood." Naruto rolled off the bed and gestured Sasuke to sit back. The Uchiha stared as the blonde stripped the rest of his clothes off, freeing the large erection that made the raven blush. Naruto situated himself against the pillow and nodded. The pale shaft twitched and blushed back to life when Sasuke realized that _he_ was going to be inside _Naruto_. The blonde reached onto his nightstand and grabbed the lube.

"So how are we doing this?" Naruto glanced at the still-in-shock Uchiha and smiled. He pulled Sasuke's arm so that the raven fell back down onto him, effectively jerking him out of his thoughts. Naruto tapped the lube against the creamy nose and smiled a little. "What do you want to do next?"

Sasuke smirked down at the blonde and almost purred when he saw his boyfriend shiver a little in excitement. Pale fingers wrapped around the lube and pinned it to the bed as Sasuke leaned forward to capture his first's lips.

Naruto moaned immediately as Sasuke's tongue pressed at his mouth and clutched the midnight locks as he opened himself for ravishing. The blonde vaguely registered a popping noise as he tongue battled the raven but was still shocked when something slick and very oddly room temperature pressed against a part of him no one had touched before. Sasuke felt and watched, mesmerized, as Naruto twitched almost violently and broke away with a surprised noise as the raven slid a finger into him.

The blonde's breathing almost immediately accelerated and his face scrunched slightly.

"Fuck that feels weird."

Sasuke chuckled and slid the finger all the way in, wiggling it slightly, and observed Naruto's little spasms. He felt around for the little mound and kissed his boyfriend when he found it, capturing the tiny noise the blonde let out as Sasuke started massaging it. When the muscles around his finger eased up, he pulled away from the dobe's mouth and watched the face he'd fallen in love with twitch and constrict as he added a second finger. Naruto hissed quietly as the raven scissored minutely and stroked the blonde's walls in a comforting rhythm. A minute later he entered the third and returned to Naruto's prostate, which was by then aroused and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's forearm that was supporting the raven and groaned. Sasuke got unbearably harder as he watched the blonde's open lips tremble with silent moans. A noise of his own rose up his throat and he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend vigorously and slid his fingers out. Naruto twitched again and raised his hands to hold Sasuke's face gently as their tongues played.

Sasuke pulled back and stared down at the flushed, panting blonde. "Are you sure?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and yanked the raven down for a short kiss. "You're the virgin here, dumb ass."

"Shut up."

Naruto smirked and rolled his hips against Sasuke's making the raven gasp as their members rubbed together.

"Get on with it, princess." Naruto demanded and the Uchiha glared at him. Sasuke kept the eye contact and lubricated his shaft and tossed the tube to the floor. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's defiant glare and thrusted hard and fast deep into the blonde. The raven's arms wavered and he groaned as pleasure flooded him and didn't even feel when Naruto's nails drew blood from his forearms as the blonde arched and cried out.

"Fuuuuck!"

Sasuke blinked and focused on the blonde's face. His boyfriend relaxed with a grimace and glared up at him.

"A little more fucking warning would have been nice, teme."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke panted heavily and realized that sex was a disadvantage. He could barely think past the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him.

Naruto groaned and shifted slightly and flopped his head against the pillow. He glanced up at the dazed, huffing raven and smiled slightly.

"Gorgeous, you're supposed to move."

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and stared down at the beautiful blonde. A tan arm wrapped around the ivory neck and Naruto bucked his hips encouragingly. The raven hissed from the wave of bliss that rolled over him and leaned down to capture his boyfriends lips, using the momentum to dive even further into the blonde's tight warmth. Naruto moaned into the kiss and propped himself on an elbow so that they were even and ravished the raven's mouth. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist to help support him and in turn the blonde grasped the Uchiha's hip and guided him to make slow and long thrusts. The raven pulled away from the kiss and made Naruto lay back down, only to practically collapse on the blonde when the position made him able to reach farther. Sasuke moaned with abandon as he rocked into Naruto's body.

Black eyes met blue and Naruto smiled at his boyfriend and reached a hand up to cup the ivory cheek. Sasuke managed to keep his noises in as he nuzzled into the warm palm and thrusted hard into where he was sure Naruto's prostate was. The blonde's fingernails scraped lightly over the pale cheek as his head fell back and he cried out and rocked back against Sasuke roughly. The raven held tighter to his boyfriend as he felt the tell-tale tightening in his groin and Naruto reached forward and clashed their mouths together for a sloppy kiss as Sasuke's movements edged to desperate and erratic. Sasuke broke from the kiss as his breathing accelerated even more and moaned when the blonde pulled them fast together and rocked his hips. The Uchiha shuddered and stared into the bright, half mast azure eyes and gasped quietly when he realized the thing rolling up his stomach was Naruto's member. The blonde grinned and Sasuke groaned loudly when he felt the tremendous tightness around him clamp even harder on his shaft. Naruto gasped and quivered when the raven's warm seed gushed into him as Sasuke cried out in his release. The blonde melted against the bed, bringing the limp Uchiha with him, and weaved his fingers into the soft, damp, midnight locks, rubbing the raven's scalp as the man huffed against the tan neck.

Sasuke moaned quietly and rolled his head to give the blonde more room to work.

"Naruto..."

Said man smiled and kissed Sasuke's moist temple.

"So," Naruto wiggled and grinned at the raven, who was supporting himself and looking at his boyfriend contently, practically purring as the blonde massaged his neck gently. "what chu wanna do now? We can wait a few minutes and go again, or we can call it a night. Tomorrow is a school day, after all."

Sasuke stared down at the blonde in surprise. Naruto wasn't expecting him to bring him over as well? He could feel Naruto's arousal still tall against his stomach.

"Hm, I want to go again, but I don't know if I can move that much."

Naruto chuckled. "If you want, I can ride you."

Sasuke pulled back slightly in surprise, causing the tan hand to fall against the pillow. "That…" Sasuke nodded vigorously, at a loss of words as to how amazingly erotic that thought alone was.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Sasuke deeply. Sasuke leaned into the kiss and moaned as Naruto's tongue teased his own. Naruto pulled back and nuzzled against Sasuke. "We'll need to switch places."

Sasuke nodded and fell against the wall. Naruto half-got off the bed and waited for Sasuke to lay down before he straddled the raven's slim hips. Naruto twitched as the warm semen started seeping downwards. That was new. He reached behind himself and started stroking Sasuke back to life.

Sasuke held his moans in the best he could as Naruto fondled him. He stared at the blonde on top of him and grew hard instantly. Naruto made a little pleased noise and grinned down at the raven. He shifted his weight and aligned himself.

"Ready?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto pushed himself down onto Sasuke slowly and both groaned. Naruto shifted himself forward slightly and dug his hands into the bed and started rocking. Sasuke moaned loudly and grasped the tan forearms that caged him. Naruto laughed huskily and leaned forward more to kiss the raven. Sasuke changed his grasp to the blonde spikes and moaned against Naruto's lips at the new feeling of ten warm metal balls rubbing against his stomach. Sasuke reached one hand down between them and started stroking Naruto's neglected member. Naruto's arms lost their strength for a moment and he moaned loudly and started placing butterfly kisses along Sasuke's jaw. Pale fingers stroked and danced over the piercings and round head and Sasuke arched up to the blonde as the kisses turned to suction and trailed further down the pale throat.

The raven came a tiny bit when Naruto latched onto the newly healed nape and tried to eat Sasuke via the patch of skin. Naruto smirked and sat up straight again and concentrated on moving along Sasuke's member as much as he could. Sasuke's mouth went dry and his chest swelled with an almost-familiar ache as he watched Naruto trying different rhythms and angles and barely glimpsed the grin before his eyes snapped shut in ecstasy when the blonde took him all the way in and rocked, clenching his muscles rhythmically. The ivory fingers jumped back to life and started swifly pumping the blonde's organ. Sasuke forced his eyes open past the incredible pleasure coursing through him to stare at the trembling, exposed tan dobe slightly hunched over him, moaning quietly.

Feeling the stare, Naruto glanced down at the raven before leaning and attacking the raven's nipple. Sasuke cried out and increased his hand's movements as much as he could and gasped when Naruto clenched even tighter around him. The other ivory hand gripped Naruto's hip desperately. The blonde released the nipple and leaned forward and moaned against Sasuke's neck, his rocking making the blonde strands tickle the raven. Sasuke buried his nose in the citrus scented locks and cried out in bliss when Naruto's heat strangled him and the blonde's sharp teeth bit his nape hard enough to draw blood. The raven had the strange urge to laugh as Naruto ejaculated on their abdomens mere seconds before Sasuke's cum spurted into the twitching heat again. Naruto cried out softly and shivered against Sasuke's chest, lapping up the blood dribbling from the bite wound.

"Sorry, I ended up hurting you anyways..." Naruto whispered raggedly.

Sasuke wrapped his arms as best as he could around the slightly sweaty shoulders and held his lover against him. He could feel the air move as Naruto smiled. The blonde rolled off him, causing them both to shudder as their connection was broken, and laid against the wall.

"We'll need to get a fan."

Sasuke chuckled and curled against Naruto's chest. A warm feeling flooded him, joining the pleasant burning of his afterglow, as Naruto nuzzled into his hair, drew the covers around them, and whispered goodnight. The raven yawned widely, wiggled a little, and was out like a light in moments.

**fucking frustrating, everyone's giving me shit about doing my homework which collectively will probably take about twelve hours to finish and they can't understand why I would rather do this that's been bugging me that I haven't finished it's all about the fucking homework! I hate it :chibi sulk:**

**but in other news!! The most amazing Kenzi-chi has made a fan comic!! I was laughing my ass off when I saw it! It's on her DA account here: **

patienceiaio(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Cocky-Damn-Lil-Naruto-96563292


	29. Valentine’s Day

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Valentine's Day

A tan hand clenched around the phone as it burst into happy vibrations. Naruto pushed a button on its side to turn the alarm off and wiggled back slightly, trying to dislodge the pale arm resting on his waist. He'd been awake for the past hour, but had been reluctant to get up until he had planned to the night before. Staring at the expressions on the raven's face as he dreamed, even in the barest glow of the digital clock, was just too fascinating for Naruto to convince himself to roll out of bed earlier than usual.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke pouted subconsciously when the blonde slipped out of the bed. Naruto scurried to the restroom with the clothes that he had laid out the night before and speed showered. He checked on the slumbering raven, grabbed his prep bag, and snuck out.

He grinned brightly at the pretty brunette who was putting things from the dorm fridge onto the counter. The girl snapped the fridge shut and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her barely thigh-length shirt.

"Morning, Naruto!" The girl chirped and pulled some bowls from under the counter. Naruto stiffled a giggle when the shirt rode up to expose her chilli-pepper print panties. "Stop staring at my ass." The girl teased, clinking the bowls next to the perishables.

Naruto chuckled and started emptying his prep bag. "So, you gunna show me the goods?"

The girl laughed quietly and hopped onto the counter. "Of course! That's the whole reason I'm here right now, isn't it?"

"I dunno, I hoped you were getting something out of this too!" Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "You have no idea how much I need you for this."

The girl smiled and leaned forward. "Don't mention it! Anything for you, babe."

:break:

Sasuke squirmed under warm sheets and frowned as he became fully conscious. Where was Naruto? He reached out and sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked around the dark room. He wiggled over and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was only nine, where the hell would the idiot be? He ruffled his hair and sulked at the empty room.

A moment later the door banged open and the Uchiha jumped.

"Shit, Sarah! What if he was asleep?!" Sasuke twitched.

"He's gotta wake up anyway!" Who the hell was that? He'd never heard of some 'Sarah'! "You got it, babe?"

"Yeah."

And why the _hell_ was she calling his dobe 'babe'?! If Sasuke wasn't naked--

"Aww!"

Sasuke glared at the cooing girl as she came into view.

"His bed hair is _so_ cute!"

"Told you." Naruto grumbled and walked past her with a large tray. "Morning, gorgeous! Sorry if we woke you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and set the tray on the desk.

"Where were you? And who is this?" Sasuke bit out, still glaring at the half-naked brunette.

"Remember during winter break, the girl who cooked the cinnamon rolls?"

"Hn."

"This is her."

"Name's Sarah! I pretty much live here, so Naru and I cook together a lot."

Naruto put the lamp from his nightstand on the floor.

"I've heard a lot about you!" The girl chirped.

Naruto moved the tray to the nightstand and took the carafes from Sarah and put them next to it.

"So why are you here?"

The girl pouted and Naruto chuckled. "She helped me with breakfast. I can't make waffles to save my life, and she brought a shaped waffle maker that is SO cool! So she had to help me with it, too."

The blonde grinned at the girl and Sasuke glared at her harder.

"Awfully possessive, aren't you?" Sarah asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hn."

"Maa, don't worry, Sasuke, she's not even my type."

Sarah rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip like she was impatient. "So we good?"

"Yup! You need any help for John?"

The girl rolled her eyes again and flipped her wrist. "Pfft! As if _I'm_ making him breakfast! I give him sex whenever he wants, the least he could do would be to spoil me on Valentine's."

Naruto chuckled. "God, I hope you never get knocked up for the sake of all mankind."

"Me too."

Naruto rounded the bed and gave the girl a half-hug. "So, seem ya later?"

"Counting on it, babe." Sarah kissed his cheek swiftly, waved to Sasuke, and pranced out of their room.

Naruto locked the door behind her and leaned on the corner, staring at the sulking raven.

"Yes, Sasu?"

"Why the hell does she call you 'babe'?" Sasuke practically hissed.

The blonde shrugged and smiled slightly. "She calls everyone that. But I think I like blondie better."

"Hn."

Naruto pouted and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Aww, teme, don't be like that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointedly avoided looking at Naruto. The blonde whined and climbed onto the bed, surprising the Uchiha to glance at him. Sasuke blushed when a small moan escaped as Naruto started kissing the pale neck. Naruto nuzzled the pale shoulder and smiled up at the dazed raven.

"Go wash up real quick and we'll eat breakfast, okay? I have to work from ten to four, so--"

"What?!"

Naruto flinched away and held his hands up defensively. "I know! I know! But half the staff flaked and I'm so close! I promise to lavish you with affection for the rest of the day!!"

Sasuke glared at the sheepish blonde. "Tch. Better be some damn good lavishing."

Naruto smirked and started kissing up Sasuke's arm. "Hm, teme," Sasuke stared at his boyfriend in mild curiosity as the blonde started to trail kisses down his chest. "You should know by now," The raven trembled when Naruto's tongue piercing dipped into his bellybutton. "I'm very good," Sasuke's eyes closed of their own will when Naruto licked the sensitive flesh just above his wakening member. "at lavishing affection," The Uchiha's lips parted in a silent moan when the blonde moved to suckle on the slim hips. "on you..." Pale fingers grasped the blonde locks firmly, and Naruto squeaked in surprise and mild pain when Sasuke jerked him back. He pouted up at the glaring raven.

"Bad dobe."

"So cruel!" Naruto sniffed.

"Tch, you're the one who teases. Now move so I can get out."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood back up.

Sasuke smirked and snatched a kiss from the blonde's slack lips. Naruto grinned and Sasuke's smirk grew as he felt the blue eyes glued to his ass. Hm, maybe his goal for today would be easier to accomplish than he'd thought...

:break:

Sasuke rubbed his stomach under the heavy current of the shower, washing away the last remnants of the strawberries Naruto had eaten off of him. He shook out his hair and frowned as a chunk of tomato raced to the drain. It had been an interesting breakfast, to say the least, but it was still a shame he hadn't gotten to eat the third tomato Naruto had brought him...

The raven sighed and finished his shower quickly--he had to get in his pajamas to pick up Naruto's sheets from the laundry room. He slipped into one of Naruto's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants and dried his hair before he practically sprinted down to the laundry room. Sasuke glanced around the empty room before he snatched an empty basket and went to dryer 7, where Naruto had said Sarah would put the sheets for them. He popped the dryer door open with another quick glance and stuffed the sheets into the basket before he sprinted back to his room. He locked the door behind him and cheered in his head. He'd made it without having to acknowledge _anyone_! Yes!! Sasuke chuckled in evil triumph and stripped and made up Naruto's bed. He sulked when he realized that the soft detergent smell meant that the comfort of Naruto's scent had been washed away. He huffed in discontent and settled to take a nap.

:break:

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned and smiled down at his co-worker. "Hey, Kara."

"So he dragged you in too?"

"Yeah. But honestly, I'm kinda glad." Naruto chuckled and tied his half-apron on. "I had no idea what to do for today after breakfast, and this is giving me time to think of something."

"For Sasuke, you mean?" The girl was getting better at hiding her pouts and lately she'd hadn't even started to pout. The two boys were just such a cute couple, she really couldn't stay jealous of Sasuke for long...

"Yeah," Naruto stuffed his pockets with straws. "I'm pretty sure the princess will just sleep until he decides to get his lazy ass up about an hour before I get off, so I doubt he made any special plans." Kara giggled. "He doesn't seem much like a romantic planning guy, y'know?"

"That's your job." Kara agreed, grinning.

The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get enough 'you're the seme' talk from the bastard."

Kara blinked. " 'seme?' "

Naruto's eyebrows quirked. "Oh, right, not Japanese. It means like..." The blonde blushed a little at his bill folder. "the top in the relationship. Sasuke's always getting onto me about how _I'm_ supposed to be the one..." Naruto's eyes shot up and he laughed nervously. "Anyway! So, can you help me think of something?"

The girl raised a delicate eyebrow at Naruto's less-than-subtle subject change. "I suppose."

"Thanks, Kara. Now, to work!" The blonde hoisted his pen like a sword and marched into the dining area. Kara giggled quietly and followed, already thinking of what she'd love to see the totally hot couple doing for Valentine's Day.

:break:

Sasuke twisted his nose stud a bit and sighed before he searched after the bag he'd managed to keep hidden from the blonde the past week and a half. He took the bag back to the bathroom, along with a pair of underwear. He pulled the underwear on and jumped onto the counter to stare directly into the mirror as he applied the eyeliner he'd bought. He'd read up on technique and had practiced the nights Naruto had worked, and had it down pretty well. He put the cap back on and blinked several times. He cringed slightly when he pulled out the mild strawberry lip gloss. He really didn't want to put it on and have his lips be weird, but he was making a point, damn it! He flinched at the overwhelming gayness as he rolled the thin glossy stuff over his lips, making them glisten and darken slightly. He sighed and jumped off the counter and dug in the bag for a moment. He eyed the light blue t-shirt, white hoodie, and indigo pants warily. They were all the equivalent of his size in petite. As in girl's. Sasuke bit his lip and wiggled into the shirt. He scowled at his reflection. There was no way in hell he'd always been that small. Jesus, no wonder he felt smothered when Naruto accidentally rolled on him in his sleep.

He plucked at the thin material and sighed when it went right back to clinging to his waist. He shimmied into the jeans and made a small noise of surprise. Besides the lack of crotch room, they were actually pretty comfortable. They hugged in just the right places to be comforting, but were loose where they should be. Sasuke adjusted his privates and slid on the hoodie. He zipped it up halfway and growled slightly. His waist had no business being that girly, damnit!

Sasuke sighed. Oh well, it only helped to bring his point across as to who was supposed to be seme in their relationship. Stupid dobe.

The raven tussled his hair until it was falling around his face and shoulders in messy, choppy waves. Damn, he needed a haircut...

Sasuke pocketed the lip gloss, put on the white earmuffs and white and baby blue scarf from the bag, and stashed the goods again for until that night.

He grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys, and slipped on his shoes before he checked himself one last time and locked the door behind himself.

He snickered on the inside at all the lingering gazes he attracted as he left the dorm. Dumbasses.

He slid into his car and made the super short trip to the pizza parlor, and tried to be stealthy as he approached the establishment while he searched through the window to locate his dobe. He smirked as he saw the blonde in the middle of the restaurant, smiling down politely at a couple of lonely looking girls. Sasuke smoothed his face from the smirk and opened the door.

Naruto, like all the other employees, immediately glanced up to welcome the customer, and Sasuke's smirk threatened to come back full force when Naruto's eyes grew large and his mouth hung open. Oh yeah, he was awesome. Naruto snapped to normalcy and gripped his check pad tighter and nodded the raven over to a corner. Sasuke smirked in acknowledgement and sauntered to the corner, hyperaware that the electric blue eyes never left him until he sat.

A minute later, the blonde was leaning against the opposite seat and smirking at the Uchiha.

"So, Miss, what can I get for you today?"

Sasuke's glossy mouth twisted up and Naruto twitched when his mind led him to wondering about what flavor it was, and provided him with several perverse ways to find out.

"You know very well I'm male, dobe."

Naruto felt a little tremor go up his spine as the velvety voice slipped past the glistening dark pink lips. He'd never been one for cross dressers, but as always, the raven was dead sexy pretty much effortlessly.

"Hm, yes, my ass seems to remember something of the like."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started fiddling with the salt shaker. "Well, if you didn't turn all my advances around, it would have been my ass."

"Ah," Sasuke glanced up and got caught as Naruto's eyes narrowed and darkened knowingly. "So that's what this is all about. Y'know, most people are wary about getting something—especially something large—getting shoved up their ass."

"Hn. We're not most people, usuratonkachi." Sasuke leaned his chin in his palm and stared up at the blonde.

"Tch, teme. You're still not being uke."

Sasuke sulked at the salt shaker.

"Do you want lunch now? Or I can get you hot tea in about ten minutes, and I can take two breaks today, so we can sneak in the back and make out—if you don't mind smearing your lip stick."

"It's not lip stick."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not as gay as you are. It's all the same to me."

"Tch. Tea is fine."

Naruto grinned and flitted forward and pressed a warm close mouthed kiss just under Sasuke's ear. The raven melted but couldn't even grab the sunshine locks before Naruto had stepped out of reach again.

"Lighten up. Girls aren't cute when they scowl!"

Sasuke bared his teeth and the blonde laughed before waving slightly and going to attend his tables.

:break:

The second after Naruto closed the door, Sasuke was attacked from behind. The raven melted against his warm boyfriend as the man lavished his cheek and neck with little kisses. Sasuke sighed contently and turned in Naruto's arms to face the blonde. Naruto immediately leaned forward and took the raven's lips hostage. Sasuke twisted his fingers into the unruly golden locks and tugged the blonde closer to himself as he backed them up against the giant freezers.

"Mm, strawberry?" Naruto asked between kisses.

"H-hai." Sasuke sighed and pulled the blonde even closer. Strong hands grasped his hips and pushed him onto the freezers and hoisted him up slightly until he was supported and pinned by Naruto's hips, with his legs wrapped securely around the blonde. "Naruto—"

"Yeah?" Kiss.

"Why am I se—" kiss. "me when you're so—" kiss. "much better at it?" Naruto grinded slightly against the raven, practically proving the Uchiha's point as the smaller man moaned quietly. "I mean, you're bigger, stronger, have more stamina—" Naruto attacked the strawberry tinted mouth, wanting nothing more than to shut his boyfriend up. And what better way to do it? It was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Urusai teme." Naruto grumbled huskily before he leaned down slightly to attack the alabaster neck.

"I feel hollow!" The blonde paused and glanced up at his boyfriend.

"Hollow?"

Sasuke nodded vigorously, glad to finally have the dobe's attention. "My body craves you."

Naruto twitched slightly. Sasuke leaned forward more and put on his best pout.

The blonde moved back and shook his head. "Stop seducing me, Sasuke! I'm trying to keep you from being hurt!" Naruto growled.

"I don't care if it hurts! I don't feel right being seme."

Naruto sighed against the raven's shoulder. "Why are we arguing about this today?"

"Because I'm obviously the uke!" Sasuke growled in frustration. "And you're fucking me tonight whether you want to or not."

"I want to," Naruto admitted softly. "You have no idea. But I'm not going to hurt you when you barely lost your virginity, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked inside. He was so going to get his way tonight. "Let me worry about that." The raven rolled his hips slightly and smirked when Naruto gasped quietly and held him tighter.

"Bad teme." Naruto growled, fighting down the excitement tingling in his spine. "I have to get back to work in a couple minutes."

"So?" Sasuke pouted and wiggled against the blonde. Naruto slowly stepped back and the raven reluctantly put his own feet on the ground to support himself.

"So just kissing, okay?" Naruto pleaded so softly, Sasuke felt something melt a little inside of him and he cupped the scarred cheeks gently.

"Alright, Naruto." Sasuke whispered and placed a chaste little kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto purred and reached up to hold and stroke the raven's neck and waist.

Sasuke sighed contently and nuzzled against the tan cheek before Naruto's warm mouth found his own again.

Five minutes later, a dazed Sasuke slid into the corner booth and smiled slightly at his straw. He had no idea how the dobe did it, but every time they made out like that, the Uchiha ended up a pile of happy goo.

Naruto chuckled as he watched his raven lover fiddle happily with his straw and turned to his co-worker.

"So, you got any ideas?"

Kara glanced at the Uchiha and giggled a little. "I would have never pegged him for a cross-dresser, you sure he doesn't have something up his sleeve?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped his wrist. "Psh, I know what the issue is with that. So you got any ideas or what?"

Kara sighed and leaned against the wall. "None that would happen in real life."

The blonde scoffed. "You'd be surprised how unrealistic my life is sometimes."

The girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Maybe you two should just hang out or something. Stick a pleasant dinner and slow dancing in, I'm sure he'll be satisfied."

Naruto snorted. "That princess is never satisfied, I swear."

Kara rolled her eyes and smirked. "Can't please him, blondie?"

"Shut it, Kara." Naruto pretended to pout.

The girl peeked back out the small window from the kitchen. "He looks pretty damn satisfied now."

"I guess. So just hanging out?"

"With random romantic crap thrown in." Kara nodded.

"You're such a guy sometimes." Naruto murmured.

"Hey!"

:break:

Sasuke killed the engine and glanced at the blonde. Naruto climbed out of the car and waited on the sidewalk as Sasuke locked the car and joined him.

"Y'know, you're not half bad as a woman."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Every guy he'd encountered had checked him out. The hell did the dobe mean, "not half bad"?

Naruto snickered. "What I mean is that your body language is all wrong."

Sasuke glared at the back of the blonde head as Naruto entered the park.

"Body language?"

"Heh. So you're still like a parrot even when your hair is down?"

Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow, you bastard, that hurt!"

"Good." Sasuke smirked and sat on a park bench, not sure what the blonde was planning to do here.

"Fucking teme, see if I'm nice to you…" Naruto grumbled and sat next to the raven. "At least close your legs."

"What?"

"The body language thing. Girls usually keep their knees together. Cross your ankles." Naruto instructed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"What are you—post surgery?" Sasuke grumbled and linked his ankles.

"Tch. Don't be mad just because I could make a better woman than you."

"Why the hell would you want to make a better woman?"

"Says the one dressed in girl's clothes."

"You're the one telling me I'm still like a guy!"

"Cuz you are!"

"I'm sorry I don't know the subtle art of womanhood!"

"Just cuz you can't pull it off—"

"Just cuz you were your Junior Prom Queen!"

"Exactly!"

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto grinned. They had gravitated towards each other and now they were nose-to-nose, gripping each other by the shirt. Sasuke smirked back and they eased away from each other and linked hands wordlessly. Sasuke re-crossed his ankles and buried his face the best he could into his scarf.

"We should have a 'who-makes-the-best-woman' competition—right after we heal from our real fight, so the winner can pick the outfits."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Hn."

Naruto grinned at him. "You know you want to."

"Only to kick your ass in something else, dobe."

"Tch, keep dreaming, teme."

"So why are we here?"

"Dunno."

Sasuke glared at the grinning blonde.

"God, you're a dumb ass."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Hn."

"Bastard." Naruto pouted at the grass. A minute passed in comfortable silence—Sasuke hadn't known his idiot could keep his mouth shut that long. "Hey, wanna dance?"

"Dance?"

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke sweatdropped. He really needed to drop the habit of parroting everything the blonde said.

"Yeah, dance."

"Where?"

"Here."

"But there's no music."

"Heh," The blonde grinned. "If this were a romantic comedy, I'd say we don't need music, and we'd go from there." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But as it is, my life is a yaoi fanfiction and so, I have an iPod." Naruto pulled the milky contraption from his pocket and raised his eyebrows at the raven. "So, whaddya say?"

"You're serious?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. "Why, got something better to do?" The blonde smirked.

The raven sighed and heaved himself to his feet. "Sadly, no. And I guess we should at least attempt something romantic for Valentine's, ne."

"As if my breakfast in bed wasn't amazing." The blonde argued, standing as well.

"And this way you can show me how to dance like a girl so I can kick your ass at that too, come summer." Sasuke continued haughtily, ignoring the dobe.

"Hmph, you'll never beat me, princess." Naruto scoffed, unwinding his earbuds.

"Keep telling yourself that, usuratonkachi."

"God, you're such an octopus."

Sasuke twitched and watched his boyfriend calmly scroll through the music.

"What the hell?"

"Japanese-English translation joke, ne?" Naruto smirked and handed Sasuke one of the earbuds. The raven stared at the little white thing and sighed. Was he really going to dance with an idiot blonde in the middle of a semi-crowded park on Valentine's day? Where was his Uchiha pride when he wanted it, damn it? Sasuke rolled his eyes, huffed his reluctance, and jammed the little round thing into his ear.

Naruto smirked and did the same. He guided the raven to holding onto him like a woman, and grinned.

"So, ready to learn salsa?"

"What?"

"Just learn to follow me, okay?" Naruto nodded and pushed the play button. Sasuke nearly jumped when odd sounding music came from the earbuds. "This, Sasu, is the wonder of mariachi."

:break: (too lazy to write it)

"Naruto, eat your food." Sasuke chided lightly, poking the tan hand with his chopsticks. Blue eyes snapped back to the world of the living and Naruto chuckled.

"Ah, sorry, Sasuke, I'm still kinda dazed that you actually danced with me."

"Hn."

"So, since you were so gracious as to go with me at the park, anything I can do for you this lovely evening?" Naruto smirked and pulled a rose out of his sleeve and handed it to Sasuke.

The raven took the rose with a raised eyebrow and decided to not ask. "Actually, I was hoping we could spend the evening in."

The blonde's smirk widened. "You aren't going to win."

The Uchiha nuzzled the petals of the rose suggestively and sent Naruto a heated glance. The blonde glanced away and shifted uncomfortably. The raven smirked behind the flower. "We'll see, Naruto."

:break:

Naruto flopped onto his bed, barely keeping in his pout as his boyfriend changed in their bathroom. The blonde buried his face into his fresh, clean sheets and sighed. He'd really wanted to get a couple pictures of the princess dressed like that. Naruto snickered. He was surprised the Uchiha pride hadn't made Sasuke combust for wearing chick clothes all day. Naruto pouted again when the bathroom door opened again. He sighed slightly to himself as the edge of his bed dipped down as Sasuke climbed on.

"Naruto..."

The blonde tensed at the soft call and turned his face upwards to take in the raven.

Ho.

Ly.

Shit.

Naruto bolted off his bed to make a break for the bathroom, but he was harshly slammed back down by his boyfriend. Naruto tried to stem the vigorous bleeding coming from his nose, but realized it was a lost cause when his hormones screamed when Sasuke straddled him. The blonde whimpered as the smug Uchiha stared down at him.

"You cheater! This is dirty!" Naruto shrieked, trying to wiggle from under his boyfriend.

Sasuke just clamped his thighs tighter around Naruto and rocked, making the blonde moan unwillingly. "I hope so."

Naruto whimpered again and pouted the best he could at the raven, silently pleading for mercy. Sasuke shook his head, making his shaggy hair shake around him. The raven leaned forward and Naruto shuddered at the seductive light in the man's eyes. The ends of the bow of Sasuke's schoolgirl uniform top brushed against the blonde's chest and Naruto twitched.

"You're not allowed to move until you agree to top."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led it under the pleated blue skirt to grab the bare alabaster ass. Naruto twitched and the raven leaned forward to leave little kisses over Naruto's cheeks and neck.

"Please, Naruto?"

Naruto Jr was _far_ too happy about this situation.

The blonde groaned when his raven lover writhed atop him, making his groin heat up.

"Fuck...Sasuke!" Naruto groaned when the Uchiha thrusted hard against him.

The raven smirked. "That's the idea." Sasuke's breath caught when the warm hand on his ass clenched slightly and began to knead the soft flesh under the skirt.

Sasuke squeaked quietly when he was jerked forward and his lips smashed against Naruto's. He moaned and buried his hands in the silky blonde locks, tilting Naruto's head back to let the dobe ravish his mouth easier. The raven was breathing heavy and flushed when the blonde finally released him. Sasuke smiled in triumph as blue eyes glared up at him.

"Fine, but on two conditions." Naruto growled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but tilted his head to show Naruto he was listening.

"One, you tell me if you want to stop."

"Tch, as if."

Naruto glared harder.

"Yeah, yeah, what's the other one?"

Sasuke flinched back at the evil grin that spread across the tan face.

"I can do whatever I want for foreplay."

A thin black eyebrow arched. The hell was the dobe planning with that?

"You're not going to pee on me or something are you?"

Naruto snorted and started laughing, jostling the raven on top of him.

"Um, ew!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Nothing _that_ kinky, I promise."

"Hn." Sasuke bowed his head slightly in agreement and Naruto grinned and grabbed the raven. The Uchiha settled against the wall on top of the pillows and stared down at the blonde who was contemplating his skirt.

Naruto dragged Sasuke's legs forward and apart and the raven trembled slightly in excitement. He was finally going to have the blonde! Mission Cross-dress: complete.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered and he hummed when Naruto started lavishing attention on his thighs. Pale fingers gripped golden hair as Naruto's mouth caressed Sasuke's skin and strong tan hands stroked him. He jumped when the fingers spread his cheeks slightly and tried to look down but the sudden feeling of something hot and wet against his entrance made his head snap back into the wall. He groaned in pain, but it turned halfway into a moan as Naruto's tongue pushed against him. He fisted the pillow under him and whimpered wantonly and wiggled under the blonde's minstrations. Black eyes snapped open in the realization of what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto--what--ah!" Sasuke's head snapped back again when tan fingers started kneading the pale skin.

Naruto pulled away slightly and licked Sasuke's sac quickly, getting a strangled moan from the flushed raven above him. "You promised, ne."

The Uchiha was about to retort but his breath left him as Naruto's tongue returned. Sasuke sighed and relaxed against the wall with his eyes closed, concentrating on the blonde's tongue.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he felt his boyfriend melt. He shook his head, trying not to giggle at the feeling of the pleated blue skirt over his hair. He pulled away after a few minutes and gazed at his dazed and panting lover.

"Heh." Naruto grinned and kneeled to captured Sasuke's lips. The raven latched onto him immediately and their tongues battled passionately. Sasuke broke away and pulled Naruto's shirt off hastily. Naruto kissed and nipped down the raven's neck as the Uchiha worked on taking the blonde's jeans off. Naruto grinned and grabbed the lubricant off the nightstand and spread some on his fingers. Sasuke gasped and stilled half-way through pulling Naruto's jeans off when a finger slid into him smoothly.

The raven gave a wavery groan and clutched at the blonde above him. The Uchiha fell limp against the wall and pillows and Naruto pulled back slightly to see if the raven was okay. Sasuke glared mildly at the blonde.

"Wiggle it or _something_, dobe!" Sasuke hissed and his entire body twitched when Naruto complied with a small smirk. "Shit..."

"Feels weird, huh?"

"It doesn't feel this weird when I do it!" Sasuke twitched again and blushed when he saw the amusement dancing in Naruto's eyes.

"Nice."

"Shut u--ah!" Sasuke curled into himself and shuddered in discomfort when Naruto slid another finger in.

"Heh." Naruto grinned evilly and leaned forward again to capture Sasuke's noises as the tan fingers explored and stretched the tight entrance. The blonde grinned against the trembling, spread lips and delved his tongue into the hot mouth to engage Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke gripped the blonde locks and yanked hard enough to get a yelp when Naruto brushed over Sasuke's prostate.

"There, dobe." Sasuke murmured against the soft lips and his head snapped back again when Naruto started massaging the little bundle of nerves. The blonde smirked and yanked the uniform top up and latched onto a pink nipple. The raven cried out and yanked the golden locks and arched against the wall. Naruto hummed slightly, and worked a third finger into the raven. Sasuke gasped and rocked slightly against the blonde. "Fuck, stop!"

Naruto immediately pulled away completely, leaving a few golden strands in Sasuke's grasp.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

Sasuke adjusted himself slightly and glared. "Yes, but you're taking too long."

A golden eyebrow arched. "So impatient, princess."

Sasuke growled and shoved the blonde back, muttering something about 'i'll show you impatient'. He pushed the amused blonde into the corner and made quick work of the dobe's clothes. Naruto watched the erection under the pleated skirt in fascination as the raven moved around to make the situation satisfying to him. The blonde gasped in surprise when Sasuke wrapped a lube-covered hand around Naruto's erection and started pumping.

The Uchiha smirked in triumph as the blonde became a quiet, twitching mass before him as he played with Naruto's head and piercings.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when the blue eyes cracked open to glare at him.

"You-realize how fucked up-this is?" Naruto whispered brokenly, barely holding back his moans.

"Hn?" Sasuke twisted the barbell under the head slightly, making Naruto arch slightly. The raven had played with the piercings often, and Naruto had even let him change the jewelry once, to help him understand they weren't going to hurt the blonde.

"You want to be--uke--but here you are--practically forcing yourself on me..."

"As if you don't want it."

Naruto shook his head and leaned forward, taking away Sasuke's hand as he captured the soft pink lips of his lover. The blonde pulled away and grinned at the dazed raven. "Hence the 'practically'."

Sasuke melted as tan fingers latched into his hair and Naruto's tongue ravished his mouth. The raven's hands landed on Naruto's hips and Sasuke snapped back with an infuriated growl.

"If you try to reverse this, I'll fucking kill you!" The Uchiha snarled at his boyfriend, who shrugged in feigned innocence.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Naruto pouted slightly and Sasuke glared before he straddled the blonde. He had to keep back a laugh at the way Naruto's eyes grew huge.

Sasuke paused, perched just above Naruto's member, and reassured himself that even if this hurt like fucking hell, he was doing it. The raven nodded slightly to himself, grabbed the blonde's shaft, and bit his lip as he tried to take it in. He got about an inch in when he let go of the shaft and clung to Naruto's shoulders, breathing heavy and trying to fight down the discomfort. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would, but that could be because Naruto prepared him well or because he only had an inch in so far.

The blonde stared up at his boyfriend in concern. "Sasu, you okay?" Naruto leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the odd expression on the delicate features and froze when Sasuke's nails dug into his shoulder.

"Don't you _fucking _move yet."

Naruto 'eep'ed and settled back into the corners. He stroked the raven's thighs and cock in an effort to relax him, and a minute later, Sasuke continued. The blonde was about to crack with the effort it took to pretend he couldn't feel the suffocating heat on his most sensitive body part, but he was determined to make sure Sasuke was okay before he made any sign that he wanted this.

Two inches later, Sasuke gasped and tensed, and Naruto let out a whimper as he felt the pressure around him constrict even more.

"Oh, God..." Sasuke sighed, and leaned forward on Naruto's shoulder, trembling slightly and rocking gently.

"Prostate?" Naruto managed to chuckle casually.

Onyx eyes glared into blue orbs. "If you say one more goddamn annoying thing, I'm going to--ah!" Sasuke practically screamed in the blonde's ear when Naruto thrusted forward.

"Hm, what were you saying, teme?" Naruto asked casually, stroking the raven under the skirt. Sasuke moved to meet him slightly, and the blonde watched the discomfort disappear from his boyfriend's face, replaced with something close to bordering bliss.

"I'll kill you, usuratonkachi."

"Tch." Naruto smirked and guided the trembling raven to laying. Sasuke's head flopped off the side of the bed and Naruto jumped, accidentally thrusting deeper into the man. Sasuke grunted softly and his legs wrapped around the blonde and his fingers dug into the blonde's shoulders to stay on the bed. "You okay?"

"Naruto, if you don't shut the fuck up and screw me already, I'm ripping your tongue piercing out." Sasuke growled.

"Aww," Naruto smirked and leaned forward to rub his tongue barbell against the raven's pulse point in his neck. "You know you love my tongue piercing." Sasuke moaned quietly and wiggled further onto the blonde, making both of their breathing labored.

"I'll still rip it out."

"Such an aggressive uke." Naruto murmured, smirking, and thrusted against the raven's prostate, cutting off anything the raven might have retorted with. Pale fingers tugged at the blonde hair and Sasuke's head fell over the edge of the bed again. Naruto wrapped an arm around the pale shoulders and used his other to hold the raven in place by the hip as he thrusted in slow and even. The blonde smiled and buried his face in Sasuke's neck as the raven let out little wavering sighs and moans.

Naruto made hickies on the raven's shoulders to muffle his own noises. He knew he wasn't supposed to compare sex partners and stuff, but sex with Sasuke was amazing--the blonde had thought sex with Sakura was pretty much as good as it got, but Sakura wasn't nearly as cute when she was demanding, wasn't as forceful, wasn't as sexy, wasn't as horny and kinky, and certainly wasn't equipped with the parts that rubbed deliciously against him every time he moved.

"Naruto..." The blonde pulled out of his lustful daydream at the raven's voice. "Faster, you dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and latched onto a pink nipple as he picked up his pace. He wiggled a hand between them and started pumping the raven. Heh, he dared the teme to even _try _to speak now.

Sasuke cried out and arched and clinged to the tan shoulders tighter and Naruto shuddered in bliss when the tight muscles around his member clenched more. The raven cried out softly everytime the blonde thrusted and Naruto would have grinned if he wasn't having to concentrate so hard on not cumming.

The raven tried to call out Naruto's name, and clenched his fist around the blonde strands enough that Naruto felt the pain through all the pleasure. The blonde saw white when Sasuke cried out loud and clenched hard around him and he felt Sasuke's release spread over his fingers and stomach as he moaned into his own release. The raven gasped and shuddered when he felt the blonde's hot cum wash against his oversensitive prostate and burning insides. Like the whole thing, he couldn't really tell if it felt so good it hurt or hurt just the right way to feel good.

Naruto eased away and out of the raven and helped the man get back all the way on the bed. Sasuke gazed at the blonde through hazy eyes and rubbed his neck slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want your balls ripped off?"

"Um...no...?"

"Then stop fucking asking if I'm okay. I'm not bleeding, that's all that matters."

Naruto twitched. "You're fucked up, man."

"Hn." Sasuke ripped off the uniform top and flopped down on the bed, spreading his knees wide. Naruto laid next to the raven and played with the pleats of the blue skirt around the pale thighs.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"We're re-christening everything."

"What?!" Naruto shot up and stared down at the raven. It had taken them the whole past two weeks to have sex everywhere available--well, minus the mini fridge.

The Uchiha nodded. "Everything. Now get over here and cuddle me."

The blonde looked down at his still-flushed boyfriend and shook his head. "You're an odd one, you know that?"

Sasuke glanced up at him and Naruto grinned at the small smile on the raven's face. "You cuddling me or not, dobe?"

Naruto shrugged and sighed dramatically. "I _guess_!" Sasuke twitched when the blonde giggled as he wrapped around the paler man.

"That's creepy."

"Heh." Naruto pulled the raven close and nuzzled into the soft midnight locks. "Yet you're the one in a skirt. Wait until I tell Itachi-ni-chan."

Sasuke froze in the middle of getting comfortable. "You wouldn't dare."

Naruto grinned evilly. "Is that a challenge?"

"I swear to God, dobe, if you--" Sasuke 'meep'ed slightly when Naruto's mouth cut him off. The Uchiha automatically melted into the kiss and clung close to his lover as Naruto's tongue piercing did wonders.

Sasuke was panting when Naruto finally pulled away. "Enough with the threats, teme, I like you better as a cute blushing uke. It's so sexy..."

"I am a man, you know."

The raven jumped when a tan hand darted under his skirt and grasped his limp manhood. "Oh, I know, princess, I know." Naruto purred huskily, smirking against Sasuke's neck. The hand caressed the flesh idly, and the pale fingers grasped harder onto Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke hooked his legs around Naruto and smirked up at him.

"Again, teme?!" Naruto whined. He was tired.

"We can re-christian the floor real quick, ne?"

"Floor sex on Valentine's, great." Naruto eyed the carpet.

"We're men, we shouldn't be so sappy." Sasuke snickered and shoved the blonde to the floor.

"TEME!"

"Hn. Urusai, you'll make someone come check on us." Sasuke slid down to the floor and looked around, considering taking the skirt off.

Naruto gazed at the distracted raven and smirked. He shot forward and lifted the thin hips and pinned the shocked man against the bed. Naruto snickered in triumph and nuzzled Sasuke's cheek, ignoring the raven's attempt to bite him.

"Dobe."

"Teme," Naruto purred, matching the low tone of Sasuke's voice. The raven couldn't help the shiver of excitement that shot through him. "You shouldn't leave yourself open looking so beautiful..."

"Wha--" A small moan clawed up Sasuke's throat when Naruto kissed him roughly. Hard sex, thank God.

The raven gasped and smirked when Naruto thrusted hard against him.

"Happy valentine's, princess."

Sasuke yanked the blonde head towards him again and grinned. "Bout time, dumb ass."

Sadly, their neighbors were all single, and were cursing their luck the whole night for having gay neighbors. None of them slept very well that night.

Tsuzuku

**eh, i don't really like the end, but I'm too distracted by college stuff to really think lately and I think the rest of the story will be a series of timeskips, but the first one might be long, dunno, depends if I can think of enough specific stuff to write.**

**The amazing Kenzi-chi has made another comic! I have the other one in the back of my binder and all my friends have read it and my best friend is so jealous! :evil laughter:**

**it's the sno-Sasu!**

patienceiaio(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/snowsasu-97370348


	30. The Day You’ve All Been Waiting For

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Thirty: The Day You've All Been Waiting For

Naruto rolled over on the small futon and grinned when the raven made a little 'ooph' sound when the tan arm flopped onto him.

"Naruto, I know you're awake, stop trying to suffocate me."

"Not my fault you're so small."

"You'll eat those words today, usuratonkachi."

"Hm, I'd much rather eat something else." Naruto purred huskily, wiggling under the blankets and kissed down the pale stomach. Sasuke gasped slightly—was the dobe really going to— "Raamen, the breakfast of champions, here I come!" Naruto cheered and sprung from the covers and ran out of their room into the hallway in his teal-and-pink heart boxers. Sasuke sighed and wondered, not for the first time, why he was such a masochist. He rolled out off the futon and showered quickly before dressing and going to join the dobe and his uncle for breakfast.

Jiraiya was at the head of the table, glaring at the blonde, dressed in an undershirt and dark green boxers. Sasuke twitched, still not used to how little the men dressed before they went to work. They had been staying at Jiraiya's place for a couple weeks now, and all worked summer jobs at the doujo Naruto had told Sasuke about. The older man was a master, who taught to the higher level students, and Naruto and Sasuke co-taught a couple beginners classes, and helped maintain the grounds. It was hard work, but Naruto was teaching him the importance of such, which Sasuke appreciated since his whole life, he'd had to work hard solely for the approval of his father.

The raven scowled at the raamen-inhaling relatives and searched the cabinets for real food. He settled on the floor next to Naruto and started making the tea that he was slowly training the unhealthy men to drink every morning as a calming ritual.

"Hey, emo-kid," Sasuke looked up coolly at the white haired man. "Think you could keep it down at night? I know the kid's good with his dick, but I like to sleep-preferably at night."

Naruto choked on his laughter and raamen and Sasuke sat a little straighter. "Thank you for telling me, I'll be sure to leave our door cracked open a little tonight, so you can hear even better."

"Brat." Jiraiya murmured into his morning sake and glared at his nephew's boyfriend.

"Maa, get along you two!" Naruto chuckled. "We could always move to the other bedroom, Ero-jii-chan, the one with an actual bed." The blonde waggled his eyebrows pointedly. "I doubt the teme would be so loud if he wasn't groaning because of the hard futon."

"Tch."

"Beds are for pussies. You're both young!"

"Uh-huh, so we have very good voices and a lot of stamina, ne." Naruto chuckled darkly.

Jiraiya sneered. "Fine, you princesses can move into the other room."

"Yatta! Hear that, teme?!"

"Hn."

Naruto smirked and leaned close to his wary boyfriend, letting his hand slip to a hidden area under the table. Jiraiya twitched and glared as his nephew whispered dirty things into the raven's ear, making the pale man smirk even more than usual. He'd have to look into how to soundproof a room—or start searching for an apartment for them.

"Naruto," Sasuke leaned away from the blonde slightly. Naruto grinned when he saw the displeased look on his uncle's face—if only the old man knew he was just telling Sasuke that they should move everything as loudly as possible around eleven at night! "Go get ready, we have to leave soon."

"Huh?"

"…don't tell me you forgot." The Uchiha sweatdropped as he stared at the dumb look on the tan face.

"Of course not!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Jiraiya snickered.

"Today is the day of our fight." Sasuke said calmly, pouring the tea into three cups.

The blue eyes grew wide as Sasuke handed his host a cup. Then the dobe grinned and took the cup Sasuke nudged to him.

"That's right! You're going down!"

"After the fight, dobe."

The blonde grinned and chugged his tea. He threw his dishes into the sink and sprinted to the bathroom, his cries of future triumph echoing through the halls.

Sasuke smirked and turned to the disgruntled man.

"Sake is better." The man grumbled at his teacup.

:break:

Sasuke smirked and put a hand on his hip as he watched Naruto stretch. The blonde grinned in return and eased into a casual fighting stance.

"You ready for this, princess? Remember, you lose, I'm putting you in a dress."

"Tch." Sasuke slid into his fight stance. "You lose and I'm shoving that monster you call a dick in a lacy g-string."

Sasuke let himself grin when the blonde turned red and started choking on his laughter. Naruto raised a bandaged fist to block his coughs. Sasuke's newly acquired sense of humor and smiles was still catching him off guard.

"Good luck with that," Naruto smirked when he could breathe again.

"Thanks, I'll be needing it once I wipe the floor with you."

"Such big words for such a small boy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in focus and his stance tensed. Naruto smirked in response and fell back into position. A moment later they flew at each other and the fight was on.

The Uchiha watched his partner in fascination as they punched, kicked, and blocked incessantly. Naruto's bright eyes were intense in concentration, as was his expression. Sasuke had never seen the blonde so serious and calculating, it was riveting. He watched the golden eyebrows draw together when Sasuke caught the blonde off-guard and Naruto had to block sloppily. The raven soon realized, after not managing to block a few of Naruto's blows, that the blonde certainly had the advantage of brute strength. However, the blonde was obviously realizing, if his shift to mainly defensive movements was any hint, that Sasuke was simply much faster. The raven grimaced when his fist collided with Naruto's nose with a sickening squelching noise. The blonde stumbled back and Sasuke stared in shock when the blonde flinched a little and snapped his nose back in place like it was nothing. Naruto wiped his nose against the bandages on his arms and the raven felt slightly faint when he saw that the bleeding had already stopped.

Naruto grinned when he saw the paler-than-normal teme staring at him in shock. "Broken noses are nothing, princess. Bring it on."

Sasuke tasted his tea on the back of his throat. "That's not normal, Naruto."

The blonde slid into his fighting stance and shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

The Uchiha swallowed thickly and tensed when Naruto came running at him. Sasuke crouched and threw Naruto over and straddled the stunned blonde and pinned him to the ground.

"Give up, dobe?"

The blonde grinned and bucked his hips and lurched forward, using his size advantage to throw Sasuke off and pin the raven to the floor. Sasuke hissed in pain when his head collided with the hardwood and he glared up at his smug boyfriend.

"You give up, teme?"

Sasuke thrashed for a moment before huffing in frustration.

"Aww, you're so cute when your pride is hurt." Naruto cooed, nuzzling against Sasuke's cheek.

"You're an asshole." Sasuke growled and tried to bite the blonde.

"Hey, I'm not the one who accidentally broke his boyfriend's nose."

"If you'd blocked better, my hand wouldn't have ended up there."

"Tch, details." The blonde looked down at the pissed raven and grinned. "So, what color do you want your dress to be?"

"If you put me in a dress, I'll fucking kill you."

"You should have already." Naruto said calmly.

"I underestimated the power of size."

"Ah, yes," Naruto sighed dramatically and Sasuke squawked indignantly when Naruto humped the raven's leg slightly. "They try to say size doesn't matter, but we all know it's a lie."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme." Naruto grinned and leaned down. Sasuke's breathing immediately hitched when the scent of Naruto's citrusy masculinity assaulted him. Stupid fucking blonde, abusing his position to molest him. The blonde kissed the stubborn raven and chuckled when Sasuke flinched back when Naruto licked him.

"You taste like blood."

"Hm, wonder why." Naruto grinned facetiously and Sasuke scowled and wiggled, trying to get out of the grasp the blonde had on his wrists.

The blonde growled slightly and attacked the raven's mouth, forcing the lips apart. Sasuke stilled and groaned as Naruto's slippery, coppery tongue molested his mouth. That tongue piercing was the raven's undoing, every time. Naruto let go of one of the Uchiha's wrists and slid his hand under the white gi top the raven wore, earning a shiver. Sasuke latched a fist into the blonde tresses and yanked slightly to re-open Naruto's mouth to him. The blonde thrusted against the lithe body under him and Sasuke groaned.

"In the middle of the doujo?" Sasuke groaned as the blonde's mouth lavished attention on his chest.

"Hm, if I wait to take you back to the house, you won't be so sexy and flustered and sweating from the fight."

"Hn." Sasuke glanced at the doors swiftly before he shoved the blonde's gi top off the tan shoulders and tossed it a few feet away. The raven arched and moaned softly as the familiar warm mouth latched onto one of the Uchiha's nipples. The blonde's arms wrapped around Sasuke's slender waist and turned the raven so he was resting on a hip and arm. The brunette shuddered as Naruto's mouth ravished the pale, sensitive sides and teased the top of Sasuke's pants.

The raven rested his head on his arm and watched the content dobe caress the pale ankle and calf with his closed mouth, making the Uchiha sigh softly. Sasuke's fist clenched and a small noise climbed up his throat when the blonde released his leg and thrust shallowly between the raven's legs.

"Naruto, get on with it. The floor isn't exactly comfortable you know." The raven growled out.

A golden eyebrow arched and tan fingers peeled Sasuke's pants down to reveal the smooth round buttocks. Sasuke twitched as the pants released his semi-erection and the blonde fondled the ivory flesh and looked down at his already-flushed lover. "Lube?"

The raven glared into his elbow before shaking his head vigorously. "No."

The blonde stilled and the blue eyes widened. "No?!" They'd never done it without lube.

"Just do it, dobe." Sasuke glared up at Naruto and wiggled against the blonde's crotch demandingly. Naruto twitched at the spike of arousal that shot up his spine but maintained his suspicious glare at the raven.

"You sure? I'm not going to be punished later if your ass hurts like hell, am I?"

"Naruto, if you say one more goddamn word, I'm leaving you with your hand." Sasuke scowled up at the suddenly smirking blonde.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed and grinned briefly before he wiggled down his own pants. The raven's member hardened all the way as he watched Naruto line up and glance up at him with concerned and seeking azure eyes.

The Uchiha nodded and tensed slightly when he felt the large organ press against him. Naruto pushed into the tight entrance a little and stilled immediately when Sasuke hissed and locked up. He wrapped his fingers around the raven's member gently and started pumping it in the hopes of silently relaxing the pale boy. Gradually, they worked together silently to reach the raven's prostate and after Sasuke spasmed and rocked back slightly, Naruto knew it was okay to work up to their normal pace. Naruto nuzzled the clothed knee on his shoulder and bit his lip in the effort to keep his pleasure under control. Without lube slickening the way, the blonde could feel every movement of resistance; it was blissful to feel so much more friction and dry warmth from the Uchiha. Sasuke, however, was quickly losing his composure. With every thrust, at least two of Naruto's piercings were rubbing against the raven's prostate. The Uchiha wiggled his way further onto the blonde and gasped and moaned at all the delicious friction. Sure, it was pretty damn uncomfortable to have the blonde all the way in, and Sasuke winced when Naruto managed to go even further, but having those barbell ends rolling against him and stretching him so slightly and feeling the warmth and hardness of Naruto hips against him every thrust was more than worth it.

Naruto leaned forward and repositioned them briefly so that Sasuke's leg was bent around the tan one and Sasuke jerked and moaned when the blonde started stroking the Uchiha in rhythm to the thrusts. Naruto nuzzled against the pale hand that wasn't clutching and supporting the raven, and it immediately cupped his cheek affectionately and was followed by the raven turning his head the best he could to look up at his boyfriend. Naruto grinned at the panting Uchiha before he started lavishing affection on the temporarily oversensitive white palm. Sasuke moaned and shuddered as Naruto nipped his fingertips and gave his wrist small, warm licks. He met the blue orbs and felt warmth overflowing his chest as he observed the happiness and passion in the cerulean eyes, only faintly clouded over by lust. Naruto grinned and changed his thrusts to shallow and quick against the raven's prostate and sucked the pale index finger erotically. Sasuke's head snapped to hide his face in his elbow and Naruto moaned at the loud noise the raven made as he released onto Naruto's hand and the doujo floor. The blonde came half a second later into the twitching Uchiha and waited a moment before he pulled out and flopped to the other side of his lover.

"I'd be willing to call that a draw." Naruto chuckled, pulling up their pants and helping the raven roll over onto his stomach.

Sasuke glared at the cocky blonde and grumbled into his arm.

"And to be fair, we can dress ourselves, ne? We'll go when you're all healed up." Naruto nodded to himself and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, wearing a content smile.

Sasuke gazed at the dobe and sighed and wiggled over the best he could without further injuring his abused rear. Naruto grinned when Sasuke cuddled to him and made the raven squeak when he swooped the Uchiha up in his arms bridal style and started walking out of the doujo.

"Damn shame, too, I really wanted to see you in a dress."

"Pervert."

"Heh. You love it."

"Hn."

:break:

"Sasuke!" The raven tensed and gripped the hanger tighter. Stupid blonde, yelling at him from across the store. Sasuke turned with a scowl and watched the blonde find and approach him. "Look! It's so cool!"

Sasuke twitched as Naruto held up a bright orange jumper- the kind that was like a short-sleeved hoodie connected to a mini skirt. "You're really going to wear that?"

"Yup! What about you?" Naruto tugged slightly on the Uchiha's hanger and stared at the garment. "Wow."

"Shut up."

Naruto chuckled at the dark navy blouse with little lines of pink hearts.

"So are we doing this on the same day or different days?"

"Same. Get this over with." Sasuke growled, returning to flipping through the women's slacks.

"Aw, you know you're gunna have fun."

"Tch." Sasuke grabbed the size he'd gotten the jeans from winter in. Naruto followed him silently to the dressing room, and Sasuke paused nervously after he entered. Naruto followed him and leaned against the wall. The raven glared at him slightly. He didn't like it when Naruto was quiet for too long. Sasuke stripped to his boxers and put on the navy dress pants. He adjusted himself self-consciously, very aware of the bright blue eyes that were focused on him. He shrugged on the blouse and buttoned it up slowly. He looked in the mirror and made a face at how small the shirt made his waist look. Sasuke jumped slightly when Naruto finally detached himself from the wall and hugged the raven from behind.

"Don't you look all cute and sophisticated?"

"Shut up."

The blonde grinned and Sasuke melted when warm lips pressed against his nape. "We're totally having sex in these clothes later."

The Uchiha rolled his eye. "You're such a horndog."

Naruto chuckled and made eye contact with the raven via the mirror. "I've told you before and I'll tell you a million times, gorgeous: It's entirely your fault for being so damn sexy all the time."

"Tch, how is that _my _fault?"

The blonde shook his head and started unbuttoning the blouse for the raven. "Let's get home so I can molest you better."

"You're not going to just take me against the dressing room wall?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto chuckled and cuddled the raven. "Someone's a kinky pervert."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wiggled away from the blonde to change. "Yeah, it's usually you."

"Vicious lies." Naruto argued with a wrist-flick.

"Hn."

:break:

"Naruto."

The bright blue eyes stared at the raven warily from the kitchen table. Sasuke sighed and glanced at the letter he'd just opened. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to Japan for the next semester."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto's chopsticks were dropped into the raamen and the blonde turned to yell at the raven. "What?! That's not even legal!! Why would you--"

"Shut _up_, Naruto." Sasuke hissed. Naruto glared but obeyed. He yelped when Sasuke flung the paper at him and went after it as it fluttered down. "It's my family's fault."

Naruto glared a hole in the paper. "Fuckin' Uchihas."

"Hey, that's me and Itachi you're talking about."

"So stupid, what the fuck is the point of you going back for a semester?"

"I don't know. And I'm not going to ask because my aunt is fucking scary. She's like my dad with menopause."

"Ouch."

"Exactly." Sasuke knelt next to the sulking blonde and tilted Naruto's face to himself. "Hey, don't worry about it until I'm packing, okay?" The blonde pouted but relaxed when Sasuke kissed him lightly. "So let's get ready, okay? I'm totally kicking your ass."

"Tch! As if!" Naruto jumped up and raced Sasuke to their room. Sasuke smiled before bolting after the dobe, easily outrunning him.

:break:

"Alright, what do you think?" Sasuke twitched slightly at the softer version of Naruto's voice.

The raven almost had a heart attack when the made up dobe leaned against the bathroom door frame. The blonde was in the orange jumper, with a white lacy tanktop under it to hide the male chest under the half zipped top. There was a white belt hanging off Naruto's hips that matched the knee-high go-go boots that the blonde had squealed over for the past couple days. The little studs in Naruto's ears had been replaced with wide orange hoops and a little white heart pendant was suspended just below the space between the tan collarbones. But the real change was Naruto's make-up. Somehow the blonde had made his skin glow, and made his eyes bigger, and made his lips an attractive, shiny orange-pink.

Naruto chuckled at the raven's shocked expression. "Your turn, ne."

Sasuke snapped to reality and huffed. No way in hell was he putting on as much make-up as the blonde had.

The dobe leered slightly. "Don't worry about make-up, you're pretty enough not to need as much as I do."

Sasuke stared at the idiot before he grabbed his clothes and shut himself into the bathroom. Today was going to hellish, he could feel it.

:break:

Naruto giggled as another group of boys approached their table. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. They'd only been out for two hours and he was already sick of being hit on. He wasn't even winning! Fucking blonde kept flirting with everyone! The raven swore he'd shove the bright red straw up Naruto's nose if he used it suggestively one more god damn time.

"Hello, ladies." The leader of the pack leaned back and greeted coolly. Sasuke glared at the boy's shoes. This type really annoyed the Uchiha.

"Hello!" Naruto cooed and Sasuke clacked his small heel against the floor in annoyance.

"So what are you two doing today?"

The blue eyes glanced at the silent raven in amusement. "Girl's Day Out."

Sasuke drowned out the conversation and watched Naruto's softer body language and coy glances. He could feel the jealousy and lust building slowly but strongly in his gut. The Uchiha's patience snapped when the pack leader brushed his fingers against his blonde's hand. Sasuke shot up from his seat, shoved the leader away, straddled his shocked boyfriend, and yanked said dobe forward for a hard and urgent kiss. Naruto arched to him immediately and clutched the raven closer. The blonde smirked into the kiss as he heard the whistles chorusing through their audience. Sasuke sneered for the same reason and pulled away, licking his lover's lips.

"Home, now." The Uchiha demanded and yanked the blonde up.

Naruto grabbed his bag and giggled and waved to the boys as Sasuke dragged him out of the cafe. "Bye, bye, boys!" He called out in his normal voice, and snickered at the shocked looks on the audience's faces.

An hour later, Naruto peeled the orange jumper off and wiggled his hips, trying to displace the warm liquid between his legs. Sasuke watched in amusement and cuddled to the blonde as soon as he stilled.

"You ever notice that most of what we do ends up in sex?" Naruto asked, chuckling.

"Of course, since I'm usually the one disadvantaged by it. It's just because we're closest during sex."

"Hm, true." Naruto purred and nuzzled the damp midnight locks. Sasuke glanced up at the odd sigh that followed. "I wish you wouldn't go to Japan."

"I wish you could come with me."

Naruto sighed again and clinged tighter to the Uchiha.

"I'll miss you, teme."

"...me too, Naruto."

Tsuzuku

**Eh.**


	31. Why alcohol consumption is bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Thirty-Two: Why alcohol consumption is bad

Naruto sighed and jabbed the cancel button on his phone before he flung it across the room.

The blonde snickered at the loud thump and snuggled into his pillow. He blinked tiredly and yawned. Today was…New Years Eve. The blue eyes snapped open and Naruto squealed into his pillow. Sasuke was coming back in a day! The blonde leapt up and did a little jig. He'd barely even been able to talk to the raven after the teme had gone off to Japan for the semester. They couldn't really text or call each other, and Naruto had to borrow his friend's computers to upload his comics, and he pretty much only talked to Sasuke through the comments on the site and e-mail. He had been officially Sasuke-starved after a week had gone by. Now he was famished--hungrier than an Ethiopian kid.

He dressed quickly and met Sarah in the kitchen for breakfast. They chatted for a while about school and cooking before Sarah had to go to answer her boyfriend's demands for sex.

Naruto cleaned his dorm room and ran to the next dorm. While his boyfriend had been gone, Naruto had depended on Kiba and Gaara (not to mention Sarah) a lot for entertainment. And today, he needed a drinking buddy. He burst into Kiba's room and smirked when two lumps on the tiny bed jumped.

"Shino gone?" Naruto asked and leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"He's at home for a few days." Kiba nodded and helped his girlfriend wrap the sheets around herself.

Naruto smiled and waved. "Hey, Hinata."

"Hi, Na-Naruto." The girl blushed and clutched the sheet closer to her ample bosom. The two had met a week before the semester started, when Kiba had gone to visit Gaara and lo and behold, Neji's cousin had been there. They had hit it off immediately but they had to keep their relationship a secret from her family-for the sake of health for all involved parties.

"Whuddya want, Naruto?" Kiba half-glared at the blonde.

"Need a drinking buddy!" Naruto chirped, grinning.

"No can do, blondie." Kiba was relieved that no spark of lust kindled in his stomach when the blonde pouted. "Spending the day with Hinata."

"Ah, young love." Naruto cooed with a wistful expression.

Hinata giggled. "You s-sound like an old m-man, Narut-to." The boy grinned. "When is Uchiha san c-coming back?" The girl had only met the raven once, but she had seen how lonely and sad the blonde had been after he'd left.

The blue-eyed boy gushed with excitement. "Tomorrow!"

"Finally!" The dog boy sighed and ruffled his hair. "You've been bugging me non-stop since the bastard left!"

"Psh." Naruto grinned and flipped his wrist. "You know you love me."

Kiba felt guilty when Hinata tensed beside him.

"True as that may be, I don't know how the hell Uchiha puts up with you."

"Heh." The blonde smirked evilly.

"Go ask Gaara and leave us alone." Kiba growled.

"Fine, I will!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the couple and headed back to the door.

"Hey, if you see Neji, text me, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved and shut the door behind him.

The blonde slumped against the inner elevator wall and checked his phone as he waited to reach the fourth floor. It was 10 P.M. in Japan. Sasuke's plane left in a day. Naruto sighed and snapped his phone shut just as the elevator doors _ping!_ed open. The blonde heaved himself off the wall and made his merry way down the hall to Gaara's room.

Naruto cleared his throat when he stood in front of the door and inhaled loudly. He pounded desperately on the door.

"GAARA!! I'M PREGNANT! THE BABY'S YOURS!! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL SASUKE?!" The blonde broke down in fake sobs and grinned when the door yanked open to reveal a growling redhead.

Naruto's mouth fell open and he stared. And stared. He didn't blink until Gaara growled louder.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"What the hell _happened_ to you?!" The blonde shrieked. He couldn't tell what it was, but Gaara looked gaunt and sick and wrong.

The teal eyes narrowed. "I haven't put on eyeliner yet."

The blonde blinked once and burst into laughter. "Holy shit! Why do you look dead?!"

Naruto pouted when the door slammed in his face. "No!" He whined, hitting the door again. " I need a drinking buddy!" Gaara opened the door a few seconds later and Naruto stared in shock. "Holy crap, how'd you put it on so fast?!"

"Alcohol will poison your baby. And the way you drink, it'll be dead before morning." Gaara informed him.

Naruto laid a hand on his stomach tenderly. "Aww, you want to keep our baby alive."

"No, I think we should kill it." Gaara's eyes glinted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Infanticide it is, then." He patted his stomach. "My sin will be hidden from Sasuke."

"You realize you're a moron?" The green eyes stared at him.

Naruto shrugged. "I figure it's that or everyone I know is wrong."

The redhead sighed and stepped back into his room. "Come in, then."

"I knew you love me." Naruto grinned and closed the door behind him.

"Don't push it."

:break:

"Hey, Gaara chan—"

"Don' call me dat."

"Gaa chan, where's Lee?"

The redhead groaned and chugged half his beer. "Wi' 'is freaky uncle."

"Ohh…" Naruto giggled and leaned forward on the couch. "Sasuke 'as a babeh sis."

"Oh?" The smaller boy stood unsteadily and was followed by the swaying blonde as he went to Naruto's dorm kitchen to get another margarita and any whiskey left over.

"Yeah!" The blonde chirped. "She waz born on meh birthday! She's dis big!" The redhead glanced up from pouring his drink to see Naruto holding his hands a foot apart, his beer clutched by his thumb.

"Ish she deformed?" Gaara asked, searching the cabinets for his whiskey.

"No! You ashhole!" Naruto growled and tried to kick the rehead. "She's bootiful, jus' like de teme, but wit' curly hair."

"Aha!" Gaara cried in triumph and cradled the half-full bottle of whiskey and guided the blonde back to the main room, where people were playing poker and drinking games. Gaara growled in annoyance to discover their seats had been taken. Naruto giggled and flopped onto the floor, spilling his beer on himself.

"Come on, Gaa chan!"

The redhead scoffed and sat precariously next to his friend.

"How much longer, Gaa chan?!" Naruto whined. Gaara growled and handed the blonde the margarita. The blue eyes looked at it curiously before Naruto sipped it.

"Ten minutes." Gaara popped the top of the whiskey and started chugging.

"Damn! You' gunna get alcohol poisonin'!" Naruto tried to whistle and stared into his now-empty eighth beer bottle.

Gaara released the empty whiskey bottle with a 'pop' and sighed. "I's cuz Lee doe'n't let meh drink."

The hazy blue eyes tried to focus on the redhead. "Why no'?"

"Cuz 'e can' drink."

"Why no'!" Naruto huffed impatiently.

"Cuz," Gaara paused and spread his hands dramatically. "'E turns ninja and tries to beat everyone up."

Naruto giggled into the margarita. "Dat's so cool! I wish I was a ninja, I'd be so awesome!"

"You' too loud to be a ninja."

"Hey!"

"An' too stupid."

"Bashtard!"

"Heh."

:break:

Gaara opened the door and he and the laughing blonde stumbled into the room.

"Thank you, Gaa chan!"

The redhead sat on the floor unsteadily.

Naruto grinned and flopped onto his bed. "Meh babeh is totally dead." Naruto drew a line across his neck and hissed. "Dead as a doorknob."

The paler boy's face screwed up in concentration. "I don' think da's right."

The blonde stuck his tongue out. "I say it is!"

"Wha'ever."

"Hee!" Naruto flopped back down and thrashed excitedly. "'E's comin' back!" Naruto giggled into his pillow and Gaara tried to block the dumb ass out.

"Shu' up, Naruto, meh head already hurts."

"Pro'ly cuz a dat whiskey you drank!"

"Yeah, pro'ly. Gimme da remote." Gaara demanded when his eyes landed on the small TV perched on the mini fridge. Naruto pouted and tossed it to the red head from his nightstand.

"I don't wanna watch all de stupid people." Naruto whined as Gaara turned it on to watch Time Square.

"Den go ta bed." Gaara deadpanned. The blonde huffed.

"Fine, you big meanie! Bu' stay, 'kay? You can' go home so wasted!"

"Tch, fine."

"Turn teh T.V. off 'fore you go ta bed, 'kay?" Naruto wiggled out of his beer-drenched clothes and sprawled on his bed spread shamelessly.

Gaara found the porn channel and settled down to chuckle at the funny squealing noises and corny music.

tsuzuku

**short, sorry. This will (hopefully) be a mini-arch or whatever, but then more timeskips till deh end ne...**


	32. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Thirty-Two: Return

Sasuke sighed in relief as he entered the airport lobby. He'd never thought the day would come that he'd be happy to enter an impossibly crowded room, but here he was, reveling in the fact he was back in America. Back to Naruto.

The Uchiha fought his way through the crowd and hailed a taxi. He wanted to go straight to Naruto, but it was barely seven in the morning and he had left his car at Itachi's for Kisame to borrow until he settled in. He threw his luggage in the seat beside him and gave the driver his brother's address. Sasuke sighed and watched the familiar scenery flash outside his window and wondered when this small town became more home to him than Japan. Sasuke sighed as they pulled up to Itachi's driveway and paid the man. Sasuke huddled into his jacket as he waited on the porch for someone to answer the door. It was colder than he remembered it being. Kisame yanked open the door and grinned at Sasuke.

"Hey!" He greeted, moving to let Sasuke in. "Itachi! Sasuke's here!"

The raven leaned his luggage against the wall and pulled off his gloves as Kisame locked the door and Itachi entered from the kitchen.

"Welcome back, otouto. How was your flight?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Besides having everyone older than ten hitting on me, it was fine."

Kisame scoffed. "You Uchihas act like it's everyone else's fault for thinking you're hot." The blue-tinted man shook his head and headed to the kitchen, ignoring the look his lover was giving him.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke when Kisame disappeared. "You want to stay for breakfast? It's almost done, and I'm sure Naruto won't be awake for a good hour or two."

"That'd be nice." Sasuke agreed and followed his brother. He wasn't sure when it'd happened, but over the past summer, he and Itachi had regained their brotherly bonds. Naruto was convinced it was because Sasuke no longer felt threatened since Itachi had his own boyfriend and wasn't doing anything not-boring with his life. The dobe's words, not his.

"How is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, filling up his plate and sitting next to his brother, across from Kisame.

"That little brat still calls me Sharky." The man growled.

Sasuke almost choked on his eggs.

"Naruto's doing fine. He's been drawing a lot more—a lot of cuter and some weirder stuff, and he's being offered a couple shows from some important people." Itachi nodded. Sasuke's eyes widened. The blonde hadn't told him that. "And he and Fuuko get along famously. Every time she's over here without Dad, he comes and they play and laugh for hours."

Sasuke almost dropped his utensil. In his desperation to see the dobe, he'd practically forgotten his little sister had been born while he was away. "What's she like?"

"Very happy and giggly."

"She's an alien." Kisame deadpanned.

"She's an Uchiha." Itachi corrected with a small glare. "Kisame is freaked out that she acts like a one-year-old instead of a three-month-old."

"I swear to god the next time she comes over, she and that punk will be chatting up a storm."

"She can't talk yet." Itachi reminded gently.

"**Yet**! Give it a week! And I bet you the first word out of her mouth will either be 'Naruto' or 'raamen'!" Kisame challenged.

"Hn." Itachi munched his toast and answered his lover with his eyes.

"When is she coming over next?"

"She comes over about every other weekend, so this coming weekend, you'll get to meet our baby sis."

Sasuke stared at his plate. He wasn't the youngest one anymore. He wasn't sure if that relieved or frightened him.

:break:

Sasuke was pleased that his spot hadn't been taken during the whole semester he'd been gone. He pulled up next to Naruto's motorcycle and gazed at it for a couple minutes before he killed the engine and went to touch the cold orange metal. The raven sighed contently and made his way inside the dorm, the key to their room clutched in his hand in his pocket.

Why the hell hadn't the dobe told him about the art shows? Surely someone should have informed him, because he was sure Sakura would have insisted in a huge celebration. And there had been nothing but weekly drama and Fuuko in Naruto's comics--nothing to hint that Naruto was getting amazing career opportunities.

The raven frowned as he stepped off the elevator. He was going to kick the blonde's ass if it turned out he'd just 'forgotten' to mention it. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves and unlocked the door.

A moment later Sasuke collided with the wall and gasped past the ice that settled on his chest. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat and turned to dry-heave desperately from the sight on the bed.

Naruto's mind broke from it's haze. He'd had a sort of nightmare sex dream. Sasuke had been riding him, but the body hadn't been the raven's. The weight and muscularity had been all wrong, even the smell had been wrong. It had freaked him a bit at the beginning of his dreams, but he'd had several better ones to replace it. Naruto blinked himself awake and wondered with half-asleep fuzziness what that disgusting gagging noise was. He heard something thump against the wall and turned his face away from the bright red hair in front of him and tried to focus on the figure leaning against the wall hyperventilating.

It looked a lot like Sasuke with long hair and a cold...hm. "...Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, and cringed when the black eyes turned to him. Something was wrong. The blonde tried to sit, to implore the Uchiha what was wrong, but something tugged in a very odd place and he looked down. He barely registered the sound of the door slamming as he stared at his groin. His eyes traced up the back of the pale figure he was connected to and felt bile rise in his throat when he realized what the bright red hair meant. Naruto wrenched himself out of Gaara painfully and lurched to the bathroom, disturbing the sleeping man. The blonde emptied the snacks from the night before into the toilet and gasped against the toilet seat when he realized Sasuke hadn't been a dream. The blonde ran to the room, ignored the confused waking man, pulled on his boxers, and sprinted to the parking lot. Naruto felt tears prick behind his eyes when he realized Sasuke had already fled, thinking things that weren't true--that could possibly tear them apart. The blue eyes hardened as he turned back to the dorm building. He and the raccoon were going to have a talk.

:break:

Sasuke's lip was pulsing with pain from how hard the raven was biting it to keep the tears back so he could drive.

He'd waited-tortured-for months to come back to be with Naruto and the fucking blonde had slept with the redhead asshole! Sasuke pulled into a random parking lot as he vision grew blurry and he parked and put his face in his hands. Uchihas were not supposed to cry, but Sasuke's body convulsed with sobs and his car filled with the scent of tears.

:break:

"WHAT THE _FUCK_, GAARA!?"

The barely awake man jumped into alertness at the scream that announced Naruto's furious entry into the room.

"Did you rape me?!" Naruto glared down at the red head.

"What are you talking about, idiot? I didn't do shit." Gaara growled and rubbed his temples. He so didn't need Naruto's ridiculous nonsense stories first thing in the morning.

"Then why the fuck are you naked?"

"What?" Gaara blinked and looked down at himself. Why the fuck _was_ he naked?! "What the hell did you do, Naruto?"

"Me?! I fucking SLEPT!! I--" The blonde gasped and Gaara looked up from getting his clothes from the floor. "That was you in that dream--you fucker!" Naruto tugged on his hair and the red head felt hollow when he saw the tears shining in the lost and desperate blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about why the hell my dick was in your ass when I woke up this morning." The blonde spit out, wiping his eyes.

Gaara blinked. So that was why his ass hurt so much. "I don't know what happened. I don't remember."

"How the hell do you not remember raping your friend?!" Naruto screeched, obviously holding himself back from smashing the pale man's face in.

"I don't remember!" Gaara reiterated through clenched teeth. What the fuck was he going to tell Lee?

"So you were sober enough to use a condom but you don't fucking _remember_?!"

"I use condoms by habit. Muscle memory." Gaara grumbled. "Let me see."

"What?" If Gaara were any less of an emotionless person, he would have been terrified by the harsh whisper.

"Let me see." Gaara growled and yanked Naruto's boxers down and reeled back. "Fuck."

Naruto resisted the need to beat his friend to a pulp as he readjusted his underwear. "_What_?"

"I was watching porn last night. I must have gotten horny and thought you were one of my sex toys. You resemble one of them." Gaara tugged the hair at his temples.

Naruto collapsed onto his bed and sighed, holding in his tears. "This is so fucked up. Just my fucking luck Sasuke would walk in before I even knew what the hell was going on."

"Sasuke saw?" Gaara's head whipped around, his eyes wide. "You know what he thinks, then..."

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll answer his phone right now." Naruto buried his head in the comforter and yanked back in disgust when he inhaled Gaara's scent. "Gaara."

"?"

"Get out. I don't want to see you for a while."

Gaara exhaled softly in surprise. He'd never known Naruto to reject anyone before. However..."I understand." Gaara replied, and left the room.

Naruto stripped his bed furiously and took a scouring shower that washed away the blonde's tears as he contemplated how to get Sasuke to listen to him.

:break:

Itachi jumped mid-moan when his front door slammed open. Kisame pulled away from the Uchiha's neck and peered over the edge of the couch at the gaping door and shivered at the chill from the snow outside and the aura of the younger Uchiha. His lover popped up beside him and made a small surprised noise.

"Sasuke? What happened?" The last time he'd seen his brother so upset was when their favorite cousin, Shisui, had commited suicide.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke's voice was raspy and Itachi's brow creased when he saw the raven's eyes were bright red and the pink mouth was trembling as Sasuke stalked past them on the couch. "I'm staying here for a few days."

Itachi and Kisame stared at the hallway the raven disappeared to and jumped when another door slammed.

Itachi made to leave to check on his otouto, but a rough blue-ish hand held him back. "Wha'?"

"If you don't think he'll hurt himself, we should give him a while to cool down. It's obvious he's not done crying." The shark man whispered.

"I can't just leave him like that!" Itachi argued.

"He'll appreciate it if you give him time. You Uchihas are anal about being composed no matter what, remember?" A gray-blue eyebrow lifted and Itachi sank back into the couch.

"You're right."

:break:

Naruto transfered his sheets from the washer to a dryer and sighed. His movements were automatic and his eyes were dull and hopeless. This time he hadn't even done anything and his life had fucked up. He'd call Sasuke tonight and make a comic about this, in case the raven read it by habit or something. The blonde sighed and collapsed into one of the cheap plastic chairs in the laundry room. At least Gaara used a condom...

:break:

Itachi knocked on the door of the guest room, a tray of food on his arm. He opened the door slowly when he didn't receive an answer and rushed over to the still raven, only to sigh in relief that his brother was breathing--just asleep. He put the tray on the desk and shook his brother awake.

"Nn, go away." Sasuke murmured, waving his hand and turning around under the blankets.

"Not until you inform me what is wrong." Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at his little brother's back.

"I'm tired, is what's wrong. Japanese schooling is a bitch and I couldn't sleep on the plane for fear of being kidnapped, raped, or stalked. So leave me alone."

"That isn't what I meant, otouto."

Sasuke was still. "I trusted him."

Itachi blinked. "Naruto?"

"He cheated on me, aniki."

"Maybe it's an misunderstanding--" Itachi couldn't believe the blonde would do such a thing.

"There isn't much to misunderstand when you walk in on your boyfriend with his penis in someone else." Sasuke whispered, curling to himself.

Itachi froze. No, Naruto would never--. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Hn."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I'm not going to. It'll just hurt more to hear why. If he asks you, don't tell him anything."

"But, Sasuke--"

"Please, aniki."

Itachi sighed. He could hear the weary tears in his little brother's voice. For that reason alone, he conceded. "Alright, otouto. Please eat something before you go back to sleep. I will talk to you more in the morning."

"Goodnight aniki."

Itachi frowned in concern before leaving the room.

:break:

Naruto threw his phone in frustration. His eyes itched from dryness as they tried to pull liquid from the dehydrated tear ducts. Sasuke still wasn't answering his phone. Naruto snatched his drawing notebook and pencils from the desk and huddled into his bed to draw the comic. He was going to go to Itachi's in the morning--chances were the raven was there. If he lost Sasuke--

Naruto set his jaw and pressed harder with his pencil, until it was almost breaking. No. He wasn't even going to consider that. He'd find the raven, and make him understand, and everything would be fine.

:break:

Sasuke stared blankly at the black pillow of the dark guest room. He grit his teeth and willed the image of Naruto so intimate with Gaara out of his head. He could taste the chicken noodle-stomach acid mix on the back of his throat. He'd trusted the blonde idiot! He thought--he thought--

Sasuke threw himself into the pillow and screamed in anguish.

Tsuzuku

**drama ne...**


	33. Giving Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Thirty-Three: Giving Up

Kisame growled as loud knocking interrupted his Itachi-sexing-time.

What the Hell?? The Uchiha parental units weren't due until noon!

The shark threw open the door, Itachi trailing just behind him. Naruto stood on their porch wrapped in a bright hoodie and scarf with a beyond determined look in his eyes.

"Good morning, Naruto," Itachi greeted coolly.

"I need to see Sasuke." The blonde demanded.

Kisame glanced between the two of them. Since when was everything so tense?

Itachi shook his head. "That's not possible, Naruto."

"Please, Itachi, you don't understand—"

"I understand that my brother does not wish to see you right now. That is all I need to know. If that was all, please be on your way." Itachi didn't want Sasuke to unknowingly come in and get harassed.

Naruto's eyes scrunched and the Uchiha felt a pang shoot through his heart to see that the blonde was hurting just as much as Sasuke. Did Naruto really—

"Fine." Naruto huffed and turned.

The blonde glanced at the door and waited to hear the lock sound on the other side before he ran to the side of the house and started climbing the bare vine-ladder to the guest room window. He clinged to the top, which ended about a foot under the window, and reached up to knock on the glass. He could hear Sasuke shuffling to the window and hissing as he opened it. Naruto's chest tightened when he saw the beautiful raven looking so drawn and exhausted.

"Sasuke—"

The Uchiha gasped in surprise and looked down into the blonde's face. The idiot had no fucking business being that radiant.

"Sasuke, listen—"

The raven shook his head and sighed tiredly. "No, Naruto, I don't want to hear it. Let's just break up quietly, okay? I can't handle an argument right now."

The blue eyes widened. "B-break up?! No, Sasuke, it was—"

"I said 'no,' Naruto." Sasuke bit tersely and retreated into the room and closed and locked the window.

Naruto's jaw clenched. His mind was blank, he couldn't believe it. It was over with Sasuke…

The blonde jumped down and ran to the front door to slip the letter he'd prepared that morning into the mail slot.

Sasuke was slumped just under the window, in the fetal position. He'd have to move on, have to forget the stunning blonde hair and passionate blue eyes. The raven sobbed quietly and buried his face into his arms.

Itachi picked up the letter that had floated onto the carpet addressed to Sasuke. Kisame watched him silently as he lit it on fire with one of the matches in the kitchen reserved for birthday candles.

:break:

A week later Kiba stormed Naruto's room to find the blonde huddled on the floor in a sleeping bag with pieces of paper scattered all over the room.

Kiba cleared the bed and laid on it to look over the blonde's shoulder at the gothic gallows tree Naruto was drawing.

"Mind telling me why you haven't spoken to anyone in a week?"

"Hn."

"You sound like the Uchiha." Kiba commented dryly. Kiba had a moment of realization when the hand stilled at the comment. "It's about him, isn't it?"

The dog boy sighed.

"Dunno what to tell you, man, but holing yourself up in here drawing dead people and little anime powerpuff girls isn't helping the situation." Kiba drawled, staring at a particularly abstract drawing on the floor to the side.

"Go away."

"No way, blondie. You have a show in six months. Seems like a long time, but it'll be here before we know it and we gotta make sure you're all ready to go, you know?"

"I don't care."

"Bullshit. Stop trying to be emo, it just doesn't work for you."

The blonde dropped the pencil and clutched his already messy hair. "He won't answer my calls or my e-mails, Itachi won't let me in the house—what else can I possibly do?!"

"Hm, there's always that one movie with the stereo thing and the asshole dad…"

Naruto's neck practically creaked as he turned to stare at the brunette.

Kiba shrugged. "Or, you know, he's still coming to school."

"That's stalkerish. I'd have to harass the office assistant for his schedule."

"Or get it from the fanclubs."

Naruto hissed.

"Just sayin', man. But, if you're doing anything, do it now." Kiba smacked the blonde on the shoulder and left Naruto to his own thoughts again.

:break:

"So you finally broke it off with that brat?"

Sasuke swallowed his defense for Naruto. "Yes, father."

"Good, good. I don't know what you saw in him."

The raven hung his head. He'd been thinking of nothing but the blonde for the past week. He had known he was in love with the dumb ass for so long, but he'd never _realized_ it. He'd come dangerously close to answering the phone and reading the e-mails before deleting them. But Itachi insisted the weakness would lessen with time. So far, it had only gotten worse. He really missed the blonde.

"Sasuke!" His mother chirped and embraced him with her free arm. "Meet Fuuko! Fuuko, this is your other big brother, Sasuke." Mikoto cooed at the little bundle of Uchiha in the pink coat. His mother offered the baby to him and Sasuke swallowed thickly before accepting the light baby. He stared down into the black eyes and felt the first joy he'd felt in a week swell in his chest. She was gorgeous. "She's crawling everywhere so watch out for sharp and heavy things, okay? She can't talk yet, but she likes being spoken to in Japanese. It's good to have you home, Sasuke. Well, we'll be back at six like usual." Mikoto said, dropping the diaper bag off by the couch. Their parents waved at them and disappeared outside.

Sasuke turned back to the little face and was surprised to see her frowning. "Shasuke." The tiny mouth said. Sasuke nearly dropped her.

Kisame swore. He fucking knew it!

Itachi stepped closer in case his brother really did lose his grip on their new sibling.

"Shasuke, doko Naruru?" (Where Naruto?) The tiny girl pouted and flailed slightly.

"Naruto is gone, Fuuko." Sasuke whispered, the joy in his chest compressing until he could barely breathe.

The girl's delicate feature contorted in a mad pout. "Naruru hoshii!" (want Naruto)

"You and Sasuke both," Kisame snickered. Itachi jabbed him with an elbow.

The older Uchiha stepped forward and took Fuuko from his brother. "Naruto did a bad thing, Fuuko. He can't see you anymore." Itachi told the child slowly, taking her to the center of the living room to crawl around.

The large black eyes teared up and the girl's face scrunched in pain. "Demo-- Naruru aisuru." (but--love Naruto) The chibi cried and Sasuke's chest clenched again as he sat a couple feet away. Fuuko got on her hands and knees and crawled into Sasuke's lap, still pouting pitifully. "Naruru aisuru mo!" (love Naruto too)

Sasuke shook his head sadly. He couldn't admit that anymore or he'd never get over the dobe. A tiny hand hit his cheek clumsily. "I'm sorry, Fuuko. There's nothing I can do."

"Liar." Kisame whispered, getting another elbow-jab.

"What?" Sasuke turned to the shark man and Fuuko crawled over to her other big brother.

"If you listen to him, you know. You don't even know for sure what happened." Kisame shrugged. "I mean, yeah, there's not really anything else it could have been but I still think you should hear the blonde out."

Sasuke shook his head. He wouldn't be able to handle the hurt that was sure to bring.

"Sasuke can handle himself, Kisame." Itachi offered, playing patty cake with Fuuko.

Sasuke wondered if that was really true.

:break:

Naruto sighed and forced his fists out of his pockets to knock on the door. If he died, he hoped Gaara would tell Sasuke what had really happened...

A huge pair of glasses answered the door, swallowing up the girl's face. She gasped loudly and slammed the door in his face, leaving a stunned blonde.

He reached forward to knock again, and a mass of girls yanked the door open and dragged him in, locking the door behind him. Naruto cowarded slightly to the floor at the intense stares of the crowd of girl's surrounding him.

"Let me through!" Naruto twitched at the shrill yell and watched the girls being shoved out of the way by the most normal-looking girl in the bunch. The girl flipped her chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder and stared down at the blonde. "Uzumaki Naruto. Are you here to explain to us why you and Uchiha-kun are no longer going out?" She asked sternly.

Naruto twitched. He should have known better than to come to the Narusasu on-campus headquarters. "Only if you agree to help me get him back."

"I can promise we'll consider it."

The blonde sighed. That'd have to do.

By the end of the story, the twenty-seven girls of the Konoha University Narusasu Fan Club were crying onto each others shoulders. Naruto sat awkwardly, waiting for them to calm down. The normal one wiped her eyes and stood next to Naruto.

"My name is Yamamoto Alice. We will help you win Uchiha-kun back."

Naruto sighed in relief and bowed his head. "Thank you." He said softly.

"First!" The huge glasses shot up from her chair and saluted. "We make sure you're on his mind!"

:break:

It had been two weeks, and Sasuke still couldn't get the blonde out of his head. He couldn't pay attention in class, he couldn't do homework without dazing off in memories.

A couple days ago, he could have sworn the onigiri looked like the dobe. It was getting serious. Every other day he swore to God there was someone blasting a song that reminded him of the blonde. The songs Naruto had given him, the one from the Christmas party, and, God, the one he'd danced to at the gay club. Needless to say, getting an erection in the middle of the school day several days in two weeks was not putting the Uchiha in a good mood. He'd been tempted to respond to Naruto's e-mails (which had stopped, oddly enough) with curses typed in all CAPS.

But as it was, he'd be too tempted to read the stupid messages...

:break:

Itachi glared at his phone as it started vibrating loudly in the cup holder of his car. He sighed and pulled over before flipping it open with a glare out the window as he watched the highway traffic zoom by.

"Yes?"

"Itachi! Hear me out!"

The Uchiha tensed and turned as if to look at his phone. "Naruto?"

"Yeah! Listen, I'm SO glad you picked up, because this whole thing with Sasuke is a HUGE misunderstanding!"

"So you didn't have your dick in someone else?"

Naruto paused and growled slightly. "I didn't mean to."

"What--did you trip and it just slid right in?"

"Damn it, Itachi, it's not that easy to explain, okay?!" Itachi could practically see the blonde pacing and running his free hand through messy blonde locks.

"How is that not easy to explain? You cheated on him, he broke up with you."

Itachi hooked the phone into the hands-free thingie Kisame had gotten him a couple months ago. Naruto's little gasp echoed through Itachi's car and the Uchiha entered back onto the highway.

"Don't say that!" Naruto demanded. Itachi raised an eyebrow. The blonde's voice was cracking.

"Then explain to me. You have the ten minutes I need to get home to convince me my little brother is wrong."

"Okay! So I drink on New Year's Eve, every year, it's tradition! But since Sasuke wasn't there, I had to drink with Gaara, and we got totally smashed and we went back to my room cuz he might have passed out on the way to his dorm and frozen to death so he spent the night, and I was naked because I had spilt beer all over myself, and then he was watching T.V. and apparently it was porn and it turned him on and I resemble some sex toy, so he fucked me."

If Itachi's head weren't spinning, he would have smirked at the deep gust of air the blonde inhaled after the really long sentence.

"So you two had drunken sex and that doesn't count as cheating?"

"NO! I was passed out. Not conscious!" Naruto exclaimed. "I thought it was like some kind of nightmare sex dream cuz I was having a dream where it was supposed to be Sasuke but it didn't feel right!"

Itachi pulled over again and sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Having brothers was such a fucking pain sometimes. Thank God Sasuke was moving out today.

"So you passed out naked and he got horny and had his way with you?"

"Yes!"

"So he raped you?"

"...does that count as rape? I don't know."

Itachi felt bad at hearing the doubt and insecurity in his make-shift little brother's voice.

"If you didn't consent it was rape."

"Oh, shit."

The Uchiha leaned towards the phone sympathetically. "It's okay, Naruto."

There was a pause. "Anyway, so you gotta help me out with Sasuke! He won't answer me and it's really hard not to just hunt him down during class and drag him away to make him listen."

Itachi sighed and leaned back in his seat and drove the short few blocks to his house. "Sorry, Naruto, it's not my story to tell. He has to hear it from you, you know how he is. However, I won't get in your way."

"But he won't listen!"

"That's you two's problem. I'm home now. Good luck, Naru." Itachi unplugged the phone, hit the END button, and turned off his car.

Fucking teenagers.

:break:

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but we're all out of ideas. Uchiha-kun is being very stubborn." The rest of the club nodded solemnly behind Alice. "I think you're on your own from here."

Naruto nodded in quiet defeat and trudged back to his dorm room.

The blonde nearly hissed at the pale boy sitting on his bed.

"Naruto."

"Gaara."

"I've...been thinking..." The redhead shifted slightly and glanced at the tense blonde. "And I want to apologize. I would never have done that if I had...realized."

The blonde sighed tiredly and sat next the redhead. "Yeah"

"But...the Uchiha."

Naruto tensed and glared defensively at Gaara.

"It's been a month, Naruto. If he hasn't listened by now, he's not going to."

"But--"

"Naruto." Said man cringe in reflex from Gaara's "authority" voice that had broken up his and Kiba's fights more than once. "You have a huge opportunity in four and a half months. Have you made any actual art in the past month and a half that wasn't the Uchiha?"

Naruto looked away and hung his head slightly. "No." He admitted softly.

"You don't have much time, Naruto."

The blonde paused. "Do...do you really think I should give up?"

Gaara nodded, glad his...whatever, was listening to him. "He's even more stubborn than you are. If he hasn't talked to you yet, he fully intends to keep it that way." The redhead put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and tried not to frown when the blonde flinched. "You need to concentrate on your art, Naruto."

Naruto wiggled from under his hand and pulled himself further onto the bed to lean against the wall. "I can't believe I'm listening to you."

Gaara shrugged. "Even if I make stupid mistakes when I'm drunk, I have good judgment when I'm sober."

"Bastard."

The redhead bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"But you're right." Naruto glanced around. "Fuck, I don't think I even have any canvas."

"Kiba and I will take care of that." Gaara assured, standing. "Tell us if you need anything."

Naruto watched the redhead leave, 'thank you' was stuck at the back of his throat with the taste of stomach acid. Give up on Sasuke... The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes and set his aching jaw. His friends were right. He had to do it...for his own sake...

**Tsuzuku**


	34. Distant Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Thirty-Four: Distant Encounters

"Why am I wearing this again?" Naruto drawled, staring at his reflection impassively.

"Because," Kiba tugged on Naruto's sleeve to straighten an imaginary wrinkle. "it's your first show, you have to look good."

"And you realize first chance I get I'm changing?"

"Why? You look handsome." Gaara informed him from his chair by the door. "Your tie even matches your eyes."

The blonde turned his face to stare at his friend. "No it doesn't."

"What?!" Kiba said loudly. "It's blue just like them!"

"It's far too light." Naruto argued, frustration bleeding into his voice.

"But your eyes are bright blue!" Kiba shot back.

"No, they're not! They're darker than they look."

"This is why I can't stand painters!" Kiba growled in annoyance, looking to Gaara for support. "They're so anal about color!"

Naruto snickered. "Did you forget that Gaara is a painter too?"

"Not all painters are as picky as Naruto." Gaara agreed.

"Tch, whatever. Are we done yet? We've been standing here for like fifteen minutes." The blonde tugged on the cuffs and tried to loosen his tie. As soon as they left him, he was coming back here and changing, damn it.

"Such impatience." Gaara murmured as he opened the door. "Remember, be nice. Smile, all that normal happy human stuff."

"So basically lie so they buy my soul?"

Kiba grinned and clapped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder. "You're pretty smart for a blonde."

"Hey—"

"No. Let's go." Gaara cut their argument off before it even began. Kiba sighed and followed the redhead out into the studio furnished with Naruto's art.

:break:

Itachi frowned. He had known Sasuke would try to lock the door despite that Itachi had the spare key, but he hadn't imagined his little brother would go so far as to bar the door as well.

"Sasuke, get your ass out here this instant."

"I have homework."

"Otouto, it's June, school ended a week ago."

"…"

Itachi sighed. "I'm only trying to help get you out of that damn apartment. You never leave, Sasuke, I'm sure your skin is transparent by now."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you have until the count of three to let me in or I'm doing the same to you every time you come over to see Fuuko."

Itachi smirked when he heard grunting and furniture scraping on the floor. A perfect eyebrow arched when Sasuke threw the door open with a growl.

"You look like shit, otouto."

"Fuck you."

"Been that long since you got laid?" Itachi smirked and shouldered past the growling raven into the messy apartment. "Jesus, Sasuke." The Uchiha looked around at the pig sty and back at the insomniac, unshowered drawn _thing _that was his younger brother. "Go get showered and get dressed. We leave in fifteen minutes so we can pick you up something half decent to eat since you look anorexic."

Sasuke scowled deeper and stomped off to the bathroom.

Itachi checked his phone and let a sliver of doubt enter his heart about the plans he had for them tonight. He shook his head and squared his shoulders in determination. No, he was going to do this. Sasuke needed this, even though he didn't realize it. Itachi pocketed his phone decisively and went in search for anything to help him gauge Sasuke's current health.

:break:

What little effort wasn't being wasted on keeping the sandwich Itachi had gotten him in his stomach, was being used to glare out the window in an unwavering stance of disdain.

His fucking brother had forced him out of his own fucking apartment and was dragging him to some stupid art show, stupid fucking bastard—

"Sasuke, do be more pleasant." Itachi commanded coolly, earning a hiss. "I'm bringing you to make sure you're not a vampire yet and because I know you'll enjoy this artist, okay, otouto?"

Stupid fucking aniki, thinking he was a vampire—vampires don't even exist.

Itachi sighed and pulled into the gallery parking lot and waited with patience that infuriated the raven as Sasuke took his sweet time getting out of the car and up the steps to the entrance.

Sasuke's agitation grew even more when Itachi abandoned him immediately upon entry to go speak to the artist about a piece that the Uchiha had already purchased. So they hadn't even come to look, just to pick something up!

The raven jumped in surprise when his cell phone went off in his pocket (a rare occurrence those days). He flipped it open and read Itachi's message contradicting Sasuke's thoughts like a goddamn psychic. They were staying for at least an hour so Sasuke was to 'enjoy' himself.

Tch.

:break:

It made Naruto somewhat itchy to watch people talk about his art. The same art that Naruto had taken four and a half months from his life to do—four and a half months of constant deep emotional searching instead of pursuing his raven-haired ex-lover.

It didn't seem right for them to be interested without first knowing what had been sacrificed for the paintings to have come into being.

The blonde sighed for what must have already been the hundredth time that evening and was thankful that at least he was giving off enough of an anti-social aura that people weren't bugging him every instant like they would have before—

Naruto shook his head minutely and tugged on his short-sleeve hoodie. Both his friends had conceded that he looked better in the girly royal blue hooded shirt than the what would normally be a dashing suit. He was glad he hadn't had any opposition. It might have ruined his wonderful mood.

The blue eyes watched the people conversing on his art and he wondered not for the first time if he should have listened to his friends and included one of the many paintings of Sasuke in the gallery. He wondered what other people would see in them, since he'd locked them all safely away in his old room at his aunt's before anyone could see them. Would they see his heart ache? Could they see it in the less passionate facets of him that they were looking at now?

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to stare at the wall.

"Naruto," The blonde turned to the deep voice and almost smiled.

"Hey, Itachi, glad you could make it."

The Uchiha smiled slightly and clapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Naru."

:break:

Sasuke sneered. He hadn't slept in two days, barely ate for the past week, and people were still hitting on him. What-the-fuck? He stalked through the gallery in search of his brother. It was really starting to creep him out how familiar the art style was. He felt like he'd seen it all before, but he couldn't remember where from. The source was teetering on the edge of his consciousness but no matter how he tried to coax it out, it wouldn't come to him. The raven turned another corner and growled when he saw his brother chatting with someone. He started stalking forward but jerked back to peer around the corner when his brother shifted to show blonde spikes.

No...

Sasuke swallowed thickly and glanced again at the art, and felt dread building in his stomach as he realized why they looked so familiar.

That bastard! Fucking brother, augh!!

The raven growled and tugged his hair in anger--how dare his brother do this to him?!!

Sasuke stilled when Naruto's laughter echoed through the room. It was so...hollow. The pale hands slipped out of the raven locks and Sasuke leaned further from the corner to gaze at his ex-lover. Itachi stepped back as if psychic, to let the younger Uchiha view Naruto.

The blonde hair was bright and spikey as always, but the tan skin looked oddly washed out. Maybe he was sick? Sasuke bit his lip in worry as he observed the dull glossy blue eyes. A cold, maybe? Dumb ass probably wasn't sleeping enough. But he was still in great shape--and the blue outfit did nothing to hide that.

The raven scowled at the clawing want in his chest. No.

Sasuke turned away from the painful, forced smile and stalked to the refreshments and texted Itachi that it was time to go.

:break:

Itachi glanced at his passenger for the tenth time in the past four minutes.

"What?" Sasuke hissed, not looking away from the highway.

"You saw him." It wasn't a question.

"Hn."

Itachi sighed. "This is a problem, Sasuke."

"It's none of your business. You had no right to trick me today."

"Hn."

The rest of the drive was silent. Sasuke refused to glance into the back seat where a portrait of Fuuko by Naruto was sitting, waiting for its new home. Itachi parked beside Sasuke's car, which probably hadn't been used since school had ended. Sasuke shoved the door open but froze when Itachi inhaled deeply.

"He misses you just as much-if not more." The younger Uchiha's eyes widened minutely and he glanced to his brother, who was staring straight forward. "Stop being a dick and talk to him."

Sasuke growled and slammed the door shut and stormed up to his apartment without a second glance. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and stalked to the bathroom through the mess of his apartment. He stared into the mirror and scowled. He really did look like shit. The bags under his eyes due to the constant unrest and nightmares had been there for so long that Sasuke couldn't remember what the skin there was supposed to feel like. He couldn't even relax. Every time he watched television, his heart would jump at the sight of blonde hair and crack all over again when it wasn't Naruto. Every book he read lead to him comparing the characters to his ex-boyfriend. Fuck, every sculpture he tried to work on somehow ended up relating back to Naruto. Sasuke slammed his fist into the tiled wall and didn't even flinch at the pain. He was still in love with the blonde. Fuck.

Sasuke turned on the tap and ran his knuckles under the cold water to wash off the blood. But Itachi had said that Naruto missed him too...and Itachi knew the situation and had obviously forgiven the blonde even though Itachi was no more a gentle, forgiving person than Sasuke was...

Hn, maybe he would listen to his aniki for once and go visit the blonde. He'd long deleted all the e-mails and Naruto's phone number, and he sure as hell wasn't going to do this online under Naruto's comics. No, he'd go see the dobe in person...

Sasuke turned off the tap and went to scavenge his apartment for bandages.

:break:

Sasuke slammed the car door shut and leaned against it and looked up at the shrine. The sounds of the near-by highway hummed in the background and he could smell the cherry blossoms on the shrine from there. He sighed. Sakura had stopped e-mailing him shortly after Naruto had. Sydney had sympathized with him and had offered several ways to "comfort" him, all of which had been immediately shot down. Sasuke checked his pockets before he ascended through the cherry-tree-lined stairs to the shrine. He silently rounded the large building and stood before the prayer bell. He felt somewhat underdressed in his white T-shirt and jeans, and he was certain he looked pretty much just as bad as he had the past week, only with a bandaged hand now. He hoped the gods would understand and forgive his informality. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the en he'd brought as tithe. He plunked it down into the tithe box, rang the bell, bowed semi-low twice, and clapped twice without wincing. He was about to bow his head in prayer but he was distracted by a quiet gasp and shuffling from around the corner. He waited several seconds and returned to his prayer when nothing else happened.

He prayed for clarity, patience, the ability to forgive, and emotional intelligence. He'd been resorting to the Uchiha mask more and more often lately, and even Fuuko had been avoiding him because of it. And this whole still-in-love-with-Naruto-but-not-talking-to-him thing was seriously starting to get out of hand, especially if it was damaging the dobe as well. He really missed the blonde, but he was so afraid that when they started talking he would only be able to concentrate on the image of the blonde and Gaara joined that haunted him still. He prayed for courage, strength, and good communication skills. He hoped it wasn't going to be as bad as he was anticipating, but one never really knew.

He continued his prayer for several more minutes before he bowed again and opened his eyes, cutting off his connection with the gods.

Sasuke sighed and let himself relax. A moment later he jumped practically two feet in the air when a loud shout rang through the shrine.

"NARUTO!! LUNCH IS READY!"

The raven froze in shock and watched the corner as he heard a soft curse then the unmistakable sound of someone sprinting to the other side of the shrine.

Sasuke waited a few minutes in shock before he made his dazed way back to his car and back to his apartment.

:break:

Alice watched in confused amusement as Naruto sprinted through the door and slid it shut like he was about to get caught by someone.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Maa, Kawaguchi-chan!! Why'd you have to blow my cover like that!" Naruto whined and deflated onto the table.

"What cover?" Alice set down Naruto's first bowl of raamen and sat across from him with her own bowl. She chuckled when the tan face turned dark pink.

"Sasuke came to pray."

Oh.

Naruto propped his head up with his arm and pouted at his raamen. "I was sketching him."

"I hope he was in good health?"

Alice's chest clenched when Naruto's face paled slightly and he shook his head with a pained expression. Naruto had been keeping her company and helping around the shrine since her father had died almost a year ago. She had watched his heartbreak when his friend had left and his surprising dead-like state after they had had a spat. Naruto hadn't given her the details except that he had messed up and his friend was refusing to talk to him. She'd had half a mind to find the brat herself and knock some manners into him, but he had seemed sensible and polite when they had met two new years ago and since Naruto had given up, it had to have been a serious fight.

"He looks so tired..." Naruto straightened and started eating his noodles slowly. He had been so surprised to be on his way to collect cherry blossoms and sketch the trees only to find the constant object of his thoughts about to pray. He had made two very rough sketches of the raven and had sat observing and worrying over the Uchiha. The man obviously hadn't gotten very good sleep recently, and the usual duck butt hairdo was unnervingly unperky. He had looked so washed out against the white shirt that at first Naruto was afraid he was a ghost. And then there was that bandage. Naruto wanted to know who had caused that. Who had made the Uchiha lose his cool enough to warrant violence.

Alice watched as Naruto glanced at the clock and shot up.

"Shit! I have work!" He grabbed his sketch book and jacket, kissed Alice's cheek with a short 'thank you', and rushed out the door.

Alice stared worriedly at the barely-touched raamen.

**Tsuzuku**

**This is all surprisingly difficult to write -.- I'm so sorry for such a long wait and for it being so short, but I hope to have enough free time in my week off to finish another chapter...wish me luck **

**NOTICE: I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE TITLE TO 'SASUCHAN IN ART SCHOOL' BECAUSE IT'S MOSTLY FROM SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW AND IT'S BUGGING ME. So please do not ignore notices of chapter updates because it doesn't seem familiar.**

**much love**


	35. Reprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Reprise

Naruto groaned and rolled out of bed. Fucking Sarah, always waking him up at fucking—

Naruto jerked the door open and glared at the grinning brunette.

"Morning, blondie!"

"Tch." Naruto turned and shuffled back to his bed. Sarah squealed in protest and closed the door before jumping on his bed.

"Bad blondie! You can't become a bed potato again just because the show is over! You sold a lot! And you have to work hard for the next one coming up, right!?" She rocked the bed and giggled when the tan arm swatted at her. She loved seeing a grumpy, mostly-naked Naruto, it was so cute!

"Go away; it's not for another four months…"

"Yeah, and you barely got enough for this one in six months!"

"That's because—" Sarah perked when a blush over took the tan face before it hid in the pillow. "Why the hell are you here?" came the muffled voice.

"Oh, John's out of town for a week or something or rather, and since you and Gaara don't really hang out anymore for obvious reasons and Kiba and Hinata are too busy making out, I'm your only hang-out buddy right now." She plopped down and snuggled the warm blanket-covered blonde. "And you're so adorable in the morning."

"Get off."

Sarah smirked and pulled her cell phone out. "Do I need to call Sakura again?"

She giggled when Naruto shot up and grabbed for the phone with a horrified expression.

"God, no!"

"Then let's get to work, okay? I brought you more supplies. They're in my car, so don't lock me out or I'll call her!"

Naruto groaned and flopped back down into his pillow. Women.

:break:

Sarah whistled as she passed through the lobby from Naruto's apartment building to the parking area. She paused and turned slightly in surprise.

Was that…?

She grinned and barely kept back a cheer as she jogged up to the black Mercedes parked four spaces from her car.

She slapped her open palms against the passenger window and giggled when the flustered raven jumped like he'd just been shot at.

The big black eyes stared at her and she gestured for him to roll the window down. He did so and watched her with wary, dry eyes as she leaned in.

"Bout time your punk ass showed up!" Sarah smirked as realization bloomed on the pale, drawn face. "Nice to see you again, Sasuke."

"Sarah, wasn't it?" The raven sighed in defeat at his steering wheel. Just his luck.

"I'm so flattered that you remember! Here to see lover boy?" She purred insinuatingly and smirked when she received a jealous glare. "I do hope you will wait until I am done with him before you make your dramatic reappearance into his life. I have some things to drill into his head. Shouldn't take much more than ten minutes or so." The raven glanced up at her and she could see the fear shining in the dull eyes. Damn, they were both a mess, weren't they? "Don't worry, I'll make him in a better mood before I leave and I'm sure he'll be as chivalrous as always."

He glanced away and Sarah hummed in discontent. He was such an awkward little man.

"Oh, do you want him dressed before I leave?"

"What?" The onyx eyes narrowed at her and she barely kept from smirking evilly.

"I just woke him up, so he's in boxers—those really weird teal ones, you know?" Sarah snickered at the barely contained possessiveness in the raven's eyes. "Anyway, don't chicken out and I'll be back and give you more directions than a letter and a number for his apartment, okay?" She grinned and strutted to her car to gather the canvas and paints she'd picked up for Naruto as a congratulations for his next gallery.

Sasuke watched the girl carry the supplies into the building before he let his forehead fall back onto the steering wheel.

:break:

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" Naruto growled as Sarah bounced back into his apartment as he was pulling up his pants.

"Oh, nothing!" Sarah chirped and dumped the supplies on the messy bed. "I'm just so glad that your life is coming together!"

"Whatever…" Naruto rolled his eyes and tugged a T-shirt on. He dug in the pockets of his jeans from the day before and flopped back onto his bed.

Sarah paused in the middle of setting up the easel when she smelt smoke. She whirled and almost had a heart attack when she saw a cigarette between the long tan fingers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She shrieked. "Since when do you smoke?!!"

Naruto smirked and tapped the ashes into the ashtray Sarah hadn't noticed before. "Few months."

Sarah clenched her fists and barely held back from swatting the cancer stick from Naruto's hand.

"There, I'm putting it out." Naruto sighed and watched the brunette stalk to him. He gasped when her palm made contact with his cheek. He'd been anticipating the slap, but fuck, that hurt.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and nuzzled her abdomen. "Ah, that's what I needed. Dumb ass, I'm not actually smoking, I just watch the ashes and smoke. Didn't you notice it in my recent paintings?"

Sarah blushed slightly at his warmth and thought back to the gallery. Oh!

"Is that what all those curvy things were?"

Naruto chuckled again. "Yeah. And I usually open the window, but I wanted to piss you off."

"Why?!"

"Cuz I needed to wake up." Naruto cooed and snuggled tighter to Sarah's side before he released her. "Oh, what did you do with the painting that was on the easel?"

"There wasn't one." Sarah stared at the weird blonde warily. "You're not on drugs, are you?"

Naruto looked up at her in surprise and started laughing. "Hell no." Sarah 'hmph'ed and watched Naruto find the painting he'd apparently lost. She raised an eyebrow at the cloth that was covering it.

"Another Sasuke one?"

Naruto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

"Why haven't you talked to him?"

The golden eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean besides the fact that he obviously doesn't want to hear a thing I say?" Naruto shrugged. "I had to work on the gallery—you even said so yourself that I barely finished as it was."

"Hm."

"Hey, you wanna help me with breakfast?"

Sarah grinned. "No, I have a lot of errands to do; I just stopped by to drop this stuff off."

"Oh, thank you."

"'Course, blondie." Sarah grinned and leaned up to kiss the tan cheek.

"Next time, though, please don't come before noon. Sleep is sacred to an artist, you know." Naruto grumbled as he led her to the door.

"But if I don't wake you up, you'd never get out of bed! See you later, babe. Have a good day, okay?"

Naruto blinked as she skipped down the hall. That was weird.

The blonde shut his door and stretched as he walked to the small kitchen. His stomach growled loudly and Naruto patted it reassuringly. "I know, I know, you want a big breakfast, huh?"

Naruto switched on the vent hood and took out all the necessary bowls and pans and grabbed the morning foods he had bought the other day. He hummed to himself as he mixed the pancake batter and was about to switch on his electric whisk when he heard a knock at the door.

Had Sarah changed her mind? Naruto squinted to see if he'd locked the door and called out for the person to enter when he saw the locks were undone. Naruto sighed as the door crept open. Sarah was taking her sweet ass time…

Naruto almost dropped the mixer when the door gave way to a worn out raven. The blonde swallowed thickly when the dull onyx eyes looked up at him.

"Shitsurei shimasu." Sasuke whispered with a small bow.

They stood for several moments just staring at one another before Naruto snapped to his senses and jumped.

"Ah, douzo, just put your shoes by the door and come sit down." The blonde watched the Uchiha slip off his shoes and close and lock the door out of the corner of his eye. The raven shuffled to the bar that was Naruto's only dining area and pulled himself up onto one of the stools. The blonde's face scrunched slightly in a frown as he observed that the bags under the raven's eyes looked even worse in the dim light of his apartment, and his clothes were baggy around his skinny frame. The pale face was _pallid_, and the nose stud glittered mockingly, as if it was absorbing the raven's life energy for itself. Naruto shook his head out of the clouds and set his mouth in a determined frown. "How many eggs do you want?"

"I don't—"

"Sasuke." The raven looked up sharply in surprise at the deep, commanding tone. "You're not going to come into my domain looking like an anorexic zombie and not expect to be force-fed. Now, how many?"

Sasuke scowled. "I'm not anor—"

Naruto chose that moment to turn on the mixer. Sasuke scowled deeper at the loud buzzing. Sasuke glared at the blonde and noticed that the blue eyes looked a little more alive and sincere than at the art gallery, but his lips were chapped and the blonde hair was longer and messier than desirable. And Naruto looked almost half as tired as Sasuke felt. Which was really fucking tired. Naruto turned off the mixer and tossed it into the sink behind him.

"You were saying?"

"Two."

"How about three in an omelet?"

"I've never had an omelet."

"Then you can try something new today."

Naruto avoided the raven's gaze and cracked and stirred the eggs.

Sasuke swallowed thickly—it was now, or awkward later.

"So tell me what I walked in on half a year ago."

Naruto almost dropped the egg carton. He recovered quickly and slid it back into the fridge and pulled out good omelet vegetables.

"The whole story?"

"Of course, dumb ass."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and the raven relaxed naturally at the playful sheen to the azure eyes. The blonde returned to preparing the omelets and didn't look up as he started talking.

"So I woke up that morning super excited because you were coming home the next day, but it was New Year's eve, and since you weren't there, I had to find a drinking buddy." Sasuke's stomach dropped out and suddenly the smell of the cooking eggs and vegetables was nauseating. "Kiba was busy with Hinata so I got Gaara and we had a nice day, got totally smashed. We went up to my dorm room because we had decided already that a totally drunk Gaara in the snow wasn't such a great idea so he was going to crash on the floor. We got there, barely able to stand, and I stripped down because I'd spilt beer over myself and whatever, just passed out with Gaara giggling while watching porn."

Sasuke's brow knitted. Wait, if he passed out—

"And then I had a sex nightmare…" Naruto drifted off as though it was painful to talk about and Sasuke saw the tan hand clench around the spatula. "It would have been a sex dream about you, but everything was wrong…" Naruto inhaled deeply. "And you saw how I woke up. I was even more confused and shocked than you were." Naruto flipped the egg over and put the vegetables inside and waited to fold it. "Apparently I'm the same general size and shape as one of his sex toys and he was horny and didn't have Lee…"

"…but there was a condom…" A bright pink one, actually.

Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to smile. It hurt Sasuke's chest. "Apparently Gaara is O.C.D. about the cleanliness of his sex toys and uses a condom every time, and cleans them after anyway…"

Sasuke leaned back with wide eyes. Naruto…hadn't even been conscious. Holy fuck.

"Do you want me to call him? I know it sounds kind of ridiculous…" Naruto shoved an omelet on a paper plate and plopped it in front of the raven and tossed him a plastic fork.

"No…how's Lee taking it?" Sasuke bit his lip and cut the folded egg up.

"Gaara is banned from alcohol henceforth and got suspended from all sexual release for like two months...and it was pretty awkward between us for a while, but he's good now."

"And… you?"

Naruto sighed and Sasuke's chest clenched. There was half a years worth of pain and exhaustion in that sigh.

"I couldn't stand to think of him for awhile. I yelled at him and kicked him out after I realized I couldn't catch up with you and didn't see him for like a month, but then he and Kiba came and knocked some sense into me to get over losing you and to work on the gallery. I wasn't very comfortable being alone with him, but that didn't happen often. I flinched when he touched me for a while too, but I got over it. I figured it was all just a huge, scarring mistake and since I don't even remember it, there's no use staying so hung up over it."

Naruto poured the pancake batter into a skillet and nudged it.

"So that's just about everything I tried to tell you for a month straight…"

Sasuke's breath locked in his chest in guilt. Fuck, he couldn't even begin to imagine his best friend raping him in his sleep. That was like this brother—oh god, the egg almost came up at that thought.

"So enough about that, what's up with you—besides eating nothing but fast food and becoming malnourished? How's Fuuko?"

Now that Naruto was looking up at him again, Sasuke couldn't stand to look at the blonde. The vegetables were an interesting color… "She still asks for you."

"She's talking?"

"Yeah, a little, and she's starting to walk a little too. She scares Kisame."

"Nice."

Naruto shoveled four pancakes onto Sasuke's plate and stacked the rest onto another plate on the counter and drowned them in syrup.

"When was the last time you slept the whole night through, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise and bit his lip, debating on whether to tell the truth.

"Since…the last night before I left for Japan."

"Jesus, Sasuke! When you're done, I'm not letting you out of here until you take a nap!"

"You can't keep me here." Sasuke protested, finally meeting the blue orbs.

"Like hell I can't. You're fast, but you're also at least fifteen pounds underweight, I'd have no trouble hurling you onto the bed."

Sasuke couldn't help the tiny blush that fanned across his cheeks at the end of that sentence.

"Tch."

They ate in silence and Sasuke conceded to wrapping up in Naruto's bed since the food the blonde had served him had been more warm, real food than what he had eaten in the past two months.

Sasuke couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped him when he was engulfed by the spicy citrus scent of the blonde. The raven snuggled deep into the covers and promptly passed out.

:break:

Sasuke groaned quietly and curled further into the orange bedding before he stretched out and blinked groggily. Shit, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this relaxed. He let his arm flop over the edge of the bed and yawned before waking up fully. He glanced around the room for Naruto. Oh, that sound was the shower.

The raven sat up and studied the apartment. I was more like a loft, considering that besides the kitchen and what Sasuke guessed to be a closet and the bathroom, the entire apartment was one uninterrupted space. The bed was shoved in the far corner on the right of the door, just like it had been in their dorm, and across the way was a desk with a computer on it that Sasuke knew must have been stashed with all sorts of art materials. Sasuke rubbed his eye lazily and glanced at the nightstand beside him. He frowned slightly at the pack of cigarettes and the ash tray. Naruto wasn't smoking again, was he? He picked up the shiny orange phone and pushed a key to get the time. So he'd slept for a couple hours…

Sasuke heaved himself off the soft bed and located his own phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He walked towards the large easel, curious as to why it was covered. Naruto had never covered his painting in their dorm—even when they were nudes that made Sasuke growl practically non-stop. The raven glanced at the bathroom door and listened closer to make sure the water was still going. Reassured, he pinched the end of the white, paint-smeared clothe and pulled it up.

The black eyes widened in surprise and narrowed in a small, painful smile. It was a portrait of him praying. Sasuke flexed his right hand when he realized that his bandaged hand was the center point of the half-finished painting. The background was already filled in, as well as Sasuke's basic shape and colors. Only his face was missing. It was somewhat disturbing to see. Sasuke let the cloth fall back and glanced around at the bare walls before he sat down on the bed.

The raven wished it were winter so he could at least keep his hands busy with his sleeves or gloves instead of looking around awkwardly. His mouth twisted in a smirk when it dawned on him how easily his Uchiha training disappeared with the blonde. It was almost shameful and he had half a mind to call his father to hear the sweet disappointment the man would surely express. Sasuke really hated being an Uchiha—but he was supposed to be proud of it. It led to very ambivalent feelings on Sasuke's part. Itachi had it a little easier because his natural demeanor was close to the desired behavior of an Uchiha, but Sasuke had always been more…human…

Fuck, Sasuke hadn't even really realized that Itachi was mortal until he'd shown a tiny bit of reluctance at taking the girlfriend that their father had forced on him.

He wondered vaguely how Fuuko would turn out. She was so bright now—nothing like how he and Itachi had been as babies from what he understood. He felt an odd urge to rush to his father's house and whisk her away. But maybe, if she grew up with Naruto as another brother…

Sasuke looked up from his musing when the bathroom door opened and Naruto entered the room. The raven could immediately feel the steam leak into the rest of the apartment and warm his face as he watched Naruto dry his hair silently.

The blue eyes drifted up and Naruto jumped slightly when they met with the coal eyes.

"Oh, you're awake! You scared me!" The blonde chuckled and put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Hn." Sasuke let a small smile curl on his lips as he watched the blonde pout and toss his towel. The onyx eyes stalked Naruto's walk to the refrigerator.

"You feel any better?" Naruto asked as he reached into the white appliance and Sasuke's smile grew when he heard the casual concern in the blonde's voice.

Sasuke waited until Naruto joined him on the bed and handed him one of the bottled waters that Naruto had fetched. "Better than I have in almost a year." Sasuke informed the surprised dobe honestly.

"That's good then. I seriously thought you were going to pass out on your way home if I let you drive home." Naruto grinned at him and Sasuke loved the warm fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach at that grin. The raven jumped when the blonde fell back on the bed with a small 'oomph'. Sasuke felt a blush bloom on his cheeks again as he stared at Naruto's exposed navel as the blonde squirmed further onto the bed. There was a dark blue stud in his belly button… "It's really warm…"

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes snapped up to the blonde's face and was surprised at the small, concerned frown on the tan face.

"It's warm from when you were sleeping." The blonde clarified. "Do you have a fever? You look a little flushed…" Sasuke froze as a tan hand caressed his forehead. "And considering what poor health you're in…" The hand trailed down to rest against Sasuke's flushed cheeks. "You're warm, Sasuke, do you need some medicine?"

"N—no, I'm fine." The Uchiha resisted the urge to lean into the retreating hand. His hand shot out on reflex and grabbed the large warm hand. Sasuke blushed more when the blue eyes widened out of the frown. "Ne, Naruto…"

"Ah?" Naruto looked dazed as Sasuke leaned over him slightly.

"Are you…single?" Sasuke looked deep into the now-amused eyes. God, if the dobe made a dick out of him, he swore—

"Only if _you _ask." Naruto practically purred, a little smile curling his lips.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked and leaned down to close the distance between them.

"Teme." Naruto smirked back and intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's. He tipped his head back to meet Sasuke's warm mouth. Sasuke had never felt as relieved as he did when the chapped lips moved against his own.

Sasuke pulled away from the chaste kissing a minute later and watched the smirk on Naruto's face warily.

"Sure took you long enough, bastard."

"Urusai dobe."

"Heh." Naruto chuckled and grinned.

Sasuke returned the grin whole-heartedly and leaned in for another kiss.

Tsuzuku

***sigh* and all is right with the world. So, another time skip :heart: and then another…the end is in sight :dramatic chibi:**


	36. Extra lolz

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Extra lolz

Sasuke opened his eyes a quarter of the way when the blonde next to him popped up suddenly. Damn, he'd almost been asleep, and that dobe just had to—

The brilliant eyes turned to him and Sasuke woke up when he registered the confused and slightly scared expression on the blonde's face.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"How...how'd you know where I live?" Naruto asked testily.

The Uchiha smirked and closed his eyes. "That's all? I thought you just realized you left something burning…"

He couldn't actually hear the blonde pout. "Hey, I'm serious! Were you stalking me?"

Sasuke couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "Don't you wish." He chuckled and stretched out on his back when Naruto glared at him. "Itachi told me the address. Sarah gave me more specific directions when she left."

"She saw you?"

"Yeah, when she came out to get your stuff."

"Oh, is that what she was so happy about?" Naruto mumbled, staring at the slip of skin where Sasuke's shirt had ridden up.

Sasuke followed Naruto's stare and shoved his shirt back down. "Pervert."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, I've been teme-less for like a year now! I'm suffering as much from dystrophy as you are! Cept mine's sexual…"

Sasuke stared at the blonde with a perched eyebrow. "Did you read books while I was away? You've been using big words correctly…"

"Tch." Naruto scowled and turned to hide in the pillow. "Teme."

Sasuke nudged Naruto with his elbow playfully. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep now."

The blonde wiggled over slightly and cuddled the squirming raven. Sasuke settled in Naruto's arms with a sigh and tried not to notice how warm the blonde was even through their clothes.

"Okay, we'll sleep—God knows you need it—but when we wake up, we're pretending this past year didn't happen so I can forget all about, okay?"

Sasuke was too far gone into slumber to respond with more than a faint "hn".

Naruto smiled and nuzzled the Uchiha's shoulder. "Night, bastard."

:2:

"Dobe! Chill the fuck out!" Sasuke yelled, which showed just how annoyed the raven was. Uchihas were never supposed to yell.

"But I'm excited!" Naruto whined and squirmed in an odd way that made Sasuke think he was a melting-fangirl/worm hybrid. It was weird, his kneecaps like disappeared or something.

"Well tone it down." Sasuke growled and slipped on his shoes. He patted his pockets before he yanked the door open. "Come on."

Naruto locked the door and scrambled to catch up with his lover. Sasuke twitched when two warm hands clasped over his free one.

"Aww, Sasuke, don't be grumpy." Naruto cooed, making the raven stop to stare at his boyfriend in mild disgust.

"Why the hell are you acting all uke-ish?"

The blonde grinned brightly. "Because Sasuke's being very aggressive today!"

The Uchiha growled quietly in the back of his throat and pushed the surprised dobe against the wall. "Then you be aggressive back."

"No way! I love submitting to a sexy, dominating Sasuke." Naruto purred down at the twitching raven.

"No sex at Itachi's, dobe."

"Who said anything about sex?" The blonde asked with feigned innocence. "Besides, I'll be far too busy playing with Fuuko!" Naruto chirped happily and ducked from under Sasuke's arms and skipped to the stairs.

The raven let himself pout for a moment. He knew he had no reason to feel jealous, as the blonde hadn't seen his little sister in half a year, but still…

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the blonde to his car.

Naruto bounced in his seat all the way to Itachi's house. Sasuke was contemplating murder.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his older brother at the strange look Itachi gave Naruto as he bounded in.

"He's been like that all morning."

"My sympathy, otouto." Itachi smirked as he watched the blonde freeze and tear up when Fuuko looked up from her crawling.

"OH MY GOD!" The Uchiha brothers clapped their hands over their bleeding ears at the shriek and Fuuko looked terrified when the blonde swept her up and held her at arms length. "You've grown up so much already!"

The chibi's face uncrinkled from the expectation of being dropped and the girl's big black eyes slowly widened and a smile lit up the infant's face. "Naruru-nii!"

Naruto squealed quietly and hugged the happy girl. Sasuke twitched as Fuuko's face disappeared. He really didn't want to have to wait for Naruto to get out of jail for infanticide. Not to mention it'd be a real damper on their newly-mended relationship.

Sasuke almost jumped when round pale face popped over Naruto's shoulder to stare at him. Fuuko reached out her chubby hands and grasped the air, signaling him to come. Sasuke walked up behind the blonde and smiled a little when the little hand clasped his finger.

"Ossu, akachan."

"Hey, don't call her that! She'll think it's her name!" Naruto huffed slightly. Itachi chuckled on the way to the kitchen.

"Tch, she's not dumb, she's an Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked. "Ne, akachan, anata no namae wa nan da?"

"Fuuko da!" The little girl chirped and Naruto stared at the black hair in shock.

"My god, that's insane! No wonder Kisame is scared!"

"The first time I saw her she was already speaking broken Japanese. It hasn't improved too much because our parents refuse to speak it around her to force her to learn English instead. She's just as stubborn, though; Itachi and I have yet to get her say a thing in English."

"Heh. Guess Uchiha's can't do everything." Naruto snickered and carried Fuuko to the couch.

Sasuke sneered and sat next to him. "Whatever, dobe."

Fuuko turned from halfway in Sasuke's lap and looked at the blonde. "Dobe…nii?"

The blue eyes grew and Naruto immediately screeched denials while the raven and ravenette laughed.

Naruto scowled when Fuuko started chanting it. "Look what you did, teme, teaching your little sister bad words."

The girl stopped laughing and climbed the rest of the way into Sasuke's lap before pulling herself up to stand on his legs. "Teme-nii?"

Naruto snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter as the Uchiha glare was released on him.

"Who's teaching her bad words now?" Sasuke hissed.

"You started it!"

Fuuko pulled herself up between them and put a chubby on each of their cheeks. "Dobe-nii to teme-nii, daisuki!"

Naruto melted into a sentimental pile of goo and Sasuke stared, trying to control his twitching.

"Kawaii!"

Sasuke twitched. God, his boyfriend was a woman.

"Dobe-nii to teme-nii…" Fuuko's pale forehead wrinkled as she thought of the word. She clapped her hands together. "Kissu!" She smiled up at them expectantly.

Both men stared at her in shock. Sasuke felt faint. His little sister was already a yaoi fangirl.

Fuuko squeaked when Itachi plucked her from the couch. "Stop corrupting my imouto, you two."

"WHAT?! It was totally teme!!" Naruto shrieked in protest and hopped the couch like a trained acrobat. Sasuke just stared at the spot where Naruto had been sitting. They'd definitely have to have couch-sex soon…

:3:

"Cheese?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded slightly and watched stand up from his seat at Sasuke's feet to get them the freshly cooked pizza Choji had made. It was winter break and they were spending the first Saturday with Naruto's friends at Ino's house. Normally, Sasuke would be cool with this. Even though Temari and Ino were still considering castrating him (and Gaara) for the "New Years Incident", the raven was doing his best to be sociable. And he'd been doing a damn good job of it, if he did say so himself.

However, that was 'normally', and that day was not normal.

That day Sakura was coming.

Sasuke was scared shitless. Naruto had tried to calm him down, and had ended up dragging the limp Uchiha to the Akamachi household by force.

The raven shrunk back into the arm chair when the sound of a key in the front door scratched through the living room. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

The second the door swung open green eyes met wary onyx.

"You." Sakura hissed and stalked towards the Uchiha, abandoning Ino at the door.

The pinkette was three steps from wringing his neck when his blonde savior jumped between them and held his arms out.

"Sakura, I told you to chill, didn't I? It's cool; if you want to castrate anyone, get Gaara."

Sasuke glimpsed Lee pulling the redhead close out of the corner of his eye.

"But Naruto, he—"

"Doesn't matter, Sakura." Naruto said firmly. "We're doing very well pretending that nothing's happened." The blonde handed Sasuke a plate. "Right, Sasuke?"

The raven nodded.

Sakura sneered then turned to the redhead. "You. I don't care what you or Lee have to say, I'm kicking your ass."

Gaara nodded meekly.

The pinkette sighed and ran a hand through her hair then grinned. "So! What's for lunch?"

And after that, Naruto magically manage to totally repress the whole horrible incident.

Tsuzuku

**Just some random stuff that I felt needed to be finished. Time skip next--wish me speed for the lemon! Those usually take a while XP**


	37. Milehigh

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Thirty-seven: Mile-high

"Ano, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke tensed when a warm hand slid of his thigh and the blonde leaned close. The raven suppressed a shiver at the Japanese whispered in his ear. The onyx eyes swept around.

"Ima?"

Naruto nodded.

"Hentai." Sasuke growled.

The blonde winked and patted his slightly bulging pocket before he got up and sauntered down the aisle to the bathrooms. Sasuke glanced around again and set his things in Naruto's chair before he followed. He noted with distate that his legs were trembling. His scowl grew when he passed a flirty flight attendant. The Uchiha glanced back down the aisle before he knocked on the door that the dobe had disappeared into. Sasuke was immediately yanked into the tiny cubicle by a grinning blonde.

"Isn't this illegal?" Sasuke whispered as Naruto re-locked the door.

"Probably." Naruto smirked and pulled supplies from his pocket. "But thankfully we have the yaoi-fanficiton Gods on our side, ne."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "If we get caught--"

"I'll take all the responsibility." Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked at the scowling raven. "Though, that might be difficult, since you'll be seme..." Naruto shrugged and handed Sasuke one of the condoms he'd had in his pocket.

Sasuke stared at it and tried to decide which question to ask first.

"Because I'm not cleaning up the mess in such a tiny space. And I've already been inducted, it's your turn, and it would be kinda funny if you were the 'woman' when being inducted." Naruto hissed past his grin when the Uchiha punched him hard in the arm. "Aww, teme, don't be mad!" Sasuke almost squeaked when the blonde pulled him close. "We have to hurry, okay? Before they check on us." The blonde whispered and licked the pale ear. Sasuke twitched but let himself melt against Naruto. "You've been awfully quiet today..." Sasuke blinked slowly in pleasure when the warm hands slid under his shirt.

"I don't like flying." The raven murmured into the golden locks.

Naruto smirked against the warm neck as he undid the raven's pants button. "You're kidding, right? You've been on planes a lot more than I have."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Sasuke growled and wedged the blonde between the wall and himself.

"You're so weird." Naruto cooed affectionately and pulled the raven in for a kiss. Sasuke leaned into the pliant tan body as Naruto's hands settled on his hips and his mouth opened to let in the Uchiha's tongue. Sasuke hastily undid Naruto's pants button as Naruto slid the raven's lower clothing down over the growing erection. Naruto smirked when he pumped Sasuke to full arousal, making the raven hiss and yank his pants down roughly. Naruto rolled their condoms on, handed Sasuke the small thing of lube, and turned to lean against the wall to give the raven more room to work.

Sasuke smirked at the offered tan ass. Over the past couple years, he'd gotten used to switching positions, and had even allowed Naruto to give him tips on seme-ness. He was proud to be rather good at it now. He'd have loved to--the raven shook his head. There was no time for foreplay. He situated himself and uncapped the lube. He was usually uke for spacial reasons for quickies-he hoped he didn't accidentally hurt the blonde.

Naruto gasped when two slick fingers wiggled into him and he shifted more of his weight to his forearms bracing him against the wall. Sasuke worked as fast as he could without hurting the blonde, and laid a small kiss on the bronze shoulder as he pushed himself past the only mostly prepared entrance. Naruto gasped quietly and rocked back to speed the cautious raven up. The blonde had explained to the Uchiha that he liked it even more when it was a little painful, but the raven was always too wary to hurt him too much. Stupid uke-compassion.

"Teme, did you get retarded? What part of 'no time' don't you get?" Naruto hissed and cried out softly when Sasuke slammed into him with a growl. "heh."

Sasuke glared at the blonde head but complied with Naruto's egging on. He honestly didn't get the whole pain-thing that Naruto had, but it wasn't too bad, so the raven could handle it. And so he thrusted into his boyfriend almost violently, earning almost-silent mewls and gasps. The tiny cubicle filled with the wet sounds of flesh against flesh and the tiny noises they made. Sasuke growled--he hated no foreplay for this reason, it was so desperate and...he unlatched one of his arms from Naruto's shoulders and reached down to pump the large erection in time with his thrusts. He smirked when Naruto gasped and jerked. For Naruto, it was one of the few times he wished one of them was a girl. If one of them was, they would have more room to work, and could be closer and shit, he didn't know if he could cum fast enough, even with teme doing very well considering the situation--

Naruto let out a strangled cry when the raven suddenly shoved him even further against the wall and pounded into him even harder. A loud moan slipped out against his will and he bit his lip to try to suppress the tremors wracking his body from the pleasure of feeling Sasuke against him. Sasuke bit along Naruto's shoulder and neck, working furiously against the man, silently urging him to cum.

Thankfully the blonde was telepathic and a minute later shuddered violently with a strangled gasp as he orgasmed. Relieved, Sasuke let himself do the same into the stupid condom. If they didn't have two more hours on the flight, he would have insisted against the evil contraptions. Naruto's chuckle snapped Sasuke away from his brooding. The blonde wiggled and looked over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow at his lover.

"You comfortable there? Cuz I'm not." Naruto grinned as Sasuke scowled and slid out.

They threw away the condoms and wiped down with saying anything. Sasuke twitched as he wiped down his over-sensitive member. Naruto just watched. As soon as Sasuke had zipped up his pants, he was pressed into the wall by his boyfriend. Desire welled up in his chest when he saw the heated look in the cerulean eyes.

"God, you're so gorgeous." Naruto whispered against the pale cheek and Sasuke shivered as a warm hand trailed down his side. Naruto cupped Sasuke's thigh and moved the leg to hook onto his hip. Sasuke automatically arched closer to the blonde and fisted the soft hair. The raven wondered, yet again, what the strange urge was that over took him as Naruto leaned closer and they kissed passionately. It was like...he wanted to open his body completely and absorb the blonde into him, or wanted to melt them together... Sasuke whimpered as Naruto's tongue and hands explored him. He let out a small moan when Naruto caressed his sides and almost whined when Naruto suddenly pulled away. The blonde stared down at his flushed boyfriend and almost came just from how utterly beautiful the raven looked. God, he'd painted a roomful of Sasuke's and still hadn't managed to capture his beauty.

"Come on," Naruto whispered huskily. "I'm sure the woman next to us has been wondering." Sasuke nodded and they reluctantly detached. Naruto let the way back down the aisle and to their seats. The Uchiha rolled his eyes when Naruto grinned at winked at the scandalized woman sitting next to them who had obviously figured out what they'd been doing.

Naruto stared out the window wistfully and Sasuke picked up the book he'd been reading before Naruto had decided he needed to be inducted into the 'mile-high club'.

If Sasuke were female, he'd have used hormones as an excuse for the weird urges he got. But he wasn't. And they were getting more powerful. He was also getting a strange pressure in his chest, like something wanted out. He just couldn't figure it out. And of course he hadn't told the blonde because Naruto would immediately whisk him to Tsunade's and Sasuke knew his body well enough to know it wasn't a physical illness...

Sasuke jumped when Naruto nuzzled into his neck.

"I'ma sleep."

Sasuke smiled a little and stroked the short blonde locks.

"Okay."

He continued petting his purring boyfriend. Sasuke had been upset when Naruto had come home late several months ago with most of his hair chopped off. Naruto had protested that it was getting in his eyes constantly and got in his paint, but Sasuke hadn't spoken to him for two days anyways...not until the blonde had cornered and practically raped Sasuke in the shower...that had been amazing...

Sasuke blushed slightly and pushed the memories away. Now Naruto's hair was a bit shorter than Gaara's, and a lot...fuzzier. It looked surprisingly good on him and it was even softer than it had been before. Sasuke was battling whether to grow his own hair out or chop it off like Naruto had. He hadn't spoken to the blonde about this, either.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, he and Naruto hadn't gotten much time to talk in the past couple weeks. Naruto was very busy trying to settle into his new job at an anime company. They'd offered to hire him immediately out of college, and so far it had been a huge transition in the past month moving from students in a dorm to working men in an apartment. Naruto had been rushed into helping everywhere at his job because they were short on employees and were trying to quickly train him in the art so he could develop for them soon. Needless to say, Naruto had been immensely relieved when his boss let him take off a couple days so they could fly across the country and join Sakura at the beach. Which is what they were on the plane for. They were going to be picked up by Sakura in half an hour from the airport and they were staying at a beach house resort that her boyfriend worked at along with most of their friends, who had arrived the day before.

Sasuke planned to use the time fully and spend every moment with his boyfriend, and was hoping to figure out the weird sensations he had when they parted. His need to attach his body with the dobe's was getting out of hand.

The Uchiha shook the blonde awake when they were told to put on their seatbelts. They both did so and Naruto smiled when Sasuke jumped as he linked their hands. He squeezed it reassuringly and melted on the inside at the tiny smile Sasuke gave him in return.

Naruto really hoped--he shook his head clear of the train of thought. He wasn't going to let himself worry about it. He knew it'd turn out fine. He glanced at the nervous raven beside him and smiled.

:break:

Sakura cursed her shortness and swallowed her pride to stand ontop of one of the chairs in the terminal, searching for a mop of blonde hair and a black duck butt.

"Hey, Sakura!" The woman jumped and glared down at the blonde that was smirking up at her. That sneaky little bastard.

"What happened to your hair?"

Naruto pouted and ruffled the short spikes. "I like it!"

"Whatever. You guys got your luggage?"

"Yup!" Naruto chirped and squeezed the raven closer to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Sakura was amused to see a small smile tugging at the Uchiha's lips.

"Alright, let's go!" Sakura waved them to follow her and started fighting her way through the crowd. "You guys hungry? It's about a forty-five minute drive."

"I'm totally famished. We got quite the workout in the plane's bathroom."

Sakura chuckled as Sasuke elbowed the blonde with a scowl.

"Ah. Should McDonalds be fine?"

"Maa, teme gets sick at McDonalds." Naruto sighed as they burst free from the building to the balmy outside. Sakura looked back at them in surprise. She smiled to herself when she saw their linked hands. God, they were such a cute couple.

"Well, where else can you guys eat?"

"Naruto's fond of that other burger joint here." Sasuke said, trying to remember the name.

"In-n-Out Burger?"

The raven nodded. Naruto chuckled and leaned to Sasuke's ear and whispered dirty things that made the raven color slightly before he elbowed his boyfriend again.

"Alright, guys, calm down." Sakura unlocked her trunk and helped them load their luggage. The men climbed into the back seat and Sakura pouted playfully. "So I'm just your chauffer?"

"That's right!" Naruto grinned. "To In-n-Out Burger, Miss Haruno!"

"Aye-aye, sir."

"Maa, that's pirates, Sakura!" Naruto whined.

:break:

"Naruto! Sasuke!" The blonde grinned to see their friends lounging at the pool watching them unload.

"Hey guys!" Naruto saluted and Sasuke waved.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys! Kimimaro got us the one right by the pool!"

"So there's a pool and a beach?!" Naruto's eyes started to sparkle.

"Yup! But you have to rinse off if you're going from the ocean to the pool."

"That makes sense." Sasuke nodded and closed the trunk.

Sakura showed them which house it was and had them repeat the process for opening the door several times so they wouldn't lock themselves out on accident.

"Alright, this will be you guys' room." Sakura giggled as they set their things down. "They picked the most reclusive spot for you cuz they didn't want to hear you two at night."

Sasuke twitched as a tan arm wrapped around him and tugged him close. "Aa, hear that Sasuke? That means we don't have to hold back."

Sakura giggled again as the raven flushed slightly and shoved the blonde away. "Dobe, you wouldn't hold back anyway."

"Ah, true, true." Naruto grinned and shrugged.

"They're waiting on us to get ready to go to the beach, so change, grab your towels, and come meet us outside, okay?" Sakura smiled and closed the door behind herself.

Sasuke glanced warily at Naruto's smirk. "No."

"Aw, teme,"

The raven grabbed the bag with his trunks in it and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. Naruto sulked when he heard the lock click.

:break:

Sasuke bit his lip. Could he really do this? Could he really brave an ocean for his boyfriend?

A heavy arm settled on his shoulder and he looked up to see Naruto grinning like a madman at the beach in front of them.

"Just think about it, Sasuke! Kids peeing, people sweating, people having sex, chicks on their periods without a tampon, people with VDs—not to mention all sorts of aquatic life bodily fluids like waste, sperm, blood, and placenta."

Sasuke was literally trembling. "This is revenge for locking you out of the bathroom."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned wider and grabbed the unsteady pale hand. "Let's go!"

The raven squealed in protest and yanked back his hand. Naruto stared at him and burst into laughter.

"You! You just screamed like a girl!"

Sasuke fidgeted and glared. "Shut up, usuratonkachi."

The blonde settled down and gently retook the hand. "Sasuke, people don't get infections or illnesses from swimming in the ocean."

Naruto tugged on the hand and sighed and let go when the Uchiha didn't budge.

"Well, I'm getting in and won't be able to protect you from swarms of fanpeople so I guess good luck and don't get raped, okay?" Naruto waved and skipped after his friends to the soft blue waves.

Sasuke gulped and looked around. Oh shit. The blonde was right! Almost every female and at least a third of the males that had hit puberty was staring at him hungrily. God damn genes! Sasuke glanced from the hungry stares to his boyfriend steadily dwindling into the ocean. He gripped his towel closer. Hadn't he vowed that he was going to spend every instant he could with Naruto? Sasuke ran to Kimimaro as the first guy started walking up to him.

"You're watching our stuff?" He asked the half-albino.

Kimimaro nodded. Sasuke laid his towel down next to Naruto's and took a deep breath. He ran up to the waves and hesitated before he stepped in. He almost screamed the first time kelp wrapped around his ankle and was close to having a break down by the fifth time it happened and he was only a third of the way to Naruto.

Naruto looked back, expecting to see Sasuke sulking next Kimimaro. He blinked in surprise and quickly scanned the beach. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Naruto almost had a heart attack when he spotted his boyfriend slowly making his way through the waves, his head down and his shoulders tense. Naruto grinned and turned back to his friends.

"Hey, guys!" They turned to him. "Sasuke's come in!!"

Kiba looked over his shoulder. "So?"

"So he's a total germ-o-phobe!!!" Naruto flailed. "We should make it easier on him and go to more shallow parts so he doesn't have a panic attack trying to get over here."

"Yeah, let's go guys!" Sakura immediately headed towards the raven. Gaara and Lee followed. Kiba sulked as Hinata swam away. Naruto ran ahead of all of them and barely resisted glomping the Uchiha into the water. He was quite certain Sasuke would never forgive him.

"Sasuke!"

The raven's head snapped up and he felt an immense amount of relief wash through him as the crowd came closer. Naruto was on him in a second and lifted him and twirled him around a bit. Sasuke didn't even mind the laughter from their friends and he clung to the warm blonde.

"Glad you could join us." Naruto purred into his ear.

Sasuke shot him a look.

"Come on, teme, there is much fun to be had." Naruto grinned and lead Sasuke deeper into the waves and the Uchiha felt as calm as he would have on the shore, all because of his dobe.

They swam until an hour before twilight in the ocean, then went back to the house to eat dinner, and then swam in the pool until it closed.

Sasuke was glad that Naruto was too tired to even think of sex, because he knew he would have passed out half-way through.

He cuddled into Naruto's chest and sighed as sleep tugged at him. He had had fun...

**Tsuzuku**

**kinda awkward but I'm going computer-less pretty much all weekend, so i rushed a tiny bit at the end. i hope the lemon was worth the wait :heart:**


	38. Heh

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Thirty-eight: Heh

Sasuke groaned and reluctantly dragged himself into the waking world because of the loud, insistent knocks at the door. He nudged the arm that was holding his waist and Naruto rolled away from him with a sleepy grumble. Sasuke frowned, immediately determined to be in a bad mood because he'd been robbed of his morning basking-in-Naruto's-warmth-half-asleep time.

It better be fucking important.

Sasuke threw open the door to their temporary room to see a surprised Hinata.

"What is it?" Sasuke growled.

"Breakfast will be done in half an hour and then we're heading to the beach. They told me to tell you to wash up."

"Hn." Sasuke slammed the door shut again and trudged to the side of the bed that the blonde was sprawled over. "Dobe."

Grunt.

Poke. "Usuratonkachi."

Whine.

"I'm getting in the shower. I'll be out in five minutes if you don't join me."

Sasuke turned to walk to the bathroom and smirked when a hand grabbed at his pajamas and he heard Naruto throw the blankets off himself.

"Wait, teme." Naruto's voice was rough from sleep.

Sasuke smirked. Predictably horny dumb ass.

The Uchiha's smirk fell into a small gasp as a hot mouth clamped over his nape. Naruto snickered and fully awoke as he felt his boyfriend shudder lightly.

The blonde pushed Sasuke into the bathroom and locked the door behind them as the raven turned on the shower. Naruto dug out their toothbrushes from the traveler bag they had brought, and they quickly brushed their teeth as the water warmed up. Sasuke finished first and undressed himself before Naruto could grab him. He flashed the blonde a playful grin and disappeared into the already steamy shower.

Naruto growled quietly and pulled his own clothes off and stepped in to join the Uchiha. Sasuke opened one eye as he massaged the shampoo into this hair and Naruto grabbed the bottle. The blonde snickered when he finished first due to his basic lack of hair. Sasuke melted when tan hands came up to run through his hair to rinse it out for him. After Naruto deemed him cleaned off, he lifted Sasuke slightly and pinned him against the tiles. Sasuke hissed and hit Naruto's shoulder.

"It's cold!"

"Sorry." Naruto was grinning, and Sasuke sighed, refusing to smile.

The pale hands drifted up to lock around the exposed tan neck and Naruto leaned forward to capture his boyfriend's lips. With as long as they'd been together, Sasuke knew better than to be embarrassed to be so hard from just one kiss. Naruto loved it when that happened. Like the psychic he was, the blonde thrust against him, rubbing their arousals together. Sasuke's hands slipped down Naruto's shoulders and he forced his eyes to stay open as Naruto rocked against him. He stared at his flushed boyfriend, at the brilliant emotional sapphire eyes, at the pink-tan skin. Sasuke moaned when Naruto shifted to a better angle. He cupped Naruto's face and felt warmth flood him when the blonde purred and nuzzled his palms.

"Naruto—ah!" Sasuke cut off and arched against the wall when the thrusts got more violent at the mentioning of his name. He cracked his eyes open to see the beautiful orbs focused on him, listening. "What," The raven brought Naruto's face closer and stroked the hot, wet cheeks. "What are these?"

Sasuke was so entranced by the surprised, intense stare that Naruto gave him that he didn't even notice that the blonde had stopped moving.

"Scars."

The raven could barely heard his boyfriend over the shower.

"What from?" He continued stroking the three curved abrasions on each cheek.

"The car accident that killed my parents." Sasuke gasped. "Some piece of the car flew by me and cut me, or something. No one's entirely sure since I was only half a year old and my parents died on impact. They tell me I'm damn lucky to be alive, though." Naruto smiled softly.

"God, Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke leaned closer and cupped the strong jaw in concern.

"Don't be." Naruto was looking down and Sasuke's heart clenched.

"But—"

"Seriously, don't be," Sasuke blinked at the suddenly amused tone. "It's making you impotent."

"Wha…" Sasuke followed Naruto's downward gaze and flushed when he saw his half-hard shaft against Naruto's full arousal. "Well, sorry I'm not as horny as some people—"

"That's shit." Naruto looked up again, cutting off Sasuke's hissed accusation with a grin.

"What?" The pale fingers flew back to the blonde's shoulders when Naruto thrust against him roughly.

"I didn't forget that we took showers last night. And I know not even you are that germophobic. Admit it, gorgeous, you just wanted shower sex." Naruto purred against the raven's ear and rocked into him faster and harder than before, effectively cutting off half of Sasuke's intelligence.

"Dobe…" The Uchiha arched back with a throaty groan when Naruto's hand trailed down to his entrance. "What are you…?"

"Hm, sex is too risky, but I can bring you over nice and quick, ne?" The blonde nibbled Sasuke's nape and the raven arched and cried out when two fingers slid into him.

Before Sasuke could ask why, the blonde had reached his prostate. Sasuke arched hard against Naruto as his orgasm washed over him and he released over their stomachs.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke's scream echoed off the walls of the small bathroom. He was sure that everyone upstairs had heard that one, if not the people already at the pool.

The blonde set the weakened Uchiha on his feet and quickly lathered them both down, finishing the cleaning ritual no shower was complete without. Sasuke glared as Naruto grabbed towels and started drying the midnight locks. A pale hand shot forth and the blonde's knees when weak when it caressed his still erect member.

Sasuke smirked vengefully and dragged the still-soaked dobe to the bed. He didn't even bother to lock the door before he threw his boyfriend down and climbed onto the bed after.

Naruto stared at the raven in confusion and groaned and fell back when the thin hand wrapped just right around his erection. Sasuke's smirk grew lascivious and his tongue snaked out to taste the blonde's leaking head. Naruto's whole body trembled and he groaned loudly. They both knew it would be potentially deadly for anyone to try to give the blonde a blowjob, but Sasuke had decided (on his own, mind you, Naruto would have never agreed to let him) to try to give Naruto a semi-blow job. As long as the thing didn't end up inside of his mouth, he figured he was good. Sasuke scowled when he felt yanking on his hair but surfaced to face the glaring blonde.

"At least get your ass up here."

Sasuke refused to blush as he sneered and did as Naruto asked and straddled the blonde's face in a 69 position. The strength left his arms for a moment and he moaned shakily when Naruto's hot, probing tongue and fondling hands assaulted him all at once.

"N—Naruto!" The raven gasped and shifted his hips closer to the blonde. He grabbed the large member in front of him and set to work at teasing the blonde as horribly as the dobe was teasing him.

Ten minutes later Naruto was sitting on the sink, smirking as he washed the toothpaste out of the sink from their second tooth brushing of the morning.

"Ah, nothing quite like multiple orgasms before breakfast, ne, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glared at him, pretending he wasn't scarlet. He dragged the comb through his half-dried and messy hair and huffed.

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto sighed dramatically. "You say that now, but wait till lunch—"

"Like fuck you're touching me when we're covered in that disgusting water." Sasuke hissed and put the comb down in defeat. Stupid bed, plotting against his hair.

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, fucking 'oh'." Sasuke fixed his shirt and marched out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom.

"Maa, Sasuke, why did you come into the water anyway?" Naruto piped up from just behind him as they mounted the stairs.

"…"

"Fine, teme, don't tell me!" Naruto sulked as they reached the second story. He grinned as Sasuke tensed at the heated glares shot at them from their cohabiters.

The grin slid into a smirk as he and Sasuke parted ways in the kitchen. Sasuke threw bread into the toaster and poured himself coffee and Naruto put on a pot to boil water for raamen. Everyone was still staring at them, glancing between them as they stood stock still on opposite sides of the kitchen.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Did you two have to be so loud?" Temari sneered.

Naruto smirk grew. Sasuke glared at them in return.

"Bite me."

"You'd think the Uchiha would be in a better mood after all that screaming." Kankuro sniggered.

The raven almost snarled.

Naruto chuckled. "Be nice to the bastard. We're trying to have a pleasant, sex-filled vacation thank-you-very-much."

"Ugh." Shikamaru groaned into his folded arms. "That means I won't get a decent night's sleep the whole weekend."

"You bet your ass you won't."

Kiba glared at Sakura, who was barely keeping her giggles in. "Why did you invite them again??"

"Too late to do anything about it now." Sakura giggled and shrugged.

:break:

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he was much less freaked out by the ocean the second time they approached it as it glistened in the noonday sun.

"You coming in again, teme?"

"Of course, usuratonkachi." Sasuke left their towels with Kimimaro against and checked that his sunscreen was fully absorbed before they made their way to the shore.

Naruto did his best not to laugh as he watched the raven flinch every time kelp wrapped around their ankles as they waded to the others.

"You want me to carry you?"

The blonde raised his hands in surrender at the heated glare shot at him.

"Nevermind, shit!"

Soon enough Sasuke was doing his best to not inhale the water as they rode the waves. He did his best to stay near Naruto, but with the tide and Naruto's boundless energy and excitement, it was proving difficult. Sasuke glanced back and noticed that they were considerably farther out than they had gone yesterday. His heart raced in mild panic and he turned back and moved more aggressively towards the wet dobe.

Sasuke's ebony eyes widened when he felt a strong tidal pull and barely had time to inhale desperately when he saw the giant wave. He ducked slightly and flailed when the wave crashed, dragging him with the current, keeping him under the water.

A few meters away Naruto blinked in panic and tried to see through the murky water to find his boyfriend. He tripped, trying to balance again, but the wave's pull was still too strong and he floundered to try to move to the right. His lungs were aching already but he surged forward as the wave ebbed away and caught sight of the raven. Sasuke was curled into himself, his eyes squeezed shut, floating too slowly back to the surface. Naruto urged himself forward the last few feet and he nudged Sasuke's body up to the surface. The Uchiha unraveled and broke the surface at the same time as the blonde, both gasping loudly.

"Are you okay?!" Naruto had to practically yell over the sounds of the waves and people and the water in his ears.

Sasuke glanced up at him with wide, panicked red eyes and Naruto felt relief flood through him. The man wasn't injured or spitting up water. The blonde took Sasuke's trembling hand and tugged.

"Let's go to the shore, ne!"

The raven nodded and followed Naruto back to the shore. By the time they had grabbed their towels and were drying off, Sasuke was calm again.

Naruto tugged him to sit in the sand and Sasuke leaned back.

"Fuck."

"Yeah," The blonde chuckled and tucked a heavy dark blue bang behind Sasuke's ear. "It happens every once in a while. Actually drowning is rare, though, you know."

The Uchiha nodded and inhaled shakily, getting rid of the last of the tense tremors.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah." Sasuke looked down at the softly smiling blonde and felt the weird pressure on his chest again. It was like something wanted to escape, something was crawling up his throat—

"You hungry?"

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Back to his usual bastard self. The blonde yanked his boyfriend up and lead them to one of the many snack shacks along the beach.

"What do you want?"

Naruto ordered for them and Sasuke scowled at the hungry look that the cashier girl was giving the oblivious dobe.

"So how's the water?" The girl cooed with a smile and hair-flip.

Naruto looked surprised but grinned, slipping naturally into his waiter-flirt-master mode. Sasuke scowled deeper behind him.

"It's perfect! But the tide is really strong!"

"Oh, I bet that would wear anyone out!" The girl leaned forward, pressing her breasts together. "But you still seem energetic."

"Yeah, I have endless stamina!" Sasuke was going to kill the blonde.

"Oh, really?" The girl scanned his form and the Uchiha's hand clenched by his sides. "I love all your piercings."

That was fucking it.

"Yeah? They—"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the surprised dobe and leaned close, smirking at the surprised slut.

"You should really see the other ones," The raven said huskily, smirking wider when he felt Naruto's breath catch as he ran his pale hands over the blonde's orange-flower-covered crotch lightly. "They're really something, if you know what I mean."

"Sasuke," The raven twisted slightly at the soft, shocked whisper.

Naruto blinked and felt a flare of arousal shoot through him at the possessive smirk that Sasuke gave him. "Ah, Naruto, what do you say after lunch we go back to our room and you show me the limits of your stamina? It's been too long since I've exhausted you."

The girl's mouth dropped and a small blush fanned over Naruto's tan cheeks but he returned the smirk and molested Sasuke's sides.

"Ah, all too true. We can finish what was started in the shower this morning."

The cook called out their order and the cashier girl quickly wiped the blood from her nose and handed them the food.

Sasuke snatched it and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on."

Naruto glanced back at the whole stand that was staring at them with small nosebleeds and laughed as Sasuke dragged him away. "That was evil, teme!"

"Heh."

:break:

Naruto gasped quietly when Sasuke shoved him onto the bed the second time that day.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything before showering away the disgusting water."

Sasuke straddled the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "The pool water was enough, I think. Unless you have a problem with it?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. No way in hell was he going to deter a comfortable Sasuke. Honestly, the blonde was about to go insane with the Uchiha's warm legs so close to his growing erection. Stupid teme, teasing him in the pool.

Sasuke smirked at the flustered blonde and slid off with a small grind to retrieve something from their temporary dresser. Naruto was too busy watching the subtle shifting muscles of the raven's back to really pay attention to what his boyfriend was doing. A minute later Sasuke was back on Naruto's hips. Before the blonde could investigate the things Sasuke had retrieved, he was pushed down into the bed in a passionate kiss that he immediately returned with fervor. Naruto shivered as hid boyfriend's hands slid up his arms, urging them together over his head. Sasuke grabbed the belt that he'd brought from the dresser and wrapped it around Naruto's wrists before the blonde could come up for air. Naruto blinked when Sasuke pulled away with a small popping noise and realized that his wrists were bound. He brought his hands in front of him and raised an eyebrow at the belt tied tightly around him. Sasuke was smirking.

"Oh? What got you into this kind of mood?" Naruto rested his arms back behind his head and lifted his hips slightly, making Sasuke hiss in pleasure.

"That girl was trying to take what's mine."

Naruto blinked slowly. Then laughed. "You're so paranoid, teme!"

"Shut up!" The raven scowled and removed the blonde's orange-flowered trunks. "You have no idea what it was like wanting you the whole time you were with my brother!"

The blue eyes widened as Sasuke stripped. "The whole time?"

A tiny flush came over the Uchiha's cheeks. "Hn."

"Aww, Sasuke!" Naruto flung his wrists over the raven's neck and dragged him close. "I had no idea!"

"Tch."

"Though that explains the missing condom-gasp-did you masturbate in my bed??"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he skipped his previous plans and pressed a finger knuckle-deep into the blonde. Naruto cried out and flinched, dragging Sasuke even closer.

"Dobe, no lube for you for saying such embarrassing things."

"W—what?! You're the one who—uhn!" The tan body convulsed upwards as another finger entered and they started scissoring. "Sasu—Sasuke, ah!"

The raven smirked and dipped his head down to flick the blonde's nipple piercing with his tongue. Naruto groaned and awkwardly dug his fingers into the damp midnight locks as Sasuke kept up his ministrations. The bound hands trailed down Sasuke's back, clawing lightly, and grasped hard at his ass.

"Sasuke…" The blonde bucked forward and whined.

The raven took out his fingers and lined himself up with the twitching entrance. He pushed in slowly, almost cumming from the sexy groan Naruto gave as his nails dug into the pale ass. Sasuke could hear his own groaning and his heart beat loud in his ears as he rocked slightly.

"Oh, kami, come on, gorgeous!" The blonde whispered, his eyes clenched shut. Sasuke started their usual harsh pace and Naruto clung to him and used his hands to push the raven in harder, until Sasuke finally found the blonde's prostate.

Naruto saw white and cried out as pleasure seared through him. His arms fell back above his head and he almost screamed when Sasuke angled him up and started pounding straight into his prostate. A minute later the blonde cried out his boyfriend's name and their inner warmth spread between them like fireworks.

"God, Naruto…" Sasuke sighed and slid out of the pulsing flesh. They were both trembling.

"Teme…" The blonde rebuked, his eyes half-mast and hazy from his orgasm.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned back to gain his breath and brain power. Once their breathing was even again the Uchiha grabbed the lube that he'd gotten earlier and poured some onto his fingers. Naruto opened his eyes at the familiar squishing sound and watched Sasuke's face with rapt attention as the raven prepared himself. Naruto seriously needed to convince him to make a sex video. The blonde followed Sasuke's movements as he restraddled the blonde and grabbed a hold of Naruto's member.

Wait, when had he gotten hard??

The raven moaned sensuously as his body swallowed Naruto and the blonde had to bit his lip to keep quiet so he could focus on Sasuke. The onyx eyes opened to stare down at him and Sasuke leaned forward and captured his mouth. Naruto moaned as the Uchiha's tongue ravished him.

God, he needed to get hit on by bimbos more often…

:break:

Naruto skimmed his fingertips over Sasuke's warm cheek and tucked away the bang that was hiding his sleeping face.

The blonde's soft smile turned into a pout when his phone started ringing on the dresser. He rolled off the bed, pulled some pants on, and stepped out of the room with the phone.

"Hello?"

"NARUTO!!" Said man winced and held the phone away from his ear. "You better be having a great time cuz my ass is getting chewed out non-stop by Erika!!"

"But it's Saturday." Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall.

"That doesn't matter! You know that woman doesn't rest! Please tell me that I'm not getting fired when you get back!"

"Ana, I've got it under control. I've already finished all the paintings."

There was a pause. "Really?!"

Naruto chuckled at the immense relief in his manager's voice. "Yeah. You would have known if you hadn't been screaming at me Thursday."

"Oh...sorry…"

"Hm."

"So…how's the beach?"

"It's good, I got Sasuke into the water, but we almost drowned today…"

"Poor thing."

"Hey, Ana...?"

He could practically hear the woman tense on the other side of the line. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to do it tonight." Naruto half-whispered, staring at the grain of the hardwood floors.

There was a girlish gasp. "Are you serious?! I thought you were going to wait??" She half-whispered back.

"I don't want to wait. I'm so _sick _of waiting!" Naruto groaned.

"But...are you sure? I mean, this is Sasuke we're talking about, and you're away from home. If anything bad happens, neither of you will be able to escape."

"Such pessimism, Ana."

"Well, I'm just worried, you know. It doesn't seem like a good a idea to spring something like that on an Uchiha after they almost died and stuff."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's fine."

"…well, then, I guess good luck?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, thanks, sweetie." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be waiting for good news, then, Naru."

"See you in a few days."

"Yeah. And make sure you get an outfit soon for the gallery okay! It's less than a month away now!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Naruto snapped his phone shut and walked back into the room. He felt the butterflies that had been haunting him the past month start wrecking havoc in his stomach again. He was so tired of being so nervous. He set his phone down and shifted through his luggage to find the thing he'd had to try so hard to hide at the airport. He plucked it out of a thick wad of clothes and glanced up at the still slumbering raven. He opened the box and tilted it, watching the light bounce off the object cheerfully. He snapped the box shut again and leaned against the bed.

He really hoped Ana's pessimism would be proved ridiculous. He really was tired of calling Sasuke his 'boyfriend'.

Tsuzuku

**So, I'm turning 18 in less than a month...it sucks...**


	39. Alcoholic Drinks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Alcoholic Drinks

Sasuke glared harder at the type on the pages of his book. He had been trying to read the same three sentences for the past ten minutes, but the loud idiots he called friends were—well, loud idiots. They were currently having a karaoke session on the porch of the beach house. At three in the morning. Honestly the Uchiha was surprised no one had come to demand they calm down. Must happen often.

The raven closed his book angrily. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate with all that racket. But, the TV had no cable and they hadn't brought any books. Sasuke couldn't listen to music without doing anything else unless the blonde was singing to him or dancing. The pool closed at eleven, and he didn't like to cook. There was nothing to do.

"Bored?"

Sasuke jumped half out of his chair at the voice that had been two inches from his ear. Naruto grinned down at him and waved slightly. Sasuke sat back in his chair and shivered when Naruto's hot breath washed against his nape.

"Hey, teme, how bout we go grab some sexing at the beach?" Lick.

The raven twitched. "That's gross. What if some crab—"

"What is your obsession with you being attacked and/or killed at the beach?" Naruto chuckled, wrapped his arms around the smaller shoulders.

"Shut up."

"Aw, come on, teme! It'll be quieter. And there's even an alcoholic drink named after it, how bad could it be?" Naruto rounded the chair and stared pleadingly down at the Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled. "So is a fuzzy navel, and you don't see me loving that idea."

The blonde lifted up his shirt and rubbed his belly button. "Yeah, it's not really fuzzy, huh?"

The raven stared at the taunt tan skin and little stud. Naruto had mentioned to him a couple times that he wanted a large spiral tattoo around his belly button, but Sasuke had been stubborn in refusing to let the blonde mar his perfect abdomen.

Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke leaned forward and licked his belly button.

The raven smirked as his boyfriend tensed and tugged the stud with his teeth.

"I take it that means 'Yes, Naruto-sama, for I am merely your willing sex slave!', eh?"

Sasuke bit harder on the stud and jerked back, effectively ripping the jewelry out. The blonde hissed and slapped his hand over his belly button as if to protect it from further abuse. The Uchiha held the stud up and smirked.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Naruto half-shrieked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." The blonde blushed at the sultry reply and half-mast look that Sasuke gave him.

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled and snatched the jewelry and put it back on. His blush deepened when heard Sasuke's laughter. God, he loved that sound.

"Come on, dobe, let's go." The blonde bit his lip as he watched Sasuke's thin legs uncurl from under him and take him to the stairs. His nervousness started clawing up his throat. "You coming or not?" Naruto glanced up at the large, unguarded onyx eyes.

"Un."

Sasuke watched in mild confusion and curiosity as Naruto flitted about the room like he was looking for something. The raven flung his beach towel over his shoulder and walked into the hallway.

"I'll wait outside."

"'Kay!"

Sasuke was half-tempted to sneak back and spy on the blonde with the relief that he'd heard in the sunny voice. Nah. He probably just couldn't find his cell phone again.

:break:

"So what's up with you, Sasu? We haven't gotten to talk too much in the past few weeks, huh?"

Sasuke ripped his eyes away from the night sky and looked at the blonde. He squeezed the warm hand closer in his. "We've talked. We just haven't had any time together. We've updated each other on our lives then fallen asleep."

"We had sex once!"

"It doesn't count if we pass out half-way through." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled. "You're right." They stepped into the soft sand. "But this coming week the new guy is finally done with training, so I'll be a lot less busy."

"And I finished my major project Wednesday." Sasuke looked up and smiled at the grinning blonde.

"We'll go on dates everyday for the next month to make up for it!" The blonde exclaimed, clenching his free hand.

"I don't know about all that."

They stopped and nodded to each other and spread their towels on the pale sand. Sasuke sat and stared at the dark waves and felt a surreal emotion bubbling in him from the soft, distance noise of the unbelievable quiet of the beach. He closed his eyes when a warm hand threaded through his hair and a moment later familiar lips were on his. Naruto leaned him back until he was lying, kissing him with soft passion the whole time. The raven all but melted against his towel. A couple minutes later Naruto pulled away and Sasuke looked up into the shadowed eyes that were hovering over him.

"Hey, Sasuke, we've been together for three and a half years, now, right?"

"Just three." Sasuke corrected coolly, his peaceful mood immediately shattered. Trust the dobe to ruin the romance with just a question.

"What? I thought for sure it was three and a half!" Naruto tensed and looked down at the suddenly icy raven.

"We were broken up after New Years sophomore year until summer."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto pouted and laid back on his towel. "Worse half a year of my life, no wonder I tried to forget it."

"It's your own damn fault for getting smashed while I was away."

"I missed you! You'd been gone for a whole semester!! And it was New Years! I was supposed to get smashed!" Naruto sulked. "Besides, I was passed out the whole time. It's not my fault Gaara mistook me for some sex toy."

"Tch. You should have realized I was coming home."

"I was passed out, okay?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at the moon.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"At least Gaara is in the habit of using condoms, ne?" Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

Sasuke growled.

"Though, that didn't help him walk the day after…"

The raven rolled onto Naruto, glaring at him dangerously. "You're mine, dobe."

"Of course." Naruto grinned and sighed in pleasure when Sasuke bent forward to mark the tan neck.

"And if you ever fuck up again, I'm putting you under house arrest."

"Just don't leave me again and we should be fine, ne?" Naruto purred and arched up slightly to give the raven a chaste kiss. "Did I ever show you the tons of portraits of you I did after I gave up?"

"I've seen a couple."

"Hm, there must be at least fifty…I should make them into a collection."

"No."

"Heh, I suppose not." Naruto rolled them over and hovered above Sasuke again, smiling down into the dark eyes. "Because you're for my eyes alone."

"What, did you draw me naked a lot?"

Naruto grinned. "Maybe." Sasuke's eyes closed slightly as a warm hand slipped under his shirt and started rubbing his lower abdomen. "After all, you're absolutely beautiful naked."

"Hn."

"Sasuke," The onyx eyes snapped back into focus at the passionate whisper. "You won't leave me again, right?" Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly in confusion at the lost-sounding tone of Naruto's voice. "Are you really okay with being mine?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away slightly so he could look into the whirling blue eyes. He frowned slightly and wrapped a hand around the blonde's jaw. "I'm an Uchiha, dobe, would I let you think such things if they weren't true? If I weren't yours, I wouldn't let even the slightest insinuating comments slide."

"…Is that a yes?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and felt a little smile tug at his lips. Dumbass. "Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Good." Naruto smiled brightly and kissed the palm that had settled against his cheek. Sasuke's insides melted instantly and if Naruto had laughed and told him he was purring, he wouldn't doubt it. "I'm glad, Sasuke, because…" The blonde caressed the slim pale hip furthest from him and nuzzled into the alabaster hand still on his face. "I love you."

Sasuke froze. Of course he'd known that Naruto loved him, and vice versa, but it had always gone unspoken before. The Uchiha didn't think it would make any difference if they said it. How wrong he'd been. All of a sudden the suffocating pressure was back worse than ever, and Sasuke was afraid to even open his mouth for fear something would come out. His tear ducts started stinging and he squinted slightly, trying to keep the tears in as he gazed up at the blonde who was cuddling him so affectionately. Naruto smiled at the raven and leant down to kiss his cheeks. Sasuke released a shuddering breath as Naruto nuzzled his cheeks and removed his hand for a moment, making Sasuke's hip cold.

"I love you, teme," Naruto grinned and Sasuke tried to pout. "Very, very much." Keeping the tears at bay didn't allow for any other facial movement, damnit. "And I know I'm a total pain in your ass—figuratively and literally—" Sasuke managed to roll his eyes. Figured the dobe couldn't go five minutes without some sex comment. "but if you can put up with me, I promise I'll lovies ya forevah." Naruto grinned. Sasuke sweatdropped. God, he was such a fucking dumbass sometimes, it was like a reverse superpower.

"Point being," Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke's mild glare. He placed a little box on Sasuke's mouth and grinned when the raven twitched at the warm velvet tickling his lips. Naruto chuckled when the Uchiha made himself cross-eyed trying to see the dark blue box. "I never want to be apart from you, Uchiha Sasuke, and I would be the happiest dobe alive if you said yes."

Sasuke eyes snapped up to meet blue in surprise. The hell was the dobe saying? Naruto plucked the little box back from the pale pink lips and opened it to show the shocked raven the band tucked into white silk.

"Marry me, bastard?"

"You fucker." Sasuke croaked out past the loosening pressure.

Naruto's eyebrows arched and a small smirk lit his face. "Hai?"

"You brought me out here, at three in the morning, with the promise of sex and quiet, to ask me to marry you?" Naruto nodded. "Why couldn't you just do something the normal way for once?" Sasuke groaned to himself.

"Because it's us, teme, nothing's normal. And either way, there can definitely still be sex, but if you say yes, I can't guarantee the quiet bit."

Sasuke sighed and smiled gently. The pressure was almost gone. Naruto immediately brightened. He loved that smile.

"The things I do for love, usuratonkachi." Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly, almost grinning. "I would love," Sasuke whispered huskily, yanking the blonde down so they were only an inch away, "to marry you, Naruto." And the little bubble that had been taunting Sasuke burst and the shiny tears gathered on his lashes fell down his cheeks, leaving cold streaks.

Naruto grinned brightly and slid the ring onto Sasuke's finger slowly. Sasuke just stared at it for a moment. It was a simple ring, and its weight seemed natural—like it was made just to fit the raven. The blonde laced his fingers between the pale splayed fingers and smiled as the warming metal pressed against his flesh. Blue eyes tore away from their intertwined hands and stared down at the softly glowing raven.

"You're glowing." Naruto giggled.

Sasuke blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I am very pale and the moon is out, such things tend to happen."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "No, not like that." The blonde ducked and placed a firm, swift kiss against the radiant neck. "So, we still up for sex or you tired from almost dying, hours of afternoon sex, crying, and being your usual teme self?"

"Tch." Sasuke shoved the blonde from him and straddled the slightly wider hips. "You're crazy if you think that tired me out."

"Heh, I guess I've trained you well." Naruto smirked, rubbing the raven's sides.

"You wish." Sasuke smirked and rocked slightly, earning a little gasp from the blonde.

"How—how are we doing this?" Naruto twitched and faltered as thin fingers found his nipple piercing.

"Like this, but with no clothes." Sasuke smirked and tugged the thin shirt off his fiancée. Tan hands stripped the Uchiha in seconds and Sasuke twitched. He climbed off his dobe for a moment to discard the light blue swim trunks. Naruto traced little patterns on what glowing skin he could reach as the raven fished the little canister of lubrication from the net pockets of Naruto's bottoms. The blonde twitched as the cold tin tapped his nose. Naruto watched as the raven opened the canister, scooped some of the jelly out, and closed it carefully before placing it next to their towel in confusion. Was Sasuke going to top to assert his manliness from the almost-crying comment? Naruto squeaked in surprise when the raven's hand grasped his length and pumped him swiftly. Damn, the lube was cold! Sasuke smirked and leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips.

The Uchiha glared when Naruto jerked away. "Wait!"

"What now, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke let his head fall onto the tan chest and he sighed.

Warm hands wrapped around the raven and Naruto snuggled into his neck. "Let's go back to the beach house and do it there. I don't want any restrictions."

"Idiot, there are people there."

"So? They'll forgive us once they realize that it's for a celebration! Besides, they've already isolated us as much as they could." Naruto purred against Sasuke's ear and the raven grabbed their trunks.

"Alright, but if I fall asleep, no waking me up."

"Okay." Naruto grinned and dressed and gathered their towel as the raven situated himself. "Ah, I'm so glad I didn't faint from nervousness! To think that you'll be my husband!" Naruto cooed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist as they made their way back to the house.

"I thought gays weren't allowed to marry in America?"

"For the most part, no. But Canada isn't all that far away, y'know."

"We're going to Canada?"

"Sure! Besides that, I'll let you do whatever planning you want."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde. "Oh sure, because it's such a privilege to do all the work."

"Hey, I'm the one who had to worry about what you'd say for weeks, and then finding a good ring, and everything!" Naruto nuzzled the raven hair. "Besides, as long as I get to see you in white and get to kiss you at the end, I'll be happy."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned against the strong chest and yanked the blonde head down to mesh their lips.

They were smiling and flushed when they pulled back. "A kimono, preferably." Naruto grinned.

"Can I put you in a dress?" Sasuke whispered against the dobe's plush lips as they walked slowly and awkwardly back to the house. It was hard to move leaning on each other.

"I don't think the others would appreciate the view. And I don't look delicate in women's clothing, unlike you. I've gained more muscle since that first summer, you know."

The raven smirked as he recalled fucking the blonde in the orange jumper. He ran a hand down Naruto's nicely defined chest and smirked.

"Ah, I know."

They snuck under the balcony without any of their friends noticing and crept into their room. Sasuke tossed their towels and his shirt in the hamper and melted when warm arms wrapped around his waist.

"When we get home, I'll show you all the paintings."

"Hn." The raven tipped his head back, giving Naruto more room for the little kisses he was laying on the pale shoulders and neck. Sasuke jerked in surprise at the random nip at his earlobe before the dobe led him back towards the bed.

Sasuke linked his hands behind Naruto's neck and tucked his head under Naruto's chin. He sighed contently when the warm arms hugged him even closer. Little shivers of pleasure went down his spine when the blonde's hot mouth closed on his nape. He pulled away and stared up into the clear, dark blue eyes. An indescribable rush of warmth flooded the pale body when Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Naruto." The raven whispered, unknowingly returning the smile.

"I love you too, Sasuke!" The dobe grinned and leaned down to capture his fiancé's lips. "So," kiss. "So," kiss. "Much."

**Tsuzuku**

**Yeah, kinda awkward, but I knew it'd take another week to write the lemon and I might as well stick it in another chappie, so...yeah :heart: And sorry the chappies are so short recently :sweatdrop:**


	40. Afterglow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Forty: Afterglow

Sasuke almost fell out of the bed when the bedroom door slammed open.

"'The fuck?" He heard Naruto grumble as he righted himself on the bed and sat up.

"YOU FUCKERS GET UP RIGHT NOW! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TWO SLEEPING IN WHEN I ONLY GOT THREE HOURS OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

The Uchiha groaned and buried his face in his pillow, lying on his stomach. Fucking Kiba. Had he no common sense? They'd only gotten three hours of sleep, too, and after a couple hours of rigorous activity at that…

"Kiba, what the fuck, man?" Naruto groaned and sat up limply.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Bed."

"Can we at least shower?" Sasuke sighed in defeat. Stupid dobe, letting the mutt have his way.

"No funny business. I'm standing guard to make sure."

"Aw, come on, Kiba, you could totally join us—FUCK!" The bleary blue eyes turned to the glaring raven laying beside him. "It was a _joke_, teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke hissed slightly and turned away from the blonde.

Naruto pouted and rubbed his sore arm. "That hurt! Kiba, this is all your fault!" He wailed.

Kiba's eyebrow perked in amusement. "It's not my fault you're a dumbass who can't keep his mouth shut."

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Naruto lamented to the sheets.

"Whatever. Come on, I'm serious. Go take a shower then be up for breakfast in fifteen minutes. We've got eggs and stuff that are almost done."

"Alright, alright."

Kiba glanced at them quickly and closed the door behind himself.

Sasuke refused to react when Naruto's firm, warm body snuggled against his back.

"Aww, come on, teme, you know it was a joke! I would never let anyone else see your beautiful, naked self." The blonde sulked when he didn't get a reply. "I may have to kill him for even getting to see your morning-cuteness."

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke mumbled into the pillow, refusing to acknowledge the heat on his cheeks.

"You think I'm kidding." Naruto half-growled.

"Get off me, idiot. We have to clean up."

"Hai, hai!" The blonde chirped and leapt out of bed and practically sprinted the bathroom. Sasuke watched with slightly flat eyes. You'd think with all the effort they'd used last night, Naruto would be at least a little sore. Especially with that one position—The raven shook his head clear of dirty thoughts that could get him in trouble in the shower. He rolled himself out from the sheets with a small groan and joined his boyfri—fiancé, in the bathroom.

Sasuke pretended to scratch his head to shield his grin from Naruto.

:break:

Kiba glared at the freshly showered couple as they climbed the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Something was up, he could practically smell it. Fuck, even Sasuke looked like he was in a good mood today.

Definitely something funny going on, even if there hadn't been any noises from the shower.

"Morning, guys!" Naruto grinned and waved.

Their house mates glared at them.

"Would it really be too troublesome for you two to use gags or something?" Shikamaru groaned from his arms.

"Aw, I think it's kinda nice that they're still so incredibly passionate after all this time!" Sakura cooed.

"That's because you didn't have to try to sleep here last night." Kiba growled. The rest of the people nodded in agreement.

Naruto smirked as he shoveled eggs onto his plate. "You guys are just jealous!"

"Psh."

Sasuke dropped half the toast he'd made on Naruto's plate and the blonde got cups for their drinks.

Kiba chewed his bacon thoughtfully. And cracked. "Okay, what happened?!"

The couple looked at him in mild surprise. Everyone else just glared at him for being so loud after three hours of sleep.

"What the hell are you talking about now, Kiba?" Sakura mumbled.

"Something's different!" Kiba protested to her tone and stabbed a finger at the couple that was now ignoring him.

"Milk, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Yesterday they were like they couldn't stand each other in the morning and now—just look at them! Something's changed." The brunette glared at the couple warily.

Naruto looked up from putting the milk back in the fridge and grinned. "It's called afterglow, dog face."

"No, Kiba's right, for once." Shikamaru lifted his head slightly and squinted lazily at the conjouning couple. "Ah, Sasuke."

The raven looked up with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's on your hand?"

The blonde sniggered as Sasuke blushed slightly when everyone's attention turned to him suddenly.

"Is that—" Sakura sprung out of her chair and practically pounced on the poor Uchiha. Naruto flinched and resisted the need to whisk Sasuke to safety when the pink-haired girl shrieked in the raven's ear. "Oh, my God, it is! Naruto, you—Sasuke—! I'm calling Ino!!" And she sprinted back to grab her cellphone, chanting 'omg, omg, omg' over and over again.

"Troublesome."

"Wait—what just happened?" Kiba stared in confusion.

"I asked Sasuke to marry me yesterday." The raven smirked at the softer-than-normal voice and small blush. Served the dobe right.

"WHAT?!!" Kiba half fell off his chair in shock.

"OH MY GOD, INO!! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!"

"Congratulations, Naruto, Sasuke." Hinata smiled at them.

"Thanks, Hinata!" The blonde chirped, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Naru and Sasu!...I KNOW!!..."

"IT IS SO YOUTHFUL! OH, THE BEAUTY! I WISH YOU TWO A HUNDRED YEARS OF HAPPINESS AND JOY!!"

Sasuke twitched and moved slightly closer to Naruto.

"Thanks, Lee."

"Yeah, that was Lee, being youthful as usual…last night while we were trying to sleep, apparently…I know!...Totally!"

"'Bout time, right Gaara?" Temari smirked at her younger brother, feeling smug at the faint flush of embarrassment on the pale cheeks from his boyfriend's behaviour.

"Indeed."

"Wait, how the hell are you two getting married?! Gays can't marry!" Kiba shouted and whimpered when the females glared at him with enough fury it hurt.

"Sorry, Ino, Kiba's being a douche like usual…"

"Hey!"

"I was thinking Canada, actually."

"Why can't anything be easy?" Temari smacked the back of Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Well, I think it's wonderful, you two." She smiled. They twitched.

"Wait a sec…" Sakura took the phone away from her ear and pushed a button.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, UZUMAKI! JUST BECAUSE I'M FAT AND PREGNANT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T KICK YOUR ASS THE INSTANT YOU TWO ARE BACK!!!"

Naruto chuckled. "Maa, it's not my fault you're too preggers to travel, Ino!"

"Congrats, guys!"

"Thanks, Chouji!" Naruto grinned and chuckled when Ino groaned in annoyance.

"Don't think this is over, you bastard!"

"Calm down, dear."

"I'll calm down when I damn well please!" Ino growled. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

The raven blinked.

"He's here." Sakura smirked.

"Don't be his bitch just because you're prettier. Ja, ne! We have a check up, see you guys soon!"

The blonde smirked past his mouthful of eggs and the glowering Uchiha. "It's true."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." The raven hissed and turned his glare to the dobe.

"Domestic violence already!" Temari teased.

"Canada, eh?" Sakura snapped her phone shut and gave the couple a side-long glance. "I'm helping you plan, _right_?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as goosebumps broke out over him from the glare she gave them. "S-sure, Sakura! If it's okay with teme."

Said raven held back his glare. "I'll think about it."

"Good, good!" Sakura nodded and looked at her stoic boyfriend. "Told you."

The mint eyes leveled with hers and everyone else in the room held their breath. Kimimaro _never_ talked.

"I see."

Everyone blinked. Kiba sulked. That was it??

"Oh, you two are going to be _so _busy! Feel free to use me as a resource!" Sakura chirped and Sasuke flinched.

"Of course." Naruto smiled back at her and wrapped a comforting arm around the raven's hips. "But it'll be a while, okay?"

The girl flipped her hair and pouted. "Fine."

:break:

Sasuke wiggled his toes in the sand, trying to fight off the drowsiness from Naruto's warmth.

They were sitting with Kimimaro under the umbrella, spooning with Sasuke with his back against Naruto. The tan arms were wrapped snug around his waist and the blonde was nuzzling the warm midnight locks.

"So, how are we telling your parents?" Naruto chuckled darkly and Sasuke hissed.

"Let's just wait until the day of."

"I'd rather not die, thank you."

"Ugh. I don't know!" Sasuke groaned. Stupid dobe, he'd almost been asleep! "Do they know where we live?"

"Um...no, I don't think so. We haven't really talked to them since we moved in."

"Then we call. And warn Itachi."

"Nice."

"So when do you want it to be?"

"I don't care. However far away you want to wait. At least as long as it needs to be so you can plan within time."

"This winter?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're so full of yourself."

"I'm serious." The raven rolled his eyes. "Is Sakura really going to be helping me?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly work like a normal person does, so she'll have plenty time to gather information for you. Don't be mean just because she's a girl who happens to be my ex."

"Tch."

"I just wanna know one thing, okay?"

"What?"

"How Japanese and how western are you going to make it?"

Sasuke shifted down in Naruto's lap, snickering at the little twitch the blonde made. "I dunno. I'll let you know when I've thought about it more."

"Okay."

"Could you two stop talking so close to me? I can't read." They both turned to stare at Kimimaro, who was practically glaring in concentration on his medical book.

Naruto started laughing silently, jostling the raven cradled against him. "Hey, how bout I rub sand all over every visible part of your body and we go wash it off at the pool?"

Sasuke shivered at the hot whisper against his neck. "That's gross and it doesn't make sense."

"It's supposed to be a natural exfoiliant, you know. We could make you super soft and you could be like my silky teddy bear."

"I think the heat's getting to you, dobe."

"It's entirely possible!" Naruto chirped and sat straight up, once again displacing the Uchiha. "How bout I rub sun screen on you instead, then?"

Sasuke stared at him warily. "Hn."

:break:

"Ha, you're right teme, it's too hot! Let's go inside!" Naruto groaned and rolled on the ground.

Sasuke glared at him. He was quite comfortable lounging in the pool and it was Naruto's damn fault for being a dobe. He told the blonde so.

"Bastard." Naruto wiggled to the raven and glared into the sparkling onyx eyes. Sasuke grinned and leaned forward to steal a kiss. He smirked in triumph when the glare was gone when he pulled away. He leaned back in confusion when the blonde sprung up. He shrieked when said blonde yanked him out of the pool.

"You dobe! Stop picking me up like a sack of potatoes!" Sasuke protested, beating his fists against Naruto's shoulders.

"But you're so cute when you're loud and indignant."

"Ooh, big word." Sasuke hissed bitterly.

"Shut it."

The onyx eyes narrowed in concentration as Naruto keyed the code for the door. As soon as the door swung open, the raven twisted off the tan shoulder and sprinted to their room. He almost made it to the bathroom before a large tan blur tackled him into the wall.

"Fuck!"

"Hm, I see you have the idea." Naruto purred, running his hands over the pale, damp sides.

Shit, no! He'd tried to run away, he didn't want to--but Naruto's hands always felt _so_ good...And it was the last day of vacation, and they probably wouldn't be able to have sex until the next weekend because they were too busy...

Naruto smirked as he watched the war on the Uchiha's face being lost horribly. He leaned down to nibble the soft pale ear and grinned when he was rewarded with a breathy moan. He dragged the now-willing raven to the bare corner of their room and sat with his back to it, pulling the raven with him. Sasuke straddled his lap automatically and leaned forward. The blonde caught his lips in a passionate kiss and trailed his hands up to play with the pink nipples. The raven groaned in Naruto's mouth and rocked his hips, too eager now for foreplay.

"Ah?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Hai." Sasuke growled back, rocking hard against the firm body under his.

"Turn around."

The blonde chuckled when the onyx eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Yup."

The raven stared at him for another wary moment and did as he was told, letting the blonde strip him in the process. Naruto removed his own trunks and moved the teme slightly for more comfort. Sasuke sighed in pleasure as the tan hands caressed down his body. He leaned further back against the blonde and reached an arm around to hold onto Naruto's neck for the leverage he would need soon. His body convulsed slightly when the warm hands fondled his awakened nether regions.

"Spit?"

Sasuke shook his head fiercely.

"You sure?"

"Shut up and do it already, you'll ruin the mood."

Sasuke almost laughed at the murmured 'teme' but the finger entering him was far too distracting. He gasped and shifted away slightly, only to be caught by Naruto's other hand. He shuddered when the finger brushed his prostate and moaned quietly when another finger entered. His head hung limp and he panted and tried to breathe evenly. Naruto pulled him back flush against the warm skin and the raven bucked when he felt his fiance's erection against his back. The blonde nuzzled into the warm alabaster neck and bit softly, earning a wanton moan.

"E-enough." Sasuke bit his lip as the fingers massaged his sensitive gland.

Obediently, the fingers slipped out and were replaced by a very familiar hot firmness. The raven braced himself with his arm clutching Naruto's hair, and felt the warmth inside him swell even more when the tan hands found their rightful places on his hip and sex. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his lover's shaft. Naruto laid butterfly kisses on his shoulders and neck as Sasuke worked himself further onto the rod. He was trembling from the raw pleasure of having blonde's member filling him dry. His back arched almost painfully and he cried out in ecstasy when Naruto's head hit his prostrate at the perfect angle before sliding further. Sasuke rocked and moaned as the first piercing rubbed inside him. The blonde's hand gripped his hip tighter and he could feel the warmth behind him shuddering just as bad as he was.

God, he loved this position.

Naruto cried out and bit the raven's neck when the Uchiha slammed himself down the rest of the way. Sasuke barely held in his scream and orgasm. The blonde's other hand snaked up this thigh, where it had fallen, and caressed his straining manhood. The raven jerked violently and moaned loudly when a couple of the piercings rubbed him. God, those piercings would be the end of him. Sasuke built up his rhythm, steadily impaling himself and rolling on the hot member. Naruto was struggling to block out the raven's never-ending moans, lest he come early. The Uchiha shifted again and his head fell back limply against the tan shoulder and white heat rushed through him. The blonde immediately latched onto the exposed throat and pumped the flushed erection faster, making Sasuke cry out loudly enough to be heard through-out the house with every thrust. The dark blue eyes stared at the pale body with lusty concentration. Naruto really wished Sasuke would let him record them in this position. He had tried many times to paint the perfect arch that Sasuke made against him, but he could never get it right, despite knowing everything about the raven's body that there was to know. He was certain that if he could capture the gorgeous body so tight and tense it could make anyone who saw it come. He bit the Uchiha's neck possessively at the thought.

The pale hips became erratic in their motion and a minute and tons of throaty, sexy moans later, the entire ivory body locked up and Sasuke screamed his lover's name loudly, rocking hard with his blinding orgasm. Naruto clutched the quivering body tight and moaned out the raven's name before releasing all his delicious burning pleasure into the tight, twitching channel. Sasuke moaned shakily and fell limp, and sweaty, against his dobe.

Naruto tucked the pale man against himself and cuddled him tightly as they regained their breath and brains.

"Hey, as my wedding gift from you--"

"NO."

"Aww, but--"

"No!"

"Mean teme." Naruto pouted and hid his face in the midnight locks.

"Perv dobe."

"Heh. You love it." Naruto smirked and nibbled the white ear.

"Hn."

"Pwease? I promise to destroy it as soon as I'm done! It won't end up on the internet!"

"You don't know that. Itachi could steal it with his creepy sneaking ability."

"His what?" The blonde smirked. He loved teasing Sasuke.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, his 'Super Secret Ninja Powers'." He corrected, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"That's what I thought you said. And don't worry, my Ninja Powers totally kick his Ninja Powers to the dirt. I'll protect your sexy video tape with my life!"

"Hn."

"Is that a 'Yes, Naruto-sama'?"

"Shut up already, usuratonkachi." Sasuke groaned and turned on Naruto's lap to lean sideways against the tan chest. He twitched and bit back a gasp when his sensitive insides moved around the blonde's shaft.

Naruto pouted and moved his hips back slowly. He held back his smirk as the pale, gorgeous face contorted in a cringe as Naruto's member _slowly _slid free of the raven's body. Sasuke shuddered when the odd pulling sensation ended with a very, very odd feeling and noise. He glared up at the smug blonde.

"Bastard." The raven hissed.

Naruto laughed and pulled the man to the bed, where they stayed until dinner.

Tsuzuku

If y'all have any super cool ideas for the wedding, lemme know. I've got the basic idea down, but there can never be too much brainstorming! :heart:

I hope the lemon was good. I've been getting more and more awkward with sex scenes :ish embarrassed: I don't know why, but I'm trying!


	41. Simply Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Forty-One: Simply Perfect

Sasuke didn't even reach for the light switch as he dragged himself into the apartment. He dropped his bag and coat and flipped off his shoes as he closed the door, locking it. He shuffled to the bed. And fell onto it face-first.

He hadn't moved an inch when Naruto came in much in the same manner half an hour later. The blonde flopped down next to the raven. They shared a couple moments of commiserating silence.

"Man, what a week." Naruto murmured, exhaustion straining his voice.

"You can say that again."

"Man, what a week."

Sasuke gathered his energy to glare at the weakly grinning blonde.

"Dobe."

Said man wiggled slowly to the raven and laid his arm over the man's waist. Sasuke reveled in the warmth and turned his head more towards his fiancé.

"So, somehow, word got to Linda."

"What?" The onyx eyes widened.

"Yup. She came to my cubicle and started spewing 'Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve' stuff, called me a sinner, all that."

"Shit."

"It was pretty funny, though, she turned really red and the other girls dragged her away, she was screaming the whole time."

"I'm sorry."

"I feel sorrier for her. I'm certain she must still be a virgin!" Naruto chuckled weakly and Sasuke glared slightly.

"You're warped."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and yawned widely. "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Good."

Sasuke squeaked quietly in surprise when the tan hands darted down and started undoing the raven's belt.

"What are you doing?"

"We," Naruto corrected, throwing Sasuke's belt to the floor. "are sleeping." Naruto's belt joined his and Naruto scooted him off the bed gently. Sasuke leaned against the blonde and plopped back onto the bed the instant Naruto had pulled back the light blue covers. Naruto followed suit and they curled close to each other, their arms embracing the other, and fell asleep to end their exhausting weeks.

:break:

Sasuke groaned against the warm body of his fiancé. His stomach felt hollow from his hunger and his bladder was full enough to cause a very annoying erection to strain against his uncomfortable work pants. He shifted away from the blonde very carefully—if the dobe decided to squeeze him in his sleep, Sasuke was certain that he would wet himself. He finally escaped Naruto's clutch and shuffled swiftly to the bathroom.

He literally moaned in relief when the pressure on his bladder dissipated. He checked on the blonde after he washed his hands and returned to the bathroom and closed the door and turned on the shower. He peeled his work clothes off and let them drop to the floor unceremoniously. He stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water on his neck slowly woke him up.

He jumped slightly a couple minutes later when the curtain was pulled back by a drowsy, naked blonde. Sasuke finished rinsing his hair out as Naruto stepped in behind him. The blonde immediately spooned the raven, burying his nose in the freshly cleaned raven locks.

"Morning." He murmured.

Sasuke handed him the citrus shampoo and lathered up the sponge and switched spots with the blonde effortlessly. They did this practically every morning. It saved them money on just about everything except shampoo. The blonde hummed to himself as he rinsed out his hair and turned to take the offered sponge from the raven. He stared at the heat-pinkened skin and almost started drooling. He was still in awe of how flawless Sasuke's skin was. He shook his half-awake head and obediently gently scrubbed the raven's back for him. The raven wordlessly returned the favor, washed off, and stepped out to dry off. He patted dry quickly and washed his face and brushed his teeth in the sink, Naruto always only a couple minutes behind him. Ironically, they always ended their routines at the same time because it took Sasuke at least a couple minutes to style his hair, when Naruto ran his hands through it and shook his head. Naruto watched Sasuke "preen", as he liked to call it. He honestly didn't know why the raven bothered maintaining his hair all day long. It seemed like wasted effort to him.

The blue eyes stalked the familiar routine of movements and as soon as Sasuke was done arranging it, the blonde ducked and picked the raven up by putting the smaller man over his shoulder. Sasuke shrieked in indignation, and Naruto smirked as he fully woke up. He flopped the raven down onto their bed roughly, smiling as the Uchiha swore viciously at him. He leaned forward and cut his fiancé off with a chaste morning kiss. Sasuke melted instantly and wrapped his arms around the tan neck to bring his dobe closer. They pulled away a minute later and just stared at each other sleepily.

"I say we go eat. I'm too tired to cook, and you still can't cook for shit."

"I'm trying." Sasuke immediately growled in self-defense.

"Doesn't mean it's any good yet. Anyway, go eat, go to Baa-chan's, then whatever—oh, grocery shopping."

"Hn."

Sasuke growled softly and fidgeted when Naruto stared at him blankly.

"I mean 'okay'."

The blonde grinned.

"Bring me some clothes, will you?"

"'Okay'!" The blonde chirped and set to find their clothes for the day.

:break:

The eggs that Naruto had inhaled for breakfast churned uncomfortably in the blonde's stomach. He knew that Tsunade and Jiraiya were cool with him and Sasuke being together, but marriage was a whole different ball park. He probably should have had the same conversation with Jiraiya as he had with Ana.

Too late now.

"Stop just staring and come on." Sasuke growled, shoving the blonde non-too-gently towards the door of Tsunade's house.

Naruto whined and followed the raven and shifted nervously as the Uchiha knocked loudly. The blonde cringed when a rather irate-looking Tsunade opened the door.

"Oh, it's you brats." She practically sneered and let them in. They stood awkwardly as she went into her kitchen, where her purse and, surprisingly, Jiraiya were waiting. "Hurry up, we're leaving."

Naruto glanced nervously between them. Really, he had no idea how to go about telling them this...

Jiraiya rose an eyebrow at the couple's behavior and smirked. "Watch out, Imouto, looks like they're about to ask for money."

The Uchiha glared at him and Naruto eeped at Tsunade's glare.

"That true?"

"Eeto, not _really_..." Naruto trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning uneasily. The ceremony and everything would certainly require donations from them, but he and Sasuke weren't going to _ask _for it.

"Then what the hell is it? The casino opens in half an hour." Tsunade leveled them with an impatient stare and tapped her red nails on the table she was leaning on.

Sasuke glanced between the struggling dobe and his future in-laws. He sighed. "We're getting married." Two blondes turned to stare at him in surprise. Jiraiya looked vastly amused.

"What?" The female hissed, her nails scraping the table as her fist clenched. "And you didn't tell me before?" She glared at her nephew.

"Ano...I didn't want it to be weird if he said 'no', so I didn't really tell anyone."

Jiraiya snorted. "What the hell, kid? The princess has been lin love with you for like five years!"

Sasuke glared harder at the white-haired male.

"Still..." Naruto shifted. Tsunade put her head in her hands.

"So are you really coming to ask for money?"

"Wha--no! We just came to tell you, you know." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"Although money would help," Sasuke added. "We don't know how my parents will react, which is where a lot of our donations would ideally come from."

Both blonde glanced at the raven. Tsunade sighed. "How much do you need?"

"Does this mean we're not going to the casino after all?" Jiraiya whined.

"Shut up, you're contributing to our nephew's wedding as well!" The blonde snapped, then looked between the young couple. "Jesus, I feel so old!"

"Maa, Baa-chan, you _are _old." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up, brat!" the blonde hissed and sat at the table.

"I can't believe you're going against everything I taught you and are settling down." Jiraiya shook his head in disappointment and sat next to his sister. "You kids grow up too fast."

They sighed in sync and Naruto chuckled.

"You guys are so dramatic."

"Hn. Just wait till we go tomorrow. I'm sure my mother will start crying and father will be screaming like a normal human."

"Tch." Naruto snickered and nudged his fiancé_. _"Be thankful my family is so chill."

"Dumbass."

"HEY!"

The siblings stared at the bickering couple.

"Jesus, they've been acting like an old married couple for years, ne." Jiraiya whispered.

"Hmph."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "I promised to show you, didn't I?"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Dumbass."

"Teme." Naruto growled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in warning and lust from the husky, aggressive tone.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya recognized the look all-too-well from the summers they had spent at his place.

"Well!" The white-haired man interrupted before the raven dragged his nephew away for loud...wrestling, yeah. "We should still go eat, ne, Tsuande?"

The blonde glanced up at him in confusion but jumped when she caught the silent message in his eyes. "Ah, yeah! You boys have fun and lock up when you leave, okay?" She grabbed her purse and the door slammed a few seconds later, leaving the engaged pair alone.

"That was weird." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Very convenient of them." Sasuke agreed.

"Convenient for wh--ah!" Naruto's cry of surprise from being shoved against the wall was quickly cut off by the Uchiha's mouth. Naruto instantly melted against the aggressive raven and met the questing mouth eagerly. Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's scalp, missing the hair that used to be there for him to tug.

"You need to grow your hair back out." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips. He pressed his body closer, pushed the blonde even harder against the wall.

Naruto groaned and fisted the raven locks and yanked Sasuke's head back almost violently. "And you need to cut yours." Sasuke's knees faltered for a moment when Naruto's mouth latched onto his neck.

The blonde smirked at the loud moan that came from his lover. He bit softly and felt Sasuke's need against him when the slender hips jerked against his own. He pulled away and composed himself.

"Wait." Sasuke glared heatedly at the blonde. "I need to show you, then we can dry hump, okay?" Naruto grinned and chuckled.

Sasuke sneered. "Tch."

"Don't be like that, teme." Naruto chided with a small smile and grabbed the ivory hand. "Come on, this way."

The raven sulked and mentally beat his erection down. "Stupid dobe."

"Hey!" The blonde protested and opened the last door on the right. Sasuke followed him in and stared in amazement. There were covered canvases _everywhere_. They were stacked on the bed, the desk, the floor. They were propped up on the nightstand, in the closet, the walls...

"Are these all...?" Sasuke was limp with awe when Naruto left his side to remove the coverings.

"Yes, they're all of you." Naruto replied softly. He tossed the first sheet to the floor and Sasuke blinked in recognition. It was the painting that Naruto had been working on when he'd gone to make up. He picked it up gingerly and stared at the meticulous detail that had been added when Sasuke hadn't been watching. He carefully put it back against the wall and stared in amazement at all the paintings that Naruto had already uncovered. There was him in every color of the rainbow, him like the old anatomy drawings, him as his chibi character, him in practically every pose imaginable. Some were naked, others were undefined or too close up to show that area, and many of them had assorted outfits. He was a merman, a samurai, a cat, a goth, a ninja, a cowboy, a baseball player, a vampire, a monk. Some were almost embarrassingly pornographic, and others were like photographs of everyday life. There was a watercolor, a silhouette, a geometric portrait, a stain glass window-style...they went on and on...

Naruto uncovered the last one from the closet, the first he had painted. It was Sasuke's heartbroken face that he had glimpsed before Sasuke had run off that morning... it hurt to look at it again.

The blonde set the painting down and watched the raven's amazed face. The dark eyes were wide and dilated and Naruto could see for once the difference between the truly black pupils and the dark, dark gray-red of Sasuke's irises.

The dark eyebrows furrowed and Sasuke bit his lip to hold back the sob slowly rising in his throat. As varied as all the paintings were, they were all so beautiful and so sad and so..._longing_...

For the millionth time, Sasuke wished that the New Year's Incident had never happened. He'd lost six months with his future husband... Sasuke jumped when the familiar warmth of Naruto's hand settled on his hip. He shivered slightly when the blonde's body pressed against his back.

"You okay, gorgeous?"

Not trusting his voice, Sasuke nodded.

"You see why I kinda forgot about this? It kinda hurts to see it all, y'know?" Naruto whispered half to himself, gazing at all his heartbroken paintings.

Sasuke nodded again and turned in Naruto's arms. The blonde looked down in surprise but Sasuke had already wrapped his arms around the tan neck and was pulling the taller man down to capture his lips. Naruto moaned when the raven immediately set to nipping and licking his mouth sinfully. Slightly warm hands trailed up under the blonde's shirt and caressed his abdomen. Naruto fisted the raven locks and tugged slightly, just enough to pull the Uchiha away from his mouth.

"Bathroom." Naruto whispered huskily and led the raven back through the hall to the guest bathroom. "The shower is easy to clean, ne?" Naruto winked and grinned and Sasuke felt himself blush a tiny bit. "Get nekkid."

The raven glared slightly but did so as the dobe readied the water. He wrapped his pale arms around himself from the chill of the air conditioner as Naruto found towels for them. The Uchiha stepped up behind the blonde and helped him strip, teasing the tan skin as it was exposed. By the time Naruto was undressed, he was flushed, breathing hard, and fully erect. Stupid sexy teme....

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction at his work before he pushed Naruto backwards into the shower. The blue eyes sparked with excitement and he shuddered when the warm water hit his aching flesh. Sasuke followed shortly after and stared at the aroused blonde panting wantonly against the bathroom tile. Naruto tried to glare back--the raven was far too good at pretending he wasn't aroused when he clearly was--

The Uchiha pinned the blonde's body solidly against the wall with his own body and stared up into the dark blue eyes of his fiancé. Slim, pale fingers weaved into and tugged the dark straw hair and Sasuke rocked his groin up and smirked at the moan he got in response. He yanked the other down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He smirked when he felt Naruto melt further down to his height as he responded to Sasuke's dominating tongue. His free hand traced the firm, wet, tan flesh slowly, making the blonde whine quietly into the kiss. Sasuke traced the sharp hipbones down to the blonde's heated groin and fondled the wet curls just above the man's member. Naruto broke the kiss to pull the raven closer and buck up to the pale hand.

"You really have a hard time understanding the quickness of, teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe I just like making love to you more, ne?" The blue eyes widened in surprise only to snap shut again when Sasuke's hand wrapped around the waiting erection. The blonde hissed and bucked. The raven was concerned for a moment when Naruto's head hit the shower wall with more force than could be safe. However, the dobe arched to the raven to show he was fine.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered affectionately. Naruto smirked and snaked his hand between them and caressed his fiance's erection, making the brunette moan.

"Teme." Naruto purred and used his other hand to guide Sasuke's mouth back up to ravish. Instantly, the raven leaned against him and started stroking the blonde with long, slow, tantalizing movements. The blonde broke away and shuddered. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered when Naruto's hand started reciprocating his motions. He looked up into the dark grey-blue eyes of his lover.

"Sasuke," Naruto half-purred and half-moaned his name passionately, the tone and look in his eyes saying everything.

"Naruto," The raven replied just as heated and sincere.

Sasuke rocked his hips against the tanned dobe and wished they could be like this forever. With their mouth open against each other, panting and trembling, with their arms so equally secure around each other and professing their love without the words most couples would need.

The Uchiha yanked the blonde head forward and lost himself in his future husband's taste.

Like their whole relationship, it was better than he could ever express in words.

Simply...perfect...

:break:

Naruto was still beaming and humming cheerily to himself when they entered their apartment, back from the first rent's house and grocery shopping. Sasuke glanced at the blonde, set his bags on the counter where Naruto was already unloading and stocking, and slipped into the guest bedroom that served as his make-shift studio (Naruto's was the main bedroom).

The raven closed and locked the door behind him, in case the blonde had noticed after all. He clicked on the overhead lamp and moved his spare futon from in front of the closet doors. He slid the closet open and dropped on his knees to search the bottom of the closet. He finally found the unlabeled box behind all his tubs of clay--you'd think it'd be easier to find since it was a fairly big box. He pulled the box out and grimaced at the thickly layered dust that coated the top. He used the tips of his fingers to flip the lid off and stared down into. Yes, he had kept it.

"Oi, teme! Where'd ya go? You're supposed to be helping me!" Sasuke jumped a foot in the air from the loud cry.

"Toilet!" He lied quickly, hoping that Naruto wouldn't care enough to figure out the Uchiha's voice was coming from the wrong part of the apartment.

He reached in and took out one of the pieces, his mouth curling up slightly as he remembered molding the impossibly smooth plaster. He jumped again and almost dropped the part when a soft knocking echoed through the room.

"That's not the toilet, dumbass."

Sasuke glared at the door and replaced the part in the box before he rose to unlock the door for the kitsune. "Tch, I didn't think you'd notice."

"Whatever," The blonde rolled his eyes and smirked softly. "So why are you locked up in your studio instead of helping me put away the groceries?" Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder and raised an eyebrow when he saw the closet gaping open. The raven had a strange phobia about open closets, so he wasn't working on anything. "Looking for something?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and tilted his head and moved aside to invite Naruto in. "I wanted to show you something."

"Oh?" The raven smiled a little at the interested spark in the blue eyes. "Is it your secret porn stash?"

The Uchiha choked on a laugh.

The gray-blue eyes widened comically. "Oh, my god, it is!!"

A pale fist connected sharply with Naruto's head but the onyx eyes were dancing with humor. "Shut up, dobe, it's not."

Naruto grinned. Sasuke walked past him and hefted the awkward box up onto his work table and opened the flaps for Naruto to see inside.

"I don't even remember when I did this, sometime during our time apart." Sasuke watched the shocked tan face and was about to remind Naruto to breathe when the dobe took in a shuddering breath and reached forward to take out the same part Sasuke had held a minute ago.

"Your secret porn stash..." Sasuke barely refrained from scowling. "Is me?" Sasuke melted at the expressive gaze that the dobe was giving his work. Naruto stared down at a live-sized sculpture of his head. It was an off-white color, but impeccably detailed. As detailed as many of his paintings of Sasuke were. He ran his thumbs over the small abrasions that made his scars. "Well, I feel less stalker-ish for my work." He set the head down gingerly and picked up an arm. "How long did it take you to make this?"

Sasuke watched tan fingers play with identical white ball-joint fingers. "A few months, I guess. Most of it was fairly easy, I guess, since all I could think about was you. Most only took a week to make, except the head and--" Sasuke cut off. Oh God, he hadn't gotten the chance to remove _that _part from the box!

Naruto pulled out the other parts that made up his life-sized mannequin and admired Sasuke's handy work. Every part felt just like his body. He picked up his hips--god, they looked fat D:--and stared in confusion at the strange metal contraption that had replaced the center of his crotch. It looked like something was supposed to attach to it or something. The raven hissed like he'd been burned when the blue eyes became enlightened and set the hips down in favor for the last thing in the box besides the right leg.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. He stared earnestly at the wall to the side.

Naruto started laughing. "Wow!" He giggled and turned the object in his hands. "You really put a lot of detail into this." Sasuke glanced over to see the blonde playing with the barbells through it. "You're such a perv, Sasuke! How many times did you use this inartistically?"

"That can't be a word, dobe."

"Don't avoid the subject." Naruto chided teasingly. Sasuke scowled when the mildly cold fake appendage nudged at his cheek, making him turn to look into the sparkling blue eyes.

"Never." Sasuke bit out. However, he couldn't count the times that he'd been sorely tempted to see how well it would hold against pressure and heat.

"Really?" A golden brow arched and the art piece brushed over Sasuke's lips. The raven glared hard at the far-too-jovial dobe. "And what about the ball-joint fingers?"

"They would pinch weirdly without wax, which would melt from the heat."

Sasuke swore internally at Naruto's triumphant smirk. He wasn't supposed to say that.

"You're so horny when I'm away, Sasu." The blonde chuckled and pulled the Uchiha hard against him. Sasuke had to fight to not melt into the warmth of his fiancé's body and the lust in the blue gray eyes. "How in the world do you find the time to masturbate so often?"

For the second time in the past minute, Sasuke's mouth left his control. "I can't without you."

"Can't?"

The raven gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side to pout, only to get a faceful of the appendage. He was sure he was brighter than the tomatoes in their centerpiece by now.

"Hm, talk about an ego boost." Naruto purred, rubbing his free hand over Sasuke's lower back. Sasuke moaned involuntarily when a loud, wet, hot mouth molested his ear. "I vote we try it." The raven's brain melted from the tone and the heat that washed against his neck.

His brain caught up when Naruto grabbed his ass. "No."

"Why not."

Sasuke gripped the blonde's shirt and tried to block out the wonderful sensation of his sensitive flesh being kneaded by the strong, talented hand. He glared hard into the dancing cobalt eyes. "I don't want it destroyed. I spent weeks working on that."

"Weeks? I'm not sure that's healthy, gorgeous."

"It's art." Sasuke hissed.

"It's kinky." Naruto corrected. "Are you planning to sell it?"

Sasuke tried to glower harder.

"Didn't think so." Naruto smirked and brushed it over Sasuke's lips again. "And if it does crumble under the pressure, I can always be modeled after the first gay doll—Ken."

The dark blue brows scrunched slightly in confusion.

"The Ken doll from Barbie? He could never get it up for her…"

"You saying you can't get it up for me?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, no, no, gorgeous. Just the opposite, in fact." Naruto smiled and thrust against the raven to let him feel exactly how little it took. "Please, Sasuke." Said man trembled and let his eyes slid shut when a hot mouth attacked his neck. "You won't let me record you; you can at least let me be a little kinky!"

If he was going to do this, he was going to get payback, damn it! Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his pale lips curled in a smirk. Wait a sec...

"Okay--"

"YES!"

"But only if I'm on top."

The blonde grinned. "No prob, Sasu! Anything you want, gorgeous."

The Uchiha snickered evilly, stupid dobe had just played into it perfectly. "Set up the futon in here, I'll be back."

"Aye-aye!" Naruto grinned before clutching the raven close again and planting a searing kiss on his mouth. Sasuke stumbled slightly when the blonde let him go again. He almost felt bad for what he had planned. Almost. He left the room to fetch strawberry scented lube and the larger sized condoms for the soon-to-be-desecrated-art-piece.

He returned to the room to find his future husband studying the replica of his genitalia with childish fascination. It was a bit disturbing.

"Stop obsessing over your fake dick." Sasuke smirked and tossed the supplies to the side of the made futon.

Naruto chuckled and set the appendage down. "So you honestly didn't masturbate the whole time we were apart?"

"Hn." Sasuke half-heartedly glared and started taking the blonde's shirt off.

"And you didn't sleep with anyone?" The tan dobe yelped in surprise and pain when Sasuke's deft fingers cruelly twisted his flesh for the remark. "No need to pinch!" Naruto huffed and yanked the raven's shirt off. "I'm going to guess that means 'No, you dumbass, why the fuck would you even ask?' in Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked as he unbuttoned the taunt blonde's pants. "Hm, you're not as stupid as you look." He teased.

"You know, I've always wondered: when you insult my intelligence, or me in general, aren't you just insulting yourself in your taste in men?" The blonde let the raven's pants drop and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the denim and his boxers. He draped his arms casually around Naruto's neck and half-smiled.

"Your pretty little head wasn't made for thinking, dear."

"Hm," Naruto smirked and Sasuke was once again pressed tight against the tan man. "I think it's safe to say that you're very aware of how _little_ my head is." The blonde purred into the raven's ear, thrusting forward to brush their arousals together teasingly.

"Hn." Sasuke shoved Naruto back onto the futon and straddled the man's hips, staying a careful distance from the straining erection. "But I wonder, do _you _realize how little it is?"

The Uchiha ducked forward and swiftly cut off any reply that Naruto was going to make with his mouth. The blonde melted easily back into the futon and clutched the raven's hair, deepening the kiss. Sasuke's hand snuck around while he was tongue-fucking his dobe and he had the condom half on the plaster appendage by the time they broke away for air. The raven ducked down further and swiftly attacked the blonde's exposed throat. Naruto moaned and clutched close to the raven, completely unsuspecting of the soft click as Sasuke uncapped the lube. Naruto did notice, however, when a slightly cold, slick finger traced his entrance. He jerked back in surprise; Sasuke smirked.

"What...?" Naruto trailed off, a confused frown marring his handsome flushed face.

"Just relax, dobe." Sasuke purred and slid his finger into the blonde. Naruto mewled softly and melted under Sasuke's teasing mouth on his neck and chest. Sasuke concentrated on stretching the blonde as much as possible without raising suspicion, and he seemed to be doing a fairly good job of it. Years of practice were the only thing that made Sasuke successful at lubing up the appendage with one hand. He sucked hard on a sensitive part of Naruto's neck and lined the appendage up with Naruto's hole. He broke away as he started applying pressure and suddenly the blue eyes were finally reflecting realization.

"Sasuke, wh--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke winced at the sheer volume of the scream when he shoved the appendage gently into his fiancé's ass. He wiggled it a tiny bit to make sure it wasn't stuck awkwardly and looked away from the faintly teary blue eyes and gazed at the blonde's openeing.

"Hm, it doesn't seem damaged." He smirked slightly at the half-sob that escaped Naruto. "So, how's it feel to have your own dick up your ass?" Sasuke chuckled. "Doesn't get much kinkier than that, dobe."

"I'll...fucking...kill...you..." Naruto gritted out past his clenched jaw.

Sasuke gently kissed one of the light brown nipples in apology. Then smirked wider. "I have no doubt that I will be ravished cruelly on every available surface before the week is over. But for now, just relax, Naru. It'll feel better sooner if you relax, trust me--I would know."

The raven chuckled darkly and thrusted the plaster make-shift dildo further into the blonde. He angled it slightly, aiming to show Naruto how it felt to be fucked by him. The blonde mewled again and arched slightly. Ah, there it was.

"Just feel it, Naruto." Sasuke purred against his lover's ear before he trapped the quivering lips with his own. He thrust the appendage in his blonde steadily, knowing that the piercings were driving the man crazy from the soft panting and trembling. The Uchiha moaned softly when the tan hands found purchase in his hair and brought him deeper against the already sweating body and passionate kiss.

Hm, if he had known it would have brought on such an erotic situation, Sasuke would have brought out his Naruto mannequin a lot sooner. Years ago.

Hours later Sasuke was dragging Naruto to the living room (to their bed), as the blonde could barely stand and was on the verge of sleep. He heaved the blonde up and let him fall ungracefully on the unmade bed.

"Fucking...sadistic...bastard..." Naruto glared up at him sleepily, his voice hoarse from his loud cursing and even louder shouts of pleasure and pain.

Sasuke shoved him closer to the wall and crawled in beside him. He drew the covers up over their soiled bodies and kissed the blonde's warm cheek sweetly.

"Love you too, usuratonkachi."

Tsuzuku

**I am _so _sorry for taking so long to update!!!! D: I've been SO incredibly busy with trying to plan college stuff, it's been ridiculous. Seriously. I've had like five mental break downs/stress attacks since the last time I updated. But now I have a week off of school because of swine flu, so maybe I'll even have the next chapter out soon. I hope you liked this chapter--MUCH LOVE!**


	42. Studs

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Forty-Two: Studs

"Naruto."

"Nnnh…"

Poke. "Naruto."

"NO!" The blonde whined and rolled further into the covers.

"Naruto, sit up now."

"I dun wanna!"

"I brought you Aspirin." Sasuke smirked when the blonde lump stilled and peeped out of the covers. Naruto's arm flew out and snatched the bottle away before burrowing back into the bed.

Sasuke glared and took a few steps to the left. "Naruto, you have five seconds."

"…"

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Sasuke arched an eyebrow and raised his hand. He spanked the disobedient blonde hard on his blanket-covered ass.

Naruto shrieked and flinched up. "YOU FUCKER!" The blonde cradled his ass and sobbed in exaggerated pain against the wall.

"If you weren't so difficult, I wouldn't have to exploit your pain." The raven reasoned calmly and handed the blonde the glass of water he had brought for the medication.

"If you weren't such an asshole, you would've woken me up like my lover, not my drill sergeant." Naruto grumbled, gulping a couple pills.

"That would be sexual harassment. And I did wake you up like a lover, since I own that ass." Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well, you better start treating it with some respect, or I'll revoke your ownership rights."

Sasuke's lips twisted in a small frown. "Are you threatening to break up with me?"

Naruto snorted and grinned evilly up at his fiancé. "No, I'm threatening no sex until marriage. And then fucking your brains out with minimal lube on our marriage night, and spanking you with a crop the morning after."

The Uchiha barely suppressed the shiver of vague arousal. Even if that sounded great, he had a better idea.

Confuse the fuck out the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama," Naruto's eyes narrowed, wary of the title and complete lack of inflection in Sasuke's voice. "Love of my life, precious, precious dobe, let me make it up to you."

And then ravage.

Naruto panicked when one of the pale arms grabbed his side firmly and he yelped when the arm flipped him over onto his stomach. Warm hands grabbed his calves and shoved them forward, making his sore bottom stick in the air. This wouldn't have been so bad…if he weren't completely naked and cold.

"What the hell, te—nhuuuh…"

Sasuke smirked as his blonde melted into the pillow and he slowly licked the dobe's raw opening again. He watched in amusement as it twitched faintly and simply breathed on it until the tanned man got the will power to glare at him.

"What the hell, teme?" He sneered.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feigning innocence before he slowly licked again. He smirked when the blonde shivered and panted.

"You've been really…evil lately." The blue eyes narrowed. "Are you still upset about that bimbo from the beach?"

Sasuke scoffed. "As if." Maybe…"Perhaps I'm trying to reward you for being such a good seme." He suggested, batting his lashes.

Naruto twitched as a warm, gentle hand rubbed his cold bottom. "By tricking me and having your dirty way with me with a life-sized model of my own dick and screwing me within an inch of consciousness?" The blonde managed to keep his voice strong and offended as his lover lavished attention on his abused opening.

"You were going to do just that to me. I just showed you what it's like to be your uke, ne?" Sasuke smirked evilly. "Now shut up, it's too early for your brain to try to work."

The raven plunged his tongue into the pink hole and heard Naruto whimper. "Teme, stop, it's dirty."

The Uchiha pulled away and leaned forward to look the blonde directly in the eye. "Do you really think I care after all these years?"

The blonde sulked and turned his face more towards the pillow with a huff.

"Thought so." Sasuke traced up the firm curve of the tan thigh he was half leaning on with his fingertips. His other hand lovingly groped the blonde's ass before he leaned forward to continue to lick away his dried cum and the strawberry flavor from his fiancé's ass. He watched Naruto's shoulders tense in pleasure when he pushed his tongue into the still-slightly-stretched hole. His trailed up the inside of Naruto's thigh and very lightly caressed the half hard member between Naruto's legs. The blonde moaned and rocked very softly.

"Sasuke, I'm cold." The blonde whispered softly, not wanting to upset the man currently lavishing attention on very vulnerable parts of him.

The raven leaned back and picked up the covers behind him. He pushed the blonde's hips to the side, making the tanned man fall with a wince.

Sasuke looked at him. "Does it really hurt that much?"

Naruto glared at him heatedly as he pulled the covers up over them. "Yes, it does bastard."

"Stop being such a pussy, dobe. I lost my virginity to that dick and I was just fine."

"Yeah, well, you knew it was coming!" Naruto sulked. Then blinked. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to get out of bed?"

"Hn." Sasuke shifted onto his side and fondled the blonde's member. "I just woke you up to give you medicine. We don't go to my parent's house for a few more hours. You can go back to sleep if you like? Though, maybe we should get food in you to kickstart your SuperAwesome Demon Healing Powers." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Teme…" The blonde pouted and buried his face in his pillow. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward to kiss the tan neck, never stopping the slow strokes he gave Naruto's erection.

"Dobe." Sasuke purred and rested his head on Naruto's warm shoulder, feeling drowsiness creep on him.

:break:

"Do we _have _to do this?" Naruto groaned from the bed, watching Sasuke gather things.

"Yes. I thought you wanted to get it done with faster? Something about not going behind my father's back?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. The blonde pouted and rolled off the bed. Sasuke handed him his sandals. "We can hope that it won't be too bad, since Itachi and kaasan and Fuuko are going to be there as well."

Naruto shook his head. "I'd be fine with this…if you hadn't mauled my ass last night." He glared up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke scoffed. "Stop blaming me, dobe, you're the one who suggested we try it."

"On you!" The blonde half-shouted.

"Whatever. Let's go."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, grabbed his things and followed Sasuke out of their apartment.

:break:

"Sasunii! Narunii!"

Mikoto turned from the boys at the door to see the young girl running up to them.

"Hey, Fuuko!"

Naruto caught the ravenette and twirled her. Mikoto pouted slightly when the blonde held the girl straddled on his hip while she chirped excitedly to him and Sasuke. Fuuko only let Naruto hold her now—she always scowled and squirmed when Mikoto tried.

She guided them into the living room and watched the girl play hostess and seat the couple. Mikoto was a little worried. Having Sasuke right next to Fugaku probably wasn't the best idea. The blue gaze from the other side of her daughter told her that Naruto thought the same.

"Fuuchan, why don't you and Sasuke switch seats? I'm sure he and Naruto want to sit next to each other." Mikoto suggested with a sweet voice and a soft smile.

"But—"

"Listen to mother, Fuuko." The girl pouted at her oldest brother across the table but did as she was told. At least it got her further from Kisame, but now Narunii was so far away!

Sasuke glanced at his pouting sister, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her. He suspected that she had a crush on his fiancé.

….Heh, oh yeah…

The kitchen maid came in with a cart with their food and drinks. Everyone was silent except Fuuko, who was still chatting Sasuke and Naruto's ears off. Sasuke couldn't help but throw glances as his father, not really hearing any of the girl's words, trying to gauge how to go about telling him.

Sasuke sat back and cleared his throat. Now or never. Everyone turned to him, and Naruto's hand slipped under the table to squeeze his hand.

"Mom, Father…" Sasuke stared at Itachi and Kisame, who were gazing at him with barely veiled curiosity. "Aniki, I have something to tell you…"

The silence became even tenser and Fuuko leaned forward, looking at everyone's serous expressions. Sasuke swallowed the bitter nervousness.

"We—" Sasuke inhaled deeply. "We're getting married."

Sasuke stared into his brother's surprised eyes, absorbing his mother's and little sister's gasps.

"No."

Sasuke closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Naruto's hand gripped him stronger.

"Fugaku!" His mother cried. "What are you saying?!"

"I've let this abomination against our family go on in the hopes that they'd come to their senses. This is going too far."

"Uchihasan." Sasuke looked up at his fiancé. God, he was sexy when he was serious. Especially when he spoke Japanese. "With all due respect, we came to tell you, not to ask your permission." All in perfect polite Japanese. Sasuke could feel his cheeks get warm.

"Where?" Itachi asked softly.

"I'm looking around." Sasuke replied vaguely, then turned to his furious father. "What Naruto said is true. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to stop Mom or Fuuko from coming if they want to."

There was another tense pause.

"Can…can boys get married?" Fuuko looked lost.

"In some places." Itachi offered.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced up warily at his father. "If you want to abandon tradition, go ahead. But you are not abandoning this family."

"Wha—"

Fugaku completely ignored the blonde's outburst. "You'll donate sperm so that your conception won't have been a complete waste."

"HEY!!" Naruto shot up from his chair. "WHAT THE FU—"

"LANGUAGE!" Fugaku roared back. The blue eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm not letting him abandon his duty to the Uchiha clan because of some harlot demon. It's an easy stipulation for not throwing you both out of my house this instant." Fugaku snarled.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke whispered, tugging on the enraged man's arm. "It's okay, I'll do it."

"What?!" Immediately the furious dark blue-grey eyes were directed at the raven. "You're going to be his stud?! Just like that?"

Sasuke pursed his lips and stood "If you would excuse us. Itachi, come." He yanked an indignant blonde into the hall.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, please, calm down." Itachi sighed.

"How can that asshole ask—demand!—that Sasuke do that?!!"

"I'm not agreeing because I want to, dobe." Sasuke growled.

Naruto melted when he finally noticed how pissed off Sasuke was. His shoulders were hunched and his arms were crossed and he was glaring vehemently at his feet.

"Then why?" It was almost painful how confused and sad Naruto looked when he asked.

"Did you see mom's face?" Itachi answered softly as Sasuke relaxed slightly. "She's just as upset as you, but if he agrees without too much trouble, then she and Father won't fight. She's getting older, and all the stress from Fuuko isn't good for her. She's probably nearing menopause. We have to try to keep her stress levels as low as possible. Even if it means meeting our Father's demands."

Sasuke nodded swiftly. Naruto glanced between the brothers and for the first time in a long while, he felt the sharp loneliness of being an orphan. He was amazed at how much the two supposed-to-be-stoics cared for their mother.

"I'll do it as well, before Father can request it of me. Besides, it's not like he can get to it, and if I'm right, donors aren't allowed to know if their sperm is used. He's being rash."

"Oh…" Naruto looked at his feet, then at his slowly relaxing lover. "I'll do it too, then. We can help each other out, ne, Sasu?"

Despite himself, Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up a tiny bit as he glared at the dobe's shit eating grin. Itachi smirked.

"Dobe." Sasuke gave a small smile.

"We good then? I'm still glaring at your father." Naruto sauntered back to the dining room.

Itachi glanced at his quiet little brother and smirked. "Omedetou ne."

"Aa, arigatou." Sasuke smiled sheepishly and followed his blonde's path.

"We'll all do it." Naruto announced as Sasuke sat next to him. Mikoto sighed in relief but bit her lip, glancing at her husband.

"You're going as well?" Fugaku looked vaguely amused.

"Yeah." Naruto leaned back with a smirk and Sasuke cringed in anticipation. "Teme can't get off on his own anymore so I figured I'd lend a helping hand, if you know what I mean."

Sasuke clapped his hands over Fuuko's ears after the third word and glared at the table, willing the blood from his face.

Mikoto choked and turned red. Fugaku sneered. Kisame cackled.

"I'll kill you, dobe."

"Maa," Naruto leaned into Sasuke's ear and whispered something in Japanese that made the raven's face somehow turn a darker shade of red.

Itachi held back a chuckle when his little brother grabbed his blonde fiancé and jerked him up out of his chair.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." Sasuke bit out and dragged the misbehaving dobe out of the room. "We'll call you, Mom."

"Bai bai, minna!" Naruto yelled before the front door slammed shut.

Fuuko looked from her shell-shocked parents to her snickering niisan and the shark man. She pouted. "Nandayo!?"

:break:

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled when they were safe in the car.

Naruto winced and started the car.

"I had to stake my claim." Naruto grumbled and got onto the road.

"With my father?!"

"Yes!" Naruto sighed. "He's stubborn—I have to make it completely clear that you are MINE."

Sasuke stared at the possessive frown on the handsome tan face. His anger dissipated.

"I just wish you wouldn't embarrass me so much in the process."

Blue eyes glanced to the side and widened when they observed the content smirk on the raven's face. Naruto smirked softly.

"But you're so pretty when you blush!" The blonde man cooed, cupping his cheek and batting his eyes.

They almost got in a five-car accident when Sasuke tried to strangle the dobe while he was still driving.

**Tsuzuku**

**I'm going to Akon!!! In dallas-- so excited! Sorry that it's so short, and sorry, but it'll probably be a while before I update again *tears* but I'm trying, okay?!! Please be patient with me! *bows* I graduate in like a week, so after that it should be easy to write for a couple months...*freaks out* then i go to college  
**


	43. Honesty

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Forty-Three: Honesty

"Naruto!" Said blonde jumped and swore when his paintbrush swiped his canvas. He grabbed the diaper he kept in his back pocket and rubbed at the mistake furiously. His hands were shaking from his lack of sleep and frustration at not having finished the painting yet. He glared at the faint smudge left and set his paintbrush down to see what the hell the teme was telling at him for.

"What the fuck is so important that you have to shout across the apartment?" Naruto growled as he stomped into the living room to see Sasuke on the bed with his laptop.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Sasuke glared right back at the angry scowl.

"You made me jump and mess up my painting." Naruto pouted and flopped down beside the Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned slightly, his anger gone. "I'm pretty sure I don't have a direct connection to your muscles, dobe."

Blue-grey eyes gave him a cold look. Naruto knew it was Sasuke's way of apologizing, and once a black eyebrow arched in question, the frustration melted from the tan body.

"What did you need?"

The Uchiha snapped back to his laptop and Naruto memorized the way the faint blue light from the screen fell across the pale face.

"I'm thinking that it'd be better to get married in the states—especially since there's more states allowing it now. Apparently it's been in the news."

Naruto wiggled into a comfortable slouch. "Why do you think that?" Psh, as if they knew anything about current events. They didn't have a television and neither of them read the stupid things on their homepages.

The raven glanced at him quickly. Naruto tensed slightly. "Well, Canadian marriages aren't recognized in the states and…if we…ever wanted a divorce…" Glance. "We'd have to live in Canada for a year before we could file one." Onyx eyes surveyed the blonde's reaction carefully. Hm, Naruto must be really tired to not react at all. "And if we get married here, we can hope that eventually we'll be married in all the states."

"Hm…" Naruto yawned slightly and nuzzled the raven's shoulder. "Whatever you want, gorgeous, just let me know, 'kay?"

Sasuke watched silently as the blonde dozed off against the head board, two feet away from him. He reached forward and traced one of the slightly raised scars on the warm cheeks. The raven smiled contently when the blonde nuzzled into his palm with a small unconscious purr.

His smile sagged when he noticed the dark circles under Naruto's eyes. He knew that the blonde hadn't been sleeping much—in fact, he hadn't seen the dobe in bed all week.

Although his work load had decreased significantly in the past couple weeks, Naruto had used the extra energy to get ready for his next show, which was due the same month Sasuke had planned to get married in. Naruto was rushing—without Sasuke's permission—so that he would be done early and could help Sasuke as much as he could.

Dark eyes flitted to the corner of the computer screen. 2:30 A.M. The dobe had been painting for practically eight hours straight. Sasuke sighed and turned off the laptop.

He stripped the blonde down to his boxers and tucked him under the covers against the wall, following shortly after. He wrapped himself around the blonde's warmth, yawned, and promptly passed out.

:break:

Naruto blinked slowly into the waking world. Something smelled…really good…

The blonde snapped up into a sitting position and stared at the kitchen. RAAMEN!!!

He smiled when he saw his teme's back to him, facing the stove and stirring something. He slid out of the bed and snuck up on his fiancé. He grabbed the raven around his waist and hoisted him a couple inches in the air, earning a shocked yelp.

"Put me down, Naruto!" Sasuke kicked the dobe in the shin and gritted his teeth in pain. His lungs filled again in a rush when the blonde set him down. He gingerly pressed against his rib cage and hissed. Was the moron trying to kill him? "What are you all excited for?" The raven bit out, glaring at the man now pouring the raamen into a bowl.

Naruto turned with a thousand-watt smile. Sasuke twitched slightly. "I saw my two favorite things in the world first thing in the morning—of course I'm excited!"

Dark grey eyes narrowed in on the noodles passing through the blonde's mouth. "I better be first on that list, dobe."

The blue eyes were wide and amused when they glanced at the sulking Uchiha. Naruto slurped the last of his noodles loudly and grinned. "Is the little Uchiha jealous of some noodles?" Sasuke scowled and rounded the counter to sit on one of the stools.

"Here, your mail, dipshit." The raven growled, tossing the envelopes forward.

"Hey, now, no need for ugly names." The blonde grinned and hopped onto the counter. He fisted the raven's black shirt and yanked the surprised man forward for a kiss. Sasuke melted against the countertop and shifted closer to pull the blonde man towards himself. Naruto smiled into the kiss and caressed the soft ivory cheeks as his lips danced with the raven's. He loved it when they had small closed-mouth make out sessions. It always reminded him of their first date and how beautifully wanton his lover had looked panting, lip-ravished, against the wall. God, how he wished he had a magical invisible camera to capture his favorite pictures of the raven.

The first time he saw the bastard smile, the first time his eyes had closed from laughing too hard, that time he had pretended to not be crying from that movie they watched in Junior year, his pouts from when he'd tried to seduce Naruto into seme-ing, his scowls when Fuuko had tried to rip his hair out, the tears and glowing when Naruto proposed, the glossy look in his eyes and the tiny frown when he was thinking too much about something, the wide-eyed incredulous look he'd had when they had almost dry humped in the snow that first year…

Stupid Gaara, Naruto was definitely kicking his ass next time he saw him.

Sasuke's eyes were half mast and dazed when the blonde finally let him go. Naruto chuckled and kissed the bastard's nose. The raven snapped out of his daze immediately and tried to scowl. The blonde was very satisfied knowing that the Uchiha could rarely muster up the bastard-ness to glare at him these days. One step closer to making him all rainbows and sunshine.

Onyx eyes narrowed slightly when the blonde giggled. Whatever the idiot was thinking, he was sure he deserved a good ass-kicking for it. What right did that dobe have making a make-out session out of mail-opening anyway?! Stupid, distracting…ugh. Sasuke growled slightly and went to shifting through the junk mail. Naruto was flinging his own mail around from his position on the counter.

"Hey, teme."

"Hn."

"…"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow when he met the stern blue gaze. What the—"'fuck?" Sasuke muttered.

"Later, bastard, I promise." Naruto's gaze turned into a gentle smile that immediately wiped away Sasuke's unpleasant attitude. "I was just thinking: when we get our first piece of mail addressed to us as husbands, I'm going to frame it." The blonde nodded and grinned. "In a huge frame, and angled very slightly on one corner so that people will have to stare at it to figure out what the fuck is wrong with it."

The raven chuckled softly. "Have I told you you're insane?"

Naruto's lips pursed slightly in contemplation. "No, I don't think you've said that one yet."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled slightly and went back to sorting the mail. Wait—the raven's head snapped back up and Naruto tilted his head at the soft, slightly confused expression on the pale face. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" The blonde scooted closer on the countertop, propped up his arms and rested his chin in his palms.

"Who's going to take whose name?" Sasuke asked softly.

The blue-grey eyes widened slightly. "I figured I'd take yours, y'know." The blonde grinned. "I thought I wouldn't make you try to break your weird habit of your Uchiha comments. God knows how pissy you'd be if you had to do that. 'Uchiha this', "Uchiha that'." Dark eyes narrowed at the blonde. "And just imagine how pissed off your dad would be if I—the anti-Uchiha!—became an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked at that thought. "I'd love to see his face after that one. And every time Fuuko has to do a family tree for school, there'll be all this dark hair, pale skin and –BAM!—fucking Aryan smack next to her nii-chans!" Naruto cackled evilly. "An Aryan Uchiha—what more could I ask for?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Figured the blonde was just plotting against his father. Though, he couldn't really blame him…nearly attacking him that time they'd walked in just after they'd gotten together and calling him a fucking 'harlot'. God, Sasuke hated his father sometimes…most times.

"And besides all that," The raven's attention snapped back at the soft voice. "I don't really have a family attached to my name, you know? The Uzumaki name would die with us anyway, so I figure I can just be a random addition to a big family instead of dragging you away from said family into a lonely two-person unit for a family." Sasuke frowned at the far away look in the blonde's eyes. But before he could say anything, the dobe grinned again and Sasuke relaxed. He knew the difference between the real and fake grins. "And if NOTHING else, I figure you're a fucking possessive bastard who would get a kick out of his spouse having his name."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm amazed. You actually managed to come up with good reasons with that half-a-peanut brain of yours."

"Hey, bastard, don't forget you're marrying this half-a-peanut brain!" The blonde jumped off the countertop and stuck half his mail in the recycles bin by the blender.

The raven smirked more. "Good thing I'm not marrying you for your brains, huh?" He half-murmured.

"Stop being a jackass, you fucking bastard."

Sasuke laughed.

"And get your cute ass over here!" Naruto called from the blonde's 'art' computer, also known as Susan, in the space on the other side of the kitchen wall. "Talking about your father made me remember that we need to look into that sperm bank thing!"

The raven groaned and trudged to the blonde. He settled sideways on the warm lap and leaned back against the blonde's chest and watched the dobe try to look up sperm banks in their area.

"So do we just go in, pump something out and leave?" Sasuke sneered at the screen for a bank that apparently was two streets away.

"I dunno, let's find out." The blonde clicked the convenient "Become a Donor" tab and the raven stared at the pretty red plastic of the computer screen case. "Holy shit."

Sasuke looked up in question and glared at Naruto's badly hidden grin. "What?"

"Gorgeous, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it looks like you'll be too short to even apply."

The Uchiha leapt off the dobe's lap and scanned the screen while his fiancé almost fell off his chair from his laughter. Fuck. Sure enough, the minimum height requirement was 5' 8". He was 5' 5". He turned to glare at the blonde who was wiping his eyes, random weak chuckles erupting from him.

"I told you you're short." The blonde grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not short for my race." Sasuke snarled.

"Hm, that's true." Naruto admitted, his thinking face taking over the grin. "So Itachi and your dad are actually pretty tall for being Japanese."

"And Kisame is a fucking giant." Sasuke agreed with a clenched jaw. "Besides, you barely make this requirement!"

"Psh, I'm totally over it by half an inch." Naruto chuckled and rolled closer to the screen, knocking the raven's knees out and setting him back on his lap. Sasuke scowled at being manhandled so. "However…" Sasuke looked up at the blonde's face in surprise. The blue eyes were a little dulled and looking past the computer. "I wouldn't be able to provide my mom's family's medical history. She was a German citizen who lived in Japan for almost a year and a half, getting her medical records, and those of my grandfathers, would be hell, if not impossible…"

Sasuke sighed and glanced back at the webpage. "I guess we're not doing it, then."

"Hopefully your dad will understand that we can't."

The raven's head spun around to stare at his fiancé. "Are you fucking insane? We're not telling my dad!"

Golden eyebrows furrowed in a confused frown. "What do you mean, not telling him? We have to tell him, Sasuke."

"No, we don't." The Uchiha replied, getting off the blonde's lap, going back to the kitchen. "If we tell him, all hell will break loose."

The blonde rounded the counter and they were at their original positions. "If we don't tell him, we're lying to him. We made a promise, the least we owe him is telling him if we can't carry out our promise." Naruto insisted, his blue eyes serious and determined.

Sasuke sighed. If there was one thing that could really get on Sasuke's nerves about Naruto, it was how stubbornly wholesome he was. "We don't owe my father jack shit, Naruto. He's the one who's being an asshole about this in the first place, I for one am not going to submit and then admit defeat because I'm fucking short and you're practically an orphan!" Naruto's stance hardened. "You don't know what a dick my father is, Naruto. He'll hold this over us, and probably try to stop it, no matter what we or my mother say. He's too fucking stubborn to give in when he's wrong." Sasuke stared hard into Naruto's angry eyes. "We're not telling him."

"Then I'll tell him." The blonde tilted his chin up in defiance, his eyes sparkling. "I'm not lying to him, and I won't let you keep him from finding out. I'm not going to go behind his back in any way with this Sasuke. I will not let lies spoil our union!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not going to go behind his back! If he doesn't like it, tough shit! If he hates me and doesn't let us into the main house, then so be it but lies will only make the situation that much worse. Nothing good ever comes of lying, Sasuke." The blonde sneered viciously. "I would have thought that you understood how I felt about honesty by now, _teme_."

Sasuke glared at the dobe. "Naruto," he hissed, his seriousness matching the blonde's, "you don't understand—"

"No, Sasuke, you don't understand." Naruto interrupted and walked past the upset raven to their bedside table. "You don't understand how serious I am about this." Sasuke watched him pocket his keys and wallet. "We're upset, and I don't want to argue with you, gorgeous. I'll spend the night at Itachi's tonight and talk to him about this. If I change my mind, I'll call you. If you start seeing things my way, you should do the same." Naruto put on his shoes and opened the door. Sasuke looked at him helplessly. "If not, I'm calling your father tomorrow evening and informing him." His voice was heavy and firm with seriousness and promise. "I love you, Sasuke. I don't want you to be upset with me when I tell your father, so please think about this as much as I will. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a soft 'click', he was gone.

Wide onyx eyes stared at the door for a long, blank moment. Naruto had…left… They had had their fair share of spats over the years, but never had one of them just—left!

Sasuke turned back to stare at the mail in from of him. He understood that honesty was important. He got that Naruto wanted to do everything properly with their marriage. But didn't Naruto understand that Sasuke had always kept things from his father? Why did Naruto think they still hadn't told his parents where they lived? Because then his father would know and make offhand remarks about the neighborhood—always, always negative. He'd been keeping things from his father since middle school! If he hadn't, he was sure he would have been even more of an angry and bitter person than he had gone to college as. Even Naruto might not have been able to change him if that had happened.

And if his father found out about his—no, when he found out—he would make snide remarks about how Sasuke took after his mom, along with other rude, hurtful things that Sasuke couldn't even think of. And his father would have a field day knowing that Naruto's parents were who they were, especially if anyone in his family was an illegal alien…But Naruto was a citizen, at least…But still, there was no way his father would agree to letting him marry a man with absolutely no tradition before him. His father's purpose for living was tradition…

But then again, hadn't his father already announced his disapproval? And didn't Sasuke not give a flying fuck?

So then the question was would his father even consider accepting Naruto if—when—he was informed?

Sasuke let his head fall onto the counter. His head hurt and his eyes were too watery for his comfort. The apartment was far too quiet without his dobe walking and breathing inside it. How did Naruto expect him to be able to sleep tonight without the stupid blonde fucker next to him?

He fucking hated his father.

Tsuzuku

**Sorry it's short and sorry for the horrible updating habits I've gotten in the past few months. It's hard to write when I know the ending but can't figure out how to get there, it's very distracting. *laughs* my girlfriend stopped by and I was telling her how I haven't worked on it at all in the past week even though all day everyday it was open on my desktop—I just never typed on it, and she opened it for me and was like "There, work on it." She's so awesome, I love her so much *swoon***

**But yeah, I'm not TRYING to be horrible with my updating and everything…it just kinda happens *chibi tears***


	44. Fuck Yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Forty-Four: Fuck Yeah

"Aah…" the soft moan echoed in the spacious room. Fingers snaked down to undo pants buttons.

The doorbell echoed through the house, making the couple freeze.

"I swear to fucking god I'll castrate them." Kisame snarled, ripping himself away from the half dressed Itachi.

"Maybe if we weren't constantly having sex they'd just be interrupting us watching TV." Itachi reasoned, buttoning his pants and grabbing his shirt.

"Whatever. Punks." The blue man growled, jerking their bedroom door open.

Naruto jumped when a pissed off Kisame yanked the door open and snarled at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

The blonde caught sight of an amused Itachi behind him and figured he'd walked in on something, like always.

"I need to stay the night." Naruto informed.

Kisame blinked. "No." And slammed the door in his face.

Naruto gaped at the door like a fish. Thankfully it was opened a moment later by Itachi, who was full out smirking now.

"Of course you can stay the night, Sunshine." Itachi moved aside to let the blonde in. "Sasuke's not with you?"

The younger man swallowed and looked around their living room in unease. "No, we kinda had a fight. That's why I came over, and I wanted to talk to you about it a little…"

"Oh? Have you eaten lunch?" Itachi asked, closing the door and shooting a Look at his lover.

"Sorta."

"We were about to order pizza, weren't we, Kisame?"

"Yeah, whatever." The shark grumbled, leading the way to the kitchen.

They were all settled at the kitchen table after Kisame called in the order.

"So what happened?"

Naruto fidgeted with the red tablecloth in front of him. "We looked up the requirements for being sperm donors and it turns out that neither of us is even qualified to apply. Basically, I want to tell your dad and he doesn't. I left so he'd think it over without pouting at me, and hopefully so he wouldn't be as angry with me if I wasn't there." Naruto sighed. "I just don't want him upset with me, you know. I can't stand it when that happens."

Itachi nodded. "He's just trying to protect you." Blue eyes looked up at him in surprise. "I think that's the only reason Sasuke managed to live as my younger sibling in that house for so long. He kept everything he could from them that was even the slightest negative. Our father…attacks everything." The dark brown and blood red eyes met Naruto's. "Sasuke just wants to protect you from him."

"Hm…" The blonde hummed, staring at the tablecloth pensively.

:break:

"My father ruins fucking everything for me! Anything good—he ruins it!" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and gave a shuddering sigh.

"Well, honey, that sounds like how Naruto feels about lying."

The raven flopped down on the couch. "I know. But my father already has enough ammunition with the fact that we're gay and dishonoring the clan and shit." Sydney hummed knowingly on the other side of the phone. "I'm so tired of putting up with his pompous, condescending bullshit. And I don't want Naruto to have to put up with it. Hell, I've even thought about us adopting Fuuko to save her from our asshole father."

"Well…if you're getting married, dear, Naruto is going to have to put up with your father. He knew that when he proposed to you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't realize how much of a prick he is!" Sasuke practically screamed at his ceiling.

"You can't stay away from your dad forever, Sasuke. Don't be intimidated by him, that's admitting that he bugs you enough to warrant your hiding." Sydney said slowly, sounding distracted.

"Hn."

"This is where together you can overcome the evils of in-laws!" The man sighed dramatically.

The raven frowned. "…Lifetime or Oxygen?"

"Lifetime."

"Sydney!" Sasuke barked.

"Hey, don't yell at me, boy!"

"I'm trying to talk to you!" How dare he watch movies while Sasuke spilled his crisis on him!

"I know. But the answer seems pretty obvious to me. Tell your dad to fuck off."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Sydney rarely swore.

"And you're still inviting me to the wedding, right?"

"Of course."

"Then while I'm there, I'll also tell him to fuck off. And maybe pretend to hit on him."

The raven rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Sydney. Don't give my father a heart attack on my wedding day."

"Well, I guess, since you asked so nicely." Sasuke could practically hear the man's eyes rolling. "Hey, can I be one of your bridesmaids?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched several times. "Good bye, Sydney."

"Hey!—"

Sasuke tossed the phone down on the cushion beside him and leaned back with a sigh. He wondered if he told Naruto he wasn't angry, if the moron would come back….no, stupid dobe was too stubborn for that.

Oh, well, he didn't need sleep too badly that night…he could catch up on researching for the wedding… He should be ready to start reserving and buying things next week…

Yeah…

:break:

Naruto trudged down the stairs of Itachi's home when he heard movement in the kitchen. He hadn't slept a wink last night; he'd taken a warm bath at two in the morning hoping it'd soothe him and he wouldn't fall asleep and drown, but no such luck. He refilled the tub twice before he got out to save his achingly pruned skin.

Itachi jumped when Naruto slid onto a kitchen chair and ruffled his hair. He hadn't heard him get up at all…wait…

"Did you sleep last night?"

Bloodshot blue eyes glanced at the stern man in the apron wielding a spatula threateningly. He yawned.

"Nope."

"Naruto." Itachi frowned.

The blonde sighed. "I can't sleep without the bastard."

"You two are the faggiest pillowbiters ever." Naruto turned to glare at the half-naked shark man leaning and smirking against the doorframe. "Sure you're not dykes?"

"Hn." Naruto grunted and turned back around, ignoring the man.

Itachi smirked. "You should meet my cousin Sai, Kisame, you two would really hit it off."

Naruto snickered. "Hear that, fish face? He wants to con you off on his cousin."

"Shut up, shrimp." Kisame retorted half-heartedly. He wrapped an arm around Itachi's hips and pulled the man close. "Why'd you get up so early?"

Naruto groaned as the shark man nuzzled Itachi's neck. "Dude, gross! Keep it in the bedroom!"

The blonde tensed, knowing he'd fucked up when the pale eyes gleamed in amusement and the man licked Itachi's neck lightly. "You wanna know what I do to him against that table every Sunday morning?"

Itachi sighed as Naruto immediately jumped two feet away from the table. "Boys, stop it. Kisame, get drinks, it's almost ready."

Naruto twitched. Itachi hadn't denied it. He stared at the plate Itachi made him and glanced back at the table. It was Sunday morning… "I think I'll eat in the living room."

"Good, don't come back in; I can guarantee we'll be indecent." Kisame leered as he handed Naruto his juice.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. Really, he wondered what the advantage was with having an older lover—he acted just the same as his immature, hormone-driven little brothers.

It must be because Kisame was the only one who could fuck the bitchiness out of him…

Kisame's words, not his.

:break:

Sasuke pulled on the hem of his shirt to straighten it before he rang the doorbell. A loud swear echoed through the house and five seconds later the door was ripped open and a very disheveled, very pissed off Kisame glared down at him with an intensity that rivaled the Uchiha Glare. He was learning.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, KID, I WAS TWO SECONDS FROM MAKING HIM SCEAM MY NAME AND YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHITHEAD HAD TO COME RING THE FUCKING DOORBELL—DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO GET BACK TO THAT POINT?!!" All in one breath.

Sasuke stared at the various veins popping on Kisame's neck, wisely choosing to ignore everything the man said.

"Oi, is Naruto still here?" Sasuke's eyes snapped back up to the slightly blue face. Well, more blue than normal, probably due to lack of oxygen from all the screaming. Heh, if he flushed with anger, would he turn purple?

Kisame glared harder. "Did you miss the bright orange motorcycle parked beside your car?"

Sasuke looked at said vehicle. He smirked. "Well, would you look at that?" He snickered at the seething blue man. "Let me in already."

"Fucking brat." Kisame sneered and walked away, leaving Sasuke to let himself in.

The raven slipped his shoes off and closed the door behind him. He hesitated before following Kisame to the kitchen, a bit wary about what state of dress—or worse, arousal—his brother was in.

Thankfully, Itachi was dressed again and only mildly flustered and out of breath.

"He's up in the guest bedroom." Itachi informed, straightening his shirt out again. Kisame plopped down onto a chair and sulked.

"Thanks. Have you guys looked into the sperm donating thing?" Sasuke leaned against the island between the kitchen and table.

"Yes. We have an appointment for next Thursday."

"I guess Naruto told you what happened?"

"Yeah, why can't you two donate?" Kisame leaned forward, his scowl forgone for curiousity.

"His family history is too hard to get." Sasuke trailed off, hoping the stupid shark wouldn't ask.

"And you?"

Kisame grinned when black eyes narrowed in hatred at him. "I'm too short."

Itachi sighed yet again when Kisame burst into laughing. Really, wasn't the extra like TWENTY YEARS supposed to make a difference on maturity level??

"Ah, man, that's rich." Kisame wiped his eyes and grinned.

"So what did you decide?" Itachi asked coolly.

The younger Uchiha stared down at the marble design on the island. "Well, he's known my father for four years and he still proposed to me...I figure whatever Father does we both asked for it with trying to get married. I'm just hoping that Father won't be too embittered to let Fuuko and Mom come."

"Mom will find a way to get her and Fuu to your wedding." Itachi smiled encouragingly.

"And if nothing else fails, I wouldn't be too adverse to knocking some sense into the old man--leaving him unconscious for several hours." Kisame cackled.

"It's Father versus Everyone Else, Sasuke, you two will be fine. Now go get Naruto and catch some sleep, the both of you. He's in the guest bedroom." Itachi shooed Sasuke off and locked the kitchen door behind his little brother. Kisame was on him in a second.

:break:

Naruto looked up at the soft knocking on the guest door.

"Yeah?" He buried his head back in his pillow, figuring it was just Itachi coming to get his plate from when he'd fled upstairs to escape the noises coming from the kitchen for the past half hour.

"Hey." Naruto's dried out eyes widened and he leaned on his elbows to stare at his slightly ruffled lover in the doorway. Sasuke closed the door behind him and they both flinched when a loud moan drifted past all the walls and floor.

"They've been like this since breakfast was finished cooking." Naruto informed.

Black eyes stared at the floor uneasily and the raven shifted his weight. Naruto smiled a tiny bit in triumph. Sasuke was uneasy to admit defeat.

"We'll tell him next weekend." Sasuke growled at the floor. He looked up slowly at Naruto's soft smile. "I figure if he finds out later that we lied he'll probably disown me. I'm actually kinda shocked he hasn't yet…" Sasuke knew he was rambling, but what the fuck was he supposed to do when the dobe looked all dazed like that? "We need to make sure Fuuko isn't there, so—"

"Sasuke." Said man glanced up at the blonde.

"Hn?"

"Shut up and come here."

The raven bristled but did so. His hands flew out to catch himself when Naruto pulled him down onto the bed. Sasuke glared up at the grinning man as he was gently pushed to lie down.

"Dobe, what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke growled.

The grin grew even bigger. "Keeping my promise."

"What?" Black eyes widened as the dobe's body moved to cage his against the bed, his hands and knees straddling Sasuke's head and hips.

"It's 'later' now, isn't it?" Naruto asked innocently, nuzzling the back of the Uchiha's neck.

Oh.

Sasuke groaned and squirmed. "Usuratonkachi, I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Me either." Warm fingers ducked under Sasuke's shirt.

"So stop!" Sasuke wiggled away slightly and glared harder.

Naruto pouted. "Nap first?"

The raven grunted in annoyance and rolled to the other side of the bed. "Nap, mild foreplay, then go home." Sasuke informed.

Naruto sighed in surrender.

:break:

"Sydney—ah!—wants to be—fuck—a bridesmaid!" The Uchiha gasped and flinched upwards as Naruto's mouth bit his neck firmly. His knees gave out and he leaned against the apartment door, too distracted to actually open it now that he _finally_ had it unlocked.

"Why are you talking about that queen when I'm about to fuck you into next week?" Naruto growled in annoyance and faux jealousy. Sasuke's eyes fluttered at the possessive words and even more possessive hand molesting his waist.

"I'm just saying—nn—before I forget." Sasuke reasoned, and FINALLY got the door open. The couple half-stumbled in and immediately the door was slammed back shut with a slender male shoved up against it.

"You're not putting him in a dress." Naruto murmured as he attacked the raven's neck.

The raven's arousal softened at that thought-despite the wonders Naruto was doing on his neck. "What happened to no talkING!"

Naruto smirked. "You sound cute when you make noises while you're trying to talk."

The blonde was far too immune to the Uchiha Death Glare by now. "That'll happen when you suddenly grab someone's crotch!" Sasuke hissed.

"Aww, you should be used to that!" Naruto cooed, massaging his prize, turning the Uchiha into a twitching, lightly mewling cuddler against their front door. "It's practically my greeting to you!" Naruto reasoned agreeably. Sasuke was trying very hard, and very unsuccessfully to not rock against the dobe's far too slow hand.

"Dobe." The raven said breathily.

"But I am curious,"

"Hmmm…" Pale fingers clutched the back of Naruto's neck tighter as the tan dobe pressed against the smaller man. Deft fingers trailed down his back and started working on his belt.

"How is the bridesmaids/best man thing going to work out? For our respective roles, we have the opposite gender. And what about a ring-bearer?" Naruto sounded oddly composed considering the straining erection Sasuke could feel through the jeans. Something would have to be done about that…

The blonde raised his arms to let Sasuke toss aside his shirt. He smiled down at his little raven. "Who gives a flying fuck? I doubt they'd care that much if they're coming to a gay wedding." Sasuke's hands massaged up and down Naruto's chest teasingly. "And I figured Ino or Choji could walk with Yukichan down the aisle with the rings." Damn, Sasuke was good at this—at the wedding stuff, too…

Sasuke smirked at the blonde gooey thing leaning against him. Served him right.

They paused in their rough grinding and stared at each other, not even naked but fully aroused and desperate against their front door.

"Good idea." Naruto conceded, and hissed in arousal when Sasuke grabbed what little hair he had and yanked him forward, impossibly pressing them closer together and harder against the door. The raven could _feel_ Naruto's cock twitch violently at the action.

"Of course it is."

"Yes, Master." Naruto replied with a sexy smirk. The raven almost moaned.

"You're going too slow." Sasuke reprimanded.

"Let me fix that." Naruto replied before leading the raven to the kitchen and promptly slamming him into the counter edge, stomach first. Sasuke grunted and flooded with curiosity when the blonde's warmth disappeared from behind him. He opened his mouth to ask where the blonde boy had gone and—

"Nnn! Naruto!" Sasuke would have collapsed if it weren't for the large tan hands supporting his knees as the blonde earnestly (and very, very suddenly) deep throated him. He immediately took advantage of the counter and supported himself on his elbows as he tried to glare at the blonde. It didn't work when he was too busy panting and not moaning loud enough for their neighbors to hear as Naruto showed off his oral skills. NO. There was no way he was going to lose this. "So--who do you want for your bEST man?" Pale hands fisted on the cold counter hard enough to painfully dent his palms as Naruto's teeth very gently scraped Sasuke's straining member as the blonde pulled back.

"Sarah. I figure she'll get a kick out of it." He suckled slightly and smirked as the raven's knees gave out for a millisecond.

"Nn! Sho--should all your people be in---nh---tuxes and m-mine in dresses?"

Naruto licked the slit slowly, loving the way the Uchiha's thighs and voice were trembling from the effort to try to appear nonchalant. "Heh. Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing Itachi in a dress."

Sasuke's head fell onto his arms and his knees buckled when a warm teasing finger pressed over his entrance and the hot mouth enveloped him again. "Oh, god. " He moaned softly and rocked, throwing his pride away as warm waves of pleasure wracked down his spine and his cock pulsed in need.

Naruto chuckled, sending delicious deep vibrations up Sasuke's cock before he pulled away. "Oi, stop fantasizing about your brother." He teased.

He was rewarded with a fierce glare. Too bad Naruto chose that moment to slide his finger in, making the raven jerk and moan loudly. "Dobe," came the hissed warning.

The blonde grinned and added another finger and watched the little shiver that went through his lover. God, Sasuke was so sexy fully dressed, fully aroused, all flushed and panting and trembling so cutely and moaning so wantonly--no, he had to stop thinking like that before he came in his pants. Stupid pants.

Sasuke dared to look down to watch the smooth peachy skin nuzzle against his member--and just like that, he came.

Out of nowhere a violent shudder shot down his spine and a searing heat burst forth ("NARU--!"), leaving him breathless and trembling with undulations of pleasure. Naruto's fingers stilled against his prostate--keeping an almost painful pressure softly against it until they slowly slid out. Sasuke promptly collapsed onto Naruto and let Naruto take off the raven's shirt to wipe the cum off his face and hair as decently as he could. The raven smirked in revenge--served the dobe right, attacking him like--

Naruto grinned down at the stunned Uchiha he had tackled and pinned to the kitchen floor. Sasuke managed the usual intimidation of his glare that time. That'd hurt. However, the dull throbbing in the back of his head was quickly forgotten when Naruto yanked his head back via his hair and assaulted his mouth. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue rolled over his and explored his mouth, much like the free hand was exploring his exposed chest, leaving goosebumps and hypersensitive flesh in its wake.

Sasuke reached up and slid his a hand up Naruto's strong back, pushing the blonde hard against him, making the blonde groan. His other hand sneaked around and undid their pants and immediately yanked Naruto's down as far as he could. The blonde hissed when his legs were exposed to the cold air and sat up to wiggle out of his pants and to strip his fiance of his. Blue eyes stared challengingly into onyx as Naruto got back on his hands and knees and let his arousal very lightly brush the paler one. Sasuke hissed as the warm sensation against his very sensitive member. The blonde reached down between them and gripped their heads together and watched Sasuke's cheeks flush more as the raven arched up to the touch. Sasuke was having a hard time resisting the urge to come again with the heat of Naruto against him, the barbells rolling against the tender underside of his cock and Naruto's thumb smearing their precum together. Naruto started rocking again and immediately Sasuke's control broke. He gripped Naruto's arm and shoulder and spread his legs as much as he could, thrusting against Naruto's hand and moaning unabashedly.

The blonde groaned and let his head fall into Sasuke's neck. He was still so dangerously close to coming just from Sasuke's sexiness--god, if he didn't come now, he wasn't going to last a _second_ inside of the raven.

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto nipped and sucked on his neck, clutching close to the blonde, overwhelmed by all the waves of warmth and ecstasy crashing within him. White heat was already building swiftly in his groin--god, they needed to spend the night away from each other more often if it caused this kind of desperation.

Naruto fell to balance on his elbow and used his newly freed hand to yank Sasuke's head back again roughly. His breathing was ragged already and only hitched more at the loud moan the Uchiha let out as his neck was forcibly arched. The blonde nipped the pale earlobe and increased the intensity of his thrusts, making the raven's mewling grow louder. "Y'know what, Sasu?" Sasuke's hold on Naruto tightened and the coiling in his groin intensified as he rocked hard into Naruto's hand. "I can't wait until I can fuck you in your wedding kimono." The raven groaned and shuddered in excitement. Naruto gripped their erections tighter and grinded almost painfully hard against his lover. So close. "I can't wait to shove you against the closest solid object, bend you over and fuck you senseless until you can't possibly speak, let alone walk to the bed so I can make love to you. I'm going to cover you in my come and love bites and I won't let your ass heal for a month straight so that everyone who sees you will know that you are mine." The last word was accented by a harsh bite and rough thrust. The raven tensed and screamed as his orgasm crashed over him again, arching hard against the blonde's grip on his hair. Naruto grunted softly when Sasuke's scream did him in. He could feel every twitch of their cocks, every eruption of cum, every throb of pleasure that shot through them. The blonde barely caught himself from crushing his lover as his orgasm finished riding through him. His mind was fuzzy (he didn't even notice the wet squish his hand made against the tile floor) and he could barely keep his eyes open enough to look down at his flushed and panting lover. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his eyelids were trembling faintly in that way Naruto adored. Naruto leaned down and brushed his lips against Sasuke's parted moist mouth and made a small content purring noise in the back of his throat. He watched Sasuke's eyes flutter open and smirked at the glazed lust that was only fractionally mitigated by satisfaction.

"I'm going to the bathroom and grabbing the lube. In five minutes you better be here, hard and ready to fuck me until I can't remember my name. Got it?" Sasuke's voice was composed, as if he hadn't just orgasmed violently twice in his kitchen in the past ten minutes.

Naruto grinned and let the raven wiggle away. "Okay." He watched the Uchiha's muscles shifting under the lily skin of his back, ass, and legs as he walked to the bathroom.

Fuck yeah.

Tsuzuku

**As always, sorry about the updating habits. Unfortunately, it'll probably be longer than normal for the next update because 1) I'm starting college—in an honors college at that, out-of-state so I'm busy freaking the fuck out and have tons of homework and 2) I'm going to jump ahead closer to their wedding so I have to figure out what they're doing because (if you hadn't noticed) I'm very meticulous about researching pretty much everything realistic that happens in this story, so yeah, basically planning a wedding here *sweatdrop* fun stuff. and just a note, the 'fuck yeah' is something my roommate says all the time **


	45. The Night Before

Chapter Forty-Five: The Night Before

Sasuke sighed deeply and fell back onto the surprisingly soft comforter. Naruto gave a tiny smile and petted the dark hair from his position sitting beside the raven.

"So…your grandma?" Naruto tried not to chuckle.

"Missed her flight because of a soap opera. Aunt is taking care of it." Sasuke replied with a sigh.

A blonde eyebrow cocked. "Aunt? Y'know, here in America, we say people's names too."

Sasuke shot Naruto a look. "Y'know, I am Japanese, yeah?" The raven's smirk slipped and he sighed. "Speaking of, they sure are giving a lot of crap because you don't look Japanese. I can't believe they asked for your birth certificate."

Naruto chuckled uneasily. "Good thing Alice's dad trained me so well, ne?"

"Hn." Dark eyes fluttered for a moment as Sasuke sighed. "I'm glad my family at least approves of her doing our service. They can't bitch about everything."

"But they sure do seem to like trying." Naruto chuckled. Blue eyes flickered over the tired pale face warily. "Hey, Sasu?"

"Hn?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why does, like, _everyone _in your family look the same?"

The raven eyes fixed him with a very 'are you serious?' look. "Because we're a clan. We're all pretty much distant relatives. My parents are second cousins."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Dude." Sasuke eyed him in amusement. His fiancé's eloquence never ceased to amuse him. "Are you shittin' me? Shouldn't you be all weird and deformed from the incest?"

"You're calling me deformed?" Sasuke growled out, hiding his amusement. Naruto's reaction made sense—there weren't clans in America, so there was no intermarrying. The closest Naruto could probably relate it was the royal family in Britain, and indeed, some of those descendents had…questionably weird traits.

"No, no, I mean—I didn't mean it like that!" Tan hands came up open-palmed in a gesture of surrender.

Sasuke scoffed. "Anyway. If it weren't the case that my parents are pretty much the last Uchihas who are distantly enough related to reproduce without said complications, I probably wouldn't have had any hope to not marry back into the family. Now the whole clan has to look outside for continuing the line, and I can assure you that it pisses my father off to no end."

"Hm. So, then, I guess I'm really lucky that your parents are kissin' cousins, huh?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'kissin' cousins'?" The raven was fairly certain he was insulted.

Naruto waved it off with a grin. "Never mind, I was just teasing." Sasuke watched unabashedly as Naruto started unbuttoning the dress shirt he'd worn to rehearsal. "So, how was your time before the rehearsal? We didn't get to talk much and you looked a little worse for wear when you and the girls showed up." Sasuke was most definitely not amused by the blonde's smirk as he flung his undershirt to the floor.

"They emasculated me. Ugh, I feel like such a fag." Sasuke groaned, holding up his hand and splaying his fingers to glare at his newly manicured fingernails. The things he let his mom talk him into.

Naruto snorted. "Hate to tell you this now, gorgeous, but you kinda ARE a fag."

Sasuke shot him a glare. "Yes, but I highly doubt my father will a—pprove…"Sasuke trailed off and stared as Naruto engulfed his manicured index fingertip. Blue eyes flashed up provocatively and the hot mouth started to suckle. Sasuke let out a small, choked sigh when Naruto let the finger go with a "pop".

Naruto sighed softly and nuzzled Sasuke's hand. "Don't care what your father thinks. Tomorrow, you're legally mine."

Sasuke smirked and yanked the blonde onto him. "And vice versa."

Naruto grinned. "Believe it!" Sasuke's scowl was quickly thwarted by a kiss. The raven melted easily into the foreign bed. Heh, the foreign bed he'd be spending his honeymoon night on in a day's time. He moaned softly and buried his fingers into Naruto's hair as the blonde straddled him and deepened their kiss leisurely. They were out of breath when Naruto finally pulled away. He rested his forehead against Sasuke's and sighed.

"Any hope that your father will offer you to me at the aisle?"

Sasuke echoed Naruto's sigh. "It's a rather far-fetched hope. Right now I'll be satisfied if he shows up at all. He very pointedly ignored the both of us during the rehearsal and dinner. If he wanted to walk me down the aisle, he would have done so today."

"I'm sorry, gorgeous." Naruto frowned softly and cupped Sasuke's cheek. It broke his heart to see his lover so worn and resigned the day before what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Stupid fathers…well, not that he really knew… Naruto sighed harder. He was just digging himself deeper into a ditch of depression. Heh. Say that five times fast.

Sasuke hummed softly. His lips twitched in a wry smile. "I think I'm actually more concerned about Sydney than I am Father. He better remember he's not allowed to look better than me."

Naruto chuckled and shifted to the side so he was propped up on his side, spooned against Sasuke's side. "I dunno, I heard him telling Sarah something about having the "Black Goddess" look down pat, so hopefully he'll just be a different kind of stunning. Besides," Naruto smirked down at the suddenly wary raven. "he won't be the one glowing like the cute little blushing bride that you are." The blonde chuckled. Sasuke's DEATH glares really weren't effective at all when accompanied by an adorable flush and what Sasuke swore wasn't a pout. "Yeah, just like that, babe." The smaller man relaxed and let his eyes flutter contently when Naruto nuzzled his cheek and neck warmly. His breath hitched a bit when a warm hand slid over his chest, brushing his nipple, and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Sasuke arched up onto his elbows and let his shirt slide off. His undershirt followed shortly and Naruto smirked and nuzzled the pale chest, gently pushing Sasuke back into the comforter. He licked a pale nipple lazily and trailed his fingers down the trembling stomach to undo the stupid belt. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair, pulling on the barely-there strands, and yanked the blonde back up to his mouth. Naruto's free hand returned the favor and Sasuke groaned as his head was forced back and the kiss deepened, Naruto's tongue piercing teasing him into a boneless puddle. Naruto shifted over him and he vaguely registered the sound of twin buckles hitting the hardwood floors—but any thoughts he might have had fled in an instant when the warm hand returned to his hips and expertly unsnapped the pants button.

Sasuke's entire frame shuddered and his fingers tightened in golden hair and bronze flesh as the zipper was so very teasingly pulled down. tooth. by. tooth. Naruto coyly tugged the slider once it reached the stops, making the slacks shift down a delicious fraction of an inch over the prominent bulge suffocating in the silk black boxers; the raven jerked back from the kiss with a muffled moan. Blue eyes focused on Sasuke's wet, blushing lips and watched them part with a gasp when a hand slid firmly under the pants and around the hip, applying the right pressure just inches from the right place. Dark, glossy eyes met blue and Naruto smirked and in one swift movement rolled over and thrust his hips roughly into Sasuke's groin. Sasuke's head snapped back and Naruto purred at the gurgled moan the raven let out. A pale hand abandoned its clutch on Naruto's shoulder to grab the sadly heavily-clothed ass, urging the blonde to continue. Sasuke scowled when Naruto ignored the silent plea and actually moved away from him! Naruto chuckled when Sasuke tried the DEATH glare again: unsuccessfully, as always.

Cat-like eyes watched skeptically as Naruto tugged Sasuke's pants off. "What are you doing now?" Naruto hid his tremble at the dangerous, authoritative tone. "There's absolutely no reason to get me naked."

Naruto looked up with an exaggerated pout: unsuccessful, for once. "Maybe I just want to see you!" Sneaky tan fingers lightly brushed up to the waistband of the boxers and slid very softly under. Sasuke gasped and glared harder.

"Naruto." Ooh, Sasuke's DEATH _voice_. "We promised—"

Blue eyes didn't waver from the glaring dark slits. "But teme, it's only sex if you cum!" And with that, he swooped down and deep-throated Sasuke's already wet-with-arousal cock—the raven's spine snapped into an arch and Naruto would dare say that downright delectable noise his fiancé just made was a **scream**. The blonde immediately implemented the skills of his suction and his tongue piercing.

"Nnnh! Oh God, Naru—" Add the hand fondling the magnificently warm and hairless testicles. "_Fuck_!" Start teasing what little of the area isn't being lavished by the tongue with the other hand. "Unnngh!" Moan. "Aaaan! S-Stop! I'm—" And leave five seconds before orgasm.

Naruto backed away slowly, careful not to touch any part of his quivering lover. Any stray brush of skin would probably trigger an orgasm. The blonde sat back and stared appraisingly at the leaking, angry, red, twitching organ. Oh yeah, he was good. His gaze turned up to Sasuke's flushed face and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you crying?" He asked incredulously.

"Shut up." Sasuke bit back viciously. He shuddered one last time and with obvious effort rolled onto his side to show Naruto his back.

"Aww, don't be like that, gorgeous!" Naruto leaned over Sasuke's side and pouted, not that the other could see. "You're just as responsible for the 'no sex for two weeks' thing as I am! I just found a loophole and you know I can't resist you." Naruto backed away slightly at the feral growl that erupted from near the pillow. He squeaked—in a very manly way—when he was suddenly tackled back onto the comforter.

Sasuke's face was twisted up into a savage smirk. "You just wait until tomorrow." A pale hand darted forward and pressed firmly against the blonde's arousal. Naruto instantly melted and groan appreciatively. Then eeped—in a very manly way—when nails got involved. "You're lucky there isn't a couch here or you'd be sleeping on it, dobe."

Naruto chuckled and put his hands under his head, looking far too relaxed considering his sexually frustrated lover was practically clawing his dick. "Maa, you know you can't sleep unless I'm there!" The glare upped to DEATH. Naruto's grin softened and he reached up and caressed the hot, scowling cheek. "I love you, teme." And like that, all the fight rushed out of the Uchiha.

"Dobe."

Naruto flashed a shit-eating grin. "I'll totally make it up to you, babe! You just make orgasm denial too sexy for your own good."

"Hmph." Sasuke sat back and Naruto could see the exhaustion in his shoulders and face.

"Hey," The blonde leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasuke's in a loving, chaste kiss. "Go wash off and let's go to bed, we have an early morning."

Sasuke's eyes were tired and half-mast as he caressed Naruto's scarred cheek. His lips twitched. Fucking dobe. "Hn."

Naruto purred and smiled. "C'mon, the sooner we get to sleep, the quicker tomorrow will come and then—" The blonde arched forward and captured the pale lips again, passionately. Sasuke's eyes were glazed over again when he pulled back, heavy wet breaths filling the sparse space between them. "we'll be legally committed and can fuck like bunnies for a week straight."

Sasuke chuckled. "Promise?"

The blonde leaned forward once more and smiled back. "Aa, teme, yakusoku o shiteru." SWAK

**Tsuzuku--yakusoku o shimasu!!!**

**yakusoku= promise, suru/shiteru/shimasu=to do, SWAK= sealed with a kiss**

**I'm SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update-and that it's so short!-it's been eating me up inside, believe me. College is just so distracting! And there's so much planning involved with weddings! I really hope to have the next chapter out sooner than in 6 months!!!!!! I've actually been working on it, I swears!!! I just have to get it all down without being tedious -.- and then it will be two more arcs, and then the end! :) Thank you so much for sticking with me so far!! *bow***


End file.
